HARRY EN EL EJERCITO MUGGLE
by MARLA66
Summary: Dumbledore ha muerto, Harry se encuentra en casa de sus tíos a unos días de sus 17 años, solo y sin saber que hacer.Ve un anuncio en el periódico muggle que hay una convocatoria para entrar en el ejercito. ¿Y si es la solucion para vencer a Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I — LA HERENCIA Y DE COMPRAS

Estaba sentado en la cama de mi pequeña habitación en Privet Drive, la casa de mis tíos. Volvimos de Hogwarts antes de tiempo a nuestras casas por la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, a manos de Severus Snape. Sólo de recordarlo las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, había perdido más que un profesor, un mentor, como el abuelo que nunca tuve, me sentía triste, desesperado y solo. El destino siempre se llevaba a todos aquellos que querían, de alguna manera, cuidarme o protegerme.

Faltaban cuatro días para que cumpliera los diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, las protecciones que tenia la casa de Privet Drive desaparecerían y la sangre de mi tía ya no podría protegerme de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran vigilando, esperando muy cerca de Surrey para situarme y acabar conmigo. Por eso, mandé lejos a mis tíos con la hermana de tío Vermon. Les hablé de que no era seguro quedarse en la casa, que por favor no quería que murieran también, les conté que el profesor Dumbledore había sido asesinado y que no conocía a nadie más que pudiera protegerlos. Por primera vez me escucharon, hicieron las maletas y se fueron, con la condición que cuando volvieran no querían volver a verme nunca más.

No podía confiar en la orden de Fénix, estaban desorganizados con la muerte de su líder y no podían ayudarme. Cansado de que la gente a mi alrededor muriera por mí, no quería implicar a nadie más, mucho menos a Ron y a Hermione, ellos debían quedarse fuera, protegidos con sus padres, debía encontrar una solución yo solo.

Bajé a comer algo, mi tía no había dejado mucha comida en la casa antes de marchar y yo no tenía dinero para ir a comprar, por lo que intentaba dosificar lo que había en la nevera y la despensa para no quedarme sin comida. Lo gracioso es que ahora podía ver la televisión y leer cada día la prensa, a la que mi tío estaba abonado, sin que nadie me regañara. Abrí el periódico de hoy para buscar alguna noticia rara que pudiera relacionarse con lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y a allí vi el anuncio que podría cambiar mi vida:

ERES JOVEN

TE GUSTA LA AVENTURA

QUIERES SERVIR A TU PAÍS

DESCUBRE UNA CARRERA DONDE PODRAS DESCARGAR TU

ADRENALINA

BUSCAMOS JOVENES CON ESPÍRITU PARA

EL EJÉRCITO DE TU PAÍS

ULTIMA CONVOCATORIA EL 30 DE JULIO

Preséntate en tu cuartel más próximo

Un montón de preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza: ¿Apuntarse al ejército?, ¿Desaparecer del mundo mágico para aprender en el ejército británico a defenderme?, ¿Cómo un muggle?, ¿Sin magia?, ¿Y después adaptar todo lo que haya aprendido a la magia y vencer a Voldemort? Al fin y al cabo Voldemort era como un terrorista muggle pero con magia. Era una idea loca, muy loca pero… ¿Y si esos conocimientos eran lo que necesitaba para vencer? Ese entrenamiento con magia lo podría recibir en la escuela de aurores, pero a mí me faltaba cursar todavía un año en Hogwarts. Aunque me dieran permiso para saltarme un curso y pasar directamente a la academia de aurores, el ministerio estaba tan podrido y lleno de espías que podrían matarme en cualquier momento dentro de sus instalaciones. No era seguro para mi, así que volvía la idea del ejército a mi cabeza, pasar desapercibido, ser alguien normal durante un tiempo.

Decidí, que por la mañana, iría al cuartel del ejército en Londres para preguntar y tener información de primera mano. Pero primero necesitaba dinero y eso quería decir salir de la casa para ir a Gringotts.

Eran las dos de la tarde, me puse la ropa más decente que tenia y cogí una gorra prestada a Dudley para tapar mi pelo y cicatriz. Busqué algo de dinero, entre los cajones de la habitación de mis tíos y de mi primo, para poder coger el autobús que me llevaría a Londres, no quería coger el autobús noctámbulo para no ser reconocido. Por suerte mi primo tenía dinero en uno de sus cajones, muy bien escondido, y lo tomé prestado. Salí a la calle por la puerta de atrás, bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, saltando por varios jardines hasta que llegué cerca de la parada del autobús a Londres, me escondí para sacarme la capa y me acerqué a la parada. Los autobuses pasaban cada media hora, por lo que no tendría problema, esperé a que llegara el próximo.

Diez minutos después me subía al autobús. Estaba nervioso, debía ir con mucho cuidado, todos los mortifagos estarían alerta y un mal paso podría costarme la vida. Llegué a la parada que me dejaba más cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

En el interior del bar no había mucha gente, por lo que fue fácil pasar desapercibido, y me dirigí al muro que daba entrada al callejón Diagon. Una vez dentro fui directamente a Gringotts, sin entretenerme, con la mano sujetando fuertemente la varita dentro del bolsillo.

— Desearía hablar con quien lleva el tema de las herencias — pregunté a un duende — el profesor Dumbledore me contó que a mis diecisiete años recibiría la herencia de mis padres.

— Espere — contestó muy seco y desapareció.

A los pocos minutos vino otro duende y me dijo que le siguiera, entramos en un despacho muy elegante.

— Soy Horus, a su disposición señor…

— Potter, Harry Potter, buenas tardes, dentro de cuatro días cumplo mi mayoría de edad y para ese día estaré de viaje durante un tiempo, desearía arreglar la herencia de mis padres, ¿podría ser posible?

— A ver veamos — y empezó a remover carpetas — Sí podríamos hacer una excepción por tan pocos días, también tiene la herencia de Sirius Black y la de Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo?

— Vayamos por partes, empecemos por arreglar los papeles para la herencia Potter, ponga una gota de su sangre en este cajón para que se pueda identificar – y me señaló una caja encima de la mesa.

— Si claro.

Me pinché el dedo para que una gota de mi sangre cayera en el cajón y apareció una carpeta que me entregó con un montón de papeles y un cofre.

— Verá Sr. Potter, en esta carpeta tiene un listado de las propiedades, acciones y números de cámaras que posee y en el cofre están las llaves de sus propiedades.

Abrí la carpeta y vi cinco títulos de propiedad: las propiedades en Inglaterra eran un castillo en Irlanda, una casa en Londres, un apartamento también en Londres, la antigua casa de mis padres en Godric Valley, que ahora estaba destruida, y otro castillo en Escocia. Además de tres propiedades fuera de Inglaterra: una mansión en Paris, una casa en Málaga y un piso en Nueva York, parecía que mis antepasados habían sabido vivir bien. Seguí viendo la carpeta y contenía acciones de las más importantes empresas del mundo mágico y, curiosamente, acciones de grandes industrias muggles. Constaba de tres cámaras a nombre de la familia Potter, miré en el cofre pero no vi las llaves de las cámaras, si había varias llaves con etiquetas de las propiedades inmobiliarias.

— ¿Podría saber la cantidad de galeones que hay en estos momentos en las cámaras y visitarlas más tarde cuando terminemos? y ¿cómo se entra? ya que no veo las llaves.

— Son cámaras de alta seguridad, sólo si es el propietario legítimo de las mismas y va acompañado con un duende que le autorice la entrada se puede entrar.

Apareció encima de la carpeta un dossier con el importe de galones, sickles y knuts que contenía en las tres cámaras, aparte del dinero había un montón de objetos y libros, todos detallados en la lista.

— ¡¡¡Vaya qué barbaridad!!! — exclamé al ver que era una suma muy imponente, realmente era rico.

— Si quiere podemos continuar con la herencia de Sirius Black.

Apareció otra carpeta con otro cofre delante de mí, empecé a mirarlo y contenía una relación con muchas propiedades repartidas por Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania, suiza, una en Rusia, en Hawái, y otra en Japón. Parecía que los Black era una familia muy rica y tenían tres cámaras también, miré al duende y sin decir nada apareció un dossier con el dinero que había y una lista de objetos y libros. La cantidad de dinero era indecentemente elevado. Y pensar que pasé una semana casi sin comer por no tener dinero.

— El Sr. Sirius Black era propietario de otra cámara que ha sido entregada en herencia al Sr. Remus Lupin – me informó el duende.

Moví la cabeza para señalarle que lo había oído, estaba contento por Remus, así no pasaría necesidades. Por último apareció una última carpeta de la herencia de Albus Dumbledore. Me quedé mirándola sin abrir, era todo muy reciente y dolía una barbaridad.

— Lo siento señor Potter, sé que es una gran pérdida — me comentó el duende al verme turbado ante la carpeta.

— Si, una gran persona y un gran mago – murmuré.

El duende respetó mi silencio. Al fin abrí la carpeta, era una herencia más modesta pero no menos importante, poseía el título de propiedad de una casa a las afueras de Londres y una cámara con objetos y libros.

— En la herencia se estipulaba que usted era el heredero de su casa y de la cámara 323, donde guardaba su colección de libros y objetos personales, el dinero ha sido repartido entre varios herederos, pero nos dejó una nota que si él faltaba antes de que usted cumpliera los diecisiete años debía entrar en posesión de esa cámara y acceder a ella antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Le ha dejado algo muy importante para usted. Mañana pensaba contactarle para que viniera a visitarnos y comentarle el tema.

— Gracias, tengo una curiosidad, ¿Quién se ha encargado de controlar todas estas acciones y propiedades?

— Tenemos un humano asignado para el control de dichas finanzas hasta que usted fuera mayor de edad.

— Desearía que siguieran encargándose de mis finanzas. La realidad es que yo no sé ni por dónde empezar, pero me gustaría conocer a la persona que se encarga de ellas, en caso de que necesitara algún trámite o aclaración. Quisiera también juntar el control de las dos herencias a la misma persona y la garantía de que es de total confianza, sabe que mis circunstancias actuales hacen que extreme las precauciones.

— Claro no hay problema, la persona que se encarga es el señor White, es de toda confianza, lleva muchos años trabajando con nosotros, cuando entran a trabajar les ponemos un hechizo muy poderoso para comprobar su fidelidad y que nunca pueda engañarnos ni a nosotros ni a nuestros clientes.

— Eso está muy bien, entonces podría hablar un rato con el sr. White y después ver las cámaras, que por cierto deben estar todas repartidas, ¿pueden ligarse todas entre sí para que entrando en una pueda acceder a las otras?

— Es una petición muy usual en las antiguas familias, las tres cámaras Potter y las tres cámaras Black ya están ligadas entre sí, me encargo ahora mismo de ligar las seis cámaras entre si y añadir la suya particular y la cámara Dumbledore.

— Muy amable.

— Deberá firmar toda esta documentación con su firma mágica, una vez realizado dispondrá libremente de sus bienes.

— Desearía información de algún sistema en que pudiera sacar dinero sin tener que venir en persona, va a serme un poco difícil desplazarme por un tiempo, tanto en dinero mágico, como dinero muggle.

— Si claro, tenemos previsto varios sistemas. Para el mundo mágico, una bolsa de la que podrá sacar dinero con solo pensar en la cantidad, ella reconoce su magia y no hay manera de que alguien más pueda acceder, también están los vales para cantidades más grandes, escribiendo la cantidad de dinero en el vale y a que cámara debe desplazarse el dinero, con su firma mágica se hace la transacción directamente mandando una nota a la persona que recibe el dinero inmediatamente avisando del ingreso. Para el mundo muggle también tenemos una bolsa que actúa igual pero sacando el dinero en la moneda muggle que haya pensado, si son libras o euros y desde aquí le cobramos contra su cuenta las comisiones de cambio, también tenemos una tarjeta muggle para pagar con las maquinas que tienen en los comercios muggles. Con cualquier sistema usted recibirá mensualmente un resumen de las operaciones que ha realizado y el importe de las comisiones que le hemos cobrado y todo contra la cuenta que usted haya designado, si están unidas entre ellas, como usted me ha comentado, se saca de cualquiera de las cámaras.

— Es exactamente lo que necesito, puede proporcionarme los cuatro sistemas.

— Para que no le sea tan engorroso, podemos adaptar la bolsa para que le proporcione dinero mágico y dinero muggle, deberá pensar la cantidad y el tipo de moneda que desea.

— Perfecto, gracias por todo Sr. Horus.

— Si me acompaña le llevaré con el señor White para que pueda hablar con él y mientras le prepararemos todo lo que nos ha pedido. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, no todos los humanos son tan respetuosos con nuestra raza y menos los que tienen el patrimonio que usted posee señor Potter, cuente conmigo para lo que desee siempre estaré a su disposición.

Sin más palabras me acompañó a otro despacho.

— Sr. White, debe atender al señor Potter, acaba de recibir la herencia de las cuentas Potter y Black y desea información, mientras nosotros le preparamos el kit de extracción de dinero, después querrá visitar sus cámaras.

— Bien señor Horus — y el duende se marcho – Encantado de conocerlo Sr Potter, dígame en que puedo servirle — dijo mostrándome una butaca para que me sentara.

— Sr. White, acaban de entregarme todas estas carpetas con propiedades y acciones, la verdad es que yo no entiendo mucho de ello y no voy a tener tiempo para ocuparme próximamente. Me gustaría que siguieran ocupándose de ello, pero no deja que tenga curiosidad, me gustaría saber que tipos de empresa son las que se han comprado acciones, como lo hace para que no hayan perdidas, como invierte y con qué índices.

El señor White estuvo una hora explicándome donde estaba mi dinero y porque estaba allí y que había una cláusula en mi cuenta, que siempre se podía modificar, que decía que el diez por ciento del dinero de la cuenta podía invertirse para ganar más dinero y con esa regla era con la que operaban. Habían hecho crecer mucho la cuenta con las ganancias, si habían épocas en que los gastos eran importantes en las cuentas se adaptaba ese diez por ciento a lo real y se disminuían las inversiones. Me contó que su trabajo consistía en buscar la mejor inversión para el cliente porque su sueldo salía de un dos por ciento de las ganancias que obtenía, por lo que para él era tan importante como para el cliente que se ganara dinero en la inversión.

— Es verdaderamente fascinante el mundo de las finanzas — le comenté entusiasmado con toda aquella información — pero muy complicado.

— Es usted muy joven todavía, debe darse un tiempo para llegar a conocerlo, le mantendré informado con informes mensuales lo más claros que pueda para que no tenga ningún problema en comprenderlos. Al ser confidenciales de una cuenta importante y debido a sus circunstancias personales, los informes, tanto los míos como los del uso del kit de extracción de dinero, le llegaran en forma de papel en blanco y usted ahora me escribirá en este papel de su puño y letra la clave que utilizará para que ese papel blanco se convierta en su informe, cuando reciba el papel en blanco con nuestro anagrama de fondo, solo deberá escribir esa contraseña en la esquina derecha de la hoja y aparecerá el informe, escribiendo desaparecer, el papel volverá a estar en blanco.

— Muy ingenioso.

En un papel que me entregaba escribí la palabra EJÉRCITO como palabra clave que a nadie se le ocurriría relacionar conmigo en el mundo mágico.

— Por cierto, ¿para hacer testamento?

— ¿Tan joven y hablando de testamento señor Potter?

— Nunca se sabe — le comenté serio.

— Tiene que apuntar el nombre del beneficiario al lado de cada una de sus pertenencias — me explicó entregándome un papel con una lista de todos mis bienes — si dentro de unos años cambia de opinión, en alguno de los beneficiarios, siempre puede pedir una modificación de testamento.

— Gracias — y empecé a rellenar con el nombre de la familia Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y la futura descendencia de las parejas y le entregué el papel firmado con mi sangre.

En eso entró Horus con el kit de extracción de dinero, como ellos le llamaban y lo activaron.

— El bloc de vales está encantado para que sea inacabable y si perdiera alguno de los tres objetos no se preocupe, como no puede utilizarse por nadie más, sólo ha de decir "accio bolsa dinero" o "accio vales dinero" o "accio tarjeta dinero" y como los tres objetos están relacionados con usted aparecerán inmediatamente, en este pequeño manual están todas las instrucciones por si no se acuerda en algún momento. También le he traído este libro — entregándome un grueso libro — lo entregamos a las grandes cuentas, aquí están apuntadas todas las pertenencias que están en estos momentos en sus bóvedas, con una fotografía y un numero, si quiere un objeto determinado ponga la varita encima de la fotografía y diga "accio objeto y el numero que le corresponda" y aparecerá delante suyo y desaparecerá de la cámara quedando un espacio en blanco en el libro, si nunca quisiera devolverlo a la cámara ponga su varita encima del objeto y diga "devolver a la cámara objeto numero " y escoja un numero del libro que esté en blanco, si es un objeto nuevo diga el numero que viene a continuación del último y aparecerá en el libro, pero siempre ha de tener el libro en la mano cuando mueva las cosas de sus cámaras para que tenga entrada en ellas. Al final del libro hemos añadido una relación de todas sus propiedades con una fotografía de la fachada y una del interior si no tiene la llave a mano puede decir visitar propiedad numero y el numero que le corresponda al libro y se aparecerá delante de la propiedad, con una gota de su sangre en la puerta podrá entrar dentro de la vivienda.

— Esto es verdaderamente valioso para mi, gracias.

— También tiene el mismo encantamiento que el kit de extracción de dinero, si lo pierde diga "accio libro cámaras" y el libro al estar ligado a usted aparecerá enseguida.

El duende se despidió y volvió a marcharse.

— Si no desea ninguna otra aclaración voy a llamar a un duende para que le acompañe a las cámaras de su propiedad, encantado de conocerlo, si quiere dirigirse a mí para cualquier consulta use este bloc – y me dio lo que en realidad era un pergamino grueso — escriba el mensaje que desee y yo le contestaré gustoso.

— Gracias por todo Sr. White.

Pedí entrar por la cámara Dumbledore, estaba llena de objetos y libros, en medio había una mesa redonda con varias sillas, en la mesa un gran cofre con un sobre a mi nombre encima, miré en el libro de las cámaras para buscar el objeto y lo encontré enseguida.

Me senté en una silla y abrí el sobre.

"Querido Harry,

Si estás leyendo esta nota es que ya no estoy con vosotros, las cosas han ido más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

Desde que conseguí el anillo de los Gaunt supe que era una trampa de Voldemort, me envenenó, gracias a unas pociones que hizo un buen amigo, (que no era Severus Snape), logré retrasar el proceso pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, empecé a almacenar pequeñas memorias con todos mis conocimientos para ti, también pedí memorias a amigos de mi total confianza.

Solo tendrás que poner la memoria dentro del pensadero y poner tu varita y decir "adquirir" y todo el conocimiento que una vez tuve pasara a ti como si siempre hubiera sido tuyo.

En este cofre tienes creo unas cien botellas con diferentes conocimiento, el problema es que, para que no caigas en la locura, sólo puedes adquirir una memoria cada semana y durante el resto de días has de ir acostumbrándote a ese nuevo conocimiento.

Como para absorber todas las memorias vas a tardar casi dos años, he puesto en las cincuenta primeras lo más importante para la batalla contra Voldemort.

Debes desaparecer durante un año para prepararte, te he dejado libros que debes leer y tengo tres regalos para ti, son tres botellitas al principio del cofre. La de color verde es para que recuperes la visión, debes bebértela antes de ir a dormir, puede doler un poco, cuando te levantes no necesitaras mas las gafas. La de color azul, la beberás por la mañana, después de desayunar cuando tu vista esté perfecta, es para que todo lo que leas o se te explique lo comprendas y aprendas con leerlo o mirarlo una vez, agudiza la memoria y la capacidad de comprensión, aprenderás tan rápido que no te darás cuenta y una vez aprendido nunca lo olvidarás. Esto te hará ganar mucho tiempo, que es lo que por desgracia no tenemos. Es una poción extremadamente rara por que debe llevar pata de cangrejo azul que esta extinguido, mi amigo consiguió una por casualidad en el mercado negro para poderla hacer. La tercera poción es naranja, sirve para hacerte inmarcable, cuando cumplas los diecisiete años y las protecciones de sangre que te da tu tía desaparezcan van a conseguir localizarte inmediatamente, estate alerta, los debes tener muy cerca esperando. Con esta poción ningún mago va a encontrarte mágicamente, debes tomarla antes de las doce de la noche del treinta de julio para que a la que suenen las doce y un minuto nadie pueda encontrarte, para ello debes irte de Privet Drive. Te he dejado mi refugio para que puedas quedarte allí, nadie conoce su ubicación, por lo que no debes tener miedo a visitas inoportunas. Era mi refugio secreto y está en un lugar muy bien protegido, sólo accesible por el propietario, si quisieras llevar a alguien debes llevarlo personalmente o no podría entrar (por cierto al ser inmarcable podrás hacer magia sin que el ministerio lo detecte, si te faltan muchos días para cumplir los diecisiete podrías aprovechar)

Una última cosa, encontré y destruí todos los objetos que buscábamos, solo queda Nagini a la que no tenía acceso. No desesperes ni te deprimas, si estás vivo es porque el destino quiere ofrecerte una oportunidad, aprovéchala, y piensa que tendrás tu momento de ser feliz no cierres las puertas a ello. Te he querido como al nieto que nunca tuve, eres una buena persona.

Afectuosamente, quedaré siempre en tu corazón

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla, dejó todo preparado para mí, no me había abandonado, volvía de la muerte para ayudarme. Cogí la botellita de la poción naranja y la bebí sin pensármelo dos veces, así podría hacer magia desde ese mismo momento. Miré dentro del cofre la cantidad de botellitas que había y en medio de todas un pequeño pensadero. Cogí la primera y llevaba una etiqueta que decía magia sin varita, eso sería fantástico, no depender de la varita y más en el mundo muggle.

Tenía muchas cosas que planear y era ya muy tarde, debía comprarme algo de ropa muggle para ir mañana al cuartel del ejército. Di un paseo por todas las cámaras observando los objetos y los libros que había, se podía amueblar un castillo con tanto objeto, en las cámaras de los Black había mucho objeto y libro de magia negra. Al final salí de la cámara y apareció el duende para volverme a subir.

Eran ya casi las seis, me puse la gorra que me tapaba el pelo y la cicatriz, esperaba pasar desapercibido. En el callejón Diagon entré en una tienda para comprar una bolsa de viaje mágica no muy grande.

— Buenas tardes, deseaba una bolsa de viaje pequeña de fuera pero que tenga mucha capacidad por dentro y cómoda de llevar.

— Tengo esta mochila, es pequeña y manejable tiene hechizos para que no tenga fondo, puede poner todo lo que quiera, no se va a mojar nada de su interior aunque caiga a un río y no va a pesar por mucho que lleve y lo más novedoso su ropa saldrá limpia y planchada aunque la hubiera guardado llena de barro.

— Si, es precisamente lo que iba buscando, me la quedo.

Compré también ropa mágica, una camiseta, una camisa, un jersey, unos pantalones, ropa interior, unas botas de montaña, unas deportivas y una gorra, que tenían hechizos de limpieza permanente, hechizo de clima, se adaptaba para conservar siempre la misma temperatura del cuerpo y además podía cambiar de color y de forma adaptándose al modelo que se desease y te protegía contra los hechizos básicos. Compré un saco de dormir especial que era como un dado pequeño cuando estaba cerrado con hechizos de limpieza permanente, contra la humedad y el agua, el mismo que la ropa, para conservar el cuerpo a la misma temperatura ni frío ni calor y algo que me gusto mucho fue que llevaba un hechizo que repelía los animales. Compré también un neceser con productos para la higiene que no se terminaban nunca y que olían muy bien y un reloj que aparte de darte la hora de todos los países del mundo, solo diciéndole de que país querías la hora, tenía una brújula que te orientaba mágicamente diciéndole donde querías ir o a quien querías encontrar.

— Por curiosidad, tiene algún libro donde explique cómo realizar todos los hechizos que llevan estos objetos.

— Tengo estos dos libros, uno explica los hechizos que llevan y éste otro es de hechizos de supervivencia. Por lo que veo vas en busca de aventuras, si por ejemplo caes a un río caudaloso donde no puedes nadar por la corriente, hay un hechizo que te protege de los golpes y otro que evita que te ahogues. El problema de estos hechizos es que debes ser rápido en lanzarlos debido a las circunstancias y ser poderoso, hay poca gente que pueda lanzarlos.

— Me gustará leerlos de todos modos, me los llevo.

Cuando ya me iba vi, en una esquina de la tienda, el anuncio de una nevera mágica

— ¿Y eso? — pregunté al vendedor.

— Es una novedad, hay que ligar la magia del aparato con la tuya y a partir de entonces podrás pedirle todo lo que quieras y saldrá fresco como si saliera de la nevera, detrás hay una empresa de comestibles que es la que suministra el pedido, para pagar lo que has pedido el aparato se liga a tu cuenta de Gringotts, de donde se descontará directamente.

— Es fantástico, ¿existe lo mismo con otro tipo de alimentos?

— ¡Oh si!, está mi mejor producto, la tienda de comida portátil — y me enseñó un aparato de diez por diez — es el mismo principio, primero dices frío y piensas lo que quieres y aparecerá el alimento frío o dices alacena y el alimento y aparecerá ante ti, lo mejor es que también puedes sacar alimentos cocinados, dices cocinado y el plato que desearías comer y aparecerá caliente a punto de comer. También está ligada a tu cuenta de Gringotts y se descuentan automáticamente los gastos de la comida.

— Pero de esto tan pequeño no puede salir, por ejemplo, un pollo con patatas.

— No sale de dentro del aparato, el aparato sirve de enlace por eso es tan pequeño, el plato de pollo con patatas te aparecerá delante del aparato, por lo que es mejor dejar el aparatito en medio de la mesa en la que vas a comer para que tengas espacio para el plato. La empresa de comida es muy seria, con el contrato hay una cláusula que nunca podrán enviarte comida dañada o en malas condiciones, todo será de primera calidad, igual que tú no podrás sacar comida si no hay dinero en la cuenta.

La compré entusiasmando, el vendedor hizo el enlace de mi magia con el aparato y con mi cuenta de Gringotts, apareciendo un papel con el contrato con la empresa de alimentos.

Lo puse todo en mi nueva bolsa y salí del callejón Diagon dirección al Londres muggle y busqué una tienda de ropa para hombre. Entre en una tienda y compre un par de jeans, tres camisetas de manga corta y dos de manga larga, dos jerséis y una cazadora, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y una americana informal a juego, ropa interior, unos zapatos, unas deportivas y un par de pijamas, en una tienda de deportes compré un par de pantalones de deporte con camiseta a juego para ir cómodo y una banda para la frente que taparía la cicatriz.

Lo último fue cortarme el pelo, dejando un mechón para tapar la frente y les pedí si había algún producto que tapara esa fea cicatriz y después de muchas pruebas lo conseguimos con una base de maquillaje muy espesa que solo debía ponerme en la misma cicatriz, les compré cinco potes de maquillaje y me dirigí hacia Privet Drive, casi sonando las nueve de la noche, satisfecho de todo lo comprado y sin que nadie me hubiera descubierto.

Me senté en el comedor ante la tele y estrene mi nuevo aparato, le pedí caliente y una lasaña, la mejor lasaña que he comido en mi vida y probé con frío y cola y me apareció una cola muggle sin ningún problema. Ese aparato era fantástico para alguien que vivía solo como yo, lo mejor fue que al final le pedí frío y helado de chocolate y apareció un fabuloso helado de chocolate.

Había decidido dejar Privet Drive e ir a la casa que heredé de Dumbledore. Fui a la habitación, saqué todas mis pertenencias del baúl y empecé a limpiarlo, tiré toda la ropa vieja de Duddley y volví a guardarlo todo dejando fuera la saeta de fuego y la capa de invisibilidad que reducí y lo puse en mi nueva mochila.

Escribí una carta a Ron y Hermione y otra a Remus para que no se preocuparan por mí

"Queridos amigos

Dumbledore me ha hecho llegar instrucciones, como última voluntad, para seguir un entrenamiento durante un año aproximadamente. No os preocupéis por mi voy a estar bien, cuando esté preparado volveré, no me busquéis yo os encontraré, ahora no estoy preparado para vencer y todos lo sabemos, Dumbledore consiguió eliminar todos los objetos que ya sabéis, solo falta la serpiente y él mismo, cuando vuelva me ocuparé de ello.

Ron por favor quédate con Hedwing y cuídala por mí

Os quiere Harry"

La carta de Remus la hice muy similar.

— Hedwing, entrega estas dos cartas, primero la de Remus y luego la de Ron y Hermione que están en la madriguera, debes quedarte con ellos, van a cuidarte, yo estaré un año en un lugar donde no podría cuidarte

Hedwing ululó y me picó un dedo cariñosamente y acariciándola una última vez la lleve a la ventana.

— Vigila no te atrapen y cuídate.

Cogí el libro de mis cámaras, busqué el cofre de las memorias de Dumbledore y lo traje, me bebí la poción para curar mis ojos y me fui a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: nunca he estado en el ejército, he recogido información de la página web del ejército británico, de otras páginas relacionadas y de experiencias de personas que si han estado. Tendréis que excusarme si cometo algún error en mi relato, mi espíritu aventurero me ha llevado hacia estos derroteros.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, espero que sigáis conmigo en este camino y a paso ligero…

Me encanta saber vuestra opinión, buena o mala. Con ello aclarado os dejo con el segundo capítulo.

CAPÍTULO II — PRIMER CONTACTO CON EL EJÉRCITO

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos con algo de miedo pero enseguida comprobé que veía perfectamente. Con una gran sonrisa salté de la cama y salí fuera de la casa para poder apreciar un nuevo mundo de pequeños detalles.

Después de desayunar tomé la poción azul que, según el profesor Dumbledore, agudizaría mi memoria y mi capacidad para aprender. Ordené un poco la casa, la cerré y sin mirar atrás dejé Privet Drive, no tenia buenos recuerdos de mi vida en aquella casa, no la iba a extrañar. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad para dirigirme a la parada del autobús.

Ya en el centro de Londres, pregunté donde estaba la oficina de reclutamiento del ejército y allí me dirigí.

— Buenos días, venia por la convocatoria de nuevas plazas, ¿Dónde debo dirigirme? — pregunté a un soldado en la puerta.

— Es esa cola, despacho ocho, si quiere mientras espera puede ir leyendo los folletos que encontrará en una mesa en el centro de la sala.

Habría unos veinte chicos y chicas delante de mí. Me puse a leer uno de los folletos con información sobre los diferentes cuerpos en los que se podía ingresar, leí que debía tener dieciocho años mínimo y yo todavía no cumplía mis diecisiete, un pequeño temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero estaba decidido y eso no iba a impedir mi ingreso, así que disimuladamente cogí mi varita y modifiqué el año de nacimiento del documento de identidad muggle, ya más tranquilo seguí leyendo. Me llamó la atención un pequeño recuadro que ponía unidad de operaciones especiales SAS — "unidad militar formada y entrenada para llevar a cabo misiones de guerra no convencionales, antiterrorismo, reconocimientos, rescate de rehenes, detención de delincuentes peligrosos y acciones especiales que operan bajo los principios de autosuficiencia, camuflaje, velocidad y trabajo en equipo", eso era lo que yo necesitaba, debía entrar en esa unidad. Cuando acabé de leer ya estaban atendiendo a la persona que iba delante de mí.

— Siguiente.

— Buenos días – me encontraba frente a un hombre de unos cincuenta años muy serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

— Siéntese. ¿Nombre?

— Harry Potter Evans.

— ¿Edad?

— Dieciocho, los cumplo en tres días.

— ¿Tiene pensado en que cuerpo le gustaría entrar?

— Quiero entrar en Special Air Service , SAS — contesté muy seguro de mi mismo recordando lo que había leído.

El tipo levantó la cabeza y se me quedó mirando por primera vez.

— Apunta muy alto para ser tan pequeño.

— Es lo que quiero.

— ¿Sabe cuál es el lema de este regimiento?

— No señor.

— Quien arriesga gana.

— Es un buen lema señor.

— Si estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo se puede entrar pasando unas difíciles pruebas. Primero debe realizar el mes de instrucción, al finalizar podrá presentar la solicitud a esa unidad. Apuntaré en el informe su petición, créame que va a llamar la atención a más de uno. Pero empecemos por el principio, irá al centro de selección, allí se le evaluará durante dos días y tendrá un primer contacto con la vida militar — me entregó un dossier con la dirección, horarios de trenes, lo que debía llevar y una descripción de lo que haría durante esos dos días — Día treinta y uno de julio a la 9:00 horas le recogerá un vehículo militar en la misma estación para llevarle al centro. Allí se le realizará el examen médico y algunas pruebas físicas y psicotécnicos, tendrá contacto con la tropa y podrá hacer preguntas si tiene alguna duda. Al finalizar tendrá una entrevista donde se le indicará si es apto y si todavía quiere incorporarse al ejército se le facilitará el día y en que regimiento es asignado.

Salí satisfecho de la oficina de reclutamiento, cogí la llave de la casa que me dejó el profesor Dumbledore y busqué un callejón para desaparecerme. Puse la llave en mi mano como me habían explicado en el banco y desee ir a la propiedad. Me encontré delante de una pequeña casita con jardín, no había vecinos por ninguna parte, todo rodeado por un frondoso bosque. Con razón decía Dumbledore que era su refugio, se oía ruido de agua y fui detrás de la casa donde encontré un precioso jardín y al fondo un lago alimentado por una pequeña cascada. Se respiraba absoluta tranquilidad.

La casa era muy acogedora, constaba de salón—comedor, cocina, despacho con una gran biblioteca y baño en la planta baja, arriba tres habitaciones y otro baño. Todo estaba muy limpio debía tener un hechizo de limpieza permanente. Fui recorriendo la casa y elegí una habitación grande con vistas al lago, dejé el baúl que llevaba en mi bolsillo, la mochila y bajé a la cocina, tenía hambre y pedí una pizza a mi tienda particular.

Cuando terminé de comer fui al despacho, quería poner en orden todo el programa de magia que seguiría, cogí el libro de mis cámaras y fui comprobando los títulos de los libros. Reclamé algunos, me los miraba si no me gustaban los devolvía. Al final me encontré con veinte libros, diez que me dejó Dumbledore en su cámara sobre diferentes materias, cinco con hechizos interesantes, de dudosa legalidad, de la bóveda de los Black, uno de cómo realizar invocaciones y dos de sanación de la bóveda de los Potter, también tenía los dos que compré en la tienda sobre hechizos de supervivencia y hechizos para proteger objetos.

Saqué la primera botellita de conocimientos, la que decía magia sin varita, y la puse en el pensadero, no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero para algo era un Gryffindor y sin pensármelo dos veces puse mi varita y dije la palabra "adquirir", noté como una corriente que subía por mi brazo hasta mi cabeza y después algo frío, me maree unos segundos, pero enseguida volví a estar bien. Sentí como si ese conocimiento hubiera estado siempre en mi e instintivamente pude realizar cualquier hechizo sin la varita. Fue verdaderamente fascinante.

En la cena, mire las etiquetas de las próximas botellitas y leí transformaciones, encantamientos , hechizos de ataque y defensa, animagia, magia ancestral, magia elemental, sanación, pociones, herbologia, artes marciales muggles, legeremancia, oclumancia, lucha con espada, leyes mágicas, derecho mágico, leyes muggles, derecho muggle, astronomía, runas, aritmancia, y venían un montón de etiquetas con idiomas diferentes, francés, español, italiano, ruso, alemán, árabe, chino, japonés, griego, latín, y continuaba con matemáticas muggles, historia mágica, historia muggle, jeroglíficos egipcios, hebreo, como absorber un conocimiento de otra persona sin dañarla, criaturas mágicas y como combatirlas y un montón de botellitas mas, pero esas fueron las que me llamaron más la atención y las separé.

Cuando acabara el año iba a convertirme en un superdotado con tanta información en mi cabeza, lástima que debía esperar una semana para cada botellita No sabía de qué amigos había sacado tanta información Dumbledore, pero se lo agradecía.

Tardaría unos nueve meses en absorber todos esos conocimientos. Puse las botellitas, el pensadero y la varita en un cofre, busqué la manera de proteger el cofre leyendo uno de los libros de la tienda y lo hechicé para protegerlo contra los golpes, de inundación, de temperatura y para que nadie lo abriera, solo mi magia podría acceder a él.

Pase los siguientes dos días leyendo, o más bien devorando libros, todo lo que leía quedaba en mi cerebro almacenado. Cuando terminé todos los libros de magia que había escogido y algunos más de la biblioteca de la casa, fui a la biblioteca de Londres y leí toda clase de libros que pudieran serme útiles, aprendí a utilizar un ordenador y conocimientos básicos que yo no tenía al haber estado estudiando en Hogwarts y no en el mundo muggle.

Llegó al fin el día treinta y uno y cumplía mis diecisiete años. Me desperté sobre las seis, no sabía si los mortífagos habían conseguido entrar en la casa de mis tíos o si desistieron al no localizarme, pero lo que me tenia nervioso era que hoy debía coger el tren para ir a esos dos días en el centro de selección del ejército. A las siete cogí mi mochila, ya preparada con algo de ropa y algún libro, y desaparecí para aparecer en un baño de la estación de Londres, el tren partía a las siete y media.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y aproveché para seguir leyendo. Al bajar del tren localicé, en la puerta de la estación, a un militar, había varios chicos y chicas que también se dirigían hacia él, al menos no estaría solo. Todos teníamos la misma cara de tontos asustados que no saben que deben hacer.

El soldado comprobó nuestra identidad con la lista que tenia y entramos en una furgoneta. Era muy simpático y durante el camino nos tranquilizó a todos de que no debíamos preocuparnos, que todo era muy fácil.

Llegamos al centro, nos volvieron a identificar y nos asignaron un número para reconocernos en las pruebas. Nos entregaron un mono de trabajo verde a nuestra medida, un chaleco rojo con nuestro número en blanco y nos llevaron a la habitación para que dejáramos las bolsas. Era una habitación enorme con muchas literas, buscamos la cama con nuestro número, guardamos la mochila en el armario y nos pusimos el mono y el chaleco, luego bajamos a una sala donde esperaban sentados varios chicos y chicas, debíamos ser unos treinta en total. Nos dieron la primera charla de lo que significaba entrar en el ejército, a partir de allí empezaron las pruebas: revisión médica primero, un test técnico, una presentación donde hablábamos ante todos para romper el hielo, otro test de conocimientos básicos, una entrevista personal y luego empezaron la selección física en un gimnasio: pruebas de agilidad, de velocidad, de resistencia. Más tarde hablamos con los veteranos y por fin terminamos el día llegando exhaustos a la cama.

Por la mañana nos levantaron a las cinco y media, a las 6h inspección de dormitorio, después de desayunar empezamos con una lección teórica militar, luego nos llevaron al exterior y realizamos pruebas de construcción de pequeños puentes que debíamos pasar todos, unir unas guías metálicas para construir una pasarela por donde descendimos un tonel pesado, correr durante 1,5 millas (2,4Km.), pruebas de equipo, pasar por túneles y lanzar granadas ficticias gritando donde las lanzábamos y los otros debían tirarse al suelo en sentido contrario. Al fin acabó nuestro día, fuimos a las duchas y arreglarnos en la habitación, recogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos a esperar en una sala a que nos llamaran para la última entrevista donde nos iban a evaluar.

— Harry Potter

— Si señor – contesté, levantándome y entrando al despacho

— Siéntese, tengo el informe de todos los instructores que han estado con usted durante estos dos días, Sus resultados han sobresalido de la media, Felicidades.

— Gracias señor.

— En lo que es forma física, le falta un poco de entrenamiento, pero lo ha reemplazado con mucho esfuerzo, por lo que se le valora mucho más. Tengo aquí una nota del oficial de reclutamiento en que usted mostró interés por el regimiento SAS.

— Si señor.

— Puedo preguntar por qué.

— Para limpiar nuestro país de indeseados, quiero poner mi granito de arena para que se pueda vivir tranquilo y ese regimiento está especializado en lo que es terrorismo y ayuda en operaciones especiales. Estoy capacitado para aprender y adaptarme y creo que les puedo ser de mucha utilidad.

— Vaya, también sabe venderse bien — sonrió — Si nos demuestra su valía, vamos a darle la oportunidad para que se presente a las pruebas de ingreso al SAS. Primero debe pasar su mes de instrucción, pero le aviso, las pruebas de ingreso en el SAS no son nada fáciles. Le vamos a destinar al ejército del aire, a la unidad de paracaidismo, para que pueda prepararse bien, demuéstrenos lo que vale.

— Gracias señor, daré todo de mi.

¡Lo había conseguido!, pero debía ponerme en forma, había sudado sangre para conseguir un buen nivel en las pruebas físicas.

Nos volvieron a llevar a la estación y cogimos el tren. Todos los que íbamos a Londres nos sentamos juntos y hablamos de nuestros destinos, de lo que nos costó seguir el ritmo esos dos días. Había muchachos que no fueron aceptados y estaban muy decepcionados. En Londres nos despedimos y cada uno siguió su camino, quizás algún día volveríamos a encontrarnos.

Tenía hasta el uno de septiembre, día en que debía incorporarme al regimiento, lo que me daba un mes para absorber cuatro botellas de conocimientos y practicar, entrenarme con magia y seguir leyendo muchos libros, pero lo primordial era mi forma física, así que siguiendo un libro que encontré en la biblioteca de Londres, de la que era muy asiduo, me confeccioné un estricto plan de entrenamiento, con dos horas de correr por el exterior de la casa y toda clase de ejercicios, carreras de obstáculos en el bosque, que también me ayudaba a agudizar mis sentidos y nadar en el lago.

Los cuatro conocimientos que escogí fueron: artes marciales, que me ayudaría en mi entrenamiento, hechizos de ataque y defensa, para saber protegerme mágicamente por si acaso, animagia, que era algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, como un homenaje a mi padre y mi padrino Sirius y sanación para poderme curar las múltiples heridas que sabía que me haría.

Cuando absorbí el conocimiento de animagia, salí al jardín, me senté en el suelo mirando al lago y me concentré en mi animal interior. Apareció en mi mente claramente, lo visualicé y desee convertirme en él. Noté que mi cuerpo iba cambiando, un poco dolorosamente al principio, hasta que todo yo era un precioso halcón peregrino, con la cabeza y las alas de un gris oscuro y el pecho blanco con pequeñas manchitas. Me pasé horas volando conociendo todos los alrededores que no había descubierto desde tierra, también noté que el volar me ayudaba en mi entrenamiento y mi cuerpo se iba endureciendo.

Pasó el mes de agosto muy rápido, éramos treinta y uno y partía a la mañana siguiente hacia mi nueva vida. Estaba muy nervioso, tenía mi mochila preparada con todo lo que creía necesario: el cofre con las memorias, la varita, la ropa, la tienda de alimentos, no me llevaba la capa de invisibilidad porque había aprendido hechizos de camuflaje e invisibilidad, ni la escoba ya que siendo un halcón no la necesitaba y podía perderla, preparé la bolsa de dinero y me fui a dormir temprano. La última noche en mi tranquilo refugio.

Por la mañana cogí el tren, como la otra vez, un soldado esperaba en la estación. Nos reunimos ocho chicos y tras identificarnos, subimos al camión que nos llevaría a destino.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del camión que nos dejó delante de lo que parecía el edificio principal, nos estaban esperando un sargento con cara de mala leche y un cabo.

— ¡Firmes! — gritó el cabo, y nos colocamos en fila uno al lado del otro, con las bolsas en el suelo a nuestro lado.

— Soy el sargento Jeremy Strong y junto al cabo John Peterson vamos a encargarnos de ustedes durante el próximo mes, realizaremos la difícil misión de convertirlos en soldados, son muy pocos los afortunados que pueden llegar a nuestro regimiento, es un regimiento de élite y sólo los mejores son aceptados. Voy a exigirles mucho y van a cumplir todas mis órdenes. No sé porque extraña razón ustedes han llegado aquí, pero yo mismo les sacaré a patadas si no dan la talla.

El sargento se calló y nos fue mirando a todos, uno por uno, quería intimidarnos.

— ¿Nombre? — me dijo al llegar a mí.

— Harry Potter señor.

— ¿Que hace algo tan pequeño en mi sección?, — gruñó refiriéndose a mi poca estatura — ¿seguro llega usted a su mayoría de edad?

— Si señor, tengo mis dieciocho años cumplidos y no por ser alto se es mejor señor — le contesté mirando al frente, pero sin avergonzarme de mi pequeña talla, yo todavía iba a crecer durante ese año, o al menos eso esperaba, era mucho más joven que todos mis compañeros aunque nadie debía saberlo.

— Vaya, vaya, nos ha salido contestón el chiquitín, al suelo y treinta flexiones, deberemos fortalecer este pequeño cuerpo, voy a exigirle mucho más que a sus compañeros para ello y no espero quejas.

Empezábamos mal, sólo hacia unos minutos que estaba en el ejército y ya estaba haciendo flexiones, suerte que me había preparado físicamente durante el mes de agosto. Terminé las flexiones y el sargento me miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada más, volví a formar y continuó su discurso.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana con el cabo , primero en el furrier donde nos entregaron el equipo, en los barracones a dejar las bolsas y ordenar el armario, a comer y otra vez con el sargento en una sala donde nos dieron un manual donde explicaba toda la normativa militar, como saludar, a quien y en qué circunstancias, la escala de mandos, con la insignia que se lleva en el uniforme para reconocerlos, desde el mariscal de campo que era el que tenia mas graduación hasta el soldado raso, como se dividía el ejercito, vi la foto de las armas reglamentarias y sus nombres, los aviones que teníamos en la base y toda una serie de información que debíamos saber. Habituado a la lectura lo leí todo muy rápido.

— Soldado Potter.

— Si señor — dije levantándome de la silla.

— ¿Me puede explicar porque no está leyendo el manual como sus compañeros?, ¿deberemos también ejercitar su cerebro?

— He terminado señor.

— ¿Y he de creerme que se ha leído todo el manual y puede contestarme a cualquier pregunta?

— Sí señor.

— Creo que voy a pasármelo muy bien con usted, soldado Potter, bien veamos, por cada contestación errónea va a dar una vuelta al campo esta noche, ¿está preparado para ello?

— Sí señor.

— ¿Cuántos soldados tiene una compañía?

— Cien señor, comandados por un mayor.

— ¿Y una sección?

— Ocho, comandados por un sargento, señor.

— ¿Un pelotón?

— Sobre unos treinta, comandados por un teniente, señor.

— ¿Un regimiento?

— Setecientos soldados aproximadamente, comandados por un teniente coronel, señor.

Siguió preguntando sin parar y respondí correctamente.

— Soldado Potter, veo que no deberemos ejercitar su cerebro, ya viene ejercitado, quiero que se lea este manual y me lo resuma — masculló pasándome un libro.

Empecé a leer, era un manual de un arma, el SA80, un rifle de asalto. Explicaba sus prestaciones, como desmontarlo y volverlo a montar, estaba lleno de nombres técnicos.

— Ya está señor — le dije entregándole el libro.

— Haga un resumen.

Le expliqué todo lo que había leído

— ¿Vio un arma anteriormente?

— Sólo en el centro de selección, señor.

Me dio cinco manuales más, de una ametralladora ligera Minimi, de un rifle de francotirador L96, de un arma personal L86A21SW, de un misil anti tanque Milán y un vehículo blindado Challenger MBT, este último era un libro muy complejo pero los acabé justo cuando terminaba el tiempo que nos dieron para estudiar el primer manual.

Nos puso una prueba escrita a todos del manual que habíamos leído y el cabo Peterson las recogió, eran ya las seis de la tarde.

— Cabo acompañe a los soldados a su barracón e infórmeles de los horarios.

— Sí señor.

Todos nos levantamos, saludamos al sargento para seguir al cabo.

— Usted no soldado Potter, sígame.

Me entró pánico, le había contestado bien a todas las preguntas ¿sería capaz de ponerme a correr solo por orgullo?

Seguí al sargento al edificio principal que estaba lleno de oficinas y saludamos a todos los oficiales que entraban y salían de los despachos, hasta que se paró en un despacho.

— Espere aquí soldado — llamó a la puerta, entró y cerró la puerta dejándome en el pasillo.

— Mi teniente, pido permiso para realizar unas pruebas al soldado Potter que llegó esta mañana con la nueva sección.

— ¿Pruebas sargento?

— Si señor, demuestra una aptitud extraña, algo así como memoria fotográfica y quisiera saber si también comprende lo que lee para ponerlo en práctica o si solo retiene las palabras — y le contó el resultado del examen y que había leído los manuales de varias armas, resumiéndolo perfectamente sin equivocación alguna — es muy pequeño de talla y se ve muy joven pero con agallas.

— Me deja intrigado, sargento, tengo un rato libre, puedo acompañarlo y conocer a esa celebridad.

— Está aquí mismo señor.

— Entonces hágalo pasar.

Me llamaron para que entrara, saludé al oficial y me puse firme.

— Descanse soldado — me ordenó el teniente — soy el teniente Sunder, el sargento me comenta de su facilidad para retener la información que lee, pero quisiéramos saber su grado de comprensión — puso un arma encima de la mesa y me miró — soldado dígame de que arma se trata.

— Un rifle L96 señor.

— Seria capaz de desmontarlo y volverlo a montar.

— Creo que sí, señor.

— ¿Cree?

— Estoy seguro, señor.

— Entonces empiece.

Empecé a desmontar el rifle dejando las piezas todas bien puestas para no mezclarlas, recordando lo que vi en los gráficos del manual. Una vez desmontado los mire y me hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo montara. Eso fue más difícil, no había tocado un arma en mi vida, pero lo fui montando hasta completarlo y entregue el arma al teniente.

— ¿Vio un arma anteriormente, soldado? — me preguntó el teniente.

— En el centro de selección, pero no las utilizamos.

— ¿Y se ha guiado por el manual que ha leído anteriormente?

— Si señor.

— Deberemos explotar ese don que tiene, soldado, hablaré con mis superiores de su caso.

— Sí señor — Estaba muy nervioso, no quería llamar la atención y estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

— Puede retirarse — y saludando a los dos oficiales salí del despacho, por suerte, el cabo me estaba esperando y me acompaño al barracón, sino me habría perdido.

Ya en el barracón, todos me preguntaron que quería el sargento y les conté un poco.

— Sólo con leer algo, se me queda, no hace falta que lo vuelva a leer — les comenté al final.

— Eres de lujo chico, no te separes de mí, yo soy bueno en el tema físico y puedo ayudarte, pero en lo que es memoria soy un desastre, me llamo Smith pero todos me llaman Smity.

— Hola, Harry Potter.

Con el stress del día no pudimos presentarnos, así que todos nos fuimos presentando: Charly Wears, era el mayor, con veinte años, 1,80m, rubio, ojos avellana**;** Pablo Rodríguez, de origen español, moreno, 1,85, ojos oscuros casi negros, diecinueve años; con dieciocho años estaban, Sócrates Hansen, 1,75, corpulento, moreno, ojos azules, se veía más reservado y el nombre se las traía; Stephan Román, 1,75, rubio claro, ojos azules, delgado; Dani Doyle, 1,85, castaño, ojos negros, musculoso; Aki Smith, le gustaba más que le llamaran Smity, diecinueve años, 1,70,m. castaño ojos marrones, delgado, extrovertido y divertido; Fede Anderson era el más alto, 1,90m., rubio oscuro, ojos marrones.

— Venga sección a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy cansado, van a empezar las clases y la instrucción — anunció el cabo, entrando y apagando las luces a los cinco minutos.

La diana tocó a las cinco y media de la mañana y me desperté de golpe asustado por el griterío del cabo.

— Señores arriba, levántense, ducha y ropa de trabajo, veinte minutos para estar listos, venga, venga arriba, preparados para revisión –gritaba el cabo despertando a todo el mundo.

En veinte minutos estábamos todos listos, aseados, con las camas hechas y preparados para inspección, formados al lado de nuestra cama. Y ya entraba por la puerta el sargento.

— Buenos días sección.

— Buenos días señor — contestamos todos.

Revisó camas, armarios, uniformes y, por suerte, no encontró nada grave.

— Rompan filas, todos fuera a comer.

En el comedor había mucha gente que se me quedaba mirando, aparte de tener cara de niño era bajito y llamaba la atención.

— Sabes que no vamos a estar aburridos contigo – se rió Smity al ver que todos me miraban.

— ¿Eso es malo? — pregunté.

— Ni bueno, ni malo — me dijo Charly — anda come que seguro no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El cabo vino a buscarnos y formamos, el sargento estaba junto a nuestro teniente. Este se presentó y nos dio otro discurso.

Pasamos todo el día con el sargento y el cabo aprendiendo a marchar todos al mismo paso, empezando por el pie izquierdo y ….. Izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha izquierda,….. Paso ligero… Alto,….. Variación derecha,….. De frente,….

— No van a descansar hasta que consigan ir al mismo paso, Soldado Potter haga un esfuerzo para conseguir la misma zancada — gritó el sargento enfadado, cuando no se perdía uno se perdía el otro y yo, al ser más bajito, no conseguía el mismo paso.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando logramos ir todos al mismo paso, en la misma dirección y al mismo tiempo, siguiendo las órdenes del sargento y oímos el esperado… "rompan filas".

Fuimos a la cama sin poder cenar, agotados.

A la mañana siguiente el sargento ya nos esperaba fuera del barracón.

— Vamos a correr y a comprobar su resistencia, soldado Potter usted llevará este saco, para que se acuerde de alargar su zancada.

El cabo me entregó una mochila que pesaba una barbaridad, tambalee un poco al no esperar el peso, Charly se me quedó mirando con pena, me la puse a la espalda y empezamos a correr al paso. Al principio nos costó, pero lo conseguimos, mis compañeros redujeron un poco su zancada y luego solo fue seguir el mismo ritmo. Llevábamos dos horas corriendo, estaba destrozado pero seguía el ritmo y no me quedaba atrás, una cosa era correr solo y otra seguir el ritmo de todos, me dolía la espalda del peso, pero debía conseguirlo, no me daría por vencido.

— Alllllto — gritó el sargento — rompan filas, cinco minutos de descanso y luego volvemos

Me quedé de pie, encorvado, con las manos en mis rodillas intentando relajar mi dolorida musculatura.

— ¿Cómo estás Harry? — Pregunto Charly — ¿vas a aguantar la vuelta?

— Si, si voy a llegar, sólo necesito dos minutos.

— En formación — gritó el cabo.

Volvimos a correr de vuelta, intenté relajar mi cuerpo y normalizar mi respiración para poder aguantar la vuelta. El sargento empezó a cantar una canción que debíamos repetir y pensando en la canción fue más fácil aguantar la vuelta.

Cuando llegamos me tenia de pie de milagro, pero llegué sin perder el ritmo ni quedarme atrás. Nos tuvo allí firmes durante media hora, sin decirnos nada.

— Señores ¿están cansados?

— No señor — contestamos todos a una voz.

— Si no están cansados, me pueden hacer treinta flexiones cada uno ¿verdad?

— Sí señor.

Nos tiramos al suelo y empezamos las flexiones, pero yo todavía llevaba el saco de piedras a la espalda dificultando mis movimientos y cuando todos habían terminado, todavía iba por la mitad

— Soldado Potter, diez más por ir más lento — ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa

— Si señor — fue lo único que pude contestar. Y seguí en el suelo haciendo flexiones.

El resto de la mañana, gracias a Merlín, estuvimos en un aula, aprendiendo teoría, de cómo montar y desmontar un arma, los diferentes tipos de granadas, minas, como colocar o inutilizar una mina, los tanques, la mejor manera de colocar una mina debajo de un tanque para que quede destruido. El sargento me dejó sobre la mesa tres manuales técnicos de todo lo que los otros veían como una reseña.

— Soldado estúdielos, el teniente me los ha dado para usted.

— Sí señor — y me puse a leer todos esos manuales rápidamente.

Luego de comer fuimos a una clase de artes marciales.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de algún tipo de lucha, kárate, judo? — preguntó el instructor.

No sabía si levantar la mano, el sargento me estaba mirando, pero al final si la levanté.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña? – murmuró el sargento.

— ¿Soldado? — preguntó el instructor.

— Potter señor.

— Venga aquí soldado Potter, ¿En qué modalidad ha trabajado?

— Karate y algo de kick-boxing, señor.

— Bien, veamos que sabe hacer con el Karate.

Empezamos una lucha en la que el instructor acabó de narices en el dojo

— Lo siento señor — le dije dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

— Es usted bueno soldado, no debe disculparse por ello. Quédese en el dojo, va a ayudarme con sus compañeros.

Pasamos toda la tarde enseñando algunos movimientos a mis compañeros, que estaban felices de que les enseñara yo, el instructor les tiraba bruscamente al suelo y yo iba con cuidado y les avisaba de los errores para que no los volvieran a cometer.

Cuando terminamos el instructor se me acercó.

— Soldado Potter, ¿ha oído hablar del Krav Magá?

— No señor.

— Es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la misma palabra lo define, traducido del hebreo, significa combate de contacto, se basa en la rapidez, la fuerza y la adaptación para neutralizar al adversario y usted tiene un instinto que me gustaría explotar. Si le parece bien podría venir a entrenar conmigo después de cenar, durante una hora ¿Qué le parecería?

— Me gustaría señor, pero no sé si pueda.

— Su sargento ha hablado con su teniente, mientras entrenábamos, y no ve ningún problema, siempre y cuando no interfiera en su entrenamiento, ni en las posibles maniobras nocturnas, en ese caso lo aplazaríamos al siguiente día. No debe preocuparse por ello el sargento me avisará.

— Será un honor recibir sus clases señor.

— Le espero esta tarde a las 20:00 horas, soldado.

— Si señor — le respondí saludándole.

Cuando llegamos al barracón para asearnos un poco todos me preguntaron qué había pasado.

— Quiere darme unas clases de algo que se llama Krav Maga, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Vaya Harry, eso es fantástico, he oído que el teniente instructor es verdaderamente bueno.

Era pronto para ir a comer y estuvimos hablando un poco, les ayudé en algunas dudas que tenían, Smity siempre se perdía en la teoría y el problema de Fede eran las flexiones, entre todos, lo ayudamos para que no tuviera que estar repitiéndolas una y otra vez por caer antes de hora de narices al suelo. En poco tiempo nos habíamos convertido en más que compañeros y nos ayudábamos para que todos consiguiéramos nuestras metas.

Después de cenar me dirigí con el teniente instructor y la clase fue muy interesante, aprendí mucho, era adaptar los conocimientos que ya tenía para ganar, sea como sea, y eso de ganar me gustaba. Mi sargento y mi teniente vinieron a curiosear y los vi hablando entre ellos mientras nos miraban y eso me puso un poco nervioso por lo que caí bajo el cuerpo del instructor.

— Soldado no puede distraerse — me advirtió serio — en un combate real hay muchos factores exteriores que pueden distraerlo, pero en la mayoría de las veces es su vida la que se está jugando, nunca, y le repito nunca, debe dejarse distraer por factores ajenos a su combate pero tampoco debe ignorarlos y estar alerta.

— Sí señor, lo siento señor — Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro.

Continuamos durante dos horas con la clase, ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

— Teniente, creo que el soldado Potter debería irse a la cama — dijo el sargento — son las 22:00 horas.

— ¡Vaya!, no me di cuenta de la hora, si desde luego, soldado una ducha y a su barracón.

Las siguientes semanas fueron intensas, empezamos un entrenamiento con ejercicios de alto riesgo, pero tanto el teniente como el sargento nos vigilaban para que no hubiera ningún accidente. Pasamos un puente de tres cuerdas de un kilómetro de largo, donde había una delgada cuerda y vacío bajo nuestros pies, aunque íbamos con un arnés y atados a una de las cuerdas del puente, impresionaba. Escalada, rappel, nos trasladaron a la costa para lanzarnos de una lancha rápida al mar, pasamos la pista con numerosos obstáculos, tanto de día como de noche. Aprendimos a disparar, a tirar granadas, a poner una mina bajo un tanque pasando por entre las ruedas del mismo tanque, aprender a resistir en una sala cerrada con una granada de humo. Bucear, entrenamiento para resistir bajo el agua lo máximo posible, entrenamiento en un simulador de vuelo y lo mejor y más fantástico nos tiramos muchas veces con paracaídas de un avión a 4000 metros, no era la misma sensación de libertad que cuando volaba con la escoba pero estaba en el aire y me encantaba. A veces nos tiraban a una zona hostil y debíamos escondernos para no ser capturados por el grupo de ataque. Cada día acabábamos destrozados, llenos de golpes y arañazos, agotados y lo peor es que si tardábamos en realizar el ejercicio más de lo estipulado, no dormíamos hasta conseguirlo. Nuestro teniente era muy exigente y quería todo perfecto, pero no podíamos decirle nada porque él estaba siempre con nosotros, si no dormíamos ni él ni el sargento tampoco dormían y con su ejemplo consiguió que intentáramos siempre superarnos a nosotros mismos y conseguir más.

Durante esas cuatro semanas, el teniente, siempre exigió mucho más de mí físicamente, para contrarrestar mi falta de estatura y de fuerza en comparación a mis compañeros, con tanto entrenamiento conseguí ser ágil, rápido y resistente. Siempre era mi nombre el que salía primero cuando hacíamos un nuevo ejercicio y mientras esperaba a los otros acababa en mis manos un libro teórico de algo relacionado con ese ejercicio.

Además el teniente me entregaba un libro cada día para que lo leyera antes de dormir, si íbamos a dormir claro, y a la mañana siguiente me preguntaba sobre él. Cuando se le acabaron los manuales de armamento, empezó con los manuales de telecomunicaciones, aprendí morse, y un día me llevó con el técnico de la base para que practicara con él, las señales que debía conocer un piloto, el lenguaje de banderas, luego información sobre los aviones militares y los helicópteros, siguió con tácticas de combate, de guerrilla, de estrategia militar y al final explosivos, como manipularlo, tipos, como crear una bomba, como desarmarla.

En cuanto a mi entrenamiento mágico, había absorbido los conocimientos de transformaciones, magia elemental, oclumancia, y como absorber un conocimiento sin dañar a la persona.

Estuve practicando, cuando podía, a escondidas y de noche. Ahora era muy bueno con toda clase de transformaciones, en magia elemental dominaba el fuego y el aire, el agua y la tierra tenía que trabajarlos un poco más. En oclumancia no pude practicar, pero lo más interesante fue aprender a absorber un conocimiento, debía tocar a la persona y desear aprender un conocimiento en particular y en un segundo sabia tanto de ello como la otra persona. Con el primero que lo utilicé fue con el teniente instructor de artes marciales y acabé de mejorar mi técnica.

Llegamos a los últimos días y debíamos pasar un examen tanto escrito como práctico, estábamos en el barracón repasando para el examen escrito de por la mañana.

— Harry, por favor — suplicó Smity desesperado — vuelve a explicarme los tipos de vientos y lo de las bolsas de aire caliente y de aire frío cuando estamos bajando con el paracaídas.

— Smity relájate, con esos nervios no vas a conseguir nada, cierra los ojos y visualiza que estas en el cielo bajando — y le empecé a explicar todo por tercera vez en ese día.

— ¡Creo que lo he entendido! , si Harry eres de lujo, gracias, gracias.

— Anda ve a estudiar, pesado — le dije riendo.

En otro lado estaban, Chaly y Sócrates, intentando ayudar a Fede con el tema de las minas, Pablo, estaba repasando un manual en su cama y Dani y Stephen ya dormían .agotados por el stress, así que les imité y me fui a dormir, todo lo que debía saber ya lo sabía.

Por la mañana, empezaron con una inspección al barracón en toda regla, casi no tuvimos tiempo de comer que ya estábamos encerrados en el aula haciendo el examen, que duró cuatro horas, el mío tenía un anexo con preguntas de todos los libros que había leído. Salimos zombis perdidos con las preguntas saliéndonos por las orejas, teníamos la tarde libre y mis compañeros se fueron a dormir un rato después de una noche de insomnio, estudiando, yo como había dormido bien, me dirigí al dojo a ver si encontraba el teniente para practicar un poco.

— Teniente, permiso para entrar.

— Adelante soldado Potter, ¿Cómo ha ido el examen?

— Bien señor, aunque muy largo.

— Si, siempre he dicho que un soldado no debe escribir, debe actuar, ¿le apetece subir un rato?, estoy libre durante una hora.

— Me encantaría señor.

Estuvimos toda la hora practicando Krav Magá, en la que era muy bueno, y fue desestresante, como siempre reunimos numeroso público cuando se enteraron de que estábamos los dos en el dojo. Nuestras peleas habían llegado a ser famosas, ninguno de los dos quería perder y siempre poníamos mucha imaginación en ello.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos para el examen práctico, nos reunimos todos en el patio, con ropa de combate y nos explicaron que íbamos a realizar una maniobra de asalto con munición real a nuestro alrededor.

Subimos a un avión, con pintura de camuflaje en nuestra cara y nos lanzaron en paracaídas sobre una zona rocosa. Nos esperaba una guerrilla a la que debíamos combatir y capturar. Una vez pusimos los pies en el suelo, recogimos nuestros paracaídas rápidamente, los escondimos y empezamos a avanzar. Eso se convirtió en un infierno, estallaban granadas por todos lados, se oían balas zumbando muy cerca. Tirados en el suelo, avanzamos hasta una colina siguiendo las órdenes de nuestro teniente y nuestro sargento que nos acompañaban, éramos una buena sección, nos coordinábamos fácilmente y tanto el sargento, como el teniente eran muy buenos. Llegamos, al final, a la colina donde se escondía la guerrilla y los rodeamos en silencio, conseguimos neutralizar a los dos vigías y localizamos al resto escondidos, pero faltaban dos soldados en el grupo.

— Teniente, faltan dos — susurró Charly

— Ustedes dos — susurró el teniente señalando a Fede y a Dani — por la derecha y ustedes — señalando a Charly y Sócrates — por la izquierda neutralicen a esos cuatro hombres, sargento llévese a los demás y sigan buscando los dos elementos que faltan.

Smity, Pablo, Stephan y yo mismo seguimos al sargento, pronto descubrimos a los que nos faltaban escondidos en unas rocas muy bien protegidos y en una zona elevada, lo que hacia que si nos acercábamos nos verían enseguida, iban armados con automáticas.

El sargento nos reunió.

— Vosotros dos derecha, vosotros dos izquierda, voy a tirar granadas de humo para que pierdan visión, debéis ir muy rápido tenéis pocos segundos antes de que os localicen y neutralicen, confío en vosotros, adelante.

Cuando el sargento tiró la granada de humo nos levantamos rápidamente, vigilando de no levantar mucho la cabeza para evitar el fuego cruzado, y corrimos hacia las rocas, en pocos segundos teníamos a los dos guerrilleros en el suelo con nuestras armas en sus cabezas.

En ese momento sonó una sirena y todo se detuvo, no había más explosiones y poco a poco todo se calmó. Nos dirigimos todos con nuestros prisioneros siguiendo al teniente y al sargento hacia una explanada donde se encontraba nuestro teniente coronel en persona, controlando el ejercicio, había más secciones que estaban de pruebas y nos fuimos reuniendo.

El teniente nos felicitó.

— Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, han conseguido acabar el ejercicio en muy poco tiempo, superando el record que hacía cinco años nadie lograba.

Todos estábamos con cara de felicidad y la verdad es que fue muy divertido.

Al lado de nuestro teniente coronel estaba un general y otro teniente coronel. Nos felicitaron y marchamos hacia la base a comer y descansar. Estuvimos seis horas con la prueba práctica sin comer y nuestros estómagos pedían comida y nuestros cuerpos un buen descanso.

Por la noche armamos una pequeña fiesta, a la que se unió el cabo de nuestra sección, con el consentimiento de nuestro teniente.

— Somos los mejores — cantaba Fede por un lado.

— Si los mejores — decían un tanto alegres Charly y Sócrates que siempre estaban juntos

— Harry, ¿chiquitín no quieres un trago? –gritó un alegre Smity

— No me sienta bien el alcohol.

— Oh, eso no es posible, has de tomar para ser un hombre — insistió y haciendo una señal a los otros se fueron acercando.

Me cogieron por detrás los brazos y otro sujetaba mi cabeza para que bebiera de la botella que me acercaba Smity, pero no se acordaron de mis lecciones de Krav Maga y se encontraron los cuatro intrépidos en el suelo, quejándose del golpe y yo riendo a mandíbula batiente.

— Pero chiquitines — les dije con sorna — a Harry Potter no se le puede ganar.

Acabamos todos riendo, unos más que otros, debido al alcohol, hasta que el cabo nos metió a todos a la cama y apagó las luces.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy contenta de recibir vuestros comentarios, son enriquecedores, gracias a todos ellos.

CAPITULO III — PRUEBAS DE SELECCIÓN EN EL SAS — 1ª PRUEBA

Eran más de las diez horas cuando me desperté, teníamos la mañana libre, que aproveché para dormir y descansar mi dolorido cuerpo.

— Buenos días Harry – me saludó Stephan que salía de la ducha.

— Días Stephan, ¿Quién mas está levantado?

— De momento tú y yo.

Intentamos despertar a todos, pero sólo Dani se nos unió. Nos dirigimos a la cantina para comer lo que encontráramos a esa hora. Al salir con nuestros estómagos ya satisfechos tropezamos con nuestro sargento y nos pusimos firmes para saludarlo.

— Descansen, precisamente iba al barracón a buscarles, supongo que el resto de la sección no está operativa todavía.

— No señor — contestó Dani.

— Despiértenlos y los quiero a todos delante del edificio principal a las doce horas, despejados y perfectamente vestidos con ropa de trabajo, botas limpias y todo impecable, no se retrasen es importante.

Nos dirigimos rápido al barracón y despertamos a todos, fue un problema con Smity y Fede porque iban con una gran resaca y no entendían lo que les explicábamos hasta que los metimos bajo las duchas con agua fría.

— ¡¡DIOS!! , está helada, ¿pero qué hacéis?, ¿estáis locos? — gritó Fede enfadado.

— Iros despejando tenemos media hora para estar delante del edificio principal, órdenes del sargento y bien guapos – se rió Dani.

Conseguimos que todos estuvieran preparados y más o menos despejados, con un litro de café que les trajimos, y nos dirigimos al edificio principal.

— ¿Alguien sabe de qué va todo esto?, teníamos la mañana libre ¿no? — dijo Sócrates.

— No sé, solo sabemos lo que nos ha dicho el sargento — comentó Dani.

Callamos de golpe cuándo vimos al sargento y al teniente que salían del edificio.

— Sección de frente y al paso, sígannos — ordenó el sargento.

Nos colocamos en parejas y seguimos al sargento y al teniente dentro del edificio, hasta llegar a una gran sala donde estaban nuestro teniente coronel, otro teniente coronel y un comandante.

Nos pusimos firmes y saludamos algo nerviosos ante tanta medalla.

— Descansen — dijo nuestro teniente coronel — señores, han terminado su mes de instrucción con muy buenos resultados para lo jóvenes que son, quería felicitarles personalmente por ello.

— Gracias señor — contestamos todos a una.

— Esto no es un trámite habitual, están aquí debido a una solicitud que tenemos del soldado Potter.

El estomago se me encogió de golpe al oír pronunciar mi nombre y me quedé blanco.

— No se preocupe soldado, es sobre su interés en entrar al regimiento del Special Air Service, el comandante Jeffeson está al mando de ese regimiento junto con el teniente coronel Willwhite. Es una pena que no desee quedarse con nosotros. Están todos aquí porque les damos la opción de que si desean pueden pasar las pruebas para el ingreso al SAS, trabajan bien juntos,. Tienen hasta mañana por la mañana para decidirse, si fuera que si, marcharían mañana por la tarde con el comandante Jefferson y el teniente coronel Willwhite hacia su nuevo destino, allí realizaran las pruebas para su ingreso, si no desean marcharse o no consiguieran su ingreso volverían aquí y se les asignaría una nueva sección con nosotros. Piénsenlo bien e informen a su teniente de su decisión, pueden retirarse, usted no soldado Potter.

— Firmes, saluden — ordenó el sargento — al paso — y todos mis compañeros se marcharon con el sargento, quedándose el teniente conmigo.

— Descanse soldado — dijo el comandante hablando por primera vez — sentémonos – y nos señaló una gran mesa.

Yo miré a mi teniente para saber que tenía que hacer y me señaló una silla a su lado, estaba intimidado ante esos hombres.

— Soldado, como debe imaginarse no me desplazo personalmente a reclutar al personal del SAS, su caso es especial, nos llamó la atención cuando recibimos su solicitud, es muy joven pero destaca tanto en conocimiento como en esfuerzo, todos sus instructores hablan muy bien de usted y de lo rápido que absorbe los nuevos conocimientos, parece ser que también tiene un buen instinto en lucha. Su teniente nos ha contado que en este mes ha conseguido mejorar su condición física con una gran voluntad y sin quejarse por el alto nivel de exigencia, pero no dude que es su coeficiente intelectual el que nos ha hecho desplazar para conocerlo, no siempre nos cae en las manos un buen elemento y además tan joven, si me disculpa la expresión, que podamos moldear a nuestras necesidades. La media de edad en nuestro regimiento es de treinta años. Las pruebas de admisión van a ser modificadas para ustedes, las acortaremos, pero hay una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza, ¿podría explicarme porque alguien con sus capacidades desea estar en el ejército, pudiendo estar en el mundo civil donde seguramente acabaría ganando un excelente sueldo?

— Me gustaría decir que puedo aportar mi grano de arena para acabar con el terrorismo y que nuestra sociedad pueda vivir mejor y que ello sirva para evitar muertes innecesarias, esa es toda la recompensa que necesito, señor.

— Veo que tiene las metas claras, pero no me ha dicho el porqué — sonrió el comandante.

Me quedé pensando.

— Supongo que se debe a que mis padres murieron de una especie de atentado que nadie ha sabido aclararme, me dejaron huérfano con un año de edad, no quiero que eso suceda a más niños, señor.

— Gracias por su sinceridad, yo también voy a ser sincero, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, tengo grandes expectativas para usted aprovechando este don que tiene, le voy a poner los mejores instructores, va a aprender todo lo que su cerebro sea capaz de aprender, se que su teniente ya ha empezado a instruirle en muchas materias, pero vamos a exigir de usted dedicación y constancia las veinticuatro horas del día, eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a dejarlo dormir, no se asuste, pero deberá firmar un contrato de al menos cinco años con nosotros ¿está dispuesto a ello?

— Si señor, estoy dispuesto a ello señor — era lo que deseaba, un entrenamiento intensivo, lo de los cinco años lo entendía no podían dedicar tanto esfuerzo a una persona sin asegurarse un beneficio, ya vería cuando acabase con Voldemort ese tema.

— Entonces prepare sus efectos personales para marchar mañana por la tarde, el teniente le dará las instrucciones, retírese soldado.

— Si señor, gracias señor.

Salí acompañado del teniente.

— Soldado Potter quisiera hablarle, acompáñeme – me ordenó el teniente una vez fuera del edificio.

— Si señor.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de entrenamiento de artes marciales, donde estaba esperando el teniente instructor, le saludé y mire extrañado a los dos tenientes.

— Harry, puedo llamarle por su nombre ¿verdad? — preguntó mi teniente.

— Claro señor.

Harry, espero haya entendido lo que el comandante le ha explicado.

— Creo que sí señor.

— Le van a dar la oportunidad de entrenarlo como a pocas personas, si pasa las pruebas, que no lo dudo. Que un comandante se interese por usted es un honor, pero también un peligro, le he estado observando durante este mes y sé que le gusta el riesgo y disfruta con ello, pero será muy duro, van a exigir mucho de usted, debe estar muy seguro porque el contrato que le van a hacer firmar será seguramente blindado, no podrá dejar el ejército bajo ninguna circunstancia, no habrá tiempo de mujeres, ni familia, van a comprar su vida durante el tiempo que dure ese contrato, quiero que entienda bien lo que eso significa, dedicación exclusiva sin marcha atrás. — y se quedó mirándome — fui yo el que insistí en que se llevaran la sección completa, que usted rendiría mejor si estaba con ellos, trabajan muy bien juntos y han creado un lazo en poco tiempo, pero la verdad es que no quería dejarle solo ante esa gente.

— Gracias por preocuparse señor, pero cuando me apunté en el ejercito sabia que tarde o temprano acabarían usándome, estoy preparado para ello.

— No entiendo el porqué — comentó el teniente instructor — puede quedarse aquí, no tendrá una carrera tan meteórica, pero nosotros le ayudaremos a conseguir un buen entrenamiento, sabemos que le gusta volar, podemos incluirlo en el programa de pilotos. Durante este mes he llegado a apreciarle es usted una buena persona, Harry, no permita que le conviertan en un arma para matar.

— Necesito ese entrenamiento señor, estoy preparado para pagar el precio — contesté algo triste, porque precisamente debía convertirme en un arma para matar, para matar a Voldemort.

— Veo detrás de esa frase mucha determinación o mucha inconsciencia, no sabría decirlo – comentó mi teniente — sólo queríamos asegurarnos que entendía bien en lo que iba a embarcarse.

— Permiso para hablar con franqueza señor.

— Si Harry, adelante.

— Aprecio mucho lo que intentan hacer, yo también he llegado a apreciarles, me he dado cuenta que a su modo me estaban protegiendo de algo, supongo que hace días que saben lo del comandante, y se lo agradezco a los dos de corazón, créanme que no les olvidaré, no he tenido muchas personas en mi vida que me apreciaran por quien soy, la gente siempre tiende a utilizarme por mis habilidades, estoy acostumbrado a ello. Sabré defenderme si las cosas van mal, soy un superviviente, pero necesito ese entrenamiento.

— Entonces no hay nada más que decir, sólo que tenga suerte – y me estrechó la mano mi teniente.

— Gracias señor.

— Puede retirarse.

Me puse firme y los saludé a los dos yéndome hacia el barracón para hablar con mis compañeros de sección.

En cuanto llegué estaban todos alrededor de una mesa hablando sobre el tema.

— Harry, te estábamos esperando — dijo Charly.

— ¿Qué te han dicho? — dijo Smity.

— Veamos, yo pedí que quería entrar en ese regimiento desde que leí un folleto en la oficina de reclutamiento, me dijeron que debía pasar primero el mes de instrucción pero que cuando acabara podría presentarme a las pruebas de ingreso para el SAS y hace unos días se lo solicité al teniente, el comandante quiere explotar la habilidad que tengo para aprender rápido, darme un entrenamiento especial, por lo que he comprendido, a cambio yo debo firmar un contrato en que no podré dejar el ejército durante cinco años.

— No entiendo porque nos lo ofrecen a nosotros — murmuró Smity — no es que me queje, me gusta la idea, es un buen regimiento y hacen un buen trabajo.

— El teniente les ha contado que trabajamos bien en equipo y vigilaron de cerca nuestro ejercicio de ayer, no sé Smity, dicen que quieren gente joven en su regimiento y moldearnos a sus necesidades.

— Tú vas a ir, decidamos lo que decidamos ¿verdad Harry? — preguntó Charly.

— Si, yo entré en el ejército para ir a ese regimiento.

— Yo digo que si — afirmó Stephan — me voy contigo

— Yo también — dijo Smity — me gusta la aventura, ¿pero vas a seguir ayudándome con la teoría verdad Harry?

— Claro Smity, eso ni se pregunta.

— Yo voy también — dijo Charly — es uno de los mejores regimientos, ¿Sócrates?

— Si, a por la aventura.

— Yo no me voy a quedar, voy también — confirmó Dani — ¿y tú Fede?

— Tengo dudas, si fuera a ir solo diría que no, la verdad me asustan un poco las pruebas de ingreso, pero si vamos todos, de acuerdo, también voy.

— Vaya no me lo ponéis fácil, yo iba a decir que no – murmuró Pablo — pero como dice Fede si todos vais, al menos voy a intentarlo, si no sale bien siempre puedo volver.

— Siiiii, la sección JVSI al completo exclamó Smity alegre.

— Smity ¿puedes traducir el JVSI? – preguntó curioso Charly

— Jóvenes valientes, soldados inconscientes — rió Smity.

— Chicos sabéis que va a ser duro ¿verdad? — Les recordé para que bajaran un poco de las nubes — las pruebas de acceso van a hacernos sudar sangre y no metafóricamente.

— Si Harry, no te preocupes, lo sabemos, antes de que vinieras lo estuvimos hablando, el entrenamiento de aquí será como un paseo con lo que vamos a encontrarnos allá, pero hemos aprendido juntos a marchar todos al mismo paso, no podría adaptarme a otra sección — explicó Stephan.

Smity puso su mano en el centro y todos las pusimos una encima de la otra, éramos más que una sección, éramos compañeros.

Por la noche vino el teniente y el sargento al barracón a preguntar sobre nuestra decisión y les contamos que todos iríamos. El teniente me miró y me sonrió.

— Entonces sólo me queda desearles mucha suerte a todos, ha sido un honor tenerles bajo mi mando durante este mes y lamento perderles.

— Gracias señor.

Por la mañana todo fue muy rápido, preparar nuestras cosas para el viaje, siguiendo instrucciones, devolvimos el material que teníamos al furrier y a las 15:00 horas estábamos formados muy nerviosos, para subir a un avión que nos llevaría a la base del sur de Gales, donde estaríamos durante seis meses.

Cuando llegamos, nos esperaban en el aeropuerto un capitán y dos sargentos, el comandante y el teniente coronel se despidieron de nosotros y nos desearon suerte y ya no los volvimos a ver.

Nos pusimos firmes y saludamos al capitán y a los dos sargentos.

— Descansen, suban al camión.

Subimos, nos sentamos en los bancos del camión y en silencio nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino con el estomago encogido.

La base del SAS era enorme, llena de pequeños edificios y enormes extensiones de terreno, el camión nos dejó frente a unos barracones.

— Este va a ser su barracón durante la selección – nos explicó uno de los sargentos – instálense, en media hora, los quiero a todos formados delante del barracón.

Y nos dejaron solos en el barracón.

— Chicos, yo no sé vosotros pero estoy de los nervios — dijo Fede.

— Si, ¿Visteis como nos miraban todos? – preguntó Pablo.

— La verdad es que da la sensación de que somos algo así como ovejas dentro de una manada de lobos — comentó Sócrates.

— Vamos chicos, no es para tanto, es lo mismo que cuando entramos hace un mes por primera vez – les intenté animar — porque si no os acordáis no hacia ni una hora que estábamos allí y yo ya estaba haciendo flexiones, sólo porque soy un poco más bajito.

— ¿Un poco? — rió Smity.

— Si, sólo un poco — me enfadé.

— No te enfades Harry, no eres tan alto y quizás no tengas barba todavía, pero tienes más cojones que cualquiera de nosotros — aclaró Charly — y lo has demostrado más de una vez.

— Gracias Charly, tú si eres un amigo, anda vamos fuera que casi es la hora.

Formamos fuera del barracón al ver al sargento que se acercaba por el camino y nos pusimos firmes.

— Seguidme — ordenó sin más preámbulo, parecía que allí no había tanta formalidad.

Nos llevó a una sala de conferencias donde ya estaba el capitán y el otro sargento y nos dieron la orden de sentarnos.

— Señores, no sé porque cojones les han traído aquí, son una panda de niños con chupete que no van a aguantar ni dos minutos con nosotros, si yo fuera ustedes cogía el avión de vuelta a su antigua base, porque aquí lo van a pasar mal y en poco tiempo van a volver igualmente. Normalmente no se admite a nadie que no lleve más de dos años en el ejército y ustedes llevan un mes y algunos tan solo tienen dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Se me ha ordenado modificar un poco lo que son las pruebas de selección para adecuarlas a los niños, pero no crean que va a ser ni fácil, ni regalado, aquí se suda el ingreso, sólo vamos a acortar un poco el periodo de selección. Durante esta primera semana les evaluaremos para saber hasta donde podrán llegar. Tengo carta blanca para devolverlos con una patada en su joven culo a la mínima duda.

Se quedo callado mirándonos con cara de muy mala leche.

— Una vez aclarado el primer punto, vamos por el segundo están en el regimiento 22º SAS, no estamos organizados como los otros regimientos, nos dividimos en patrullas de cuatro hombres, cada cuatro patrullas es un grupo (troop) cada cuatro grupos un escuadrón (sabre) y cada cuatro escuadrones un regimiento, setecientos hombres incluyendo la plana mayor, la unidad de instrucción, la unidad de planificación e inteligencia y diverso personal agregado. A nuestro comandante ya lo conocen. Ustedes son dos patrullas, pero van a trabajar juntos de momento. Tercer punto, como no tengo ganas de perder más el tiempo, vamos a empezar por un examen de conocimientos.

Nos repartieron unos dossier con al menos quinientas preguntas diferentes, algo asustados por la cantidad de preguntas empezamos a contestar. Gracias al teniente de nuestra anterior unidad íbamos todos muy bien preparados.

Yo contesté todas las preguntas y mis compañeros a la mayoría de ellas. No nos dejaron levantar la cabeza que ya teníamos otro dossier en nuestra mesa, un psicotécnico tan enorme como el de conocimientos. ¿Quién era el que inventaba tantas preguntas?, Y así le siguió otro de personalidad y una redacción de porque queríamos entrar en ese regimiento de al menos quinientas palabras. Habían bajado la intensidad de las luces, todo era silencio solo se oía el ruido del papel y de los bolígrafos garabateándolo. Miré el reloj y eran las cinco de la mañana, llevábamos diez horas encerrados en aquella sala contestando preguntas y sin comer desde mediodía, con razón mi estomago se quejaba. Volví a leer la redacción para pasar el tiempo y no dormirme, no creía que nos dejaran dormir, a eso ya estábamos habituados y no iba a ser problema, pero por favor que no nos dejaran sin comer, estaba en crecimiento y si no comía nunca llegaría a una altura decente. Debía conseguir alguna poción de crecimiento o vitaminas o alguna cosa que ayudara a mi cuerpo a crecer.

Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando entraron cuatro hombres metralleta en mano, disparando. Todos saltamos de nuestras sillas, tirando las mesas para protegernos detrás de ellas por si esos chiflados utilizaban munición real. Yo estaba al lado de Charly.

— Charly debemos desarmarlos — le susurré — son capaces de herirnos para sacarnos de aquí, nosotros somos ocho, ellos cuatro, el capitán y los sargentos han desaparecido hace un rato.

— De acuerdo, tú mandas, no quiero acabar en un hospital — y en segundos nos organizamos.

— Tú y Sócrates por el de la barba — me gire y tenía a todos ya a mi alrededor, escondidos tras del improvisado parapeto de mesas — Fede, Pablo a por el del chaleco azul, Dani, Stephan el de las gafas, Smity y yo por el que queda, todos al mismo tiempo, a la de tres — y miré a Smity diciéndole — tú por la izquierda, yo por la derecha.

Salimos todos de nuestro escondite, por la sorpresa y al superarlos numéricamente conseguimos desarmarlos e inmovilizarlos en el suelo, el de Fede y Pablo se resistía y cuando tuve al mío inmovilizado de una buena patada en el estomago acabé de tumbar al de ellos. Alerta por si venia otra sorpresa, esperamos con nuestros prisioneros en el suelo.

Se abrió la puerta y entró el capitán y los sargentos.

— Vaya, vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, uno a cero a favor de los niños — comentó el capitán — quizá nuestro comandante no esté tan equivocado con vosotros, acabáis de derribar a una de nuestras mejores patrullas, que parece ser se han confiado un poco y no han hecho bien sus deberes — dijo mientras iba recogiendo las armas de nuestras manos y los cuatro hombres se levantaron — Creo que han aprendido la lección y no van a confiarse más con vosotros.

Los cuatro hombres se retiraron recuperando sus armas y sin decir nada, al ir cubiertos con pasamontañas no pudimos ver sus caras.

— Tú — le ordenó a Fede — recoge las redacciones del suelo y entrégamelas, cuenta que no falte ninguna, id al barracón una ducha y os quiero formados delante bien limpitos y guapos en media hora, venga rápido ¿a qué esperáis?

Salimos corriendo hacia el barracón, suerte que mi sentido de la orientación era bueno y no nos perdimos, nos duchamos muy rápido y nos vestimos. Sin que nadie se fijara saqué de mi tienda de alimentos particular ocho panecillos y ocho zumos.

— Tomad rápido, no sabemos si van a dejarnos comer y al menos tendremos esto en el estomago.

— Gracias Harry, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? — preguntó Sócrates.

— Me lo llevé de la cantina ayer, por si acaso.

— Esto sí es ser previsor, Harry, gracias chico por compartirlo – agradeció Smity.

Comimos rápido, escondimos los envases de los zumos y salimos. Como si hubiera leído la mente de ese retorcido capitán, se nos llevó a correr toda la mañana, sin comer y bajo un chaparrón que casi no dejaba ver lo que teníamos delante. Cuando llegamos de correr nos puso a cavar una trinchera y luego trasladar rocas para poner delante de la trinchera, eran ya las doce de la noche y todavía estábamos bajo la lluvia, sólo habíamos paramos diez minutos a mediodía para comer una bazofia mojada con un trago de agua.

Al final llegó la tan esperada orden de parar y formar en posición de descanso, el agua caía con fuerza sobre nosotros, pero nos manteníamos de pie. Parecía que hoy tampoco íbamos a dormir.

La noche fue interminable, había parado de llover pero nuestra ropa estaba empapada. Temblábamos de frío, el sueño y el cansancio del esfuerzo físico de todo el día estaba haciendo mella y en algún momento tambaleábamos para enseguida volver a nuestra posición. Conseguimos pasar toda la noche despiertos y vimos un precioso amanecer, al menos hoy no llovería.

El capitán vino con seis hombres que llevaban un cesto lleno de bocadillos, otro con botellas de agua pequeñas, otro con fruta y ocho mochilas que parecían pesadas.

— Esta va a ser toda vuestra comida para los cuatro días que quedan de semana, coged una mochila y la cargáis con toda la comida que queráis, daos prisa que nos vamos.

Cogimos una de las mochilas que iban repletas de piedras y pusimos los bocadillos, fruta y agua que pudimos. Nos la cargamos a la espalda y formamos, pesaban una barbaridad.

Empezamos a correr siguiendo al capitán y a un sargento. Cuando llevábamos tres horas de camino nos hicieron parar. El sargento nos repartió un mapa de la zona y un papel con instrucciones a cada uno junto con una brújula y un bolígrafo.

— Bien mis pequeños exploradores, vamos a jugar, tenéis cuatro días para volver a la base, en el papel se os indica el lugar donde están ubicados los controles que debéis pasar antes de volver, allí si están de buenas os pueden dar comida, sino seguís hacia el siguiente control, usad el mapa y la brújula, he preparado dos patrullas para que os sigan y si tienen ganas de jugar os van a emboscar, en cada emboscada os van a quitar algo, comida, bebida, mapas, brújulas, o pueden incrementar la cantidad de peso de vuestras mochilas, que en ningún caso os podéis quitar de la espalda ni para dormir ni para sacar nada de ella, si queréis algo un compañero puede sacarlo por vosotros. Si no llegáis a algún control no pasáis la prueba y a la calle, si no llegáis antes de las 24.00 horas del cuarto día, no pasáis la prueba y a la calle y si perdéis a alguien de vuestra unidad, no pasáis la prueba y a la calle. ¡Ah sí!, no os he dicho que mis patrullas también pueden secuestrar a alguien de la unidad, entonces deberíais rescatarlo, porque si no llegáis todos no pasáis la prueba y a la calle. Y pensad que el pobre que sea elegido tampoco lo va a pasar de rositas, por lo que vigilad vuestra espalda todo el tiempo, esta vez no los vais a pillar desprevenidos. En cada control os darán una placa para demostrar que estuvisteis allí. Cuando os presentéis a mi debéis decirme la frase que está en las placas.

El capitán silbó y apareció un vehículo de detrás una pequeña colina, se subieron con el sargento y desaparecieron, dejándonos solos en medio de una especie de desierto.

Cogimos el papel y primero comprobamos que todos tuvieran los mismos controles, no que quisieran hacernos ir a sitios diferentes. Según el mapa estábamos en el parque natural Brecon Beacons.

— Esto va a ser más duro de lo que parece, hace dos noches que no dormimos y hemos de pasar tres noches más con los ojos abiertos por si nos emboscan – se quejó Smity — vamos a caer redondos.

— Empecemos a avanzar, no podemos perder el tiempo, mientras avanzamos vamos pensando en una estrategia a seguir – les dije mirando el mapa y la brújula para situar el primer control — Hacia allí, dirección nordeste — el teniente de nuestra antigua unidad, me había entregado libros sobre como leer los mapas y como orientarse en diferentes situaciones, también sobre supervivencia y eso iba a ayudarnos mucho. Como último recurso tenia los hechizos de supervivencia que leí en el libro que compré en la tienda del callejón Diagon.

Empezamos a caminar.

— Creo que debemos formar dos grupos para la noche, uno de vigía y otro que pueda dormir e invertir los grupos al cabo de unas horas — explicó Dani.

— Si esa es buena idea — comentó Charly — bajo ningún concepto podemos dormirnos en una guardia, no quiero que me secuestren, esos son capaces de torturarnos si caemos en sus manos y tened por seguro que van a intentarlo para que no podamos conseguir llegar. Ya nos han dejado claro que no nos quieren en este regimiento. Pero por nuestros cojones que vamos a demostrarles que somos tan buenos como ellos.

— Estoy contigo — apoyé a Charly — pero mejor ese tema lo decidimos en la noche, mientras yo tengo un hambre que me muero — últimamente me parecía a Ron, estaba todo el día hambriento — ¿quién me saca un bocadillo de la mochila?

Smity me abrió la mochila y sacó un bocadillo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al sacar el envoltorio, el bocadillo estaban lleno de gusanos.

— ¡¡Que cabrones!! — grité tirando el bocadillo al suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?

— Mirad – y señalé el bocadillo todo lleno de gusanos.

— ¡Vaya que eso no nos lo vamos a comer! — expresó con asco Stephan.

Comenzamos a abrir bocadillos y todos estaban igual, los tiramos porque se habían metido dentro del pan y no podía aprovecharse nada.

— ¿Quien ha cogido fruta? — Pregunté — yo debo tener diez piezas.

— Si yo también cogí bastante — apuntó Charly.

Reunimos toda la fruta y teníamos treinta y dos piezas, entre naranjas, peras, plátanos y manzanas y treinta y ocho botellines de agua.

— Tocan a cuatro piezas de fruta a cada uno — señaló Charly — debemos racionar una pieza cada día, dejando la naranja para el último día, es la fruta que aguanta más y cuatro botellas de agua, una para cada día y quedan seis de reserva.

— ¡Que divertido que lo vamos a pasar! — musitó Fede malhumorado.

Todos comimos primero el plátano y seguimos caminando en silencio para no gastar energía y vigilando nuestro entorno.

— Chicos estaba pensando…, deberíamos calcular los kilómetros de distancia entre cada control, para saber cuántas horas tardaremos en llegar y lo que necesitamos para la vuelta y dividirlo por los cuatro días que tenemos y así sabremos cuanto tiempo podemos emplear en dormir.

— Tienes razón Harry— opinó Smity — pero a mí no me miréis para hacerlo, soy pésimo en cálculos, yo creo que podemos hacer dos grupos, cuatro con los cálculos y cuatro vigilando el camino, sobre todo el suelo para que no hayan trampas.

Nos pusimos entre Charly, Sócrates, Pablo y yo con los cálculos y el resto eran los vigías del camino para no encontrar sorpresas.

Al cabo de un buen rato, acabamos los cálculos.

— Chicos, queréis las buenas o las malas noticias primero — les preguntó Charly a los cuatro que habían sido los vigías.

— ¿Malas? — sugirió Stephan.

— Sólo nos quedan dos horas para dormir cada día.

— ¿Buenas? — preguntó ahora Smity.

— Que si se puede cumplir — les expliqué — durante un momento pensé que todo era una trampa y que no podríamos llegar a tiempo, pero no podemos perder el tiempo y cuando decaiga el sol avanzar más rápido y ganamos unos minutos.

El resto del día no hablamos mucho, nuestra atención estaba en vigilar donde poníamos los pies y si oíamos algún ruido, rectificábamos la ruta si el terreno podía dar opción a una emboscada y re calculábamos los tiempos.

Eran pasadas las tres de la noche y hacía un frío que te morías.

— Sería interesante que paráramos las dos horas ahora — les sugerí — y a las cinco volvemos a ello, quedan dos horas para llegar al primer control, si paramos llegaríamos a las siete.

— Si estoy de acuerdo, rápidamente ¿quien cree que puede aguantar una hora de vigilancia sin dormirse? — preguntó Charly.

— Voy al primer turno de vigilancia — les comenté.

— Yo contigo — dijo Smity.

— Contad conmigo — esta vez fue Fede.

Hubo un silencio.

— Venga yo me quedo también — confirmó al fin Pablo.

— Entonces juntaros los cuatro a dormir en el centro y os rodeamos — les expliqué.

En pocos segundos ya los oíamos roncar, eran dos días sin dormir y agotados como íbamos no era de extrañar. Los minutos empezaron a correr y era difícil mantenerse despierto con el silencio de la noche. Noté que nuestros asaltantes no estaban lejos y se iban acercando, habían esperado que pasáramos media hora de vigilancia para que nos aturdiera el cansancio.

— Smity avisa bajito a los otros, están cerca, los noto, no los puedo ver, pero sé que están ahí, voy a despertar a los bellos durmientes.

Desperté a los cuatro que dormían.

— Siento despertaros pero están muy cerca, no os levantéis todavía, cuando nos ataquen os levantáis, pero no os durmáis otra vez, ¿vale?

— Si vale Harry, estoy despierto, creo – contestó bostezando Charly.

— Vamos a ponernos en parejas, espalda contra espalda, igual que estábamos en el ataque cuando hacíamos los test ¿habéis entendido?

— Si, si entendido — susurró Sócrates.

No tardaron en dar señales, nos cayeron encima como moscas no eran dos patrullas como nos dijo el capitán, al menos eran cuatro patrullas, yo conté como mínimo trece o catorce hombres, por lo que debían ser los dieciséis de cuatro patrullas. Tenía a Smity a mi espalda y empecé a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, que bueno era ahora el entrenamiento de Krav Magá del teniente, los otros también se defendían bien al tener la espalda cubierta era más fácil, pronto nos dimos cuenta que su intención era llevarse a uno de nosotros y parecía que yo tenía todos los números, los otros también se dieron cuenta y se acercaron a mí para que no pudieran acabar con Smity y dejar mi espalda descubierta. Al ver que no conseguían acercárseme, cogieron a Pablo y entre cuatro le vaciaron toda la mochila de fruta y agua y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo y se fueron.

Fede, Dani y Stephan corrieron a coger a Pablo, que estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo está? — les pregunté acercándome.

— Creo que bien — dijo Fede al ver que Pablo ya abría los ojos — pero va a tener mucho dolor de cabeza.

— Mi cabeza — oímos en voz baja — se han llevado todos mis víveres, lo siento.

— No te preocupes, era un riesgo que sabíamos que corríamos, vamos a repartir lo que queda y ya está — dijo Smity — anda levántate a ver si puedes caminar.

— Si claro que puedo — pero se mareó un poco al hacerlo.

— Con calma, toma bebe un poco de agua — luego mojando un pañuelo se lo puse en la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

— Gracias Harry.

— Harry iban a por ti — aseguró Smity.

— Si lo noté, gracias por ayudarme, no creo que tengan muy buenas intenciones, anda vamos hacia el puesto de control, a ver si con un poco de suerte nos dan algo de comer.

Llegamos en menos de las dos horas previstas al acelerar un poco el paso. Había cuatro soldados esperándonos en una tienda y muy bien instalados comiendo un apetitoso desayuno.

— Mira quien ha llegado, pero si son los niños, ¿no debían ser siete en este momento? — comentó uno de ellos.

— Pues parece que todavía somos ocho – soltó enfadado Fede.

— Tenéis algo para nosotros — les preguntó Charly — nos lo dais y nos vamos.

— Pero que gallitos nos vienen, yo que tenia helado para todos, ahora ya no os lo voy a dar, tomad — y nos entregó una placa de latón con un numero grabado.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere quedarse a dormir un poco?, luego le acercaríamos al próximo control, tú mismo, estás herido – señaló a Pablo — te curamos y descansas un rato y luego te acercamos, lleváis mucho sin dormir debéis estar cansados y con el golpe debe ser peor.

— Estoy bien, vamos.

Nos marchamos antes de que nos tendieran ninguna trampa, miré los mapas y les señalé la dirección a tomar, ese control estaba más cerca y por la noche ya habríamos llegado. Pero el camino se hizo duro ya llevábamos tres noches sin dormir y era difícil seguir despierto.

— ¿Qué os parece si paramos ahora mismo una hora y dormimos media hora cada grupo?— dijo Smity — no van a sospechar que haremos una parada así intempestiva e igual ni se dan cuenta, estoy que me caigo.

— Yo estoy a favor — confirmó Pablo — tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar de dolor.

— Si de acuerdo por mi ¿Qué te parece Harry? — preguntó Charly mirando el papel donde teníamos los cálculos.

— Bien, podemos ganar el tiempo perdido más adelante.

— Nosotros vigilamos, poneos bajo la sombra de esa montaña, así tenemos un lateral cubierto.

Los cuatro que no habíamos dormido nada, nos acurrucamos para cerrar los ojos un rato. Lo que no esperábamos era que nos descendieran dos patrullas, bajaron en rappel por la montaña en la que estábamos escondidos y nos cayeran literalmente encima.

Desperté por los gritos de los compañeros viendo el panorama desperté a los otros y nos defendimos, sin decirnos nada nos colocábamos contra la espalda del mismo compañero.

Consiguieron coger a Stephan y le pusieron un cuchillo en el cuello.

— YA VALE — gritó el que tenía el cuchillo — si no queréis que vuestro compañero salga herido quiero todas las brújulas ante mí en cinco segundos — CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS — e hizo una herida en su cuello, haciéndole sangrar, esa gentuza no se estaban con pamplinas, chequearon los bolsillos de Stephan y se quedaron su brújula.

Tiramos las nuestras al suelo, esta vez habían ganado ellos, y tras recoger todas las brújulas, desaparecieron.

Curamos la herida de Stephan con un pañuelo mojado que se dejó atado al cuello y sin decir palabra empezamos la marcha, estábamos un poco desmoralizados por la derrota, pero yo me acordaba de que dirección debíamos tomar, durante el camino había estudiado todos los mapas y direcciones por si eso sucedía y podía llegar a todos los controles sin brújula, pero no lo dije en voz alta, estaba seguro que en las mochilas llevábamos algún aparato que además de situarnos debía tener audio, nos encontraban muy rápido y siempre en el momento en que bajábamos la guardia. Cogí mi mapa y escribí detrás "creo que llevamos un equipo de escucha en nuestras mochilas, aparte de uno de localización, no digáis nada en voz alta"

Se lo pasé a Fede que estaba a mi lado y le hice señas para que lo leyera y lo pasara a los otros, todos me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Caminamos deprisa para recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido, llegamos al siguiente control a las nueve de la noche.

— Buenas noches — habló Pablo — ¿pueden darnos la placa?

— Pero que amables que estáis ahora — eran los mismos de la mañana, se habían trasladado al nuevo punto — ¿te duele la cabeza todavía?, ¿alguien quiere quedarse a dormir un rato?, la verdad es que hacéis mala cara y estáis un poco sucios, una buena ducha y una cama con sabanas limpias ¿no os apetece?, y lleváis un nuevo herido, ts ts ts, eso no está bien.

— Danos la dichosa placa y basta de palabrería — se enfadó Sócrates.

— Vale, vale, no os enfadéis — y nos dio otra placa con otro número, pero no la soltaba — ¿Qué vais a hacer para encontrarme en el próximo control sin brújulas? , lo más fácil es que lo dejéis ya, tengo un camión que os puede llevar a la base y podréis descansar y comer una deliciosa lasaña, ummm… que rica que esta la lasaña o un pollo con patatas doraditas y crujientes, podemos ponerle ketchup si os gusta o una deliciosa pizza cuatro quesos con mucho queso.

Sócrates le tiró de la placa — vamos ya — dijo al resto.

Nos fuimos alejando oyendo la risa del soldado y oímos que gritaba — el próximo control es el último pero está muy lejos, si conseguís llegar todos de una pieza os voy a dar los helados que tengo guardados ja ja ja, pero no vais a llegar.

No contestamos y avanzamos rápido. Charly escribió en su mapa "Harry, ¿sabes por dónde ir?" y le contesté "si, no os preocupéis memoricé las rutas, sé encontrar el camino, pero debemos re calcular el tiempo, no tuvimos en cuenta el factor cansancio y ahora vamos muy lentos" y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Seguimos caminando no podíamos parar, si parábamos iban a emboscarnos, y lo siguiente seria el secuestro, ya nos quitaron comida y las brújulas, debíamos encontrar una solución para dormir al menos una hora o caeríamos antes de llegar. Mi cabeza iba a mil revoluciones por minuto para encontrar una solución y se me ocurrió al ver unos árboles en el suelo, bastante largos. Cogí el papel y rápidamente garabatee "tengo la solución para dormir, podemos hacer una camilla con nuestras casacas, las mangas atadas a esos troncos y duerme uno cada vez mientras los otros vamos turnándonos para llevar la camilla, estaremos en ruta, el localizador no detectara que estemos parados y antes de llegar al próximo control todos habremos dormido"

Les entusiasmo mi idea y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia esos árboles caídos, nos quitamos las casacas, atamos las mangas dejando la espalda como soporte de la litera, pudimos hacer dos camillas, así dormiríamos dos al mismo tiempo y ganábamos horas de sueño, cogimos también pequeños palos que servirían como cuchillos en caso de necesidad, ya hirieron a dos de nosotros, ellos no iban en broma, nosotros tampoco.

— Es tu idea pequeño, a ti el honor — me indicó Charly en voz baja — Smity a la otra, tenéis una hora, aprovechadla.

Comprobando que aguantaba el peso y diciéndoles la dirección que debían seguir para no desviarnos de la ruta, en cero segundos cerré los ojos y me dormí mecido por el movimiento de mis compañeros caminando. Así fuimos turnándonos todos, tanto para dormir como para llevar las camillas y al cabo de 4 horas todos habíamos dormido una hora y volvíamos a empezar las rotaciones, no paramos en toda la noche, pero siempre había dos de nosotros durmiendo o descansando, no tuvimos ninguna emboscada al no parar y ganamos tiempo para llegar al siguiente control. Nos acercábamos al control, deshicimos las camillas, nos pusimos las casacas y utilizamos los palos como bastones, haciendo ver que los que llevaban el palo iban cojos, dábamos una imagen de cansados que no teníamos, habíamos recuperado un poco las fuerzas.

Cuando el del control nos vio no se lo creía.

— Pero. . . ¿Cómo?, llegasteis. Pues… anda no tengo palabras y estáis los ocho iba a decir enteros pero umm…, digamos medio enteros. De verdad me habéis dejado asombrado y os prometí unos helados, pero como me los he comido pensando que no llegaríais, os voy a dar una tableta de chocolate a cada uno, os la habéis ganado.

Sin darnos cuenta apareció una sonrisa en nuestra cara al ver el chocolate, pero nadie se lo comió, lo guardamos en el bolsillo para comprobar primero que no estuviera mal. Nos dio la placa con otro número.

— Gracias — agradecí cuando ya nos marchábamos.

— Os espero en la base, tened cuidado, la vuelta va a ser peligrosa, vigilad, sabéis me caéis bien, no me gustaría que os atraparan ahora que estáis tan cerca.

Caminamos en la dirección que recordaba estaba la base, mientras comimos el delicioso chocolate.

— Chicos, nos han dado tres placas con tres números, pero el capitán dijo que le dijéramos la frase que decían las placas — les comenté.

— ¿Y si el capitán se equivocó?, o nos han dado mal las placas adrede – señaló enfadado Smity.

— Creo que debe estar en código — explicó Pablo — de pequeño me gustaba jugar con mi hermano a enviarnos mensajes secretos, hemos de averiguar el código que han utilizado.

Todos se giraron a mirarme a mí.

— Un mensaje cifrado, puede ser, dejadme pensar un rato en ello — miré las placas atentamente y memorice los números, guardando las placas.

Volvimos a montar las camillas y a organizarnos para ir durmiendo o descansando.

— Creo que lo tengo — exclamé rompiendo el silencio al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— La solución a la frase del capitán, es tan fácil como que los números sustituyen a una letra en el abecedario, pero no lo encontraba porque han empezado dando el 1 a la letra z.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es la frase? — preguntó Pablo.

— "Retiraos no lo vais a conseguir"

— Que cabrones que son – se enfadó Fede.

No dijimos nada más, faltaban tres horas para el término del plazo que teníamos y estábamos muy cerca, ya veíamos luces, notamos ruido a nuestra espalda, así que deshicimos las camillas corriendo y nos pusimos las casacas, mirándonos sin decir nada nos pusimos a la carrera para llegar sin que nos atraparan. Como estábamos descansados pudimos correr rápido, notábamos a las patrullas que nos perseguían muy cerca hablando entre ellos, pero nosotros no parábamos, comprobando siempre que nadie se quedara atrás. Y como ocho bólidos entramos corriendo a la base y nos plantamos delante del edificio principal, donde había varios oficiales hablando.

— Señor, buscamos al capitán Magma, para presentarnos a él, señor — le dijo Dani a uno de los oficiales casi sin aliento.

— Pero si son los niños – se asombró el oficial mirando el reloj — son las diez y media habéis llegado una hora y media antes de la hora, ja ja ja, enteros — y nos miró mejor — bueno medio enteros y los ocho, yo sé de uno que va a pagarme una bonita suma de dinero, pero que buenos que sois, aposté por vosotros.

Viendo que llegaban corriendo las patrullas que debían capturarnos, por instinto los ocho nos pusimos detrás de los oficiales por si acaso. Los oficiales se pusieron a reír y uno fue a buscar a nuestro capitán.

Cuando apareció el capitán formamos como pudimos.

— Nos presentamos como se nos ordenó, señor — comuniqué en tono victorioso.

— ¿Pasaron todos los controles?

— Si señor – y le entregué las tres placas — la respuesta a la frase es: no vamos a retirarnos, señor, porque si vamos a conseguirlo.

— Sargento acompáñeles directamente a la enfermería – sonrió — allí que se limpien, les revisen y que les den de comer, se lo han ganado, parece ser que no dejáis de sorprenderme, anda directos a la ducha, apestáis.

El sargento nos dirigió a la enfermería, donde después de una buena ducha de agua caliente con mucho jabón y un buen afeitado, claro está el que tenía barba, nos revisaron de arriba abajo entre dos doctores de la base, nos dieron de comer, algunos nutrientes por la falta de comida y mucha agua con azúcar por la deshidratación. Al final una cama a cada uno para que durmiéremos allí, quería controlarnos por si teníamos algún problema, ¡como si no nos hubieran abandonado en medio de la nada durante cuatro días! No tardamos ni dos segundos en estar todos dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy muy agradecida de todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado, pero quiero más je je, me encanta saber que opináis

CAPÍTULO IV — PRUEBAS DE SELECCIÓN EN EL SAS — 2ª PRUEBA

Nos dejaron dormir ocho horas enteras. Comidos y descansados parecíamos otros. El sargento vino a buscarnos, nos dio un equipo de ropa nuevo a cada uno y nos acompañó a la misma sala en la que hicimos los exámenes, donde nos esperaba el capitán Magma junto al otro sargento.

— Siéntense – nos ordenó y sacó de su bolsillo los mapas arrugados que habíamos utilizado para escribir nuestros mensajes, leyéndolos en silencio.

— Son ingeniosos y saben encontrar una solución a un problema grave sin ofuscarse. Trabajan bien en equipo y saben ayudarse. Al principio compartieron todos sus víveres sin pensar quien tenía más o quien tenía menos, responden bien a la presión, saben soportar la falta de alimento y la falta de sueño, localizan al miembro más débil en cada circunstancia y lo apoyan. Lo de la orientación sin la brújula, todos saben que sólo uno de ustedes es capaz de realizarlo. Muy ingeniosa la solución que encontraron para poder dormir y engañar a los localizadores — felicitó levantando la nota en que habíamos escrito lo de las camillas para dormir mirándome directamente — Tienen a las cuatro patrullas que estaban a cargo de su vigilancia deseando que lleguen a la última prueba para devolverles la mala jugada, tendrán que agudizar su ingenio y fortaleza para superarla. El mismísimo comandante los reunió para embroncarlos por dejarse engañar por unos niños. Soldado Potter no vaya solo por la base, es un aviso de amigo, corre un rumor que le dio muy fuerte para defenderse. Parece que alguien reconoció algo de Krav Magá, ya hablaremos de ello con tranquilidad.

Se nos quedó mirando sonriendo, vete tú a saber en qué sádica prueba estaba pensando para tener esa sonrisa en su cara.

— Aquí en el suelo tienen unas mochilas preparadas con el equipo que van a necesitar para mañana, nos vamos a la selva, donde estarán una semana sobreviviendo, normalmente son cuatro semanas, deben agradecer que se les ha reducido a una semana, el día de hoy practica de tiro y conocimiento de las armas. Venga no perdamos más el tiempo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el campo de tiro donde nos esperaba un instructor y estuvimos todo el día practicando tiro con varias armas, desmontando y volviendo a montar, suerte que todos teníamos una buena puntería y la práctica no se alargó mucho, comimos bien a nuestras horas y fuimos a dormir temprano.

— Seria mejor abrir las mochilas y comprobar todo el equipo — expuse al llegar al barracón — no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa en medio de la selva de que me falta una bota de recambio y deba ir descalzo.

Abrimos las mochilas y fuimos dejando su contenido sobre la cama, comprobando que todo el material y la ropa estuvieran en condiciones y comparando que todos tuviéramos lo mismo y…. sorpresa. A uno le faltaba el cuchillo, solo había la funda, a otro le faltaban los pantalones del uniforme de recambio, a mi me faltaba el botiquín para curarnos las pequeñas heridas, que en la selva podían llegar a ser mortales y nadie tenía calcetines de recambio. Fuimos al furrier y recogimos todo el material que nos faltaba, además mientras unos distraían al encargado los otros sustrajeron 8 impermeables para cubrirnos de la lluvia, loción contra las picaduras de los mosquitos, cambiamos las botas del equipo por unas más cómodas y resistentes que no nos produjeran rozaduras y cargamos con muchos calcetines de recambio para cada uno, en la selva debíamos cuidarnos en extremo de nuestros pies, ya que seguramente estaríamos metidos en agua muchas horas. Cuando ya nos íbamos Fede vio mantas térmicas y tomó prestadas una para cada uno, que pusimos rápidamente en nuestras mochilas apresuradamente y Pablo se agenció unas cuerdas por si acaso. Al salir todos estallamos en risas, esperábamos que el encargado no tuviera muchos problemas por el material que nos habíamos prestado.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos me levanté y en el baño absorbí el conocimiento de herbólogia, esperaba que el que me dio ese conocimiento entendiera también de plantas tropicales para que me sirviera en la selva y me fui a dormir.

Nos levantaron a las cinco y media, ya preparados y vigilando nuestras mochilas como si fueran un tesoro para que no nos las cambiaran, embarcamos en un avión dirección a la selva de Borneo, en Indonesia. Teníamos por delante unas trece horas de viaje, en las que podíamos dormir, dormir y… dormir para recuperar lo que no íbamos a dormir en toda la semana.

Cuando llegamos, descendimos del avión, eran ya sobre las ocho de la noche, el clima era caluroso y bochornoso, se notaba mucha humedad en el ambiente. Un camión estaba esperándonos, subimos y vimos que de la otra puerta del avión bajaban las cuatro patrullas que tanto nos querían, íbamos a tener problemas y no por los animales autóctonos precisamente. El camión arrancó, debíamos atravesar la capital del país, Bandar Seri Begawan, una suntuosa ciudad con edificios modernos, un gran palacio, que el capitán nos explicó que era del sultán y tenía 1788 habitaciones y 257 baños y una hermosa mezquita iluminada por muchos focos. En contraste estaba la parte humilde en que las casas se construían encima del río con troncos de madera, un amplio río de aguas turbias, que podía darnos una idea de lo que íbamos a encontrarnos en la selva. Al final dejamos la civilización para dirigirnos hacia la espesura verde de Brunei. El camión paró donde empezaba la selva, no se oía ningún ruido. En la oscuridad de la noche, solo veíamos los pocos metros que alcanzábamos a iluminar con nuestras linternas. Levanté la mía y enfoqué hacia donde debíamos dirigirnos, era atemorizante, espesa y llena de secretos, que la verdad no quería descubrir, ¡pero qué remedio!

— Señores, aquí tienen una brújula y un mapa del lugar para cada uno, un manual de cómo construir un refugio, una guía completa de los animales y la vegetación de la selva, con un apartado de los animales venenosos, un machete para hacerse camino entre la vegetación para cada uno y una radio que solo podrán utilizar en caso de que alguno de esos animales les muerda, si ese fuera el caso, un vehículo evacuará al herido rápidamente, si la utilizan para cualquier otro motivo patada y a la calle. Como la semana anterior sus queridos amigos estarán controlándolos y quizás quieran jugar a emboscadas sorpresa, estén alerta, ellos conocen muy bien esta selva, estaré cerca controlando su estadía en este hotel de lujo, sorpréndanme gratamente. En este sobre tiene sus órdenes. De frente y marchen soldados, a la selva.

— Señor, permiso para preguntar.

— Permiso concedido soldado.

— ¿Hoy cuenta como el día uno? — pregunté.

— Si soldado, hoy cuenta, les espero al otro lado.

Entramos en la selva con algo de aprensión, no se veía nada. A medida que entrábamos era cada vez más denso e impenetrable.

— Tengo la impresión de ser más pequeño de lo que soy ante esta inmensidad – suspiré, mirando hacia arriba la altura de los árboles.

— Si tienes razón y esto cada vez se está haciendo más espeso, pronto no podremos avanzar — comentó Sócrates.

— Harry abre el sobre con las órdenes y organicémonos en este claro antes de entrar más profundamente, deberíamos comprobar el mapa y la ruta — indicó Charly.

Miré el sobre y sonreí mientras lo abría.

— Y el ganador es. . . — exclamé y saqué el papel — ¡Harry Potter! , tachaaaan.

— Vaya parece que el aire puro te sienta bien – rió Smity — es la primera vez que te veo hacer una broma, siempre eres muy serio y responsable.

— Smity… estás afectando mi carácter. ¡Qué voy hacer! ¿Me voy a volver gracioso? ¡Oh Dios, no lo permitas!

— ¿Harry? – cortó mi monologo Charly, riendo.

— Sí, claro las órdenes — contesté todavía riendo, pero había conseguido que nos olvidáramos un poco del miedo que teníamos — Debemos estar una semana aquí, hay un punto de encuentro donde deberemos presentarnos antes de las 24:00h del día siete, por lo que veo hemos de atravesar mucha selva para llegar al punto de encuentro, no hay ninguna orden más, sólo sobrevivir y llegar para que nos recojan.

— Miremos los mapas, hagamos una ruta y calculemos las horas.

— Harry memoriza el mapa, la ruta y también el punto de encuentro, por si en alguna emboscada nos los quitan, no quiero quedarme a vivir en la selva — susurró Fede.

— Si claro, no te preocupes, voy a sacaros de aquí, pero pensad que por esa misma razón voy a ser su objetivo número uno, a parte de la paliza que les pegué la otra vez, deberéis tener un ojo sobre mí cuando aparezcan.

— Claro Harry — exclamó Smity con un brazo sobre mis hombros — vamos a vigilarte y controlarte para que nada malo te pase y tú nos sacas de esta mierda.

— Entonces manos a la obra, primero una ruta — opinó Charly.

Cogimos los mapas y trazamos una ruta desde donde estábamos hasta el punto de encuentro, calculamos aproximadamente las horas y lo repartimos entre los días que teníamos y pusimos un tanto por ciento por imprevistos y cansancio.

— Bien, tenemos la dirección, yo me adentraría un poco, hemos dormido mucho en el avión, ¿qué os parece un paseo a la luz de la luna? Hay un claro en el mapa, donde se ve como un pequeño lago, sería interesante llegar sobre las cuatro de la mañana, llenar de agua las cantimploras, después de hacer la prueba de potabilidad y desaparecer rápido antes de que los animales grandes se despierten y vayan a beber.

— Definitivamente no le sienta bien tanto oxigeno a tu cerebro, ¿quieres que nos adentremos de noche en una selva inhóspita? – exclamó Fede asustado.

— Si, los animales también duermen de noche, es el mejor momento — le contesté.

— Si quizás tenga razón, vamos te seguimos — anunció Stephen animado — venga Fede estamos todos juntos, no va a pasar nada, sólo tengamos la precaución de no distraernos y vigilar nuestras espaldas.

Machete en mano empezamos a caminar haciendo camino y adentrándonos todos muy juntos, solo llevábamos dos linternas encendidas para ahorrar y no llamar la atención de los animales. Todo era muy silencioso y solo se oían nuestros pasos.

— Esto de ir haciendo paso a golpe de machete es muy cansado, tengo el brazo hecho trizas, debemos organizarnos y hacer turnos, dos delante haciendo paso y los demás siguiendo el mismo camino, así ahorraremos fuerzas — propuso Sócrates.

— Si es una buena idea – secundó Fede.

— También tendríamos que evitar hacer tanto ruido al caminar, hemos de practicar, que mejor momento ahora que no nos presionan — comentó Charly.

Organizamos los turnos para ir dos delante abriendo camino y todos pusimos la mejor voluntad en que no se nos oyera al caminar.

Llegamos al lago, mejor dicho la charca fanganosa, Dani hizo la prueba de potabilidad y llenamos las cantimploras no muy seguros de que beber eso marrón fuera sano, pero no podíamos deshidratarnos.

— Poned un pañuelo en la boca de las cantimploras para llenarlas, así entrara el agua más limpia — les expliqué al ver que la llenaban sin protección.

Todo estaba lleno de mosquitos, y puse un pequeño hechizo en cada uno de nosotros para que no nos picaran, era una pequeña trampa pero es que eso no eran mosquitos eran aviones.

La selva empezaba a despertarse, el sol apuntaba en el horizonte y el silencio sepulcral de la noche empezaba a cambiar por una infinidad de sonidos diferentes que venían de todas partes. El día se levantaba con mucha niebla y la humedad se nos calaba en los huesos.

— Deberíamos dormir un rato, patrulla alfa, Dani, Stephen, Smity y yo de vigilancia, patrulla beta Charly, Sócrates, Fede y Pablo a dormir, arriba en los árboles, dentro de una hora os avisamos y cambiamos turnos — les organicé muy serio.

— Eso de mandar se te da cada vez mejor, Harry — me susurró Smity riendo.

— Si anda, todos arriba a los árboles, puede que dentro de poco empiecen a venir los animales a beber, sacad la manta térmica y os envolvéis en ella.

Conseguimos todos encontrar una rama que aguantara nuestro peso y fuera lo suficientemente cómoda para descansar. Yo empecé a leer el libro para saber que animales íbamos a encontrarnos y qué tipo de planta podríamos comer.

Al cabo de una hora cambiamos los turnos y nos pusimos a dormir nosotros, le di el libro a Charly y a Sócrates para que lo leyeran también, cuantos más conociéramos los peligros mejor.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando volvíamos a ponernos en ruta, nos dirigiríamos a otro lago o charca, para hacer lo mismo que hoy, llenar nuestras cantimploras. Todo fue bien por la mañana, con la luz del día pudimos ver la cantidad de animales que habían a nuestro alrededor, todo tipo de pájaros, vimos monos pequeños saltando por los árboles y de lejos a unos orangutanes, me estuve fijando en los pequeños monos que cogían unas frutas y se las comían.

— Chicos mirad esos monos, están comiendo la fruta de los árboles, eso quiere decir que son comestibles, desde tan lejos no la veo bien, pero yo diría que he visto en el libro un fruto que se les parece, las mangosteen. Debemos subir al árbol y si los frutos son morados los recogemos.

Así lo hicimos, la fruta estaba muy alta pero subimos y fuimos recogiendo para comer todos.

— Esta buena, su sabor parece un melocotón mezclado con frambuesas — comentó Fede.

— Si que esta rico, pero vigilad a los monos parece que se han enfadado por cogerles la fruta — rió Smity.

Recogimos más fruta para cargar en nuestras mochilas y seguimos el camino. No paramos, siguiendo con el sistema de turnos para abrir camino, hasta bien avanzada la noche. Cuando llegamos al lago, volvimos a hacer la prueba de potabilidad y llenamos cantimploras. Subimos a un árbol a dormir un rato. Habíamos superado el segundo día sin muchos problemas, teníamos agua y todavía teníamos fruta.

Empezamos el tercer día, eran las siete de la mañana cuando bajamos de los árboles y ese día estaba muy nublado. Igual nos caía el chaparrón por la tarde, mucha suerte habíamos tenido con dos días secos y preparamos los chubasqueros por si acaso.

Me quedé un momento encantado, admirando una enorme y curiosa flor que estaba bajo un árbol, los otros no se dieron cuenta y siguieron avanzando, quedándome atrás. Unos segundos después me encontraba en el suelo, bajo una red, saqué el cuchillo rápidamente e intente cortarla, sabía quiénes eran, pero no pude, de una patada me lo sacaron de la mano y entre tres me pusieron de pie. Me sacaron la red de encima y taparon mi boca con un pañuelo para que no gritara avisando a los otros y ataron mis manos detrás de la espalda con bridas de plástico.

— Sabes las ganas que tenia de tenerte en mis manos pequeñín — me amenazó uno, dándome un puñetazo en el estomago, mientras dos me sujetaban.

— Por tu culpa estuve dos días en la enfermería — continuó dándome otro golpe ahora en la cara partiéndome el labio.

— Y encima la bronca que nos pegó el comandante, en persona, por nuestra mala actuación — volviéndome a pegar dándome en un ojo y abriéndome la ceja.

— Para – ordenó un cuarto hombre que llegaba — el olor de la sangre puede llamar la atención de los leopardos.

No los podía identificar, igual que la otra vez iban vestidos de negro y tapados con pasamontañas, sólo les veía los ojos, pero me quedé con su voz, ese iba a arrepentirse de la paliza.

Se me llevaron bien sujeto a través de la selva y llegamos a su campamento donde estaban los otros, todos muy bien instalados.

— ¡Vaya!, lo habéis conseguido – exclamó alegre uno de ellos acercándose — esta vez si los tenemos, sin el guía, los otros van a estar perdidos.

— Ya te dije que hoy lo iba a traer, costase lo que costase, pero fue fácil, este tonto se distrajo mirando una flor y los otros ni se dieron cuenta.

— Muy mal, un SAS nunca se distrae — me susurró sujetándome el pelo y tirando mi cabeza para atrás — Te has pasado ¿no? — dijo al otro mirando las heridas de mi cara.

— Se lo merecía, en el hipotético caso de que consiga entrar en el SAS, le pediré perdón – y se alejó, entrando en una tienda

— Pequeño lo has hecho enfadar mucho, te conviene estarte quieto y no darnos problemas.

— ¿Donde lo ponemos? – Preguntó otro — es el que ha demostrado tener más recursos, no debemos confiarnos otra vez.

— Átalo a ese árbol.

— Está lleno de hormigas.

— Mejor, vamos a jugar un rato, quítale la ropa. Dime chiquitín, no eres alérgico, ¿verdad? — preguntó riendo.

Me puse muy nervioso e intenté darles una patada para soltarme y aunque estuviera atado adentrarme en la selva pero al ver mis intenciones vinieron dos más tirándome al suelo y empezaron a sacarme la ropa. Me dejaron solo en ropa interior y me sujetaron fuertemente la cabeza para taparme con algodones los agujeros de mi nariz y las orejas, colocaron cinta adhesiva para que no se salieran los algodones y me sacaron el pañuelo de la boca.

— Ahora chiquitín yo de ti no abriría la boca y cerraría los ojos si no quieres que las hormigas entren dentro de ti y se te coman las entrañas.

— Cabrones, dejadme, os vais a acordar de mi, imbéciles, dejadme.

Pero por mucho que me resistí e intenté darles patadas, eran demasiados y estaban preparados para que no pudiera escapar. Lograron arrastrarme hacia un árbol donde me ataron de pie, con las manos detrás del tronco, los pies atados por los tobillos, con una cuerda que daba la vuelta rodeando el tronco hacia el otro tobillo y una cuerda por la cintura, dejando mi espalda clavada al tronco.

— Sabes, estás para una foto – gritó, sabiendo que con las orejas tapadas no le oiría bien y se fue a buscar la cámara, haciéndome una foto atado al árbol — te daremos una copia, así recordarás que no debes meterte en aventuras que te vienen grandes.

— Vais a acordaros de esto, no me voy a rendir y voy a entrar en el SAS, estaos atentos porque esa misma foto os la meteré por el culo delante del comandante cuando nos felicite por nuestra entrada en el SAS.

— Uyyy… Que miedo me das, pero yo de ti cerraría la boca, se te están acercando las hormigas, son grandes y rojas, se que has leído el libro que os dio el capitán, o sea, que sabes que va a pasar a continuación, van a empezarte a picar, y sus picaduras escuecen mucho, te muerden e inyectan un veneno que no es letal pero que va a producirte una ampolla, ya me explicaras luego lo que se siente tener todo el cuerpo lleno de picaduras.

No tuve que esperar mucho para notar cosquillas subiendo por la pierna, respire muy profundo e intente relajarme todo lo que pude, cerré la boca muy fuerte y los ojos, sólo podía esperar que ese juego durara lo menos posible, pero conociendo a esos capullos iban a reírse un rato, no iba a darles el placer de oírme gritar, ni llorar, ni suplicar, no podía utilizar la magia estaban los del SAS muy cerca.

Fue horrible, pasé más de una hora con las hormigas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mordiéndome y aguantando el escozor de las picaduras que iban dejándome por todas partes, respiraba por la boca cuando podía y mantenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. Al estar muy quieto y con mi musculatura lo más relajada que podía, evité que se pusieran nerviosas y no obtuve tantas picaduras.

Una bendita lluvia torrencial hizo que las hormigas, poco a poco, se fueran retirando de mi cuerpo para esconderse de la lluvia. Abrí los ojos y comprobé que los del SAS estaban dentro de las tiendas para no mojarse olvidándose de mí. Intenté forzar las cuerdas, no quería usar la magia, fui rozando las cuerdas de las manos por el rugoso tronco, hasta que las deshilache y cedieron, luego desaté la cuerda de la cintura y al final mis pies. No podía recuperar mi ropa porque se la llevaron dentro de la tienda, así que me fui silenciosamente, por el mismo camino que me trajeron, sólo con ropa interior. Había leído que los indígenas utilizaban la orina para bajar la inflamación de la picadura de la hormiga roja, así que sin pensarlo, pase por mi cuerpo mi propia orina y en verdad me alivió. Esperaba poder recuperar mi mochila, que dejaron olvidada en el camino, y ponerme ropa de recambio sino lo iba a pasar muy mal. Como llovía mucho no encontré a ningún animal por el camino y cuando llegué, por suerte, estaban todos mis compañeros en el lugar donde estaba mi mochila, desesperados por no saber qué hacer ni por donde buscarme.

— HARRY — gritó Smity al verme — ¡Por Dios! Harry, como vienes. Ven siéntate, vamos a curarte un poco antes de que te vistas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó Charly ayudando a Smity con el botiquín.

— Me distraje unos segundos y me atraparon con una red desde arriba de los árboles, estaban esperando el momento y yo se lo serví en bandeja, se me llevaron a su campamento y puedo confirmaros que están locos.

— Pero como es que vienes tan lleno de heridas y todo tu cuerpo está lleno como de… picadas.

— Me dejaron atado a un tronco lleno de hormigas rojas, cuando empezó a llover las hormigas se fueron y pude abrir los ojos, rompí las cuerdas de las manos rozándolas con el árbol y me escapé. Todavía no se deben haber dado cuenta de que no estoy, como llueve tanto estaban todos dentro de la tienda, pero será mejor no entretenernos para que no nos atrapen.

— Estas heridas de la cara, no son de las hormigas — afirmó Fede.

— No, hay uno que lo envié un par de días a la enfermería cuando nos atacaron la última vez y estaba un poco resentido conmigo.

— ¿Te pegaron? , pero que cabrones – exclamó enfadado Dani.

— Peor han sido las hormigas – murmuré recordando el mal rato que había pasado.

Una vez tuve todas las heridas desinfectadas, me vestí rápido, me puse el chubasquero y partimos siguiendo la ruta que teníamos marcada.

— No podemos pararnos con la lluvia, debemos aprovechar que los animales también están escondidos y avanzar todo lo posible — expuse — huelo a sangre y nos pueden localizar más rápido.

No paramos, nuestro paso era rápido. Me dolía mucho el cuerpo y me Escocia por todas partes, con magia fui calmando un poco el escozor para poder continuar avanzando. Así pasamos el cuarto día, eran las ocho de la mañana y todavía no habíamos parado.

— Tengo hambre – se quejó Sócrates — mirad si veis alguna fruta mientras vamos avanzando, sino comemos no tendremos fuerza para seguir.

— Si pero no paremos — señaló Fede — no quiero que nos atrapen y encontrarme como Harry.

Dani le tapó la boca, haciéndole señas de posibles equipos de escucha, era darles una debilidad.

— Lo siento – se disculpó Fede.

Pasamos el quinto día con el mismo ritmo hasta que nos encontramos al mediodía delante de un caudaloso río, que debíamos cruzar.

—¿Tú sabías lo del río Harry? — preguntó Pablo.

— Evidente, está en el mapa, lo que no sabía era que era de corrientes rápidas — afirmé mirando la velocidad en que bajaba el río — miremos primero si hay algún puente cercano, patrulla alfa arriba, beta abajo y nos encontramos en este punto — dije marcando un árbol con un pañuelo — fijaos si veis cocodrilos por el camino, no creo que hayan por lo rápidas que son las corrientes pero comprobémoslo.

Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos ninguno había encontrado nada para pasar el río. Tire una piedra para comprobar la profundidad y parecía muy profundo. Miramos el mapa para repasar la ruta que debíamos seguir una vez lo atravesáramos.

— Hemos de bajar — señaló Charly siguiendo el mapa con el dedo.

— Si, si bajamos no perderíamos la ruta, hasta quizás ganaríamos tiempo, si nos dejamos llevar por las corrientes un par de kilómetros, hasta aquí en este recodo – marqué en el mapa.

— El problema será llegar a la otra orilla, no podremos nadar, la corriente es muy fuerte — añadió Smity siguiendo la idea que planteábamos con Charly.

— Las cuerdas que tenemos, ¿Qué tan largas son?

— No sé, pueden hacer unos diez metros cada una — contestó Fede.

— Una idea sería cogernos todos a un tranco, dejarnos deslizar unos dos kilómetros, impulsando siempre para llegar al otro lado y luego patear todos al mismo tiempo, con todas nuestras fuerzas, empujando el tronco a la otra orilla, estamos fuertes quizás lo logremos.

— ¿Aquí no hay pirañas? — preguntó Fede.

— Pues según el libro pirañas no, cocodrilos ya no lo sé, yo no he visto ninguno y la corriente es muy rápida, pero somos ocho, con siete cuchillos, yo perdí el mío cuando me cogieron, creo que podemos con un cocodrilo — le animé.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan optimista? — me interrogó Fede.

— Vamos, no te preocupes, podemos llegar – le alentó Charly — Harry tiene razón, si todos damos el impulso a la vez, podemos avanzar hacia la otra orilla.

— Entonces vamos al agua ahora que todavía hace sol, estar mojado de noche va a ser desagradable, cerrad bien las mochilas y meted el pantalón bien dentro de la bota — señaló Smity.

Después de asegurar las mochilas y de escoger un tronco lo suficiente fuerte para que aguantara a los ocho en el agua, nos atamos con cuerdas a la cintura y nos lanzamos al agua con asco, era un río de aguas marrones, muy sucias.

— ¡¡Está asquerosa!! – se quejó Pablo.

Empezamos a bajar por el rápido dando impulsos con nuestros pies para ir acercándonos a la otra orilla. Vi que se acercaba el revuelo que había visto en el mapa.

— AHORA, PATALEAR CON TODAS VUESTRAS FUERZAS.

Todos empezamos al mismo tiempo y logramos avanzar contra corriente hasta conseguir llegar cerca, Sócrates se agarró a un tronco caído y pudo impulsarse hacia la orilla. Todos fuimos saliendo del agua, unos ayudando a los otros, arrastrándonos gracias a las cuerdas que nos ataban por la cintura hasta que todos estuvimos fuera del agua. Acabamos enfangados de arriba abajo pero felices.

— Siiiiii, lo conseguimos — gritó Smity — la sección JVSI lo ha conseguido de nuevo.

Nos abrazamos y saltamos de alegría.

— Además, seguro hemos ganado un par de horas de camino – añadí contento.

Logramos que no se mojara lo que teníamos dentro de la mochila y nos cambiamos de ropa, dejando la mojada colgada fuera de la mochila para que se secara.

— Con tanto ruido hasta los elefantes del país vecino os van a oír — escuchamos que nos decían de entre los árboles.

— Mierda — exclamé en voz baja, poniéndome en guardia y comprobando como estaban situados mis compañeros, eran los del SAS.

— Eso mismo mierda – salieron del bosque, riendo — ¿Se puede saber cómo hiciste para salirte de ese árbol y escaparte?

Pero no le contesté.

— Nos ha costado encontraros, pero sabíamos que en algún momento teníais que atravesar el río, aunque he de reconoceros que habéis tardado menos de lo que tardé yo mi primera vez— explicó al que ya le conocía la voz.

— Esta vez vais a darnos todos las botas, las que lleváis puestas y las de recambio, venga, si no empezáis ya, disparo a uno de vosotros en la pierna – amenazó sacando un arma — en el muslo no hay nada que pueda acarrear problemas graves, pero duele a rabiar y en medio de la selva, ya me diréis como lo vais a solucionar.

Nos habían demostrado, más de una vez, que cuando decían algo no jugaban y con una herida de bala no podríamos conseguir llegar al punto de encuentro, por lo que empezaron a sacar las botas de las mochilas y tirarlas al suelo, las mías ya las tenían ellos de la última vez que nos vimos, luego nos desabrochamos las que llevábamos puestas.

— Cuando tengáis los pies tan destrozados que no podáis caminar, llamad por radio y os vendrán a recoger niños.

— Y contigo ya hablaremos — me provocó el de siempre dándome un puñetazo en la cara — aunque ¿sabes? Es una pena que no lleguéis a la prueba de interrogatorios, nos lo íbamos a pasar muy bien, ¿Cómo van tus picadas, te escuecen?

Se fueron riendo, dejándonos sin zapatos y a mi tumbado en el suelo, sangrando otra vez del labio

— Esperemos un momento a que se vayan lejos, nos ponemos mas calcetines, cogemos las mantas térmicas y la cortamos en dos y con las cuerdas la atamos a nuestros pies y tendremos al menos algo que nos protegerá — les susurré muy bajito, limpiándome la boca con un poco de agua.

Así lo hicimos y seguimos andando, un poco más lentos y vigilando donde metíamos los pies y así terminamos el quinto día. Esa noche no paramos a dormir para ganar el tiempo que perdíamos al ir más lentos, ya quedaba poco, debíamos conseguirlo.

El sexto día, estuvo todo el día lloviendo, estábamos empapados y a todos nos sangraban los pies, de pequeñas heridas. Tuvimos un pequeño susto con una serpiente venenosa, los dos que iban abriendo camino no vieron que en uno de los árboles estaba una serpiente escondiéndose de la lluvia y al cortar las ramas cayó muy enfadada en medio de todos.

— Dani no te muevas – le avisé al ver que era el que estaba más cerca.

Me fui acercando a ella, viéndola a los ojos y en voz muy baja le hablé en pársel, diciéndole que no nos atacara, que no queríamos hacerle daño. Llegué hasta ella y le extendí mi brazo para que subiera y le acaricié la cabeza.

— ¿_Un hablante?, conocía una vieja leyenda que algunos humanos tenían la facultad de hablar nuestra misma lengua, pero no creí nunca encontrar a uno._

— _Si es algo que puedo hacer desde pequeño, permítenos avanzar sin dañarnos, nosotros no te queremos ningún mal — _le susurré para que no me oyeran mis compañeros.

— _Si podéis avanzar, pero déjame encima del árbol, con la lluvia es desagradable avanzar por el suelo._

Dejé a la serpiente en el árbol y di la señal a mis compañeros para que avanzaran y continuamos el camino.

— A partir de hoy te voy a llamar Harry el encantador de serpientes — anunció Smity.

— Smity no estoy para bromas.

— Pero lo que has hecho es muy raro — continuó Fede.

— Solo contentémonos de que haya salido bien y no estemos llamando por la radio para que recojan a un herido grave por mordedura de serpiente — les dije para acabar con el tema.

— Gracias Harry, me has salvado de una muy gorda – agradeció Dani.

Por la noche descansamos subidos en unos árboles que estaban llenos de fruta, con lo que nos dimos un banquete, nos curamos los pies y los vendamos con las vendas del botiquín que llevábamos y volvimos a poner la manta térmica, plegada en cuatro para hacer más grueso, y descansamos un poco mas de una hora cada grupo.

— Hoy se acaba nuestra pesadilla — anunció Sócrates contento – pero debemos estar muy alerta con los del SAS, no queremos que en el último momento nos fastidien.

— Si, en unas horas volveremos a la base — dijo Smity — Animo piececitos ya queda poco, yo se que vosotros podéis — les habló a sus pies.

— Smity cada día estás peor — sonrió Charly.

Empezamos a caminar, era todo recto y la maleza cada vez se hacía menos espesa, pero no estaba en nuestro programa encontrarnos con un leopardo y su compañera en nuestro camino, habían olido la sangre de las heridas de nuestros pies. No tuvimos que decirnos nada, corrimos como locos y nos subimos al árbol más alto que encontramos.

— Por los pelos — suspiró Fede — creo que ningún día hemos subido tan rápido al árbol.

— Si, parecíamos monos — añadió Dani.

— Ja ja ja, pero monos de pies plateados — rió Smity levantando su pie con la manta térmica plateada atada a los pies.

Todos nos reímos, relajando nuestros nervios.

— Pero ahora hemos de bajar y esos dos parece que se han tumbado a esperar bajo el árbol — comentó Stephan — aunque fijaos que preciosos son.

— Si pero vistos de lejos, yo no me acerco a acariciarlos – bufó Pablo

— Hay lianas — murmuré.

— ¿Qué dices Harry? — preguntó Dani.

— Hay lianas, podemos saltar de un árbol a otro con las lianas – expliqué enseñándoles una liana que tenía en mi mano.

— ¿Y pretendes que hagamos de Tarzan, saltando de un árbol a otro? — gimió Fede asustado por la idea.

— ¿Si? – le contesté con cara de niño bueno.

— ¡Por Dios!, Harry, tus ideas son cada vez más descabelladas — exclamó Smity — pero va a ser… fantástico, divertido, excitante, ¿podemos gritar como Tarzan mientras saltamos?

— NOOO — le contestamos todos al mismo tiempo

— Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado, no podemos hacer ruido. Que aburrido sois — murmuró bajito.

Tirando fuerte de la primera liana comprobamos si aguantarían nuestro peso, uno a uno fuimos pasando de un árbol a otro, al principio temerosos de caer y luego le cogimos el gusto e íbamos de un árbol al otro sin desviarnos del camino, al contrario, al ir medio volando ganamos tiempo y nuestros pies descansaron.

Al final se terminaron los árboles con lianas, ya estábamos cerca de la salida de la selva, veíamos a lo lejos el cielo azul. Nos reunimos todos en un árbol, lleno de fruta y comimos un poco.

— Nos queda una última carrera — comentó Charly — ¿Cómo lo veis?

— Si no pensamos en nuestros pies, quizás lo consigamos — dijo Dani.

— ¿Cuantos kilómetros deben ser? — preguntó Fede.

— Estaríamos hablando de unos cinco o seis km., es pan comido — les expliqué mirando el mapa — pero quiero dar un poco de rodeo y no vamos a ir corriendo, sino fijándonos en el suelo en posibles cuerdas escondidas, para que no nos espere ninguna emboscada, tienen redes y no quiero acabar colgado de un árbol frente al capitán, a un metro de conseguirlo. Van a esperar que vayamos rectos porque estamos desesperados por llegar, pero vamos bien de tiempo y no estamos desesperados.

Todos asintieron y empezamos a caminar, con un palo lo pasábamos por delante nuestro primero para comprobar el terreno y así fuimos avanzando, yo iba el primero y todos hacían una fila detrás, todos con los cuchillos en la mano, Fede me había prestado el suyo, diciendo que yo lo utilizaría mejor que él.

Habíamos conseguido llegar, nos quedaban unos metros para salir de la selva, estábamos agazapados comprobando el terreno y veíamos al capitán, sentado ante una tienda hablando con el sargento, pero no había rastro de las patrullas del SAS.

— No me gusta – susurré – ha sido demasiado fácil.

— ¿Dónde pondrías una trampa para atrapar a alguien inteligente? — preguntó Smity.

— En el lugar más evidente para que pensara en todo menos en lo evidente – contesté.

— Entonces, ahora piensa en algo evidente — continuó Smity.

— Algo evidente…

Miré al suelo, había un cable de corriente frente a nosotros, todo lo largo, el suelo estaba mojado y al lado del capitán un generador de corriente, demasiado grande para una tienda.

Cogí un palo y escribí en la tierra, "corriente"

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Charly que no entendía.

Les señalé el suelo y dibujé el cable unido al generador.

— Y si a eso le unes el agua — señalando el suelo — y nuestros pies sin zapatos.

— Ingenioso — declaró Sócrates — ¿Solución?

— Saltar – les propuse — ¿cómo vais de salto de longitud?, os acordáis con el teniente como nos enseñó a saltar y caer rodando por el suelo.

— Eso va a ser divertido — soltó Stephen.

— ¿Todos al mismo tiempo? — preguntó Dani.

— Si, va a ser más impactante, y nos ponemos de pie enseguida y formamos delante del capitán – les planteé sonriendo.

— Pues a que esperamos, lo primero es quitarnos las mantas térmicas de los pies, que no deberíamos tener – nos avisó Fede.

— Si tienes razón.

Nos quitamos todos las mantas que nos protegieron los pies de daños mayores de los que teníamos y nos pusimos en fila uno al lado de otro para la carrera final de nuestra segunda prueba.

Empezamos a correr, cuando llegamos a la zona del cable nos dimos impulso y saltamos cayendo rodando al otro lado, ya fuera de la selva. Nos levantamos, comprobamos que estuviéramos todos y formamos.

— Nos presentamos según ordenes, capitán — anuncié orgulloso.

— Si ya lo veo soldado, como empieza a ser normal en ustedes, me han sorprendido – expresó con una ceja levantada, comprobó la hora en su reloj y nos revisó de arriba abajo a todos — Algo magullados, pero enteros, sargento avise al doctor para que los examine y les den de comer, aunque creo que hambre no han pasado esta vez.

Seguimos al sargento a una tienda donde nos sacamos la ropa sucia y con una tina de agua nos limpiamos lo máximo que pudimos, nos tiraron encima unos polvos blancos que según el doctor era para matar los posibles bichos que lleváramos encima y nos revisó, a mi me dio una loción para que me pasara por las picaduras de las hormigas y nos vestimos con ropa limpia, aunque todos íbamos con los pies vendados, nos inyectaron antibiótico para las posibles infecciones y otro par de inyecciones que no sabía para que eran y entró el capitán.

— Señores, si ya están limpios y desinfectados, nos volvemos a casa suban al camión que nos llevará al aeropuerto, en el avión ya podrán dormir.

Dormimos en el avión todo el trayecto de vuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V — PRUEBAS DE SELECCIÓN EN EL SAS — ÚLTIMA PRUEBA.

Cuando llegamos a la base eran las 15:00 h., el capitán nos dio una hora para ir a comer y nos tuvo toda la tarde con un instructor enseñándonos a manejar los explosivos, a hacer bombas caseras, a conocer toda clase de minas y como desarmarlas, fuimos a dormir muy tarde. En cuanto vi a todos mis compañeros dormidos, fui al baño y absorbí el cocimiento de pociones, estaba cansado, pero no creía que nos dejaran descansar mucho hasta que realizáramos la tercera prueba. Me preocupaba, esos hombres habían demostrado más de una vez que no se andaban por las ramas, y esa espera me tenia de los nervios, seguramente era lo que ello querían, cansados, nerviosos y a punto para derrumbarnos, al menos de momento no estábamos hambrientos. Ya podían sentarse a esperar si pensaban que me derrumbaría.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantaron a las 6:00 h pasamos todo el día en el circuito de obstáculos, era mucho más largo y complicado que el que pasábamos cuando estábamos en el otro cuartel: saltos, subir altas paredes rocosas solo con las manos, descender en rappel paredes que acababan dentro de profundos charcos de agua sucia, largos túneles inundados de agua donde debíamos aguantar la respiración para pasar, zonas de minas, que si las pisabas te dejaban todo el cuerpo teñido de color rojo y entonces debías empezar de nuevo todo desde el principio como castigo. Paramos veinte minutos para comer una bazofia que nos trajeron al lugar, y empezar otra vez bajo los gritos de los dos sargentos instructores. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando nos dejaron ir a dormir y evidentemente sin cenar, estábamos mojados, sucios, agotados y muertos de hambre. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar la noche anterior que no estaríamos hambrientos?

— Chicos tengo un mal presentimiento, estaos alerta, nadie nos dice nada de la última prueba y creo que nos van a tomar por sorpresa — comenté mientras íbamos a las duchas.

— Podríamos hacer turnos para vigilar por la noche — sugirió Charly.

— Si sería interesante, hoy nos han agotado durante todo el día y esa es muy mala señal, si os parece bien patrulla alfa vigilancia hasta las 4:00 h, beta vigilancia las dos horas siguientes.

Estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

Me vestí otra vez después de la ducha para que no me sorprendieran en ropa interior, que era como dormíamos normalmente, cogí un libro para leer mientras hacia la guardia. Eran las tres y media cuando oí ruidos cerca de la puerta, Smity se sentó en mi cama, él también los oía.

— ¿Estás oyendo Harry? — me susurró.

— Sí, creo que ya están aquí, despertemos a los otros y mucha suerte.

— Lo mismo te digo, cuídate.

Abrimos las luces para comprobar nuestras sospechas y despertamos a los compañeros dormidos. Los asaltantes, al verse descubiertos, se movieron rápidamente lanzando granadas de humo, era un equipo completo cubiertos con mascaras de gas, dos hombres para cada uno de nosotros. Empezó una lucha inútil, pero no queríamos rendirnos sin luchar. Poco a poco fueron llevándose a mis compañeros, sólo quedábamos Charly y yo, nos fueron arrinconando al final del barracón, donde el aire estaba más viciado, lejos de la salida. Espalda contra espalda dimos nuestros últimos golpes, tosíamos mucho y los ojos nos lloraban ya nada mas podíamos hacer, al final consiguieron tumbarnos al suelo con las manos tras la espada, nos sacaron las botas y calcetines y fuimos sacados a rastras para tirarnos al suelo de un camión con las manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos vendados. Intenté levantarme del suelo pero no pude porque me encontré con la bota de alguien en mi cabeza impidiéndomelo.

— Ya eres nuestro, tenemos carta blanca contigo, puedes empezar a temblar – me susurró alguien.

Oía a Charly toser a mi lado pero no sabía nada de los demás, los dos teníamos dificultades para respirar, estuvimos mucho tiempo inhalando el humo de las granadas. Era evidente que habíamos empezado la última prueba e iba a ser duro, muy duro. Nos colocaron durante un rato una máscara de oxigeno para que calmáramos la tos y pudiéramos respirar mejor, luego nos amordazaron. El camión, tras un corto trayecto, se detuvo. Me agarraron para sacarme del camión, hacía frío, sólo llevaba el pantalón del uniforme y una camiseta de manga corta, y me empujaron para que caminara entrando en algún lugar bajo cubierta, volvieron a empujarme cayendo al suelo, oí una puerta que se cerraba. No se oía ningún ruido, parecía que estaba solo, pero no dudaba que hubiera una cámara vigilando.

Me desplacé con cuidado para encontrar alguna pared y situarme, cuando choqué con ella la fui resiguiendo, contando los pasos hasta encontrar la puerta, busqué si tenía pomo e intenté abrirla con las manos que tenia atadas tras la espalda, evidentemente estaba cerrada pero se me ocurrió que si me agachaba para enganchar la tela que cubría mis ojos y mi boca en el pomo podría intentar retirarlas. Al final lo conseguí y vi que estaba en una habitación muy pequeña, sin ventanas y a oscuras, como me imaginaba estaba vigilado por una cámara.

No les gustó que viera donde estaba, entraron tres hombres tapados con pasamontañas y me dieron una paliza en toda regla volviendo a taparme los ojos, pero esa vez cubriéndome toda la cabeza con una capucha, no veía nada y me costaba un poco respirar a través de la tela. Me quedé quieto, sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, me dolía todo debido a los golpes, no tardaron en poner un sonido estridente tan alto que iba a perforarme los tímpanos y luego todo silencio para volver a ponerlo otra vez el sonido más alto, de tanto en tanto entraban y me lanzaban lo que suponía era un cubo de agua helada por encima. Temblaba de frío y me dolía la cabeza.

La presión y los nervios hicieron que una lagrima bajara por mi mejilla, estaba dudando de si valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo, si no habría sido un error y era mejor volver al mundo mágico, pero me obligué a pensar en los míos, en Ron, en Hermione, en Remus, en cuanto les quería y les añoraba y que todo ese esfuerzo era para prepararme y vencer a Voldemort, no debía olvidar mis objetivos. Oí que la puerta se habría de nuevo, pero esta vez me levantaron, sacándome fuera de la habitación, me sentaron en una silla y me ataron a ella.

— Dinos soldado, porque quieres aguantar todo esto, lo más fácil es que en este momento digas que quieres ir a tu antiguo regimiento, es un buen regimiento, únicamente has de decirnos que te rindes y todo acaba.

— …

— Tus compañeros ya se han rendido, te han traicionado, ahora están en sus camitas durmiendo calentitos, mientras tú tiemblas de frío, te has quedado solo, ¿Qué vas hacer solo en este regimiento?, nadie te quiere aquí.

— …

— ¿No dices nada?, entonces tendremos que convencerte para que hables y nos digas por fin que quieres irte.

Me sacaron la capucha y pude verles, pero todos llevaban la cara cubierta para que no les reconociera. Y empezaron a pegarme otra vez, uno vino con un aparato de corriente me rompieron la camiseta y tras otra ducha de agua fría me pusieron los electrodos en el pecho.

— Dinos que te rindes, que quieres marcharte y no encenderemos el aparato, esto duele mucho ¿sabes?

Pero no les contesté y me dieron pequeñas descargas, era muy doloroso, pero menos que un crucio, estaba preparado para aguantar el dolor, me mordí el labio pero no dije nada.

— Estás molido soldado, dinos que quieres ir a casa y esto termina, aquí no te queremos, no queremos niños de guardería.

— …

Me sujetaron la cabeza tirándola hacia atrás y pusieron un embudo en mi boca, empezaron a tirar agua por el embudo, no podía tragarla y me ahogaba, tenían mi cabeza muy bien agarrada y no podía moverla, fueron minutos angustiosos en que no podía respirar por todo el agua, al final me dejaron y vomité mucha de esa agua, pero cuando levanté la cabeza les miré a los ojos y les dije:

— Harry Potter, número de placa 28070202 — y esbocé una sonrisa al ver su enfado.

— Sabes, nosotros tenemos mucha paciencia e imaginación, dinos que quieres dejarlo ahora y todo terminará, sino vas a pasarlo mal, muy mal, tenemos ordenes directas del comandante y nos ha dado permiso para todo — amenazó uno agarrándome del pelo y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para que le viera a los ojos. — ¿Lo has entendido?, esto no es un juego, déjalo ya.

Y me lo demostraron, hora tras hora cada vez se hacía más doloroso, hubo momentos en que quería tirar la toalla y que todo se terminara, otros momentos tenía ganas de enviarles un crucio y dejarlos tirados en el suelo, pero aguanté, no sabía cómo estaban mis compañeros, no sabía si se habían rendido, pero yo debía continuar aunque me quedara solo y no volviera a ver a Charly, ni a Smity ni al resto, aunque no me quisiera nadie allí, debía continuar, porque mi misión era entrenarme para acabar con Voldemort. Ellos no podían imaginarse la responsabilidad que reposaba en mis espaldas y que por eso no podía rendirme, me veían como un niño, pero al fin y al cabo también les estaría salvando la vida a ellos, Voldemort también quería destruir al mundo muggle.

Al final me dejaron, todo se terminó, oí la voz del capitán y de uno de los doctores hablando con ellos y les hicieron salir fuera, mi mente estaba confusa y les oía hablar como si estuvieran lejos.

— Se han pasado mucho – se enfadó el doctor mirándome y levantándome la cabeza. Con una luz me enfoco los ojos para que la siguiera, pero los tenía tan hinchados por los golpes que casi no podía abrirlos — es muy joven para esto, solo tiene dieciocho años, no deberían haber llegado tan lejos.

— Tenían órdenes del comandante — señaló el capitán.

— Si no quería que entrara, para que los fue a buscar, no lo entiendo.

— Saquémoslo de aquí y lo llevamos directo a la enfermería — ordenó el capitán, su voz parecía un poco preocupada.

Me desataron de la silla en la que estaba y me levantaron entre los dos, pero tenía una pierna rota, de una de las veces que habían tirado la silla al suelo conmigo atado y había caído con la pierna en mala posición, no pude apoyar el pie en el suelo.

— Harry, todo ha terminado, pero debes salir de la casa por tu propio pie — me dijo el capitán — ¿Me has entendido?, si has aguantado hasta ahora, sólo son unos cuantos pasos más hasta el coche que tenemos justo en la puerta. No puedes rendirte, debes andar tú solo, ahora no quiero perderte, eres un buen elemento, demuéstrales que puedes, que no pueden vencerte.

Entendía de las palabras del capitán que debía moverme yo solo. No podía rendirme, y moví dolorosamente la cabeza afirmativamente, señalándole que había comprendido, pero no podía poner el pie en el suelo, al ver lo que sucedía el doctor buscó por la sala y me dio una especie de palo para que me ayudara a caminar.

Poco a poco, salí de aquella horrible habitación y cerré mis hinchados ojos dañados por la luz del sol, ¿Cuántas horas estuve allí encerrado?, ¿o fue más de un día?, quizás no debiera saberlo, ahora ya terminó y lo había conseguido. Eso era lo único importante, que lo había conseguido.

Cuando salí estaban las dos patrullas que me estuvieron "cuidando" con la cara destapada y me saludaron con el respeto que me gané al pasar todas las pruebas. Me paré delante de mi "amigo" y éste me sonrió al ver que aun que hubiera estado siempre con la cara tapada le reconocía.

— En la selva te dije que si lo conseguías te pediría disculpas y ahí van mis disculpas, eres joven y no creí que lo consiguieras, pero tienes madera y agallas, déjame felicitarte y darte la bienvenida, aunque ahora no lo creas tienes un amigo en mí. Cumplíamos órdenes, quizás algún día tú debas cumplir estas mismas órdenes y te acordarás de mis palabras. En este regimiento entran los mejores, es la vida de todos la que se juega en cada operación y ningún elemento puede fallar, todos somos uno.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, el doctor me ayudo a entrar en el vehículo y arrancó.

Lo próximo que recuerdo fue despertarme en la enfermería rodeado de mis compañeros que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja

— Está despierto, Harry, que alegría verte de nuevo — gritó Smity abrazándome.

— Augg

— Perdona, perdona, ya te suelto, la verdad es que parece que te hayan pasado un camión por encima.

— No les des ideas Smity, ya tienen suficiente imaginación.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Charly.

— Vivo, hubo un momento en que creí que no lo iba a conseguirlo, ¿Cómo os fue a vosotros?

— Yo no pasé Harry – se lamentó Fede — me acobardé a la primera, no pude aguantar el dolor.

— No te preocupes Fede, es duro, no debes avergonzarte, piensa que puedes decir que pasaste dos pruebas y eso es mucho.

— Gracias Harry.

— Yo tampoco pasé, caí en una de sus trampas — siguió Dani.

— Ni yo tampoco — añadió Pablo — aguanté hasta que ya no pude más — en su cara se veían muchos morados.

— Yo tampoco — dijo Stephen, con lágrimas en los ojos — me lo pusieron muy chungo y caí en su trampa también.

— Chicos, sois fuertes, yo pondría mi vida en vuestras manos — les dije para animarles — no saben lo que se pierden, pero vais a ser unos paracas extraordinarios y allí todos os van a respetar por haber aguantado hasta el final y cuando contéis lo de la selva vais a ser unos héroes.

— Eres único Harry, estas en la cama molido a palos y nos estas dando ánimos a nosotros, cuando tendría que ser al revés — sonrió Fede — te voy a extrañar.

— Yo también, mucho — dijo Stephen.

— Nos marchamos dentro de media hora, vinimos a ver si podíamos despedirnos de ti y parece que tú has abierto los ojos después de tres días solo para darnos ánimos – me abrazó emocionado Dani — cuídate mucho, eres propenso a encontrarte en líos.

— No sé qué decirte, que no te hayan dicho ya Harry, cuídate y acaba con todos los malos que dices que has de combatir — añadió Pablo — ha sido bueno conocerte y pasar las aventuras que pasamos juntos, serán un buen recuerdo.

Se despidieron de los otros y los cuatro se marcharon un poco más animados. Me quedé mirando a Charly, Smity y Sócrates con cara de interrogación, todos iban marcados y Smity llevaba el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

— Nosotros nos quedamos – confirmó alegre Charly contestando mi muda pregunta.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, lo habían conseguido, y me levanté a duras penas para abrazarlos.

— Estese quieto soldado o no va a salir nunca de esta enfermería — habló el capitán que estaba entrando con el doctor — veo que al fin se ha dignado a abrir los ojos, si quería vacaciones sólo debía pedírmelas.

Sacaron a mis compañeros de allí y el doctor me revisó de arriba abajo, me pasaron por un escáner para comprobar que todo estaba bien, según el doctor los morados de mi cara iban bien, por suerte no me hablan roto la nariz, la pierna escayolada tenia para quince días más, una costilla rota iba mejorando, tenía una gran hematoma en la zona del estomago pero no había lesión interna y estaba evolucionando bien, algunas heridas de arma blanca cosidas y perfectas, un dedo roto que también evolucionaba bien, suerte que era el de la mano izquierda, pero todo dolía a rabiar.

— Enhorabuena soldado Potter, ya pertenece al SAS, pero no se crea que todo ha terminado, ahora van a empezar un entrenamiento duro, según palabras del comandante, debemos poner en su cabeza todo lo que su cerebro sea capaz de absorber y parece ser que su cerebro tiene mucha cabida, al igual que su cuerpo resistencia.

— Sí señor.

— ¿Cuándo podrá salir? — preguntó el capitán al doctor después de la revisión.

Me extrañó que el capitán estuviera a mi lado en todo momento durante el examen médico.

— Una semana mínimo, la lesión de las costillas exige reposo para que no le de problemas, si lo dejo marchar antes no se estará quieto y no solidificaran correctamente, aquí lo tendré vigilado.

— Lo vengo a buscar dentro de una semana, soldado, aproveche el descanso para leer — y me dejó en la mesilla al lado de la cama muchos libros.

— Si señor.

— Pero si tiene los dos ojos hinchados, no podrá ver las letras — protestó el doctor.

— Ahora es un miembro del SAS, que se espabile, adiós Harry, buena lectura y no se adormezca habrá un examen de ellos cuando salga dentro de una semana.

— Si señor, no hay problema señor.

— Doc, no me lo pudras con excesivos cuidados que te conozco — le avisó el capitán al doctor.

Pero el doctor no hizo caso al capitán y pasé toda la semana bajo su atento cuidado, comiendo grandes cantidades de comida, según decía para ganar un poco de peso y me dio muchas vitaminas para inducir un poco el último tramo de mi crecimiento, era muy agradable y buena persona. Leí mucho para no aburrirme en la cama, de la que no me dejaban levantar bajo amenaza de atarme, después de encontrarme un par de veces paseando por la enfermería. Mis compañeros venían por la tarde y hablábamos un rato de las clases que habían empezado, de momento, como todos estaban magullados solo eran clases teóricas y coincidían con los libros que el capitán me había traído, así que ayudé a Smity en los conceptos que no entendía.

Por fin pasó la semana y hoy por la tarde me daban el alta. Estaba deseando salir de esas cuatro paredes que me ahogaban, muy a pesar del doctor que me había tomado cariño y decía que no estaba preparado para salir todavía de la enfermería. Vino el capitán por la mañana y tuvieron una discusión de que no podía estar más en la enfermería que retrasaba mi entrenamiento y el doctor decía que no podía seguir un entrenamiento normal, al final llegaron a un acuerdo de que salía por la tarde pero sólo podría hacer clases teóricas hasta que él diera el permiso.

A mediodía tuve una visita inesperada

— Harry, tienes visita – me avisó el doctor

— Buenos días Harry, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? — dijo mi "amigo" especial

— Yo no sé el tuyo todavía — contesté un poco a la defensiva

— Hugo, Hugo Werner – se presentó dándome la mano — veo que ya estas mejor — Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, moreno muy alto y musculoso

— Si esta tarde salgo, ya me dan el alta

— Yo soy Troy, Troy Stephenson – me dio la mano un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, rubio, más bajito pero muy corpulento

— William Street — se presentó otro, era más joven de unos veinticinco años, pelirrojo, se veía fuerte pero de constitución más delgada

— Brian Kennet — dijo el último, de unos treinta años muy moreno y de constitución delgada — te hemos traído un presente para disculparnos — indicó dándome una caja

Les miré extrañado abriendo la caja y dentro había un cuchillo de combate muy afilado con el mango de color negro, con una elegante funda de piel trabajada con correas para atar en la pierna y mis iníciales grabadas detrás

— Vaya, no sé qué decir, gracias

— Nos pasamos un poco contigo, es una manera de pedirte disculpas — señaló Hugo

Les miré con cara de: si hombre un poco

— Bueno un mucho — reconoció al final Hugo — ¿sin rencores?

— Dadme un tiempo, ¿vale?

— Claro, no hay problema, solo queríamos que supieras que nos sabe mal, que quizás no nos dimos cuenta de hasta donde llegábamos y que lo sentimos

— Ok

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso.

— Queréis un chocolate — les ofrecí, abriendo una de las muchas cajas que me habían traído, para romper ese silencio.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, de sus experiencias, de lo que era el SAS, de sus pruebas de selección que fueron mucha más largas que las nuestras y me di cuenta de que no eran malos tipos en el fondo, sólo se les fue la mano al cumplir las órdenes, ¿podría perdonarles?, únicamente el tiempo curaría el rencor que ahora les tenia.

Por la noche vinieron a buscarme mis compañeros y nos fuimos al nuevo dormitorio, ahora estábamos en uno de 4 plazas muy espacioso, con cómodas camas y con cafetera, nevera, horno y un armario para comida, al fondo teníamos mesas para estudiar o comer y estanterías para libros.

— Se está de fábula aquí — señaló Smity — pero el sargento controla cada día que esté todo bien ordenado y limpio, dice que somos muy jóvenes para comprender lo que es el orden y que él va a sacrificarse para enseñárnoslo.

— Bueno, no hay problema, ¿trajisteis mis cosas del otro barracón?

— Sí las tienes en el armario, el capitán creo que estuvo mirando entre ellas.

— No tengo nada que esconder — suerte que había hecho el hechizo de que no encontraran el cofre con las botellitas de conocimientos, sino debería dar muchas explicaciones. Por la noche absorbí el conocimiento de legeremancia, llevaba unos días de retraso por culpa de la estancia en la enfermería y no podía permitirme perder ningún día.

A la mañana siguiente hubo una pequeña ceremonia en la que nos entregaron la boina beige de la unidad con el emblema, que era una daga con alas y el lema de la unidad "quien arriesga gana". Nos felicitaron y firmamos los contratos, el mío era de cinco años y el de mis compañeros de tres.

Así empezaron a pasar los días, estudiando, leyendo, recibiendo cursos de todo tipo. Cuando nos quitaron los yesos, a Smity y a mí, volvimos con el ejercicio físico. Empecé despacito, mi pierna al principio dolía un poco al caminar, pero poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo volví a tener la forma de antes.

Empecé a practicar otra vez Krav Maga y esta vez mis compañeros también aprendieron y nuestro instructor no fue otro que Hugo.

— Buenos días, aquí van a aprender el arte del Krav Maga, como se que ya lo conocen no voy a alargarme mucho en explicaciones. Podemos hacer un combate de demostración ¿Harry? Sé que sabes combatir, acércate.

Le miré sonriendo malignamente, por fin iba a tener mi pequeña venganza por todo lo mal que lo pasé en las pruebas, y me acerqué al centro del dogo. Hugo supo que iba a ir a por todas, y empezamos el combate. Yo era tan bueno como él y aunque era más pequeño y delgado, utilicé su fuerza para poder tumbarlo con mi rapidez y agilidad en su contra. Me di el gustazo de darle una buena paliza y dejarlo al final en el suelo con el labio partido y su cuerpo muy magullado. Me acerqué y le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Sin rencores? — le propuse sonriendo y recordando sus palabras.

— Si, ¿ya te has desquitado suficiente? – me miró agarrándome la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse — Eres muy bueno, vas a ayudarme a entrenar a tus compañeros.

En nuestra formación, aprendimos a conducir todo tipo de vehículos, a pasar con esos vehículos por zonas que la lógica decía que no podía pasar, pero nosotros pasábamos. Lo más divertido era cuando íbamos en moto, tanto Smity como yo nos volvíamos locos sobre la moto haciendo piruetas.

Aprendimos donde colocar los explosivos para derribar un edificio, telecomunicaciones y electrónica, a utilizar los satélites para que nos dieran la información que deseábamos.

Perfeccionamos submarinismo, aprendiendo a conocer las corrientes marinas y como actuar si nos encontrábamos con animales marinos peligrosos, a trabajar bajo el agua, colocar explosivos. Como manejar varios tipos de lanchas y pequeños barcos y saltar de estas barcas en marcha.

Paracaidismo en modo HAHO, la que conocíamos que abríamos el paracaídas en altitud y HALO que nos lanzaban de gran altura, muchas veces con máscaras de oxigeno, pero el paracaídas se abría muy bajo, cuando faltaba poco para llegar al suelo, con eso conseguían que el enemigo no avistaba el paracaídas hasta tenernos encima y el avión al estar muy alto no era visto ni oído. Empezamos también a aprender a pilotar aviones y helicópteros, de momento en un simulador y con clases teóricas.

Realizábamos prácticas de combate urbano, combate nocturno y combate antisubversivo siguiendo estrategias, bajar de un helicóptero con cuerdas hasta una azotea, rappel descendiendo de edificios, y entrando por las ventanas.

Combate contra el terrorismo, con diferentes ejercicios y simulacros de rescate de rehenes, teníamos una casa, le llamaban Killer house, en que se podían mover las paredes y adaptarla para el ejercicio que nos hacían practicar.

Tuvimos clases de primeros auxilios, nos enseñaron medicina básica, algunas plantas que podíamos encontrar en la naturaleza para bajar infecciones o analgésicas, como coser una herida o parar una hemorragia y como amputar un miembro dañado por una mina, como sacar una bala y reconocer cuando una herida era mortal o no.

Cuando el capitán consideró que teníamos suficientes conocimientos, al cabo de cuatro meses, nos unieron al entrenamiento de diferentes grupos (troop) para que nos acostumbráramos a trabajar con más gente, simulando operaciones reales y adivinen con que otra patrulla coincidíamos casi siempre, pues si, con Hugo, William, Troy y Brian, pero se trabajaba bien con ellos, aprendí mucho de la experiencia de todos. Según ellos éramos los bebes del regimiento nos habían adoptado a los cuatro, empezaron a llamarnos la patrulla benjamín, nos enseñaban y protegían. Mis compañeros no supieron nunca que fueron ellos los que nos estuvieron incordiando durante todas nuestras pruebas de selección y yo tampoco dije nada.

A nosotros solo nos faltaba pasar por entrenamiento en alta montaña. Charly era muy bueno en todo lo que era vehículos terrestres, manipulación de explosivos y tecnología con satélites a Sócrates le iba más el tema marítimo y dominaba a la perfección todo tipo de vehículo acuático y era un submarinista extraordinario. Smity era más versátil y le gustaba todo lo que no fuera estudiar, le encantaba volar, tanto como a mí, era bueno en rappel, en descenso desde un helicóptero con cuerdas y era extraordinario con el paracaídas era capaz de abrirlo a tan baja altitud que todos nos asustábamos siempre, en una palabra era un temerario. A mí no me daban opción, me entrenaban hasta que era perfecto en todo. Llevaba el doble de materias que mis compañeros, muchas veces todos dormían y yo todavía estaba con algún instructor perfeccionándome. Suerte que tenía la capacidad de absorber los conocimientos de los otros y con solo tocar al instructor de turno le robaba el conocimiento que tenia y eso me facilitaba la tarea, pero el capitán cada vez me exigía más y estaba siempre presente cuando me examinaba de algo nuevo con el instructor y me seguía muy de cerca.

En cuanto al entrenamiento mágico, en estos cuatro meses había absorbido los conocimientos de encantamientos, magia ancestral, runas, criaturas mágicas y como combatirlas practicando de noche, cuando me dejaban. Aproveché también que tenia botellitas con conocimientos de diferentes idiomas y absorbí francés, ruso, árabe, chino, japonés. Todos en ese regimiento debíamos conocer dos idiomas diferentes obligatoriamente, pero yo me salvé de esas clases gracias a las botellitas que me dejó Dumbledore.

Los rumores decían que nuestro entrenamiento ya iba terminando e íbamos a ir pronto a una misión real, estábamos muy entusiasmados con la idea. Un día vino el capitán y nos ordenó que le siguiéramos hasta la sala de conferencias, en ella ya estaba tres patrullas más.

— Señores, todos conocen a la patrulla benjamín — anunció sonriendo, señalándonos con un gesto que nos sentáramos — creo que ya están preparados para enfrentarse a la realidad y por ello voy a formar un nuevo grupo con todos ustedes, estarán bajo mis órdenes directamente, Hugo estarás al mando cuando yo no esté.

— Si señor.

— Durante esta semana trabajaran juntos en varios simulacros que les tengo programados, aprenderán a trabajar juntos y a conocerse bien. Los quiero a todos mañana a las 8:00 h frente a la casa Killer, allí recibirán sus órdenes.

Fue una semana alucinante, hicimos de todo, un simulacro de rescate de rehenes en la casa Killer, otro simulacro bajando desde los helicópteros para acabar con unos terroristas, nos mandó bajo el agua para poner explosivos, lanzarnos en paracaídas para llegar a una zona roja y rescatar un rehén bajo fuego enemigo, hizo capturar a la mitad del equipo para que la otra mitad lo rescatara y luego fue a la inversa. Acabamos la semana agotados, algo golpeados, pero felices con los resultados. Todos supimos adaptarnos al equipo y trabajábamos bien juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

A petición de un comentario de unas amigas muy divertidas, las hermanas Black, os voy a completar algunos datos de los compañeros de Harry:

Charly Wears — 21 años, 1,80m. Rubio, ojos avellana, muy inteligente, es el que siempre ayuda a Harry en la planificación, al ser el mayor de la patrulla benjamín es muy protector sobretodo con Harry que lo ve muy joven. (Cumplió sus 21 a finales de año)

Sócrates Hansen — 19 años, 1,75, muy corpulento, moreno preciosos ojos azules, siempre va con Charly, es un poco reservado (hizo sus 19 años al cabo de un mes de entrar en el ejercito).

Aki Smith — Smity — 19 años, 1,70,m. castaño ojos marrones, delgado, extrovertido, temerario, divertido, es con el que tiene más afinidad Harry, por lo temerarios que son los dos, siempre buscan la manera de complicar más las cosas, depende de Harry para que le ayude a estudiar, eso no es lo suyo, lo suyo es la acción. Como no le gusta su nombre se lo cambió por el apodo. (También ha hecho sus 19 años durante el entrenamiento)

A la patrulla de Hugo ya os los he presentado en capitulo anterior y las dos nuevas patrullas que aparecen no serán personajes tan importantes, os voy a dar solo el nombre, Axel Taylor, Frank Nelson, Mike Jones, Ivan Scott, y la otra patrulla Justin Green, Brad Olson, Joe Barnes y Lucas Fox sus edades oscilan entre 28 y 35 años

Y sin más paso al siguiente capítulo.

CAPÍTULO VI – MISIONES

Al fin vino nuestra primera misión. Nos reunieron en la sala de estrategias.

— Bienvenidos — saludó el capitán — su misión será rescatar a dos civiles que han sido secuestrados, son dos personalidades importantes y los secuestradores están ejerciendo chantaje a nuestro gobierno. Han de infiltrarse sin ser detectados en Colombia y rescatarles sin que haya bajas, saliendo del país sigilosamente, no queremos un conflicto internacional. Soldado Werner está al mando.

— Si señor.

— Con ustedes irá un doctor que se quedará esperando en el avión por si los rehenes vienen heridos. La patrulla de Werner con la patrulla benjamín se internaran en la selva para el rescate, la patrulla de Taylor con la de Green se quedaran custodiando el avión y cubriendo la retirada, quiero un trabajo limpio y rápido.

Nos enseñaron mapas de la zona, el lugar donde nos dejaría el avión y donde los informadores dijeron que estaban los rehenes. Hicimos simulacros de toda la operación y cuando estuvimos preparados subimos a un avión dirección Colombia.

— Pero que nervios que tengo — murmuró Smity.

— Es nuestra primera misión no podemos fallar — exclamó Charly.

— Eso no quita que tenga el estomago empequeñecido — siguió Smity.

— Sinceramente yo también tengo el estomago hecho un cromo – señaló Sócrates.

— Harry, ¿No dices nada? — preguntó Troy que escuchaba divertido a mis tres compañeros.

— Estoy bien – contesté levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo sobre la selva colombiana y los animales que podíamos encontrarnos en ella.

— Me maravilla la sangre fría que tienes siempre — comentó Sócrates — ¿Has estudiado los mapas?

— Si me los sé de memoria — le tranquilicé — todo irá bien.

— No os da vergüenza – se rió Brian — el más pequeño os tiene que dar ánimos.

— Pero que manía con que yo soy el más pequeño, Smity y Sócrates sólo son unos meses mayores que yo – me quejé, aunque yo sabía que si era un año menor que ellos.

— No, no me avergüenza tener miedo — aclaró Smity sin hacer caso a mi queja — porque sé que cuando llegue, todo el miedo se me pasará y todo irá bien, confío en mis compañeros.

— Eso espero, un mal paso y todo se va al carajo – señaló Hugo — esto no es una práctica, tenedlo muy en cuenta.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos durmiendo para llegar descansados, eran doce horas de viaje.

— Preparad equipos, estamos llegando.

El plan era que el avión nos dejaba en una pista de aterrizaje abandonada que utilizaban los narcotraficantes y nosotros nos adentrábamos en la selva colombiana para llegar a donde tenían a los rehenes, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y su secretaria de treinta años.

Aterrizamos y nos dirigimos hacia la selva, desapareciendo sigilosamente entre la maleza, íbamos armados hasta los dientes. Active mi brújula del reloj mágico que compré en el callejón Diagon y sin que me vieran le indique el nombre de la persona que buscábamos, la brújula marcaba otro camino que el que estábamos siguiendo, le dije el nombre de la chica y me indicó el mismo camino en dirección contraria del que seguíamos, empecé a fijarme en el terreno para encontrar algún índice del porque no íbamos por el buen camino.

— Hugo — le llamé bajito.

— Silencio Harry.

— No vamos por buen camino.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos en dirección contraria, alguien ha pasado mal la información o los han trasladado.

— Pero ¿cómo?

— Es en la otra dirección, fíjate en el suelo, las huellas van hacia el otro lado y he recogido esta pulsera y de la manera que estaba colocada no iba hacia dónde vamos sino hacia el otro lado.

Se me quedó mirando — Si la cagas nuestras carreras se van a la mierda, ¿lo tienes claro?

— Estoy seguro, es en la otra dirección, los deben haber trasladado.

Hugo, estaba al mando y dio las órdenes para cambiar de sentido y me siguieron, encontramos una barraca de madera y analicé las auras que había dentro de la casa, estaban los rehenes, atados en una esquina y cuatro hombres custodiándolos.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente a las ventanas y comprobaron lo que yo ya sabía.

— Bien son cuatro hombres; Charly Brian, puerta principal; Smity, Troy cubridlos; Harry conmigo por detrás; William, Sócrates, de vigilancia, si viene alguien avisen rápido.

Entramos en la casa al mismo tiempo e inmovilizamos a los cuatro hombres en unos segundos, yo me dirigí a los rehenes y les desaté.

— Ejercito británico señor, nos vamos a casa, ¿están heridos?

— Gracias soldado, no sólo cansados.

Fue fácil sacarlos de allí y llevarlos al avión, que ya nos estaba esperando. Una vez en el aire dirección Londres, todos suspiramos aliviados.

— Harry, hemos de ser claros cuando redactemos el informe porque evidentemente poner que toda la operación se modificó porque tuviste una corazonada no es viable — me señaló Hugo.

— Encontré suficientes indicies para creer que los rehenes habían sido trasladados y seguimos la pista hasta el lugar donde los encontramos, una pulsera de mujer en el suelo, unas ramas cortadas en dirección contraria a donde nos dirigíamos, pisadas numerosas recientes, y una de las huellas era de mujer, con zapatos de tacón, si fueran nativos, no irían con tacones por la selva, además todos saben que soy bueno siguiendo pistas.

— Si eso es cierto.

El viaje de vuelta fue muy tranquilo y cuando llegamos había gente esperando a los rescatados y se los llevaron, nosotros fuimos hacia nuestra base.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a la sala de estrategias para redactar nuestro informe, nos felicitaron por una misión rápida y limpia y nos dieron un día de descanso.

Esa noche tuvimos nuestro primer permiso para salir del cuartel, visitamos el pueblo cercano y fuimos a un pub. Era la primera vez que los cuatro de la patrulla benjamín salíamos desde que entramos en el ejército y ya no nos acordábamos de lo que era pasar un rato agradable sin el uniforme.

Allí encontramos a más gente del cuartel y nos unimos a ellos para tomar unas cervezas, hablando un poco de todo. Conocimos a unas chicas y bailamos con ellas, a mi me costó pedirle a la que me gustaba que bailara conmigo, pero Smity me amenazó que si no lo hacía iba a hacerme la vida imposible y como era capaz, busqué el valor gryffindor y la saqué a bailar. Una vez roto el hielo nos lo pasamos muy bien, era muy agradable, con una larga melena castaña, de diecisiete años y con unos preciosos ojos azules, antes de despedirnos nos besamos, mi primer beso de verdad, fue dulce e intenso y volví a la base con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, esa chica me había impactado.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto y aproveché ese día de descanso para desaparecer mientras los otros dormían y convertirme en mi animago. Desde que había entrado en el ejército no había podido volar con mi forma de halcón y practiqué con mis elementos y con algunos hechizos bajo una protección para que nadie me descubriera, no había perdido la mano. Cuando volví ya era la hora de cenar.

— ¿Dónde has estado pequeño? — preguntó Hugo, al que encontré yendo al comedor.

— Necesitaba un día desintoxicándome de tanto entrenamiento y fui a correr, los alrededores son preciosos, me llevé un bocadillo y saboree un rato la soledad.

— Sí es relajante, yo también lo hago cuando puedo, anda vamos a comer. Sabes, mañana tendréis clases de vuelo, igual pronto os dejan tocar un avión de verdad.

— Si, eso me gustaría, me encanta estar en el cielo, cuando nos tiramos del paracaídas es relajante, siempre y cuando no nos estén esperando abajo para un simulacro de emboscada.

— Tú deberías haber nacido con dos alas.

— Tienes razón — sonreí pensando en mi animago.

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos a la clase de vuelo, como ya les era normal a los instructores, a mi me dieron todos los manuales y que me espabilara leyendo, cuando terminé me quedé escuchando lo que decían. Pasamos varios días practicando en el simulador y al fin iban a dejarnos llevar un aparato a nosotros solos. Estaba excitado con la idea, me encantaban los aviones, no eran tan manejables como la escoba pero ya que no podía volar con ella me conformaba.

El vuelo fue fantástico, dominé el aparato en pocos minutos, me sabía los manuales de memoria y la verdad es que le robé el conocimiento a mi instructor y él sabía mucho de aviones, así que yo ahora también sabía mucho.

Pasaron los días y nos dieron otra misión, estábamos en la sala de estrategia para recibir la información detallada.

— Se ha perdido uno de los nuestros en tierra hostil, debemos localizarlo y devolverlo a casa. Este equipo es bueno siguiendo pistas por eso os enviamos a vosotros, no sabemos la ubicación exacta del soldado, solo donde cayó su avión de reconocimiento. Vais a ir a Afganistán.

Nos dieron los mapas del lugar y la posible ubicación, por donde podría estar, teníamos fotografías de satélite del avión pero no había rastro del piloto.

— Señor en esta fotografía hay huellas difusas como si se hubiera arrastrado un cuerpo — les comenté al ver las fotos — aquí miren — señalé al ver que había captado su atención.

— Si podría ser — afirmó el capitán.

— Van en dirección a esas dunas, ¿Qué hay en esa dirección? — les pregunté.

— Un pequeño pueblo.

Estuvimos mirando las fotos del satélite tomadas a diferentes horas del día y fotos del pueblo en cuestión, nos preparamos y cogimos un avión dirección Afganistán, con la misma premisa que la otra vez, entrar silenciosamente, rescatar y salir silenciosamente. Íbamos los dieciséis del equipo pero como la otra vez, la patrulla de Axel y la de Justin se quedaban de vigilancia en el avión para cubrir al doctor que nos acompañaba, al avión y su piloto.

Llegamos a una pista de aterrizaje abandonada y allí nos esperaban tres jeeps con conductores nativos que conocían el terreno. Les oí hablar y tocando a uno de los tres les robé el conocimiento de su lengua, era mejor no decir que los entendía para asegurarnos que no nos engañaban, tenía un mal presentimiento con esos hombres, no me fiaba mucho de ellos y de las miradas que se daban. Nos llevaron hacia el lugar del accidente.

— Harry analiza las huellas que viste en las fotos — me ordenó Hugo que estaba al mando nuevamente.

Me acerqué al lado del avión, en donde debían estar los restos de las huellas de las fotos, y estuve comprobando la dirección. Luego accioné la brújula mágica, diciendo el nombre del soldado y me indicó la misma dirección que las huellas.

— Las huellas nos llevan en la dirección del pueblo y hay sangre seca.

Charly y Smity con William y Brian estaban dentro del avión comprobando si había carga o si encontraban alguna pista más.

— Nada en el avión — gritó Brian — lo han vaciado completamente, no está ni la caja negra.

— Subamos a los coches y vamos en dirección al pueblo — anunció Hugo.

Nos subimos a los Jeeps y fuimos hacia el pueblo, la brújula seguía marcándome que íbamos en la dirección correcta hasta que nos desviamos.

— Para el coche — le ordené al conductor.

— No, pueblo por allí.

— Para el coche — repetí.

— No has oído – Me apoyó Hugo que empezaba a confiar en mis intuiciones.

Estábamos en medio de un desierto, no había nada a la vista, pero la brújula me marcaba que debíamos girar hacia el norte y el pueblo estaba dirección nordeste.

— Es hacia el norte, fíjate en el suelo — había señales de neumáticos, un poco borrados pero todavía se veían.

— Hacia el norte — le repitió Hugo al conductor.

— No, no pueblo por allí — insistía.

— No me fío de ellos — le susurré muy bajito — están hablando de que no seguimos los planes.

— ¿Les entiendes?

— Si, he estado estudiando varios idiomas y el árabe está entre ellos.

— ¿Te ves capaz de salirnos de aquí sin los guías?, yo esta zona no la conozco y si debemos ir mirando planos vamos a tardar mucho y puede que no tengamos ese tiempo si nos descubren.

— Sí

— De acuerdo — se giró a los guías — vamos a llevarnos dos coches, les dejamos uno para que vuelvan a su casa, nosotros encontraremos el camino, coged el material y trasladaros — les dijo a Charly y Sócrates que eran los que iban en el último coche.

— No, no puede llevarse coche, el pueblo allá, órdenes era ir pueblo – insistía el lugareño.

— Las órdenes han cambiado, dejaremos los vehículos donde nos recogieron cuando marchemos, allí los podrán recuperar.

— No podemos dejar ir allí — y sacaron armas automáticas de debajo del asiento.

William estaba muy cerca de la espalda de uno y Troy de otro, solo quedaba uno de los tres chofer un poco separado, a una señal de Hugo inmovilizaron a los dos chóferes y nos quedó uno, Brian sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó a la mano, desarmándolo. Esa patrulla era buena, se les debía de reconocer, nosotros todavía no nos habíamos movido que ellos ya habían solucionado el problema, Charly, Sócrates y yo nos miráramos, quizás la experiencia también nos haría tan buenos a nosotros.

— Bien muchachos, atadlos y los dejamos a la sombra de esa roca, cuando volvamos ya los desataremos.

— ¿Por dónde Harry?

— Al norte.

Nos dirigimos al norte, adentrándonos en el desierto.

— Espero, por el bien de todos, que nos sepas sacar de este desierto — señaló Sócrates apoyando su brazo en mis hombros y mirando el abrasador sol que teníamos encima.

— No hay problema, pero primero debemos encontrar al piloto.

Fuimos siguiendo las huellas del vehículo hasta que llegamos a unas montañas que estaban llenas de agujeros, como si fueran cuevas.

— Estamos muy a la vista deprisa, bajad de los vehículos y vamos contra la pared de la montaña — indicó Hugo — camuflad los vehículos con las redes — y sacaron unas redes con camuflaje marrón, que pusieron encima de los vehículos y si no te acercabas mucho no se veía nada.

— Están en una de estas cuevas, no puedo precisar todavía cual.

— Empecemos a subir e iremos descartando cuevas, os quiero en grupo de dos y vigilad pueden tendernos una emboscada en cualquier momento, Charly con Brian, Sócrates con Troy, Smity con William, tú conmigo.

— Aquí hay pisadas y sangre seca — les mostré la entrada de una cueva y mi brújula marcaba también al interior.

— Charly, Brian quedaos en la puerta vigilando, los otros continuamos.

Dentro de la caverna estaba muy oscuro y encendimos las linternas, volví a encontrar rastro de sangre y seguimos adentrándonos en la cueva.

— Oigo ruidos, apagad las linternas — susurró Hugo — seguid avanzando con la luz piloto.

Encendimos unas pequeñas linternas que únicamente iluminaban un poco donde poníamos los pies. Presentí peligro y se lo avisé, nos detuvimos.

Nos encontramos de frente con dos hombres armados que iban a salir de la cueva, Smity y William los inmovilizaron, los dejamos atados y amordazados contra una pared y continuamos, la gruta era enorme y llena de pasadizos, yo seguía a la brújula y los otros me seguían a mí, hasta que llegamos a una sala y allí estaba nuestro piloto, se encontraba en bastantes malas condiciones, le estaban interrogando cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes.

No nos habían visto, Hugo hizo señas para repartirnos y atacar por diferentes flancos, no queríamos disparar para no delatarnos y cogimos los cuchillos. Caímos sobre ellos al mismo tiempo, en grupos de dos y no pudieron dar la alarma, los atamos, amordazamos y los dejamos allí. Nuestra misión era de rescate y el piloto estaba bastante mal, con muchas heridas y golpes. Cambié el rumbo de la brújula y le pedí la salida, como había tantos laberintos la bruja no supo indicarme, le pedí por Charly que estaba en la puerta y entonces si me indicó bien. Nos encontramos un par de problemas por el camino pero con la sorpresa podíamos atarlos a todos y nadie dio la alarma. Salimos fuera, recogimos a los que estaban escondidos en la puerta y nos dirigimos a los vehículos. Avisamos que íbamos hacia el avión, que el piloto iba malherido, y que dieran aviso de que encontrarían a los guías atados y su posición. Marqué a la brújula dirección avión y me puse al volante del Jeep, Smity se puso al volante del otro vehiculo y salimos disparados a través del desierto dirección al avión, yo iba delante y Smity me seguía muy de cerca.

— No sé si dejaros el volante de los coches a vosotros dos es buena idea — dijo Brian que iba en mi coche muy bien agarrado para no caer.

— Ja ja, no te preocupes Brian, vamos a llegar sanos y salvos.

— Tú estás loco y el de atrás está tan loco como tú – apoyó Hugo a Brian, agarrando al piloto herido para que no cayera.

Una vez en el avión, el doctor atendió al piloto que nos estaba muy agradecido de haberlo sacado del apuro, volamos para casa, dejando el desierto atrás.

Al llegar nos volvieron a felicitar, nuestro grupo empezaba a tener fama de eficiente porque cumplíamos con la misión sin armar jaleo y eso a los altos mandos les gustaba.

Continuaron pasando los días y recibimos clases especiales de armas químicas y gases nocivos, la clase fue muy interesante y cuando absorbí los conocimientos del instructor todavía más, porque ese hombre sabía muchas cosas que no nos estaba contando.

Había pasado otro mes y absorbí los conocimientos de las botellas de lucha con espada, artimancia, astronomía, hebreo y alemán.

Esa semana nos fuimos a la montaña, a aprender a esquiar, todos estábamos muy contentos hasta que nos dijeron que aprovecharíamos que estábamos solos en una montaña para practicar supervivencia, una semana en la nieve únicamente con nuestros recursos y una tienda, al menos nos dejaban dormir dentro de una tienda.

— Mierda, supervivencia en la nieve es malo, muy malo — decía Smity mientras comíamos — no me gusta el frío yo tengo la sangre caliente.

— No te quejes, yo prefiero la nieve a estar en supervivencia en un desierto, al menos agua no te falta — comentó Charly — sino acuérdate de la primera semana, llegamos con deshidratación.

— Pues a mí me gusta el frío — siguió Sócrates — es estimulante.

— Yo prefiero un par de tetas para estimularme — decía Smity.

Yo me reía.

— Tú no te rías tanto, ya verás cuando tengas el culo helado por la noche – masculló Smity.

— Es cuestión de taparse bien — suspiré.

— A todo le encuentras el lado positivo — bufó Sócrates riendo.

— Una botella la puedes ver medio vacía o medio llena, a mi me gusta verla medio llena.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el chiquitín — dijo Hugo entrando en la conversación.

— Puedo volver a decir que solo me llevo unos meses con Smity y Sócrates — le reiteré mirándolo mal.

— Pero sigues siendo el chiquitín, je je je

— Por cierto ¿sabéis cuantos días estaremos allí?

— Normalmente son una semana de supervivencia y supongo que estaremos una semana de prácticas de esquí., no nos han dado las órdenes todavía.

— Vosotros como vais en montaña — pregunté al grupo de Hugo.

— Es nuestro punto débil por eso nos envían también, Todos juntos en la montaña compartiendo el frío, ¿quién lo iba a decir chiquitín? — expuso Brian.

— La patrulla de Axel y la de Justin fueron no hace mucho a la nieve, ellos ahora se van al desierto, cuando volvamos, nosotros estaremos congelados y con gripe y ellos quemados y deshidratados, vaya grupo – comentó Williams.

Cogí mi mochila mágica, preparé el cofre con las botellitas de conocimientos, de las que me quedaban doce botellas, el saco de dormir especial que compré en el callejón Diagon, mi tienda de alimentos que últimamente no utilizaba mucho y la ropa mágica que convertí en un uniforme de trabajo del ejercito, así no pasaría frío, al pensar en el callejo Diagon pensé en Ron y Hermione, ¿que debían estar haciendo? ¿y Remus y los Weasley?, les añoraba, muchas veces iba tan cansado que no pensaba en ellos y me sentí avergonzado por olvidarme de mis amigos, ¿cómo estarían?, se acercaba el día en que mi año de entrenamiento se acababa y debía empezar a encontrar una manera para volver a acercarme al mundo mágico. Sabia por el grupo que se dedicaba al terrorismo en Londres, que Voldemort estaba haciendo de las suyas, esa grupo iba de cabeza con las cosas inexplicables que se encontraban, pero yo no podía mezclarme todavía, era un grupo de veteranos y les hacía gracia cuando yo me interesaba por sus operaciones y me contaban sus aventuras, me había ganado el respeto de todo el regimiento y nadie me cuestionaba por mi juventud, una vez vino Ted de la patrulla de los veteranos y me contó que habían encontrado a uno cubierto con una careta blanca como si fuera carnaval pero que lo perdieron, yo pensé que era mejor que lo hubieran perdido, sino estarían muertos.

Ya estábamos en el avión a punto de salir cuando vino el capitán hacia nosotros.

— Soldado Potter tengo órdenes del comandante de que lleve el avión, para hacer horas de vuelo, ¿Qué le parece? — me dijo, sabiendo que eso iba a gustarme.

— Siiiii – grité eufórico, pero rectifique mi actitud enseguida — si señor.

— Que entusiasmo, con lo bien que se está descansando, en el avión es el único lugar donde nos dejan descansar — dijo Sócrates.

— A mí me gusta volar, ¿puedo despejar yo el avión, señor?

— Si claro, pero estate alerta este avión es más grande de los que llevas normalmente.

— Si no hay problema, me leo el manual en un momento.

Pero lo que hice fue tocar el hombro del piloto y robarle la memoria de cómo llevar un pájaro tan grande y luego cogí el manual para repasar.

El capitán no venía con nosotros, Hugo estaba al mando de las dos patrullas como siempre.

Despegué suavemente, después de pedir pista y permiso para elevarme y llevé el avión todo el camino perfectamente hasta el aeropuerto de Ginebra, en Suiza, que era el aeropuerto más próximo de Chamonix, lugar al que nos dirigíamos, y en un perfecto francés pedí permiso para el aterrizaje y aterricé suavemente sin ningún contratiempo, estos pájaros estaban hechos para mis manos.

— Fue un vuelo perfecto Harry — comentó Charly — ¿Estás muy cansado?

— No que va, todavía tengo la adrenalina del aterrizaje.

— Bien Harry, perfecto como siempre — me felicitó Hugo — supongo que el capitán me pedirá mi opinión del vuelo, no te preocupes daré buenos informes.

Bajamos del avión y pasamos por la aduana, donde Hugo, entregó todos los papeles necesarios, fuera nos esperaban varios Jeeps militares franceses para llevarnos a Chamonix en Francia a la Ecole de Haute Montagne de l'armée de Terra (escuela de alta montaña de la armada de tierra) donde nuestro gobierno había pedido permiso para hacer el entrenamiento de montaña.

— Bonjour señores — nos saludó un oficial que nos esperaba del ejército francés — ¿Han tenido buen vuelo?

— Si gracias sargento, se presenta el soldado al mando Hugo Werner del SAS con dos patrullas completas.

— Por favor suban a los vehículos y les llevaremos al cuartel.

Como siempre, Hugo tenia tendencia a tenerme controlado y siempre me llevaba en el mismo vehículo que él, o era porque no se fiaba de mi o porque se sentía seguro conmigo, un día averiguaría el porqué. Subí al coche al lado del conductor y el oficial francés y Hugo se sentaron detrás.

— Bonjour — saludé al conductor — Combien de temps nous tarderons à arriver? (cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar).

— Ah, tu parles français parfait , nous tarderons sur une heure (hablas un francés perfecto, tardaremos sobre una hora).

Hablamos un poco de todo, de cómo era su país, de cómo era el mío y pasamos el viaje entretenido.

Mientras escuché que los de atrás hablaban de mí y sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación con el soldado francés paré una oreja detrás para escuchar lo que decían.

— Todos sus hombres hablan un francés tan perfecto.

— Oh no el soldado Potter es un caso especial en todo.

— ¿Cómo especial?

— Digamos que es superdotado, con sólo leer cualquier cosa se la aprende y la pone en práctica.

— Pero se le ve muy joven.

— Si que lo es, tiene dieciocho años.

— ¿Y está ya en un cuerpo especial?

— Ya le he comentado que es un caso especial, ha sido él el que ha traído el avión desde nuestro país a aquí. — explicó con orgullo.

— ¿Es capaz de manejar un avión?

— Entre otras muchas cosas.

— Vaya, que prodigio, me gustan los desafíos, les mandaré uno de mis mejores hombres para acompañarles en sus prácticas de esquí.

La gente era muy simpática en ese cuartel y a la hora del rancho, sin que lo vieran los oficiales, nos dieron consejos de cómo pasar la supervivencia en alta montaña.

— Harry, supongo que después vas a traducir ¿no? — me pidió Smity.

— Si claro, nos están aconsejando como pasar nuestra supervivencia, ellos hacen muchas y se han encontrado con todo tipo de circunstancias, luego os las cuento todas.

— Son gente maja, me gustaría entenderlos — dijo Charly

— Hola, me llamo Gustav y yo entiendo un poco, y puedo hablar contigo – se presentó un soldado francés – así practico mi inglés.

— Eso es perfecto.

Hablaron con varios soldados que entendían un poco el inglés, mientras yo seguía mi conversación con otro grupo, les pregunté quién era el que sabia más de montaña y me presentaron a un hombre de unos cuarenta años que era instructor y sin querer le puse la mano encima haciendo ver que me caía y le "robé" sus conocimientos, la montaña para mí ya no tenía secretos.

Nos fuimos a la cama temprano ya que a las cinco había diana para empezar a subir la montaña donde realizaríamos las prácticas de esquí.

A la mañana siguiente, la ascensión a la montaña fue dura, nuestras piernas no estaban preparada para caminar subiendo con tanto frío y el oxigeno empezaba a faltarnos por la altitud, nos paramos para habituarnos varias veces por el camino, al final llegamos a las pistas que tenían ellos preparadas para esquiar.

— Alguien no se ha puesto unos esquís nunca en los pies — preguntó el instructor en un perfecto inglés.

Y todos me miraron.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿que soy el único? – les pregunté en voz baja — yo señor, pero aprendo rápido.

— Aquí no hay manuales Harry — me comentó riendo Hugo.

— ¿Pones en duda mi capacidad de aprendizaje? – me reí.

— ¡Oh no Dios me valga! poner en duda eso, anda ponte el primero y enséñanos como aprendes.

— Esto es cuestión de dejarse deslizar ¿no?

— No es tan fácil soldado — me advirtió el instructor — anda ponte las botas y engánchalas a los esquíes de esta manera — y me mostró, yo "accidentalmente" perdí el equilibrio y le toque el hombro aprovechando para "robarle" todo su conocimiento de cómo esquiar y sonreí.

Me puse los esquís y me preparé para bajar, guardando las botas normales en la mochila que llevábamos a la espalda, el casco bien puesto, me bajé las gafas, hacia un poco de viento y me subí la bufanda tapándome la boca.

— Bien si estáis todos preparados poneos en fila detrás de mí y vamos bajando, lentamente.

Yo iba detrás del instructor, detrás de mí estaba Hugo y empezamos a bajar en zigzag, pero aquello era demasiado lento para mí.

— Hugo, antes has puesto en duda mi capacidad de aprendizaje, puedo probar lo contrario.

— Harry no hace falta.

— Pero, es que vamos muy despacio — me quejé.

— ¿Cómo podemos ir despacio si no te has puesto unos esquís antes en la vida? – Me regañó el instructor — es imposible soldado, deja de fanfarronear.

— Dime que me dejas, ahora es mi honor y el honor del ejército británico el que está herido — miré en tono suplicante a Hugo.

— Si te rompes una pierna yo no voy a trasladarte, vas a seguir con el curso de supervivencia con la pierna rota.

— Si señor – le saludé riendo, pero sabía que sería verdad, tenía interés en no romperme nada.

— ¿Es que se lo va a permitir?, va a poner su vida en peligro — increpó el instructor.

— No se preocupe por él, si dice que es capaz, le creo, sólo un descenso soldado, luego vuelve a la formación.

Salté clavando los palos para ayudarme a salir de la fila que hacíamos y bajé gritando como un loco por la ladera de la montaña.

— Es imposible que sea novato, ese chico esquía tan bien como yo.

— Con él nada es imposible, y eso que esta vez no hay manuales — explicó Charly sonriendo.

Al cabo de media hora me atraparon, yo estaba esperando sentado sobre mi mochila para no helarme la parte trasera, aunque llevando la ropa mágica no me hubiera pasado el frío igualmente.

— Me presento señor, nada roto señor— saludé a Hugo firme — ha sido fabuloso, me gusta esquiar.

— Has prometido que a partir de ahora vas a seguir a los otros, eso va a ser una prueba añadida, estarse quieto y seguir la formación.

— ok

— Esta tarde nos reunimos varios de los veteranos en unas pistas vírgenes, permiso para llevármelo, como habla francés no habrá problema de comprensión con mis compañeros y se lo devolvemos por la noche agotado y molido para que se esté quieto mañana — le propuso sonriendo el instructor a Hugo.

— Permiso concedido, pueden llevárselo – contestó viendo mis ojos implorantes — la supervivencia no la empezamos hasta mañana pasado, soldado Potter si se rompe algo…, ya esta avisado va a hacer el mismo trabajo que sus compañeros, aunque esté herido.

— Si señor, gracias señor, no hay problema señor — le agradecí.

— Ahora volvamos a subir y bajaremos un poco más rápido — explicó el instructor mirándome.

Estuvimos toda la mañana subiendo a pie con los esquís a cuestas y bajando esquiando hasta las doce que plegamos, los franceses comían muy pronto a mediodía. Después de comer mis compañeros fueron a descansar de la agitada mañana y a mi me esperaba el instructor.

_(Conversación en francés)_

— _Chicos vamos a llevarnos a uno de los ingleses, al más joven._

_— Pero es un novato, no podrá seguirnos._

_— Parece ser que es un superdotado en todo, era la primera vez que se ponía unos esquís y ha disfrutado bajando tanto como lo hago yo mismo, quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar._

_— Mira es ese ¿no?_

_— Si, Harry ven._

_— Buenas tardes._

_— Esto es una salida informal Harry, nada de protocolo, llámame Thierry._

_— Hola soy Paul y este es Pierre._

_— Yo me llamo Harry._

_— Oye eres muy joven para estar en el SAS._

_— Esa es la pregunta del millón, tengo dieciocho años y un cúmulo de circunstancias para haber acabado allí, pero me encanta._

_— Habéis ido ya de misiones reales o todavía estáis de instrucción, a la mitad del equipo se os ve muy jóvenes._

_— Si, somos dos patrullas, una más veterana y los cuatro más jóvenes que hace poco que entramos aunque ya hemos estado en Colombia y en Afganistán en misión de rescate, pero seguimos en la academia aprendiendo._

_— Vaya que precoces, anda vamos a esquiar que la noche viene muy pronto aquí._

Subimos a la montaña y empezamos a bajar, eran unos locos encima de los esquís, haciendo saltos y bajando y yo me lo pasé en grande, en una de las veces le "robé" el conocimiento al que saltaba mejor y me puse yo a dar un salto minutos después todos se quedaron con el corazón pequeño al verme saltar pero caí con tanta gracia y perfección que se pusieron a aplaudir.

_— Gracias, gracias — _les agradecí saludando, como si fuera una obra de teatro, cuando frené.

_— Si te devolvemos con una pata rota, tu soldado al mando nos va a matar, anda vamos bajando que está anocheciendo._

_— Ha sido una experiencia fantástica, gracias por dejarme participar, si algún día vais a Inglaterra buscadme en el cuartel de la SAS, ahora estoy en el cuartel de Gales, estaré encantado de enseñaros aquello, ¿os habéis lanzado nunca de un avión en paracaídas?_

_— No eso no lo hacemos aquí._

_— Es una experiencia que no podéis perderos ya que os gustan las emociones fuertes._

_— ¿Que se siente?_

_— Cuando estás en la puerta, antes de lanzarte la primera vez, ves que vas a saltar al vacío, la nada, la tierra está a lo lejos, pero alguien te empuja y caes en caída libre, estabilizas tu cuerpo y es como si nadaras en el cielo, tienes la sensación que no hay nada mas importante que estar allí disfrutando de la velocidad, abres el paracaídas y te da un latigazo y subes para arriba, luego es un paseo, ves la tierra todavía lejos y como se va acercando, el paisaje es fabuloso desde arriba y si el cielo está despejado todavía es mejor. Luego el salto se hace rutinario y si saltas en una misión ni piensas en el salto sólo en llegar y que no te vean, pero eso es otra cosa._

_— Parece ser que vives a tope ¿no?_

_— Lo intento, pero siempre aprendiendo algo nuevo._

_— La lástima es que estas aquí de maniobras, un día vienes cuando estés de permiso y si te rompes algo no tendrás a nadie recriminándote y te llevaremos a hacer grandes saltos, es como volar pero la gravedad acaba bajándote a la nieve otra vez y si sabes caer acabas deslizándote por la nieve ladera abajo._

_— Lo tendré en cuenta. _

Llegamos abajo casi de noche, nos quitamos los esquís y se los devolví y me dirigí hacia el barracón que teníamos asignado.

— ¿Harry? — llamó Hugo que estaba esperándome.

— Si, vuelvo entero, de una pieza.

— Lo veo Harry, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

— Oh si, ha sido una pasada, he hecho un salto de no se cuantos metros y he caído de pie y he seguido deslizándome, ha sido una gran subida de adrenalina.

— Ya veo, puedo apuntar en tu expediente que eres un buen esquiador.

— Sí — sonreí.

— Pronto no va a caber nada mas en tu expediente si sigues aprendiendo tantas cosas.

— Es divertido aprender.

— Anda ve a dormir.

— Buenas noches.

— Si buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a subir a esquiar pero esta vez tuve que seguir las órdenes como prometí y no me salí de la fila y Thierry, el instructor, se partía de risa al verme tan modosito.

—_ Harry, hoy volvemos a subir ¿crees que te van a dejar?_

_— No puedo Thierry, mañana empezamos con el ejercicio de supervivencia y debo cumplir órdenes, prometí que solo aquella escapada._

_— Lo comprendo, pero es una pena._

_— Si yo también lo lamento, soñaré con ello fue fantástico._

Terminamos el día y fuimos a la cama muy temprano, había diana a las cinco para marchar durante una semana en medio de la montaña, sin víveres y únicamente con una tienda de campaña de montaña para todos.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar el Sargento francés, que teníamos adjudicado de apoyo, nos dijo que en dos días el tiempo iba a cambiar y tendríamos tormenta, que no subiéramos.

— Lo siento pero nuestras órdenes son de subir y no podemos trasladarlo a otra semana — aseguró Hugo.

— Es peligroso – insistió.

— Será un buen entrenamiento, en una misión real debemos saber cómo reaccionar, el SAS no es un juego.

— Ya veo, dejen la radio conectada por si tienen problemas.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

— Si en una semana no están de vuelta subimos a buscarles, buena suerte, uno de los nuestros les enseñará el camino, pero no podrá quedarse con ustedes, no puedo poner a uno de mis hombres en peligro, debe entenderme.

— Perfectamente, todos seguimos órdenes.

Nos preparamos para subir, un poco acongojados, yo llevaba todas las protecciones para el frío y se me ocurrió que podría ir encantando a todos para que no sintieran tanto el frío mientras estuviéramos allí, así que uno a uno sin que se diesen cuenta protegí a todos contra el frío, esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta.

Los dos primeros días fueron bien, montamos la tienda en un lugar protegido para que cuando llegara la borrasca no se la llevara el viento y cogimos provisiones que nos daba la naturaleza para pasar unos días, cazamos varios conejos y tuvimos carne, luchamos contra una manada de lobos que nos querían para cenar pero conseguimos ganarlos con astucia y actuando en equipo y no hubo ningún herido.

Pero cuando vino la tormenta, nadie estaba preparado para ello, el viento parecía que iba a llevarse la tienda y la nieve nos estaba cubriendo y debíamos salir por turnos de la tienda cada hora atados con una cuerda para sacar la nieve que se acumulaba encima de la tienda, no podíamos encender fuego, y no teníamos comida, solo la nieve que dejábamos derretir en un cazo con un mechero, era lo único que entraba en nuestro estomago, yo pensaba en la tienda portátil de comida que tenía en mi mochila, pero no podía sacar comida sin explicar como lo había hecho y no podía comer sin darle a los otros, por lo que nadie comía.

Cuando llegó el final de la semana de supervivencia, teníamos que bajar e iba a ser muy difícil con aquella tormenta que no había amainado.

— Hemos de bajar chicos, no podemos estar un día más aquí o vendrán a buscarnos y no habremos pasado la supervivencia – expuso Hugo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ver por dónde vamos con esta tormenta? — interrogó Smity.

— ¿Harry?, ¿crees que tu instinto puede llevarnos abajo? — preguntó Hugo.

— No sé, no me he encontrado nunca en una situación así, no tengo pistas que seguir, la nieve lo tapa todo, pero no hay más remedio, o sea que ha recoger y bajar, supongo que es cuestión de ir bajando, a algún sitio llegaremos.

— Si no nos congelamos por el camino – se preocupó Sócrates

Nos tapamos con todo lo que teníamos, guantes, pasamontañas, casco, bufanda, gafas y recogimos la tienda y todo los utensilios, lo que hubiera dado por poder hacer un poco de magia.

— Sería interesante que nos atáramos todos de una cuerda para no perdernos — indicó Brian gritando para que le oyéramos con el ruido de la tormenta.

— Si es una buena idea — asintió Hugo y sacó una cuerda que nos fuimos atando a la cintura.

Cargamos con las mochilas, primero iba Hugo, yo iba el segundo, luego Brian, Charly, William, Smity, Sócrates y Troy, la patrulla más veterana siempre intentaba protegernos, aunque les habíamos demostrado más de una vez, que éramos autosuficientes.

La nieve nos llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y entre eso y el viento era difícil de avanzar.

Miré mi brújula mágica y dije el nombre de Thierry, la brújula me señaló una dirección, esperaba que el francés estuviera en el cuartel y no hiciéramos vueltas, no sabía porque pero esa brújula reconocía mejor a las personas que a los lugares.

Le indique el camino a seguir a Hugo y empezamos a bajar, estuvimos a punto de perder a Troy, pero nos dimos cuenta que faltaba uno y volvimos atrás, pero se había roto un tobillo, improvisamos una camilla con un saco de dormir y dos ramas gruesas, lo pusimos dentro del saco de dormir para que no tuviera frío y le lancé un hechizo de calor disimuladamente y otro que asegurada que el saco no se rompiera, nos íbamos turnando para llevar la camilla y seguimos bajando. Tardamos seis horas en subir y sólo llevábamos dos bajando se hacía interminable, hubo otro herido por una piedra que se deslizó de una ladera y cayó en la cabeza de Sócrates, que perdió el conocimiento, cogimos otro saco de dormir, otro par de troncos y otra litera y disimuladamente otro hechizo de calor, otro al saco y un hechizo de sanación porque si no, no llegaba vivo abajo con la conmoción que tenia, Brian fue el siguiente y casi me arrastra por la cuerda que nos unía, poco a poco todos fueron cayendo por diversos accidentes y quedamos Charly, Hugo y yo.

— Que vamos a hacer — preguntó Charly cuando William, se hizo una muy fea herida en el bajo vientre después de una caída arrastrando a Smity que se rompió un brazo y al menos una costilla por lo mal que podía respirar— somos tres podríamos llevar dos camillas poniéndonos en fila pero son cinco heridos y no podemos dejarlos aquí.

— Esta vez la situación me supera chicos, si los dejamos aquí para avisar van a morir congelados y la radio no funciona, lo he probado muchas veces, si sólo baja uno de nosotros puede perderse o tener otro accidente y si se queda sólo uno aquí podría tener problemas para defender a sus compañeros heridos si ataca algún animal.

— ¿Trineos?

— ¿Cómo dices Harry?

— Podemos hacer trineos, hay tanta nieve que los trineos van a deslizarse sobre la nieve, somos nosotros que nos hundimos al caminar.

— ¿De dónde vamos a sacar trineos?

— Vamos a hacerlos con troncos, mirad si cogemos dos o tres troncos grandes, lo mas lisos que podamos y los atamos a los troncos que ya tenemos de las camillas, podrían deslizarse sobre la nieve. Aquí hay muchos árboles.

Buscamos unos troncos largos y gruesos que abarcaran dos camillas cada vez y los fuimos montando con paciencia, los atamos con cuerdas, los pusimos uno detrás del otro y elevamos las cabezas a nuestros compañeros con un trozo de tienda gruesa que fuimos rompiendo, en forma de cojín, para que la cabeza no les golpeara con ninguna piedra o árbol bajo la nieve. Troy que solo tenía roto el tobillo puso a William en su regazo para controlar sus constantes y estabilizar lo máximo el movimiento de la bajada, era el que estaba peor con la herida en el vientre.

— Preparados.

Yo iba delante con Charly tirando de la cuerda de todos los trineos que estaban unidos y Hugo iba detrás sujetando el otro cabo de la cuerda, vigilando que no perdiéramos a nadie Mire mi brújula y empezamos a bajar siguiendo la dirección, fue un descenso lento y estaba oscureciendo.

— Veo luces – exclamé, al cabo de muchas horas, al ver luces a lo lejos — lo hemos conseguido veo luces.

— Acelerad, parece que llegamos chicos — anunció Hugo a los heridos.

Aceleramos el paso, cuando casi llegábamos abajo, los vigías del cuartel nos vieron, dieron la alarma y vinieron a ayudarnos.

Nos ayudaron a llegar a la enfermería, gracias a mis hechizos de calor no había ningún congelado. Y curaron a todos los heridos.

— _Harry _— era Thierry que me llamaba — _¿Cómo estáis? , las noticias corren y oí que estabais todos en la enfermería._

_— Llegamos tres de pie y cinco en camilla, solo uno de mis compañeros esta grave, los otros se recuperaran pronto._

_— ¿Congelaciones?_

_— No, ninguna íbamos bien protegidos, es mas la falta de comida y el cansancio por la tormenta._

_— ¿Hace cuanto que no coméis?_

_— Unos cuatro días, con la tormenta no podíamos salir de la tienda para buscar alimento y deshacíamos nieve para beber y no deshidratarnos._

_— Eso ha estado muy bien, y ¿nadie congelado?_

_— No nadie._

_— Caray con los ingleses, creo que es la primera expedición que vuelve en vuestras circunstancias sin ningún congelado que deban amputarle algún miembro._

_— Somos del SAS, nuestro lema es quien arriesga gana y hemos ganado al frío y a la tormenta._

_— Si ya lo veo, anda descansa, mañana nos vemos._

Hugo nos estaba revisando a todos, yo era el único que no dormía.

— ¿No duermes Harry?

— No todavía.

— Has sido muy valiente hoy y como siempre nos has conducido bien, fue muy buena la idea con los trineos.

— Gracias Hugo.

— Voy hablar con los mandos para que se valore esta acción en tu expediente.

— No hace falta yo solo he hecho lo que debía hacer, todos estamos con vida y es la única recompensa.

— Eres especial Harry, un muchacho muy especial, anda duérmete y descansa.

Al final me dormí. A la mañana siguiente Hugo se puso en contacto con nuestro cuartel y explicó el caso y los heridos que teníamos y pidieron al ejército francés si podían trasladarnos en helicóptero hasta el aeropuerto de Ginebra en Suiza para volver a casa. Los franceses no pusieron ningún problema.

Yo robé el conocimiento del piloto del helicóptero, todavía no había pilotado nunca un helicóptero, tenía la teoría y las prácticas del simulador, tenía ganas de conducir uno.

_— Señor sería posible si pudiera llevar el helicóptero hasta Ginebra — _le pedí al piloto.

— _Eres muy joven para llevar un helicóptero todavía, soldado._

_— Pero ya llevo aviones de caza y he llevado un avión comercial._

_— ¿Cómo es eso posible?, pero un helicóptero no es lo mismo que un caza, ¿tienes nociones de pilotar un helicóptero?_

_— Si señor, llevo muchas horas de vuelo en el simulador._

_— No es lo mismo un simulador._

_— Es un principio — le dije sonriendo._

_— Anda toma un rato los mandos pero no voy a soltar los míos — y señaló los mandos del copiloto._

_— Ok_

Me puse a pilotar el helicóptero, al ver el piloto que lo llevaba perfectamente, soltó sus mandos y se me quedó mirando.

— Podemos añadir los helicópteros a tu expediente por lo que veo Harry — reía Hugo — pero es que no te cansas nunca.

— No, aprender es divertido.

El piloto me dejo aterrizar en el aeropuerto y me felicitó por haberlo llevado tan bien.

Llegamos a Londres tras un vuelo tranquilo, en el aeropuerto estaban el capitán esperándonos con varios vehículos y dos ambulancias para los heridos más graves.

Les saludamos y subimos a los vehículos.

— Gracias Harry por traernos a casa – agradeció sinceramente Charly.

— No Charly tú también colaboraste en traernos a casa, trabajamos en equipo, todos somos uno.

— Si Harry, todos somos uno, la verdad es que hace tiempo que nos preguntamos con los chicos como es que siempre nos salen las cosas bien, esta vez no ha habido ningún congelado, y yo noté como un calor que recorría mi cuerpo en plena nevada, un día nos vas a contar como lo haces ¿eres un ángel o algo así?

— Que ideas tienes Charly, yo no soy un ángel, soy un chico normal, bueno un poco dotado.

— ¿Y el calor que sentimos todos en la montaña?

— Debido al ejercicio, supongo ¿o te crees que caminar en la nieve no es un gran ejercicio?

El tema quedó en eso, aunque debía tener cuidado con los hechizos, les había salvado la vida pero empezaban a dudar y eso era peligroso, la idea de una ángel me hizo sonreír.

Por la mañana nos recolocaron a Hugo, Charly y a mí como una patrulla incompleta mientras nuestros compañeros se mejoraban en la enfermería. Nos dieron las ordenes de ir con la patrulla de los veteranos, el grupo antiterrorista de Londres, así que esta vez iba a estar cerca de Voldemort, por una parte tendría noticias frescas pero por otra podía ser que el también decubriera noticias mías y eso era peligroso, parecía que el destino me había dado la puerta para acercarme al mundo mágico y ver cómo estaban las cosas.

La vuelta al mundo mágico era ya inminente.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, gracias a todos los que robaron 5 minutos de su tiempo para comentar esta historia, me gusta saber lo que pensáis para intentar mejorar. Espero que os siga gustando a todos.

CAPÍTULO VII — CERCA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de estrategias con la patrulla con la que íbamos a trabajar, Ted, Berni, Ralph, James, era una patrulla que normalmente actuaba sola bajo las órdenes directas del teniente coronel. La media de edad de esta sección era de treinta y tantos a cuarenta y nos añadimos Hugo, Charly y yo.

Yo les conocía porque me gustaba hablar con ellos siempre que podía, les sacaba información sutilmente de lo que hacía Voldemort. Me caían muy bien, eran buena gente y a ellos les agradaba que me interesara por sus cosas ya que se sentían importantes.

— Harry, vaya aventura pasasteis en la nieve ¿eh? — me preguntó Ralph.

— Si fue emocionante, el viento que se nos llevaba, la nieve más arriba de las rodillas, sin comer durante cuatro días, mucho frío y cinco heridos que bajar en plena tormenta, fantástico, unas verdaderas vacaciones, ¿verdad Charly? — contesté riendo.

— Señores, atención — pidió el teniente coronel entrando en la sala junto a nuestro capitán — ha habido un nuevo atentado en el centro de Londres, el mismo estilo, las victimas en el mismo estado.

El teniente coronel se nos quedó viendo.

— Espero no sean impresionables con la muerte — dijo mirándonos a Charly y a mí, que nunca habíamos ido a una misión donde hubiera muertes.

— No señor — contestamos los dos.

— Entonces acérquense todos – y sacó un dossier con muchas fotos.

Me acerqué, sabía lo que vería, fotografías de muertos por un avada Kedabra, ojos abiertos y cara de asombro o de miedo y no me equivoqué.

— Decidnos que veis vosotros — nos preguntó Ted — quizás una visión nueva pueda darnos alguna pista de este grupo de terroristas, Harry tú eres especialista en seguir pistas, y eres muy observador, según tengo entendido, dime que ves en las fotografías.

— Estas personas murieron asustadas, por la expresión de sus caras conocían lo que iba a pasar antes de morir, pero no hay sangre por ninguna parte, fue algo rápido por la posición de sus cuerpos. Los terroristas no dejaron muchas señales, el lugar se ve limpio, el motivo no fue un robo, la casa se ve intacta, da la sensación como si hubieran ido solo a matarlos, entrar y salir.

— La próxima foto es un poco más fuerte, son niños — avisó Ted

Las siguientes fotos eran de los hijos de la pareja, uno tenía unos once años ya que en el fondo había una foto del niño con el uniforme de Hogwarts y el otro era más joven de unos seis años, por suerte no los conocía.

— ¿Y bien?

— Han sido asesinados con el mismo sistema que los adultos, — contestó Hugo.

— Si y fueron los primeros, sus caras no demuestran miedo sino sorpresa, supongo que llegaron y mataron a los niños delante de los padres y luego mataron a los adultos — continué — el motivo no era para coaccionar a los padres, supongo que se los encontraron primero y les estorbaban, la madre no tiene rastros de lagrimas en los ojos por lo que no les dio tiempo a asimilar la muerte de sus hijos, todo debió ser rápido. Parece una ejecución, quizás traición.

— Buen razonamiento, ¿pero como los mataron?

— No es ninguna arma convencional no hay casquillos de arma, no fue con un arma blanca, no hay sangre, un golpe en la nuca podría producir ese efecto, pero los cuerpo no tienen ninguna hematoma visible al menos en las fotos ¿con las autopsias no sale nunca ningún elemento inyectado? — explicó Hugo.

— Nada, las autopsias salen perfectas, nada de venenos inyectados, nada de violencia.

— Quizás algún veneno inhalado de efecto inmediato, además una vez Ted me dijo que vieron a uno que llevaba una máscara blanca como si fuera carnaval y si es algo inhalado y ellos se protegen con las mascaras — no sabía que podría acercarse más al avada Kedabra — pero solo con las fotos es imposible, faltan datos.

— Ted llévese a los soldados Werner, Wears y Potter sobre el terreno, el resto intenten averiguar quién era esta gente — ordenó el teniente coronel que había estado escuchando — quiero un informe sobre mi mesa esta tarde.

— Si señor.

Cogimos un vehículo y nos dirigimos al centro de Londres, eran tres horas de viaje desde el cuartel hasta Londres, Ted, era el que estaba a cargo de la patrulla. Por el camino mi cabeza iba buscando alguna manera para explicar el avada kedabra a un muggle.

Llegamos al edificio estaba cerca de la zona mágica, me calé mas la gorra para que no se me viera mucho la cara, como llevaba el pelo muy corto, sin las gafas, además que había cambiado mucho físicamente y mi cicatriz estaba cubierta, no creía que nadie pudiera reconocerme. Entramos en la casa y percibí el trabajo de los aurores deshaciéndose de las pistas. Todavía había dos aurores en el lugar vestidos de policías locales.

— No se puede pasar – nos paró uno de ellos.

— Brigada especial del SAS, tenemos autorización – les miró Ted enseñando un papel.

El auror se quedó contrariado pero no pudo evitarnos el paso, se me quedó mirando raro ¿quizás notaba mi aura mágica?, no podía ser, con la poción de Dumbledore quedaba escondida pero estando tan cerca o solo quizás me miraba extrañado por mi juventud, no era normal ver a un chico de dieciocho años con una brigada especialista, debía relajarme o yo mismo daría un mal paso.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?– les pidió Ted.

Al final, reticentes, los aurores se marcharon y nos dejaron el campo libre.

— Veamos sobre el terreno — se giró y al verme me dijo — ¿te encuentras bien?, estás muy blanco.

— Estoy bien — me puse unos guantes que me daba Hugo y me acerque a los cuerpos de los adultos para examinarlos, era extraño que los muggles después de tantas horas no los hubieran sacado ya de allí, debía ser obra de los aurores — no puede ser un veneno los cuerpos no tienen ninguna señal de convulsión, ni excreciones, es una muerte como si el corazón hubiera decidido pararse o como si alguien tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo parar, es una hipótesis muy imaginativa, pero y si alguien es capaz de hacer parar el corazón de un ser vivo con su voluntad.

— Parece que has visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción Harry.

— No tantas, pero hemos comprobado casos reales de personas que pueden desarrollar un poder fuera de lo común, porque no alguien con el poder de convencer que su corazón debe pararse, fíjese en la cara de miedo de los dos adultos, fue una muerte rápida pero antes de la muerte tuvieron mucho miedo y en todo el cuerpo no hay ni una señal de violencia de ningún tipo, sólo están muertos — dije mirando los cuerpos.

—¿Qué te parece Hugo?

— No hay hematomas en el cuerpo, ni señales de pinchazos, si fuera por un gas habría excreciones, el cuerpo estaría rígido o amoratado o algún signo, pero estos cadáveres solo están muertos sin ningún motivo aparente, ¿y si Harry tiene razón y nos enfrentamos a alguien que ha desarrollado una cualidad diferente a las normales?, trabajando con él he aprendido a fiarme de sus corazonadas.

— Son un grupo, eso lo hemos comprobado — explicó Ted — y si todos tienen esa cualidad, debe ser algo que puede aprenderse, no sé, la verdad es que he visto cosas muy raras a lo largo de mi vida — y se quedo pensativo mirando los cadáveres.

Podía sentir los aurores muy cerca y estaban nerviosos, debíamos irnos antes de que nos obliatearan, había adquirido los conocimientos de oclumancia y legeremancia hacía tiempo, notaba como alguien estaba intentando entrar en mi cabeza y eso era muy mala señal, algo estaban tramando y tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Se que os va a parecer muy raro, pero debemos irnos, es imperioso que nos vayamos en este momento.

— No podemos retirarnos Harry, un miembro del SAS, no se retira nunca hasta acabar su trabajo – me informó Ted.

— Huelo a gas — me inventé — vámonos ya.

Conseguí sacarlos de la casa a tiempo antes de que estallara, está vez los aurores se habían pasado mucho, intentar matar a cuatro muggles para eliminar pruebas era mucho.

— Caray Harry, desde hoy voy a hacerte caso sin pensarlo como hace Hugo, gracias por sacarnos de ahí a tiempo.

— No es nada.

— Volvamos al cuartel.

Volvimos en silencio, cuando llegamos, presentamos el informe y con Charly y Hugo fuimos a la enfermería a visitar a nuestros compañeros.

— Ey muchachos ¿cómo vamos?

— Que alegría veros, ya nos han contado que estáis con antiterrorismo, ¿qué tal os va con ellos? – preguntó alegre Smity

— Es diferente, están tras ese caso de los terroristas aquí en Londres y todo es muy raro — contó Charly — esta tarde si no hubiera sido por el olfato de Harry que ha olido el gas que se escapaba, no nos volvíamos a ver, ha estallado la casa donde estábamos tres segundos después de que Harry casi nos sacara a rastras de ella.

Estuvimos un rato hablando los ocho y nos marchamos después de despedirnos.

— Hugo ¿porque no vienes a dormir con nosotros?, así no estarás solo — le propuse después de haberlo consultado con Charly.

— Gracias, es una idea interesante.

— Anda vamos, así si nos llaman urgente estaremos los tres juntos – acabó de convencerlo Charly.

Charly y yo nos fuimos al barracón, y luego vino Hugo, estuvimos hablando de batallitas y al final se durmieron, yo tardé un poco más en dormirme mi cabeza pensaba en lo que había visto hoy, ¿Cómo pudieron los aurores querer asesinarnos?, ¿tan desesperados estaban por matar igual que los mortifagos? Dentro de dos semanas haría seis meses que estaba en el ejército y había aprendido un montón, pero ahora era cuando estaba sobre el terreno y podría aplicar todos los conocimientos que había adquirido y por gracia o por desgracia estaba implicado con la patrulla que perseguía a los mortifagos, aunque ellos no lo supieran, parecía que el destino me devolvía a mi lugar. ¿Podría confiar en esa gente para decirles la verdad y que me ayudaran en mi misión? Trabajaría con ellos un poco más antes de decidirme a confiar pero debía encontrar la manera de ponerme en contacto con los míos y al final me dormí.

— Charly, Hugo, Harry arriba tenemos trabajo — era Ted que venía a despertarnos.

— ¿Me he dormido?, ¿no he oído diana? — me desperté asustado.

— No, no te has dormido, son las tres de la mañana, venga vístete rápido nos vamos, os espero en cinco minutos en la entrada del edificio principal, ropa de trabajo y abrigaos hace frío.

— Si, si vamos — musitó Hugo.

Me levanté y me lavé rápido para despejarme y me vestí con la ropa mágica convertida en mi uniforme, podría protegerme de pequeños hechizos y del frío.

Llegamos corriendo al edificio principal.

— Tuvimos un aviso de que están en este momento los terroristas en un edificio.

Nos entregaron las armas y subimos todos a los vehículos, íbamos las dos patrullas junto con nuestro capitán. Nadie hablaba, cuando llegamos evidentemente los hechizos ya habían terminado, en el suelo había cinco cadáveres, eran las seis de la mañana y no sé porque razón conseguimos ser los primeros de llegar, pudimos recoger pistas y comprobar los cadáveres y hacer muchas fotos antes de que llegara nadie más. Analicé los residuos de magia y eran poderosos, los atacantes debían ser del círculo cercano a Voldemort. Volvimos al cuartel, íbamos en tres vehículos, eran las ocho de la mañana y nos encontramos con el tráfico de hora punta en Londres.

Yo iba en el último vehículo en un jeep militar con James conduciendo y Berni a su lado, estaba sentado detrás medio dormido, nos vimos separados de los otros dos vehículos por un gran camión que se puso delante, salido de no sé dónde.

— Mierda con el camión — se quejó James — no tengo visibilidad para adelantar y cada vez va más lento.

— No te agobies, si llegamos cinco minutos tarde no nos van a decir nada, ya vieron como estaba la circulación – tranquilizó Berni — Ey Harry despierta, estate alerta nos han separado de los otros vehículos.

Pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que el camión abriera sus puertas y bajaran una rampa, James intentó frenar un poco para alejarse y hacer una maniobra con el vehículo, pero detrás llevábamos otro camión enorme que empezó a empujarnos, obligando al Jeep a subir la rampa.

— No puedo maniobrar, me tienen atrapado — gritó James nervioso.

— Harry, salta del coche y avisa — gruñó Berni — esto no me gusta nada.

— No voy a dejaros, si vosotros os quedáis yo también — y preparamos nuestras armas para defendernos.

Todo fue muy rápido, en menos de un minuto estábamos dentro del camión, habían subido la rampa y cerrado las puertas. Nos esperaban seis hombres armados y sin decir nada pegaron un tiro en la cabeza a mis dos compañeros sin darles oportunidad, muriendo al instante.

— Suelta el arma si no quieres acabar como ellos — me ordenó uno, estaba en shock, habían matado a mis compañeros a sangre fría, sin contemplaciones, me habían entrenado mucho, pero no estaba preparado para eso.

Me agarraron entre dos, haciéndome volar fuera del jeep y me desarmaron, era como un muñeco entre sus manos, al ser mucho más altos y corpulentos que yo, ataron mis manos detrás de la espalda con una brida de plástico y amordazaron mi boca.

— Así que tú eres el niño prodigio del SAS — habló uno de los enmascarados con un inglés perfecto pero con un acento fuerte, como ruso — eres muy joven y te falta experiencia pero si los informes que tenemos de ti son correctos, vas a sernos muy útil, ya has visto que no andamos con juegos — y señaló los cuerpos fallecidos de mis compañeros — estate quieto y sigue las instrucciones, sino quieres seguir el mismo camino, nos ha costado muchas horas de vigilancia atraparte, no te dejan salir mucho todavía y les entiendo con la cara de niño que tienes, parece que tengas menos de los dieciocho años que pone el informe.

Me sacaron el casco y todo el equipo que llevaba, las botas el cinturón y me quedé con los pantalones y la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba bajo el uniforme.

— Estad alerta, es joven y lo hemos impresionado un poco, pero está entrenado por el SAS, ya conocéis su expediente, no os fiéis, ahora empezará a pensar en una solución a su problema — les comentó a los dos que se quedaban conmigo.

Sujetándome fuerte me inyectaron algo que me dejó con mis músculos laxos y sin fuerza, me sentaron en el suelo del camión apoyado a una de las paredes. Tenia de pie a los dos tipos con armas automáticas apuntándome sin perderme de vista. Al cabo de un rato el camión paró y bajaron el Jeep con mis compañeros muertos, lo dejaron abandonado y siguieron el camino. Esperaría a que me bajaran del camión para ver cómo podía escapar de ellos, debía dar tiempo a la droga que me habían inyectado a que dejara de hacer efecto y tuviera un poco de movilidad esperando que no me inyectaran más, no sabía que querían pero debía actuar rápido esa gente había matado sin pensárselo.

Mientras en el cuartel llegaron los dos Jeeps y estaban esperando nuestra llegada.

— ¿Que están haciendo? — Gritaba el capitán furioso — por mucho tráfico que nos hayamos encontrado, no da pie a que tarden tanto en llegar.

— Señor no contestan a la radio — informó Ted.

— Esto no me gusta — exclamó el capitán — volved a buscarlos que no hayan tenido un accidente y preguntad a la policía local dándoles la ruta que seguimos por si los encuentran.

Al cabo de dos horas la policía avisaba de haber encontrado el jeep con los dos soldados muertos de un tiro en medio de la frente a las afuera de Londres. Pero ni rastro del tercer ocupante, el joven soldado Harry Potter.

El camión había parado después de varias horas de viaje, tenía las manos dormidas de lo apretada que llevaba la brida de plástico, la droga ya no hacia efecto en mi cuerpo, aunque no se lo demostré. Me cogieron entre mis dos enormes guardianes y me levantaron para sacarme fuera del camión. Estábamos en un pequeño aeropuerto privado, con solo dos pistas. Me llevaron a un avión que tenía ya los motores en marcha, subiendo rápidamente, me sentaron en una butaca bruscamente y sujetaron enseguida mi cinturón de seguridad, solo subieron cuatro de los seis hombres que había en el camión, cuatro más un piloto, aquí podía intentar una fuga, dejarlos a todos k.o. y coger los mandos del avión, comunicarme con la radio y volver.

Esperé a que se iniciara el vuelo y se relajaran un poco, deshice la brida de plástico con mi magia, di un tiempo a mis manos a que pudieran moverse libremente después de la mala posición y poco a poco moví mi mano para acercarme al enganche del cinturón de seguridad para deshacerlo, Una vez deshecho todo fue muy rápido le di un golpe con el codo al que tenia al lado dejándolo sin sentido, una patada al que estaba de pie a mi lado y también lo deje sin sentido. El tercero al ver lo que suicida se levantó deprisa con el arma en la mano pero se encontró con mi pie en su cabeza y solo me quedaba el cuarto que estaba con el piloto y el mismo piloto. Me saqué el pañuelo que amordazaba mi boca y cogí una de las armas, en el bolsillo de uno de los que estaban en el suelo llevaba varias bridas y até a todos con ellas, las manos y los pies y los amordace con sus propias bufandas para que nadie se me moviera si volvían a recuperar el sentido y me dirigí a la cabina silenciosamente. Entré y de un golpe con la culata del arma en la cabeza del cuarto hombre lo dejé fuera de servicio, me quedaba el piloto.

— Si no quieres morir, sigue pilotando tranquilamente — le amenacé apuntándolo con el arma en la cabeza.

Até al cuarto hombre de pies y manos con las bridas, sin dejar de controlar al piloto, lo saque del asiento del copiloto y me senté en su lugar.

— Dime el número de vuelo y la ruta — le pregunté al piloto cogiendo la radio

— 747, ruta a Moscú — contestó en ruso.

— ¿Cómo? — Me asombré, pero no esperé contestación — ¿Dónde nos encontramos sobrevolando en este momento? — apretando el arma contra su cabeza.

— Sobrevolamos Alemania, estamos cerca de Berlín.

— Aquí el vuelo 747 alguien me escucha — pregunté por la radio en alemán.

— Torre de control de Berlín, dígame 747.

— Soy un soldado de las fuerzas británicas, he sido secuestrado y he logrado inmovilizar a mis secuestradores y tomar el control, me encuentro en este momento volando junta al piloto, pido permiso para aterrizar en su aeropuerto, necesito ayuda para contactar a mi superior el capitán Peter Magma del regimiento del Special Air Service — SAS en Gales, Inglaterra.

— Manténgase a la escucha soldado, voy a avisar a nuestra policía y me comunico con usted.

Mientras esperaba contestación el piloto en una maniobra desesperada por volver a tener el control, se lanzó sobre mí con un cuchillo que llevaba escondido, hiriéndome en un brazo, pero logré inmovilizarlo y con la culata de la pistola dejarlo inconsciente, le até las manos y los pies y lo dejé en el suelo.

— ¿Vuelo 747, está a la escucha?, hemos oído ruidos ¿ha sucedido algo?

— Sí, estoy a la escucha, el piloto se me ha lanzado encima con un cuchillo y me ha herido en un brazo pero ahora está todo bajo control.

— ¿Quién pilota el avión?

— En estos momentos, yo mismo.

— ¿Tiene conocimientos de vuelo soldado?

— Sí, no hay problema, pero llámeme Harry.

— Bien Harry yo soy Albert, ¿cómo es de grave su herida?

— No es preocupante — dije mirando mi brazo que sangraba abundantemente.

— Hemos podido contactar con sus superiores, estaban al tanto de su desaparición Harry, estamos arreglando para que tenga una línea directa con ellos desde el avión y tiene permiso para aterrizar. Cuando esté cerca le avisaremos y le indicaremos la pista, lo tenemos en la pantalla del radar.

— Gracias Albert.

Se quedó todo en silencio, modifiqué la ruta del avión con las coordenadas que me dieron para acercarme al aeropuerto de Berlín.

— Al habla el capitán Magma ¿Soldado Potter?

— Si señor.

— ¿Donde se encuentra?

— Acercándome al aeropuerto de Berlín, señor.

— ¿Cómo está la situación?

— Controlada, cinco hombres noqueados y atados señor, el último ha sido el piloto que no ha querido seguir mis instrucciones.

— ¿Lleva personalmente el avión?

— Si señor

— ¿Alguna herida?

— Sólo en el brazo, señor, nada importante — y miré como se escurría mi sangre por el brazo, quizás si era algo importante y con magia detuve la hemorragia, no podía cerrar la herida ya que no sería normal si me encontraban lleno de sangre y sin herida

— Soldado, tenemos un avión preparado, listo para ir a recogerle a Berlín, hemos hablado con las autoridades berlinesas y le escoltaran mientras llegamos, no intente nada por su cuenta, espere nuestra llegada.

— Si señor, les esperaré.

— Le paso con el controlador, ya debes estar muy cerca ¿no?

— Si casi llego.

— Nos vemos en menos de dos horas.

— Si señor.

Me pasó otra vez con el controlador.

— ¿Albert?

— Sí, dígame Harry.

— Estoy en maniobra de acercamiento, denme pista.

— Acérquese por la pista ocho, tendrá a agentes de nuestra policía para recogerle y recoger los paquetes que lleva en el avión — y me dio las coordenadas de la pista para aterrizar

— Gracias Albert, espero conocerle a la llegada.

— Claro soldado, buen aterrizaje.

Empecé a acercarme al aeropuerto y localizando la pista, hice un aterrizaje perfecto, como me habían dicho me estaban esperando al final de la pista, abrí la puerta del avión para que subieran.

— Soldado Harry Potter del ejército británico se presenta señor — saludé en un perfecto alemán.

— Inspector Ernest Bremen, parece ser que no tendremos problemas de comunicación, ya tenía un intérprete preparado, los del aeropuerto no me dijeron que hablaba nuestro idioma.

— Encantado señor, siempre me han gustado los idiomas.

— ¿Puede contarnos que ha sucedido?

— He sido secuestrado en mi país e introducido en este avión, he podido hacerme con el control cuando ya estábamos en vuelo.

— ¿Usted solo ha podido con cinco hombres armados?

— Se ve que si señor — le dije sonriendo — pero por favor no me diga que soy muy joven.

— No se lo diré Sr. Potter, venga conmigo, vamos a curar esa herida, que según tenía noticias era un rasguño, pero parece ser un rasguño muy grande.

— Nada importante señor

— Y conseguirle algo de calzado — dijo al ver que iba descalzo.

— Si eso estaría bien, gracias.

Bajamos del avión mientras los hombres del inspector se ocupaban de sacar a los prisioneros. Me llevaron a unos despachos dentro del aeropuerto.

— ¿Harry?

— Sí.

— Soy el controlador Albert, tenía ganas de conocerle.

— Encantado Albert y gracias por su ayuda — agradecí dándole la mano.

— Pero por Dios, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Dieciocho.

— ¿Y ha aterrizado el avión? , ¿Que les enseñan en el ejército en Inglaterra?

— Todo lo que podamos necesitar Albert.

— He de volver a mi puesto, encantado de conocerle, espero que vuelva bien a su país.

— Gracias de nuevo, gracias por todo.

Me quedé en el despacho con el médico que estaba curando mi herida y el inspector Bremen. Una vez tuve la herida cosida y desinfectada, el médico se marchó.

— Sr. Potter, podría contarme ahora que ha sucedido.

— Señor preferiría que estuviera aquí presente mi superior para contestarle, usted es de la policía civil y esto corresponde al ejército británico.

— Esperaremos a sus superiores, ¿quiere comer algo mientras esperamos?

— La verdad se lo agradecería, mi estomago está vacío, no he comido nada desde ayer.

Trajeron algo de comida y un té caliente, antes de comer comprobé con magia que no hubiera nada envenenado o con somníferos, después de comer cerré los ojos. Estaba recostado en una cómoda butaca, el cansancio y los nervios me pasaban factura, al rato noté al inspector acercarse y me senté derecho de golpe abriendo los ojos.

— Los tienen bien entrenados, por lo que veo, parecía profundamente dormido y solo acercarme ya se ha dado cuenta.

— Lo siento señor, es el instinto.

— Iba a avisarle que el avión que viene de Inglaterra está aterrizando, en nada estarán aquí con nosotros.

— Perfecto señor, gracias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entraban por la puerta mi capitán acompañado por un sargento y dos soldados que se quedaron fuera de guardia y me levanté enseguida para ponerme firme y saludarlos.

— Descanse soldado — ordenó el capitán — ¿Cómo está?

— Bien señor.

— Señores, inspector Ernest Bremen para servirles.

— Encantado inspector capitán Magma y Sargento Strong – se presentó el capitán también en alemán.

— Si les parece nos podemos sentar, el soldado Potter no ha querido contar nada hasta que ustedes estuvieran presentes, pero el gobierno alemán necesita información de lo que ha sucedido, tenemos detenidos a cinco personas que hemos comprobado sus identidades y son guerrilleros del ejército Checheno, ¿ya me dirán que quería la guerrilla Chechenia de un soldado de dieciocho años de las fuerzas aéreas británicas?

— Soldado puede contar lo sucedido al inspector — me dijo el capitán.

— Bien señor — y empecé a contarles lo que sucedió hasta el momento en que me hice con el control del avión.

— ¿Entonces no le pidieron nada? – se aseguró el inspector.

— No señor, solo sé que tenían mi expediente en su poder.

— Ya que tiene toda la información, deberíamos retirarnos y nos llevamos a los prisioneros para interrogarlos en nuestro país, nuestro representante en el gobierno se está encargando de todo el papeleo necesario con su gobierno.

— Señor les agradezco su ayuda y su calurosa acogida — le agradecí dándole la mano al inspector.

— Cuídese soldado.

Nos retiramos dirigiéndonos al avión que estaba preparado para salir para Londres. Una vez arriba y con los prisioneros cargados y muy bien vigilados.

— No ha escondido ninguna información soldado — preguntó el capitán.

— No señor, no sé nada más solo que no se me llevaron al azar, no sé para que me querían, me dijeron que si los informes que tenían eran ciertos les iba a ser muy útil, y que estuvieron vigilándome para montar la operación, no volvieron a hablarme.

— Ha hecho un buen trabajo soldado.

— Gracias señor, pero no pude evitar la muerte de James y Berni, ¿los han encontrado?

— Si encontramos el Jeep abandonado con ellos dentro, no se preocupe, eran soldados experimentados, si ellos no pudieron evitarlo…

Llegamos a Londres y nos esperaban unos Jeeps para ir al cuartel y me quede mirando indeciso el jeep antes de entrar.

— Harry, anda sube — me dijo el sargento al ver que dudaba — eres un miembro muy bien preparado del SAS y lo has demostrado.

Cuando llegamos todos me recibieron con abrazos y alegría, aunque estaban tristes por la pérdida de los compañeros. Tuve que pasar un informe al Comandante directamente y me hicieron muchas preguntas de todos los detalles de mi secuestro y de cómo logré dominar la situación. Estaba cansado, eran las tres de la mañana cuando me dejaron salir de esta improvisada sala de interrogatorios y me dieron el día siguiente de descanso para recuperarme.

Pero a la mañana siguiente no hubo descanso, Ted vino a buscarme al comedor para acompañarme a la sala de estrategias.

— Ya estamos todos — informó el teniente coronel al vernos entrar – siéntense.

— Hemos interrogado a los prisioneros y son de un grupo perteneciente a la guerrilla Chechenia, ha costado mucho hacerlos hablar estaban muy bien entrenados, pero al final nos han contado que querían al soldado Potter para que pudiera memorizar unos planos de unas instalaciones para entrar a robar una arma bacteriológica muy bien protegida y utilizarla en un ataque al centro de Rusia. Usted hubiera sido utilizado como portador de la misma arma hasta el mismísimo metro del centro de Moscú en hora punta. Suerte que pudo controlar la situación, sino se habrían perdido muchas vidas inocentes en ese país, la suya incluida. Los rusos quiere que le llevemos a la embajada para ofrecerle una condecoración soldado y el gobierno británico ha aceptado porque eso da buena prensa a nuestro país, tener un héroe tan joven. Se ha abierto una investigación interna para averiguar quién proporcionó su historial a los chechenos.

Me puse nervioso yo no quería reconocimientos, ni prensa

— Pero señor yo no he hecho nada de valiente, ni heroico – intenté.

— Esto no está en nuestras manos soldado, es su gobierno que ha aceptado por usted y como soldado al servicio de su gobierno, debe acatar las órdenes — sonrió el capitán al ver mis nervios — Y no me dirá que le pone nervioso recibir una medalla y no le asusta enfrentarte solo a cuatro hombres armados.

Yo no estaba pensando en la medalla, estaba pensando en la prensa, los magos también podían leer la prensa muggle y no habían muchos Harry Potter en el mundo, estaba metido en un buen lío.

Siguieron mis entrenamientos durante unos días no me dejaron abandonar la base y se centraron en enseñarme técnicas de guerrilla urbana y posibles amenazas, buscar pistas en escenarios de crimen y aprender a crear profiles y lo peor hicieron pruebas inyectándome diferentes drogas para que aprendiera a superar sus efectos. Acabé en la enfermería durante dos días para desintoxicarme de tanta droga, pero conseguí dominar algo mi mente bajo sus efectos. Se acercaba el día de la entrega de la medalla peligrosamente, lo que yo no sabía era que mi nombre y mi foto corría desde hacía días en la prensa explicando mi hazaña, hasta que Ted me dio un ejemplar con mi foto en primera plana para que lo guardada de recuerdo.

EL SOLDADO HARRY POTTER UN HEROE y continuaba explicando que había salvado la vida de miles de personas con mi heroica actuación contra unos guerrilleros chechenos.

— ¿Qué te parece? — dijo Ted.

— No soy un héroe y no merezco esto — dije blanco como un papel — Están exagerando todo.

— Harry ¿te encuentras bien?, muchacho reacciona.

— Sí, estoy bien solo… ¿asustado?

— Pues mira de lo que se nos ha asustado nuestro benjamín, de la prensa.

Todo el cuartel estaba orgulloso de mí, había dejado el regimiento en un muy buen lugar, pero yo andaba como un zombi pensando en lo que iba a suceder en el mundo mágico con esa noticia en todos los periódicos.

— Harry, estás distraído – comentó el instructor que tenia en ese momento.

— He estudiado toda la teoría señor.

— Creo que es mejor dejarlo por hoy, no podré sacar nada más de ti — suspiró — No he visto nunca dudas en tus ojos y ahora… ¿Qué te preocupa?

— La prensa señor, no me gusta que me traten de héroe, solo soy un soldado que está aprendiendo señor.

— Eso si no me lo esperaba, considéralo como una prueba más a superar, debemos saber enfrentarnos a todo.

— Si señor — Y me retiré pensativo.

Pero eso llegó a oídos del capitán y me llamaron para hablar con él.

— Siéntese soldado.

— Si señor.

— Me han llegado noticias de que no anda muy concentrado últimamente — dijo el capitán — ¿quiere hablar de ello?

— No es nada señor, se me pasará.

— No creo que para usted sea nada, algo ronda su cabeza y no le deja concentrarse — continuó — Mañana irá a la embajada rusa por el tema de la condecoración yo le acompañaré, no estará solo.

— Gracias señor

— Pero hay algo que le está preocupando y nos ha demostrado en todo este tiempo que cada vez que se preocupa por algo no es en vano.

Necesitaba ayuda, mañana estaría en peligro, tanto yo mismo como todos a mí alrededor, seguro que los mortifagos ya sabían quién era el soldado que salía en la prensa. ¿Debía confiar en ellos y decirles o callarme y solucionarlo por mi mismo?, no podía salir del cuartel sin nadie que me cubriera para contactar a mis amigos del mundo mágico, desde el secuestro me tenían estrechamente vigilado para que no volvieran a llevárseme y al fin tomé mi decisión, el capitán me había demostrado que era un hombre integro y de mente abierta.

— Permiso para hablar con franqueza señor.

— Permiso concedido soldado.

— Verá señor, es difícil de explicar, si le cuento una historia de magos y brujas ¿cómo se lo va a tomar? …


	8. Chapter 8

23 de abril, donde vivo, es tradición regalar un libro este día, yo quiero regalaros un capitulo, espero que os guste.

También quiero excusarme con los lectores colombianos si en algún momento pudo afectarles el capitulo seis, no fue mi intención. Me gusta mucho viajar y conocer nuevos lugares y culturas diferentes a la mía y vuestro país es uno de los que me gustaría mucho visitar. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos vosotros y para el resto de amigos que nos encontramos en esta página para pasar un buen rato.

Sigo dándoos las gracias por vuestros comentarios, me encantan y emocionan todos ellos.

CAPITULO VIII – EXPLICACIONES

El capitán se me quedó mirando.

— Explíquese soldado — habló muy serio.

Tragué saliva, quizás iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía darle todas las explicaciones.

Con un movimiento suave de mi mano, puse un hechizo de silencio y cerré la puerta para que nadie entrara y otro sobre el capitán de confidencialidad, no podría contar nada de lo que iba a explicarle y nos protegería que el ministerio de magia pudiera enterarse del flujo de información hacia un muggle.

— Verá señor, es difícil de explicar y quizás no me crea en un principio, se lo voy a explicar porque mañana seguramente estaremos en peligro, solo le pido que no me interrumpa por muy increíble que parezca mi historia y me deje terminar.

Le empecé a contar, despacito, sobre un mundo mágico que existía realmente, de los magos y brujas que vivían en una sociedad aparte junto a la sociedad que todos conocemos. Que yo era un mago, un mago muy conocido en el mundo mágico y le conté mi historia resumida y la historia de Voldemort que era el terrorista que hacía tiempo que perseguían, de los mortífagos, del avada Kedabra y que había llegado al ejército para aprender a defenderme y poder acabar con Voldemort.

— Mi foto ha aparecido en todos los periódicos junto a mi nombre y aunque los magos no son muy propensos a estar en el mundo no mágico siempre hay espías informando de los acontecimientos importantes, he estado desaparecido durante seis meses y mi cobertura acaba de irse por la cloaca.

El capitán estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder hablar, afortunadamente no había interrumpido mi relato, lo que le agradecía sinceramente, me miró y se echó a reír.

— Mira que es fantasioso soldado, lo contó todo tan convencido que casi le creo, pero usted sabe que va a correr muchos kilómetros por esta broma ¿verdad? – pero dejó de reír al verme tan serio.

— Señor déjeme demostrárselo.

Con un pase de mano, convertí una de las sillas del despacho en un gato y cogí al gato y lo convertí en una estatua de bronce que puse encima de la mesa delante de sus ojos.

— No es una broma — le expliqué muy serio.

— ¡DIOS! — exclamó levantándose de golpe de la silla, tirándola al suelo, y quedándose de pie mirando de la estatua a mí y luego a la estatua —. He visto cosas raras en mi vida, pero esto me supera, ¿qué significa? — cogió la estatua con cuidado y la comprobó minuciosamente, estaba nervioso pero intentaba controlarse.

— Que soy un mago señor y que la magia existe.

— Magia — susurró, intentando convencerse.

— No puede hablar de ello con nadie, la sociedad mágica está escondida a los ojos de todos por razones de seguridad, ya en la antigüedad se hizo una gran caza de brujas y magos y usted sabe que el ser humano rechaza todo lo diferente y si se descubre que existimos nos perseguirán y nos darán muerte como ya lo hicieron una vez pensando que podemos ser peligrosos, somos una minoría, sé que nuestro ministerio informa a ciertos dignatarios de nuestra existencia pero no sabría precisarle quien sabe en este momento.

— Si el terrorista que buscamos es un mago, hay cierta verdad en que los magos son peligrosos.

— Pero ¿es que no perseguimos terroristas todos los días?, ¿es que no he vivido yo mismo un secuestro para que consiguieran un arma que mataría a miles de inocentes?, no es necesario ser mago para ser peligroso, pero como en todas las sociedades en la nuestra también tenemos nuestra oveja negra.

— Ya veo — dijo levantando la silla del suelo y volviéndose a sentar — y los muertos que vamos encontrando sin sangre ni signos de violencia, son muertos por magia.

— Sí, un hechizo, el avada kedabra, para el corazón al instante produciendo la muerte y no hay nada contra este hechizo

— Dice que es el único que puede matar a ese terrorista, Voldemort. ¿Por qué matarle y no capturarle?

— Si, hay una profecía encima de mi cabeza que me designa como el único con el poder de vencerlo. No podemos capturarlo, es demasiado poderoso, nadie podría retenerlo en ningún lugar y volveríamos a empezar.

— Entonces, ¿Qué medidas debemos tomar en la ceremonia de mañana?

— No lo sé señor, si hay un ataque de los mortífagos, voy a ser el único mago y le puedo asegurar que en poco tiempo pueden tenernos a todos muertos.

— Me deja muy pocas horas para asimilar esta fantástica información y planear una posible estrategia ¿puede volver a convertir esta estatua en mi silla?

— Claro señor — le dije sonriendo y volví a convertir la estatua en silla y la dejé en su sitio.

Quedamos en silencio y el capitán se me quedó mirando y luego miraba la silla, casi parecía ver como su cerebro iba asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

— ¿Ha estado haciendo magia con nosotros? — preguntó al final.

— Casi nunca hago magia aquí señor, me han entrenado bien y se salirme normalmente como lo harían ustedes, usé magia en la supervivencia, en la nieve, les envié un hechizo de calor a mis compañeros para que nadie se congelara cuando bajábamos con aquella tormenta.

— ¿Por eso no hubo ningún congelado?

— Si señor, protegí a todos mis compañeros contra el frío e intenté curar un poco sus heridas para que sobrevivieran al transporte, pero no podía curarles completamente.

— Podemos decir que les salvó la vida a todos.

— Sólo evite el frío.

— Puede jurarme que no ha utilizado magia en ninguna de las pruebas de selección.

— Si señor, se lo juro, solo hablé con una serpiente muy venenosa en la selva que estaba a punto de morder a uno de los chicos, la convencí de que no nos mordiera y la volví a poner en el árbol del que había caído, señor usted vio en qué condiciones me dejaron, si hubiera utilizado magia no hubieran podido tocarme.

— ¿Puede hablar con las serpientes? ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué más puede hacer?

— Sólo con las serpientes, a los otros animales no los entiendo aunque tengo mucha afinidad con ellos, puedo hacer casi todo lo que se me pase por la imaginación, lo único que no puedo hacer es volver a la vida a los muertos, los muertos, muertos están, tampoco puedo aparecer comida de la nada.

— ¿Dice que no podremos hablarlo con nadie?

— No, esta información está protegida y si intenta hablar no les saldrán las palabras para explicarlo, pero hay más señor.

— ¿Mas soldado?

— Quisiera que lo supiera todo, realmente no tengo dieciocho años, tengo diecisiete, con la magia falsifique mi año de nacimiento porque necesitaba entrar aquí. Ustedes luchan contra el terrorismo y consiguen ganar, pensé que si me enseñaban como hacerlo, yo después adaptaría la magia a ello y podría vencerlo para liberar a mi mundo de tanta muerte, todos tienen miedo, nuestro ministerio está corrupto y lleno de espías, la prensa no dice más que mentiras y nadie se fía de su vecino por miedo de que no sea un mortífago. Soy una persona muy conocida y de mi han dicho de todo, sin que pudiera hacer nada, me han tratado de héroe, de mentiroso, de loco, cuando dije que Voldemort había vuelto, y luego de esperanza para que yo les saque el problema cuando reconocieron que decía la verdad. Casi nadie sabe de la profecía pero piensan que si de pequeño lo maté sin tener casi poderes, ahora que soy adulto, creen que es mi obligación volver a acabar con él.

— Comprobamos su expediente, porque yo le veía muy joven, y la verdad, no estaba de acuerdo de que vinieran al regimiento tan jóvenes y sin entrenamiento.

— Soy bueno con la magia — comenté subiendo mis hombros — pero sólo modifique el año de nacimiento, nada más señor, todo lo demás es cierto.

— ¿En cuanto a todo el tema de que aprenda tan rápido?

— Siempre se me ha dado bien aprender y puse mucha voluntad y ganas para estar preparado y que no me echaran — los regalos de Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a decirlos a nadie, ni a muggles ni a magos, era mi secreto, ya que era un regalo muy peligroso según en qué manos cayera.

— Así que ahora es un héroe en las dos sociedades — dijo burlonamente.

— Digamos que en el mundo mágico soy una pieza que quieren utilizar a su antojo.

— ¿Quiénes?

— El ministerio, el ministro me usa cuando le interesa o me calumnia dependiendo de sus intereses.

— Si sólo es un chiquillo, diecisiete años dice que tiene.

— Sí, bueno ahora ya me queda menos para los dieciocho — le aclaré sonriendo tímidamente

— Todo lo que ha aprendido con nosotros ¿no lo puede usar contra nosotros?

— Para que, yo lo que quiero es destruir a Voldemort para que me deje en paz de una vez y pueda vivir una vida normal. Me he pasado desde los once años con un intento de asesinato por año, no es una vida agradable vivir siempre escondido y con miedo, he perdido a todos mis seres queridos de su mano o de alguno de sus mortifagos, yo no puedo salir a la calle tan tranquilo sino llevo conmigo al menos tres personas de escolta y antes de entrar aquí perdí a mi mentor, era como un abuelo para mi, una gran persona y un gran mago.

— ¿Cómo podemos ganar a ese Voldemort?

— Es difícil, sólo yo puedo matarlo, según dice la profecía, pero primero he de matar a su serpiente porque ha puesto un trozo de su alma en ella y aunque lo matara si no mato la serpiente podría volver otra vez recuperando el trozo de alma de la serpiente.

— ¿Es lo que hizo la otra vez?

— Si, recuperó un trozo de alma y con mi sangre volvió a la vida.

— O sea que siempre acabamos que es la clave tanto para acabar con él como para volverlo a la vida. Harry ¿Eres peligroso para la gente no mágica? — Preguntó tuteándome y utilizando mi nombre, para remarcar más la pregunta.

— No señor, llevo seis meses con ustedes y sólo he hecho magia para protegerlos, nunca se me ocurriría dañar a nadie inocente.

— Entonces si resumimos, existe la magia, existe una sociedad mágica viviendo junto a nosotros pero no mezclándose, existe un mago terrorista que hace peligrar las dos sociedades y eso nos pone en peligro a nosotros también. Eres un mago, tienes diecisiete años y eres el único que puedes matar a ese terrorista, que eres muy conocido en tu sociedad porque de pequeño en una primera guerra ya lo eliminaste con tus poderes y que volvió a la vida por un ritual con tu sangre y que el ministerio está corrupto y tú estás en peligro por el mago terrorista que quiere matarte y por el ministerio que te usa. — resumió.

— Si bastante bien resumido, señor

— Y continuo, desapareciste de tu mundo para aprender a defenderte y que ahora, como los periódicos han sacado tu nombre y tu foto, y mira que has estado en portada durante días, aunque no sé de dónde sacaron la noticia si lo llevábamos todo en secreto. Piensas que el mago terrorista puede haberse enterado de donde encontrarte y venir a buscarte el día de la celebración y matarte al igual que todos los que estén en su camino y por eso has estado nervioso y distraído estos últimos días

— Si señor, podría contactar con algún amigo del mundo mágico para comprobar si la noticia ha llegado allí, no sé nada de ellos desde que entré aquí.

— ¿Y cómo lo harías?

— He de ir a su casa para encontrarlos, nos comunicamos por lechuza normalmente pero yo dejé la mía a cargo de este amigo para venir aquí.

— ¿Con lechuza?, ¿no hay un sistema más rápido?

— No señor, el mundo mágico podríamos decir que se ha quedado en la edad media, no existe ningún tipo de tecnología, ni siquiera electricidad, nos alumbramos con antorchas o velas, la magia sustituye su tecnología.

— ¡Por Dios!, y ¿cómo llegarías a casa de tu amigo?

— Me desaparezco de aquí y me aparezco allí.

— ¿Y lo dices así de fácil?, se desaparece y aparece, no sé si me voy a acostumbrar.

— Puedo llevarlo, si quiere señor — le propuse, dudando.

— ¿Llevarme?, ¿cómo?

— Le desaparezco conmigo, para aparecer en donde vive mi amigo y así conoce un poco lo que es el mundo mágico y ve por si mismo lo que le he contado.

— ¿Eso no va a doler o marcar o perder una parte de mi cuerpo?

— No sólo se nota un poco de mareo las primeras veces. Le aviso de que se va a encontrar con unas personas que le van a parecer muy raras, sus vestidos, su casa, su manera de hablar, las cosas moviéndose solas. Deberá tener un poco de paciencia ya que voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones por mi desaparición, les dejé una nota de que no se preocuparan pero no han vuelto a saber de mí. Tampoco conocen lo que es el ejercito y no van a entender mucho de lo que les cuente, voy a tener que explicarles.

— Me gustaría verlo, ¿pero tan separados están de nosotros que no conocen nada de la tecnología? ¿O de nuestra manera de vivir?

— Viven completamente aislados, sólo algunos magos conocen como viven sin magia, tengo una amiga que si tenemos la suerte de que la encontremos allí les podrá explicar porque ella si vive con sus padres en el mundo sin magia que llamamos muggles.

— Primero avisaremos que no nos interrumpan, diremos que estoy dándote instrucciones para el día de la embajada y como te has pasado toda la semana nervioso a nadie le extrañará.

Salió del despacho para hablar con el sargento y con su secretaria y volvió a entrar.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó algo nervioso y excitado por todo ese mundo que quería conocer.

— Sólo relájese yo lo sujeto por la muñeca.

Aseguré la puerta para que nadie entrara y encontrara el despacho vacío y nos desaparecí para llegar al exterior de la madriguera.

Una vez estuvimos en la madriguera.

— ¿Está bien señor?

— Eso ha sido muy raro, pero sí creo que estoy bien.

Di un vistazo a los alrededores para comprobar que todo seguía igual, no por nada llevaba seis meses en el ejército y estaba un poco paranoico. Una vez comprobado el perímetro nos acercamos a la puerta

— Ron, Sra, Weasley, Sr. Weasley, ¿están aquí ?— grité desde fuera, golpeando la puerta, oía el murmullo de las conversaciones dentro, debían estar comiendo y llamé otra vez a la puerta.

— Es la voz de Harry — oí que decían desde dentro una voz que parecía la de Ron y sonreí.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Si es la voz de Harry, ha vuelto.

Se oyó un enorme ruido de sillas y la puerta se abrió de golpe para encontrarme con una tribu de pelirrojos encima de mí abrazándome y gritando. El capitán se quedó un poco atrás asombrado por la calurosa bienvenida.

— Harry, cuanto te hemos extrañado — me dijo Ginny.

— Pero Harry como has cambiado, si no supiera que eres tú no te conocería — aseguró Ron — ¿y de que vas disfrazado? — viendo el uniforme, llevaba los pantalones caquis y las botas negras y una casaca caqui que era lo que usaba normalmente cuando estaba en la base.

— Ahora has dicho algo estúpido Ron — le riñó Hermione — pero tienes razón ¡qué cambio!, estás muy guapo, más alto y más musculoso — comprobó apretando mi brazo — y ¿vas de uniforme?

— Anda relajaros un poco todos — les pedí sonriendo

Aunque faltaba el abrazo de oso de la Sra., Weasley — Harry hemos estado muy preocupados por ti querido.

— Molly si no lo sueltas lo vas a ahogar — le recomendó su marido y dándome la mano me saludó afectuosamente.

— Bien si ya estáis todos más tranquilos quiero presentaros a alguien que viene conmigo, el capitán Magma del ejército británico, la familia Weasley es muy efusiva pero cuando te dan el corazón es para toda la vida.

— Encantado de conocerlos — saludó el capitán educadamente y todos le saludaron.

— ¿Muggle Harry? ¿Dónde has estado? – cuestionó Hermione

— Tengo muchas cosas que contaros y muy poco tiempo y necesito información, anda vamos dentro y nos sentamos.

Tuve cuidado de sentarme al lado del capitán para no dejarle solo ante tanta cosa extraña, él solo tenía ojos para ver todo lo que se movía por la casa y les explique un poco por encima donde había estado y porque había decidido hacerlo.

— ¿El ejercito muggle Harry?, eso sólo se te puede ocurrir a ti — exclamó Ron.

— No podía ir con los aurores Ron me hubieran matado la primera noche mientras dormía, y necesitaba entrenamiento y tú lo sabes.

— Pues yo creo que ha sido una buena idea, debes haber aprendido mucho, sólo hay que ver el cambio que has dado — dijo Hermione — ¿en qué cuerpo estabas?

— Estoy Hermione, nadie ha dicho que no esté todavía con ellos y he estado entrenando en el mejor regimiento — afirmé mirando al capitán y sonriendo — el SAS, Special Air Service (servicio aéreo especial), es un cuerpo de operaciones especiales.

— Guau, vaya Harry, cuando te metes siempre lo haces a lo grande — exclamó Hermione.

— ¿Porque dices eso Hermi? — preguntó Ron.

— Es el mejor cuerpo que tenemos en la armada británica, un cuerpo de élite, son gente muy bien entrenada y preparada para todo.

— Una buena descripción señorita — afirmó el capitán.

— ¿Usted también pertenece a ese regimiento?

— Si Hermione es mi superior.

— ¿Y entraste con diecisiete en el ejercito? — preguntó Hermione bajito.

— Falsifique el año de nacimiento — le contesté en el mismo tono.

Hermione me miró asustada por si el capitán no lo sabía.

— Se lo he explicado todo — le comenté al ver su cara — los que no quiero que lo sepan son los padres de Ron, me van a armar un escándalo si se enteran.

— Y mágicamente Harry, has podido aprender un poco – se interesó el señor Weasley.

— Si no se preocupe, Dumbledore se encargó de ello, me dejó en herencia muchos libros para que estudiara y todo un programa de entrenamiento que seguir. Puedo decir que lo importante ya lo he terminado.

— ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? — preguntó de nuevo.

— Que vamos a darle guerra a Voldemort y acabar con él — les dije muy seguro —. Pero ahora tengo un problema, por mala casualidad he salido en la prensa británica.

— Y en la prensa mundial, Harry, piensa que a los que salvaste eran rusos, estás en todos los periódicos del mundo— explicó el capitán.

— Vaya Harry en que lío te has metido ahora — preguntó Hermione.

— Parece que eso de meterte en líos es normal — dijo el capitán — no parecen asombrados.

— No señor, a veces me pasan cosas que a los otros no.

— ¿A veces Harry? — preguntó Ron riendo.

— Bueno, muchas más veces que las que desearía — murmuré en voz baja.

— ¿Que te ha sucedido esta vez? — preguntó Ginny

— Me secuestraron unos guerrilleros muggles para que les ayudara a robar una arma muggle muy peligrosa, logré controlar la situación y salir airoso, pero resulta que el arma era para eliminar muchos inocentes y me quieren dar una condecoración para agradecérmelo.

— No le quieren dar, se la dan mañana y va a ser un acto muy importante, ya que el Primer Ministro también va a estar — dijo el capitán orgulloso de su soldado — y no es tan resumido como lo cuentas, logró inmovilizar cinco guerrilleros chechenos muy bien entrenados y controlando la situación aterrizó el avión en que iba, en Berlín, evitando así que llegaran a utilizarle para conseguir el arma.

— ¡Por Merlín!, señor, eso no me lo dijeron — salté asustado

— ¿El que Harry?

— Lo del Primer Ministro.

— Era para que no te pusieras más nervioso de lo que ya estabas.

— ¡¡ Pero corre peligro!!

— Primero averigüemos cuanto peligro — me calmó el capitán

— SÍ — dije mirando a mis amigos, calmándome —. Necesito saber si los magos se han enterado de que he salido en la prensa y si saben que mañana habrá un acto público conmigo en primera fila

— No sé — dudó el señor Weasley — nosotros no nos hemos enterado, pero hace días que no salimos de la madriguera, cogimos una pasa de gripe mágica y hemos estado unos días incomunicados, pero ahora ya estamos bien — aseguró al ver mi mirada preocupada — tampoco he comprado el profeta, déjame hablar con Remus, con Minerva y con Charlie — dijo el señor Weasley.

Mientras el señor Weasley contactaba con todos, mis amigos le empezaron a contar al capitán nuestras aventuras de Hogwarts desde primero a sexto.

— ¿Luchaste contra un dragón? , ¿Pero eso existe? – preguntó asombrado el capitán.

— Oh sí que existe, era un dragón de al menos ocho o diez metros y Harry salió volando con su escoba y el dragón detrás y después desaparecieron de nuestra vista y volvió Harry solo sobre su escoba triunfante.

— ¿Volando en una escoba? – exclamó de nuevo.

— ¿No le has contado nada? — me preguntó Hermione.

— Hace dos horas que conoce el mundo mágico, dale tiempo para que se adapte, tú sabes lo que es eso de ver cosas raras — le expliqué — En respuesta a su pregunta señor, si los magos tenemos la facultad de volar en escoba y se puede decir que soy bueno en ello.

— Ahora entiendo lo tuyo con los aviones.

— ¿Llevas aviones Harry? — preguntó Hermione

Les conté por encima lo que había aprendido a hacer.

— Bárbaro Harry — exclamó Ginny.

El señor Weasley había abierto la chimenea y ya llegaban Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva Mc gonagall, Charlie y Bill.

Todos me saludaron efusivamente y Remus me dio un tirón de orejas por haber desaparecido, les presente al capitán y volví a contar toda la historia otra vez y al final hablamos de lo que nos interesaba.

— Si Harry, ha salido la noticia en el profeta esta mañana, — dijo Kingsley dándome una copia de un ejemplar del profeta de hoy, donde se veía mi foto vestido de militar y como titular "El desaparecido Harry Potter héroe en el mundo muggle, ¿Qué hace Harry Potter con los muggles? ¿Se está escondiendo?, ¿Por qué los muggles lo condecoran? ¿Ha abandonado el mundo mágico? Todos los periódicos muggles de todos los países hablan de su hazaña, ha salvado a miles de muggles, ¿pero no debería estar aquí salvando magos? Y toda una sarta de mediocridades como siempre escribía Rita.

— Estamos en problemas — afirmé bajito dando el ejemplar al capitán, que se quedó anonadado al ver las imágenes que se movían.

— ¿Cómo voy a proteger a todo el mundo de los mortifagos?, porque Voldemort aprovechará la ocasión, estoy seguro.

— Si yo estoy de acuerdo — corroboró Kingsley — hace días que está quieto, debe estar preparando el golpe.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer?, yo de eso de magia no entiendo, el acto no se puede anular y menos con el bombo que ha llevado la prensa — dijo el capitán —. Todos esperan ver al joven héroe inglés, habrá prensa de muchos países, por nuestra parte tenemos un dispositivo de seguridad para cubrir todas las eventualidades "normales".

— Yo puedo disponer de treinta aurores leales para intentar que los mortifagos no se acerquen a la zona — dijo Kingsley

— Nosotros también iremos — confirmó Remus —. Los que estamos aquí, no vamos a dejarte solo Harry ahora que has vuelto, contaríamos con ocho o nueve varitas más.

— Gracias Remus, pero por mí no os preocupéis, se defenderme, el problema son todas las personalidades que habrá en ese edificio.

— ¿Que propones Harry? – preguntó Charlie, tú conoces los dos lados.

— Veamos, puedo crear una barrera en torno al edificio que evite las apariciones indeseadas y proteger las puertas para que nadie con la marca pueda entrar, ya sea mágicamente o simplemente caminando —. Saqué papel y lápiz de mi bolsillo y empecé a dibujar el edificio y las calles que lo rodeaban, me lo había memorizado el día anterior buscando alguna estrategia a seguir.

— ¿Te sabes de memoria el plano de Londres? — dijo anonadado Ron al ver mi dibujo.

— Estuve ayer comprobando la situación del edificio y que calles había por los alrededores y como se podía acceder.

— Guau. .. Si que has aprendido cosas.

— Yo creo señor — dije mirando al capitán — que si apostamos a los aurores, que son la policía mágica, en estos lugares fuera del edificio — expliqué dibujando redonditas en el improvisado plano — podríamos evitar que se acerquen los mortifagos y dañen a los que están fuera de la embajada, ya sean prensa, curiosos o policía controlando la situación, que supongo estarán situados por esta zona — seguí dibujando pequeños cuadrados alrededor de la entrada principal — Yo puedo proteger a los que están dentro junto a mí, tus aurores Kinsgsley deberían montar fuertes barreras para que los muggles no se enteren de la visita de los mortifagos.

— Puede funcionar — dijo Kinsgley pensativo — escogeré a los más poderosos para que monten esas barrearas y así evitamos el pánico de los muggles.

— Tenemos otro problema — explicó el capitán — tememos que los chechenos también hagan acto de presencia, deberás estar alerta contra dos frentes, los magos y los chechenos.

— Fantástico — exclamé malhumorado

— ¿Y todo esto es mañana? — preguntó Ron.

— Si a las siete de la tarde.

Al final acabamos de pulir el plan y después de despedirme de todo el mundo y prometerles que no dejaría otra vez de comunicarme con ellos, nos retiramos.

Nos aparecimos cerca de la embajada, en un pequeño callejón.

— Desde fuera puedo montar las barreras del edificio — le expliqué al capitán y cerré los ojos para montar unas fuertes barreras que protegieran a todo el edificio de ataques mágicos de cualquier tipo, incluí una protección que nadie bajo poción multijugos pudiera pasar por esas puertas, ni entrar al edificio de ningún modo, al igual que controlara todo hechizo de camuflaje o suplantación de personalidad

El capitán estaba en silencio mirando que no viniera nadie a molestarnos.

— Ya está, tengo montadas todas las barreras exteriores, las de la sala, sino estoy, no puedo montarlas. Espero que pueda hacerlo antes de que entren todas las personalidades, si podemos llegar un poco antes con la excusa de la seguridad.

— Haremos lo posible.

Desparecimos de allí para llegar al cuartel.

— Sabes que puedo acostumbrarme a este sistema de viaje, es rápido y limpio, aunque marea un poco, anda ve a dormir, mañana será un día muy intenso y debes estar descansado y yo debo acabar de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

— Buenas noches señor y gracias por su apoyo.

Por la noche no pude dormir, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, vi la una, las dos, las tres de la mañana se acercaba la hora de levantarse, al final me dormí durante un par de horas. Oí que tocaban a diana, levantándome de golpe. Charly, con Smity y Sócrates que ya estaban recuperados, me dieron ánimos para el día de hoy, sabían que estaba muy estresado, habíamos compartido mucho y nos conocíamos.

— Harry relájate, pareces un petardo a punto de explotar, sólo es una condecoración — intentó calmarme Charly

— No es solo eso, Charly, ¡estará el Primer Ministro!, aparte de muchas personalidades y la prensa, estaremos en tierra rusa y tienen información de que puede haber un ataque de los chechenos.

— Caray Harry en que líos te metes y ¿qué dice el capitán? — Preguntó Sócrates — ayer estuviste toda la tarde con él.

— Tienen a medio ejército movilizado para esta tarde, pero eso no me deja tranquilo.

— Bien, ahora no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad? — dijo Sócrates.

— No

— Entonces vamos a comer, con el estomago vacío no vas a poderte defender, ya no has dormido mucho, al menos a comer. No queremos que salgas paliducho en las fotos.

Me cogieron por los brazos y me llevaron al comedor entre risas y bromas para que me relajara. Consiguieron que durante un rato me olvidara de los problemas, de los ataques y de los magos oscuros.

A las ocho tenia reunión en la sala de estrategias y me dirigí hacia allí. Al entrar me encontré con todo el alto mando del regimiento y me sentí cohibido.

— Entre soldado — ordenó el capitán.

Saludé formalmente a todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo yo solo era un simple soldado entre tanto alto mando. Estaba mi capitán, con otro capitán que solo había visto un par de veces y era el encargado de la seguridad fuera del edificio, el teniente coronel, el comandante y había un general que nunca había visto por el regimiento.

— Descanse soldado, estaba deseoso de conocerlo, me han contado maravillas y su última actuación fue limpia y eficaz, esperamos mucho de usted — Me felicitó el general.

— Gracias señor.

— Supongo que le habrán informado que el Primer Ministro estará en representación del gobierno británico y todavía no nos lo han confirmado pero puede que haya un general de las fuerzas armadas rusas, acompañando a una personalidad política del gobierno ruso, quizás algún ministro, que se desplazaran expresamente para la ceremonia, su acción ha tenido mucha repercusión en las prensas mundiales y ello ha hecho que todos los conejos salgan de sus madrigueras para sonreír a las cámaras. Según me han informado tiene un don para recordar y aprender rápidamente, y domina varios idiomas, ¿el ruso está entre ellos?

— Si señor.

— Perfecto.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y empezaron a explicarle al general, todo el sistema de seguridad que tenían preparado entorno a la embajada y en el salón, coordinando con la guardia personal del primer ministro, los miembros de Scotland Yard, el ejército ruso encargado de la seguridad de la embajada. Me enseñaron la situación de nuestras tropas y donde debía situarme yo y que protocolo debía seguir, como debía comportarme ante los dignatarios rusos, me enseñaron fotos de los rusos para que los conociera y fotos de mucha gente que iba a asistir, memorizando caras y nombres. Estuvimos allí hasta pasadas las dos. Nos habían servido una comida fría en la misma sala.

El capitán me susurró que si podíamos desaparecernos para ir a coordinar la defensa con los magos.

— Si señor.

— Entonces vamos.

— General, comandante, me llevo al soldado Potter un momento para poder enseñarle la maqueta de la embajada que tenemos a escala para que pueda situarse, en veinte minutos estamos aquí de vuelta.

— Muy bien capitán, no tarden.

Salimos, nos escondimos y desparecimos para llegar a la madriguera.

— Buenas — Saludé al entrar. Por suerte estaban todos reunidos discutiendo del mismo tema — Tenemos sólo veinte minutos por favor prestad atención.

El capitán les explico un poco como estaba organizado todo y donde se situaría todo el mundo y quien era quien, fotos de las personalidades más importantes y el horario a seguir y que tuvieran en cuenta que podía haber también un ataque checheno.

— Lo que si debo decir es que cuando estemos allí no podré decirles ni media palabra, en caso extremo intentaré pasar los mensajes por telepatía, espero que funcione no lo he probado nunca pero sé cómo hacerlo. Espero que todo funcione y que mañana podamos vernos tranquilamente y reír de todos los nervios que estamos pasando.

— Claro Harry, si puedes escaparte mañana nos vemos — dijo Remus abrazándome.

— Hemos de irnos Harry — Apremió el capitán.

— Si señor, vamos.

Volvimos a aparecernos en el cuartel, el capitán me enseño la maqueta de la embajada rápidamente y volvimos.

Cuando entramos el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

— Capitán, hemos recibido noticias de que han avistado a personajes que conocemos de la guerrilla Chechenia en Londres, hemos de estar preparados para lo peor — explicó el comandante.

— Soldado Potter, debemos confiar en que su instinto nos ayude esta noche, será la persona que estará más cerca de todo el mundo — comentó el teniente coronel.

— Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para dejar a nuestro país en un alto escalafón.

— No esperaba menos de usted — afirmó el comandante orgulloso del soldado que él mismo había reclutado saltándose todas las normas.

— Ahora todo el mundo a vestirse de gala, tenemos el tiempo justo — informó el general.

— Soldado acompáñeme – me ordenó el capitán — yo tengo su uniforme de gala.

— Si señor.

Nos retiramos, y seguí al capitán. Me llevo a una zona de habitaciones y me entregó un uniforme de gala muy elegante.

— Parece que todo va tan rápido que se me escapa el tren, señor

— Te entiendo, muchos problemas para solo una cabeza de diecisiete años, anda ponte guapo, vengo a buscarte en media hora, allí tienes un baño.

Me duché, me vestí con el traje y colocándome la gorra me mire en el espejo, no parecía yo, era como si viera el reflejo de otra persona, llamaron a la puerta.

— Harry, que cambio — alabó el sargento instructor Strong, entrando con el capitán.

— Estás muy apuesto, vas a robar el corazón de todas las chiquillas de Inglaterra — sonrió el capitán.

— Gracias señor.

— En la embajada no van a dejarnos entrar armas, las vamos a tener que dejar en una sala, pero en el SAS tenemos pequeños trucos para camuflar nuestras armas.

Me enseñó que tenía un par de trucos repartidos por el uniforme, en la hebilla del cinturón había un pequeño puñal del mismo color que la hebilla y quedaba disimulado, en el bajo de la guerrera una cuerda de nylon pasada por el dobladillo y el final era uno de los botones , tirando del botón salía la cuerda, en el tacón del zapato había un pequeño dispositivo que lo abría y dentro guardaba una pequeña radio y en el otro tacón una pequeña arma, miré interrogativamente al capitán para descubrir que podía hacer aquello tan pequeño.

— No es un arma normal, tienes en tus manos un prototipo muy valioso, has de cuidarlo mucho, es un arma que dispara rayos invisibles de radio frecuencia, esta sintonizado con la frecuencia justa para que la persona que lo reciba se desoriente y pierda un poco el equilibrio, seguramente acabará vomitando, te da el tiempo justo para que puedas capturarlo, recuperar un rehén según sea la situación en la que te encuentres, no puedes hablar de esta arma con nadie, todavía es un secreto, además está hecha toda de plástico con lo que no puede ser localizada por los detectores de metal — en voz baja me susurró — no tenemos magia pero somos ingeniosos. La radio es de corto alcance pero que mas puedes pedir de algo tan pequeño.

Sonreí, todo parecía sacado de una película de James Bond y volví a guardar el arma en el tacón del zapato.

Una vez preparados salimos fuera y estaba todo el regimiento formado en el patio, todas las patrullas firmes y nos saludaron en señal de respeto. Era la hora y partimos hacia la embajada rusa, entramos en una limusina, donde estaba el general, el comandante, el teniente general, el capitán y yo.

Llegamos en menos de tres horas a la entrada de Londres donde nos esperaban dos coches de la policía que nos abrieron paso hasta la embajada, En la entrada de la embajada era un caos de periodistas de todas las nacionalidades, gente curiosa, militares británicos, rusos, policía, magos de los buenos y pude comprobar por las auras que los malos no estaban lejos, al menos no podía detectar la de Voldemort y todo porque tuve la buena idea de conseguir inmovilizar a cuatro hombres y un piloto que me habían secuestrado, ¡por Merlín! Que nervios tenía. Con el caos nadie se dio cuenta que puse un potente protego en el general, en el comandante, en el teniente coronel, en el capitán y en mi persona.

Cuando bajé del coche, la noticia de que habíamos llegado ya estaba en boca de todos y empezaron a disparar los flashes de las cámaras, casi no veía de tanto flash, el capitán me tenia cogido del codo disimuladamente para conducirme, oía gritos de los periodistas para que les contestase a sus preguntas, pero yo me erguí y seguí al capitán. Llegamos ante la embajada y fuimos recibidos con honores y guiados hacia la sala de la ceremonia. Una vez en la sala puse las barreras de protección y miré mi entorno fijándome en las salidas, la gente que ya estaba dentro, los guardias de seguridad rusos y los ingleses, las ventanas que daban a la sala desde una galería en el piso de arriba.

— ¿Lo tiene ya todo controlado soldado? — me sobresaltó una voz muy profunda en un inglés con un fuerte acento.

— Perdón — Y al girarme vi que era un general ruso, me cuadré para saludarlo respetando su graduación, según me habían estado adoctrinando.

— He visto como ha estado situando a cada uno de los guardias, las posibles salidas y como se iba situando la gente, es usted muy observador para ser tan joven, sabe lo que hace, descanse soldado. Perdone que no me haya presentado soy el general Stavisky del ejército ruso —dijo alargándome la mano.

— Encantado de conocerlo señor — saludé dándole la mano.

— Es un placer que haya aceptado venir para que podamos agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nuestro país.

— Yo no hice nada especial, que no fuera cumplir con mi obligación señor.

— Me gusta soldado, lástima que no pueda llevármelo a mi ejército, tiene futuro.

— Stavisky ¿qué estás haciendo con mi soldado? — preguntó nuestro general.

— Viejo amigo, tenéis jóvenes muy prometedores en vuestras filas.

— Si, un buen elemento — confirmó sonriendo — no sabía que vendrías.

— Fue una decisión de última hora, pero ya ves el deber me llama y aquí estoy.

Poco a poco fueron entrando personalidades y me fueron presentando a políticos, militares y al final vino el Primer Ministro, era una persona amable y me trató muy cordialmente agradeciéndome mi acto heroico y encomendándome que siguiera cuidando de nuestro país con la misma dedicación.

Una vez todos situados, el Ministro del Exterior ruso y el Embajador ruso hicieron discursos dándome las gracias por salvar tantas vidas a mí y a mi país y el Ministro ruso me condecoró dándole yo las gracias en ruso y en ingles, lo que les agradó mucho que les agradeciera en su idioma. Muchos flashes se dispararon en ese momento de las cámaras de los periodistas que tenían acreditación para entrar.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, ahora quedaba el discurso de nuestro Primer Ministro y él se marcharía, para el resto había un refrigerio en la embajada, Yo empecé a ponerme nervioso, empecé a ver movimientos extraños cerca de las puertas.

Se complicó cuando se oyeron gritos en el exterior del salón y todo el mundo se puso nervioso, la guardia personal del Primer Ministro lo rodeó, los militares británicos se movieron para proteger a los suyos y los rusos para proteger al Ministro y al Embajador, yo estaba en medio de todo aquel caos intentando analizar la situación y ver si eran Chechenos o magos. No noté ninguna aura de mago por lo que los descarté tenían que ser chechenos y esos usaban armas de fuego por lo que debía estar alerta de cualquier ruido de disparo, aunque fuera con silenciador y entonces oí la bala y la vi como en cámara lenta dirigirse hacia nuestro Primer Ministro. Sin pensarlo cogí una de las bandejas de plata que habían en una mesa a mi lado y la alce esperando que eso detuviera la bala que iba directa a su cabeza, para asegurarme puse un hechizo de resistencia a la bandeja y la levanté cubriéndolo y la bala golpeó con un ruido ensordecedor dejando toda la sala en silencio.

— Soldado, acaba de salvarme la vida – dijo todavía en shock — Le estoy muy agradecido.

No pudo decir nada más porque la guardia se lo llevó inmediatamente a una sala especial que tenían preparada y le sacaron de la embajada por una puerta secreta que daba al exterior, situé de donde había salido la bala y vi a un hombre en la galería de arriba todavía con el arma de precisión cargada en su hombro y me sonrió antes de volver a mirar por la mirilla telescópica y apuntarme directamente a mi cabeza, pero bajó el arma y movió divertido la cabeza negativamente y desapareció tras una puerta.

Me quedé asombrado por todo lo que había pasado en unos segundos, noté que el capitán me cogía del brazo y tiraba de mí

Empezaron los gritos, se oyeron algunos disparos en el hall de entrada.

— Veamos qué podemos hacer para salir de este lío, por cierto ¿son magos o chechenos?

— Chechenos señor, con las barreras que puse a este edificio ningún mago ha podido entrar.

El capitán dio órdenes a sus hombres de sacar inmediatamente a cuantos civiles pudieran por la puerta secreta, los rusos hicieron lo mismo, pero tuvieron problemas con los periodistas no querían marcharse, era una gran noticia para ellos.

Con un gran estruendo las puertas del salón se abrieron y entraron unas quince personas disparando a bocajarro a los soldados rusos que intentaron detenerles, luego dispararon hacia el techo, gritando en ruso que nos echáramos todos al suelo y que nadie se moviera, descubrieron pronto la puerta por la que salía la gente y la cerraron volviendo hacia el salón los que no habían conseguido salir.

En el Hall de entrada se veían varios cadáveres de hombres de diferentes cuerpos de seguridad, tanto rusos como ingleses y estaba todo controlado por gente armada, en la galería había al menos cinco francotiradores apuntando hacia el salón.

— Señores, señoras, siéntense en el suelo rápidamente, obedezcan y no se dañara a nadie más — habló en ingles y lo repitió en ruso.

Fueron sentando a la gente en medio del salón agrupándolos, a los soldados tanto rusos como ingleses los separaron y los ataron con bridas de pies y manos a la espalda.

Los generales y personalidades los sentaron en otro rincón aparte, al capitán lo llevaron con los generales y a mí me cogieron atándome las manos a la espalda y me dirigieron hasta el que parecía el jefe.

— Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos soldado — me dijo dándome un tremendo golpe con la culata de su arma en mi mejilla, lo que hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio — esto es por haberte escapado y desmontarnos todos los planes. Por tu culpa hemos llegado a esta situación.

Los oficiales ingleses se tensaron ante esa acción y hubo algún movimiento pero los terroristas movieron rápidamente sus armas apuntándolos para sofocar una posible rebelión.

Mi mejilla ardía tremendamente, me había partido el labio que sangraba copiosamente, me cogió del brazo y me empujó hasta la zona donde estaban las personalidades sentándome en el suelo bruscamente al lado del Ministro ruso, con un hombre apuntando su arma a mi cabeza.

El checheno cogió su móvil acercándolo al Ministro y se dirigió a él hablando en ruso.

— Dé la orden de liberar a nuestros hermanos que están en sus cárceles, torturados por sus hombres, sino dentro de una hora mataremos a cinco rehenes tanto ingleses como rusos. No querrá un conflicto internacional, estamos en tierra rusa y sus invitados ingleses pueden morir.

Le dio el móvil al Ministro y le encañonaron para que no hiciera una llamada errónea.

Mientras estaban distraídos mirando como amenazaba al Ministro ruso, deshice la brida de plástico con mi magia y saqué la preciosa arma de mi zapato lentamente, disparando al tipo que me apuntaba a la cabeza y rogando para que esa cosa funcionara, no podía utilizar magia ante tanta gente. El checheno se tambaleó un poco y cerró unos segundos los ojos, cosa que aproveché para escurrirme por detrás de una mesa, los muy idiotas me habían dejado al lado de unas largas mesas con largos faldones que llegaban hasta la puerta, pasé por debajo de las mesas a cuatro patas y logré llegar hasta la puerta, vigilando que no me vieran, salí fuera del salón, me conocía la embajada de memoria por todos los planos que me habían enseñado, así que fue fácil moverme. Tuve suerte de que toda la parte de entrada estaba llena de mesas con folletos y pude irme escondiendo tras las mesas, en el hall de entrada había cuatro hombres armados, debía ocuparme de ellos primero, antes de intentar rescatar a los de dentro. Volví a apuntarlos con el arma de superagente y estuve mas rato para que tuviera más efecto y los vi tambalearse, volví a apuntarles hasta que los vi caer, eso sí era efectivo, me acerqué y los fui arrastrando cuidadosamente para que nadie me viera hasta un despacho donde los dejé atados, todos los terroristas llevaban bridas de plástico en sus bolsillos, puse un hechizo de silencio a la habitación para que no los oyeran y los encerré.

Volví a acercarme al salón y subí por las escaleras para deshacerme primero de todos los francotiradores que estaban en la galería, fui apuntando uno a uno hasta que los vi caer silenciosamente, todos pálidos, los até y los dejé en el mismo lugar, allí nadie los veía.

Ahora venia la parte más difícil, eran quince hombres armados y yo estaba solo. Me escondí en la galería y cogí la radio del otro zapato esperando que los nuestros estuvieran fuera ya organizando una estrategia para entrar.

— ¿Hay alguien a la escucha? Contesten, aquí el soldado Potter.

— ¿Harry?, soy Ted.

— Menos mal.

— ¿Cómo está la situación?

— Quince hombres armados, un grupo de rehenes civiles en el centro del salón, otro grupo de rehenes con los oficiales y las personalidades a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, los soldados tanto rusos como los nuestros en el lado izquierdo inmovilizados. Todo el mundo está con las manos atadas a la espalda sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Y se puede saber dónde estás tú?

— He logrado escaparme, los cuatro de la entrada ya no están operativos y los cinco francotiradores tampoco, atados y noqueados.

— Bien por Harry — oí la voz del que me pareció Smity.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando acabe de amenazar al Ministro ruso va a darse cuenta que no estoy y no le va a gustar me tiene mucho cariño — dije tocándome la hinchada mejilla.

— ¿Qué propones?, tú estás dentro, has de ser nuestros ojos

— Apagad las luces y entráis con equipo de infrarrojos todos de golpe, apuntad alto, los rehenes están todos sentados, yo estoy arriba en la galería.

— Pequeño incordio, aparécete ahora mismo si no quieres que empiece a matar a los tuyos INMEDIATAMENTE. —Oí que gritaban desde abajo.

— Me ha descubierto, tenéis que entrar ya, ahora mismo — les informé por la radio desesperado.

— Cuenta hasta veinte y nos tienes dentro.

Se apagaron las luces y entraron seis de nuestras patrullas, todo eran gritos y disparos y de golpe todo acabó y volvieron a encender las luces, todos los chechenos estaban muertos en el suelo, me levanté y fui bajando la escalera para encontrarme con ellos, cinco armas se giraron de golpe al oírme llegar y me apuntaron.

— Ey chicos, que soy yo – dije levantando las manos.

— Harry — llamó uno viniendo hacia mí, era Smity — Ha llegado la caballería para salvarte — y golpeamos nuestras manos sonriendo — ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada sin que haya líos por medio?, vaya como te han dejado la cara, uff eso debe doler.

— Sólo un poco ¿Quién es el oficial al mando?

— El capitán Cameron, está con los oficiales.

Me fui directo hacia el oficial.

— Se presenta el soldado Potter señor — saludé firme.

— Descanse soldado, parece ser que ha vuelto a salvar al mundo, según nos han contado — comentó nuestro general.

— Veo que no vamos a tener suficientes condecoraciones para este joven — dijo riendo el general ruso — Soldado tiene un amigo en el otro lado del mundo para cuando me necesite — y me dio la mano.

— Gracias señor.

Poco a poco fueron sacando a todos los rehenes civiles y los soldados rusos fueron organizando la embajada y llevándose a los prisioneros que yo había atado, nos marchamos al fin y cuando salimos todos los periodistas estaban esperando y solo se veían los flashes de las cámaras, intenté situar a mis amigos y vi de lejos a Remus.

Me puse en contacto con él telepáticamente.

— _Remus_

— _¿Harry?_

— _si Remus_

— _¿Estás bien?, se te ve cansado y menudo golpe llevas en la cara._

— _He ayudado a salvar al mundo y eso cansa._

— _Al menos todavía te quedan ganas para bromear, ¿todo bien?_

— _Si ahora todo bien, intentaré escaparme cuando pueda, pero no aseguro nada, ¿los mortífagos controlados?— Si Harry, no te preocupes por ellos, al menos hoy están controlados, fue un poco difícil al principio, pero no eran muchos, iban confiados en que todos eran muggles y no nos esperaban, Voldemort no apareció por suerte._

— _Sois fantásticos, gracias por estar aquí._

— _No seas tonto, sabes que siempre vamos a estar contigo, no te tardes en dar señales._

— _No, nos vemos._

Esta vez sí desconecté todos los pensamientos y dejé mi mente en blanco.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias Desert Fox por tu comentario, tienes toda la razón, estamos hablando de un cuerpo de élite, el punto del anonimato y la discreción se me escapó…, pero sabes, es culpa de los rusos, estaban tan contentos de que no hubiera habido aquella masacre en el metro de Moscú, que a alguien indiscreto se le escapó la noticia y llegó a oídos de Alexey Vorobiov, un intrépido periodista, que vio enseguida una noticia bomba en aquellas palabras, investigando averiguó el aterrizaje en Berlín. Se puso en contacto con un colega de la prensa alemana Dieter, que también sabía algo de la historia, Alexey viajó a Berlín y se encontró con Dieter, que se conocían de cuando cubrieron la guerra del golfo hacía muchos años. Los dos fueron a hablar con el controlador que ayudó a Harry a aterrizar, y sin darse cuenta les dijo el nombre del soldado ingles. Alexey y Dieter eran muy buenos y en poco tuvieron la historia completa de lo sucedido. Se pusieron de acuerdo para publicar lo mismo en los dos países, y ya esta se armó el revuelo, primera plana internacional para nuestro querido Harry je je. Una vez en la prensa, el gobierno ruso quiso quedar bien y propuso al gobierno británico una condecoración para el joven soldado que los había salvado y estos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar al abrir el periódico de la mañana. Uff … vaya con la historia que acabo de montar … (en secreto entre tú y yo, ahora que no nos lee nadie, tienes toda la razón del mundo).

Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios, como siempre os dijo me encantan y me ayudan a mejorar.

Este capítulo no avanza mucho la historia pero era necesario para ir colocando las piezas en su sitio.

CAPITULO IX

A la mañana siguiente, después de mi entrenamiento físico con los compañeros, me pasé hasta la hora de comer completando informes de lo sucedido y por la tarde me llamó el capitán a su despacho. Me dirigí hacia allí.

— Me llamaba señor.

— Si pase soldado y cierre la puerta.

— Si señor.

— Harry haz eso con la mano para que nadie escuche — pidió en voz baja.

Cerré la puerta y puse un silencius, El capitán me llamaba por mi nombre y me tuteaba cuando estábamos solos o con los magos.

— Siéntate, debemos empezar a solucionar el problema que tenemos con el mago terrorista, dime ¿cómo podemos hacerlo?, podemos montar una patrulla que esté informada de todo y que pueda ayudarte.

— No señor, no pueden ayudarme, serian carne de cañón, un mago moviendo su varita puede matar a tantos muggles como quiera y en pocos segundos y yo solo estaría preocupado por protegerles.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sólo volviendo al mundo mágico puedo solucionarlo.

— Puedo pedir que entres a mi servicio personal alegando un entrenamiento especial y cubrirte, pero la condición es que yo iré contigo.

— Pero señor, es peligroso.

— Harry todo lo que hacemos es peligroso, estamos entrenados para ello.

— Estamos entrenados para una lucha no mágica.

— ¿Y qué solución tenemos?, ese mago también está atacando a nuestro mundo, lo más factible es que estés bajo mi mando directamente, el comandante quiere que estés muy bien entrenado, no sé qué planes tiene para ti. Puedo decirle que quiero ofrecerte un entrenamiento personalizado bajo mi tutela y tener una excusa para desaparecernos a tu modo y contactar con los tuyos.

— Si eso estaría bien, señor, el mundo mágico ya sabe donde estoy, eso significa que los mortífagos también, no tardaran mucho en intentar llegar hasta mi, tengo un campo de protección en la base para que no puedan entrar, pero si yo salgo en alguna misión pueden encontrarme muy fácilmente.

— De acuerdo, entonces mañana hablo con el comandante y con el teniente coronel y te aviso.

— Si señor.

— Hoy vas a ir a una clase especial, donde te esperan dentro de media hora, te ayudaran a agudizar los sentidos, se que los tienes muy desarrollados pero debes aprender a escuchar tu entorno y a discriminar los ruidos, para encontrar el que tú quieres encontrar, hay muy pocas personas que lo consiguen pero sé que tú puedes conseguirlo y será importante para ti, conocer el entorno en que estas para evitar peligros. El profesor tiene mis instrucciones.

— Si señor

Me dirigí a esa clase tan extraña, cuando llegué, ya me estaban esperando era un instructor y cuatro alumnos de una patrulla con la que no había coincidido mucho. Fue una clase muy interesante, nos taparon los ojos y solo con el oído, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto tuvimos que averiguar lo que teníamos delante y evitar cualquier ataque que pudiera enviarnos el profesor. Al final del día, un poco magullado, aprendí a diferenciar y notar mucho de mi entorno al que nunca presté mucha atención y te daba verdadera información.

A la mañana siguiente fui a correr con mis compañeros y bromeamos, Hugo nos obligó a hacer un sprint y no quedé en mal lugar, una vez duchado y en el comedor, el sargento me avisó que el capitán me esperaba.

— Adelante soldado.

— Buenos días señor.

— Buenos días, sabes, si no te hubiera llamado, sabría igualmente que eras tú él que llamaba a la puerta ¿sabes porque?

— No señor.

— Eres al único que todos saludan efusivamente cuando llegas a las oficinas — dijo riendo.

— Nací simpático, señor, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo — contesté.

— Si anda simpático que tenemos trabajo, siéntate, ¿cómo te fue la clase ayer?

— Bien señor, muy interesante, en verdad que nunca me había fijado en tantos detalles de mi entorno.

— Si tu instructor dijo que cogiste la idea muy rápido, pero quiero que vayas practicando y siempre te fijes en tu entorno, por ejemplo cierra los ojos, dime que tenía encima de la mesa cuando entraste.

Me quede pensativo, ¿me había fijado en la mesa?, empecé a pensar en lo que había visto.

— Una carpeta roja, una grapadora…, estaba escribiendo sobre un papel a medio llenar, una taza de café vacía, un juego de pluma, bolígrafo y lápiz, el ordenador y un cd.

— Abre los ojos y fíjate en mi mesa.

Había dicho casi todo, solo me faltaron una goma de borrar, un bloc de notas y dos clips.

— Eso es lo que quiero, que cuando entres en un lugar analices todo tu entorno y veas como están situadas las cosa. En la fiesta, el general ruso dijo que te vio analizando los guardias, las salidas y como estaba la gente, eso está bien pero lo hiciste porque había peligro, ahora quiero que lo aprendas a hacer por costumbre, que te salga innato sin que te des cuenta, por ejemplo si entras en este despacho y no tengo el ordenador encima de la mesa quiero que te des cuenta, la gente suele tener costumbres y si alguna de esas costumbres se varia puede dar una información importante de la persona, te voy a estar preguntando siempre, sino me respondes correctamente cuando lleguemos por la noche vas a pasar tantas veces el circuito como errores hayas cometido, para que la próxima vez te fijes más. La primera semana te voy a dejar tres objetos olvidados en tu lista, la siguiente uno y en la siguiente por cada error vas a pasar el circuito tantas veces hasta que no te olvides de fijarte en tu entorno nunca más. Fíjate en la ropa que lleva la gente, que tiene en sus manos, en la habitación en que entres, en tu entorno, puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa y en cualquier momento, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— Si señor — contesté con algo de aprensión.

— Bien, estuve con el comandante y el teniente coronel esta mañana y les planteé el tema de ponerte bajo mi tutela personal para pulirte y enseñarte, que te pondría los instructores que creyera necesarios según un intenso plan de trabajo que les entregué y que podría mandarte fuera para según qué entrenamiento, estuvieron de acuerdo, con todo o sea que a partir de hoy estas bajo mis órdenes directas, te quiero cada día aquí a las 8:00 horas, después de tu entrenamiento físico con tus compañeros. A ellos les pondremos un programa de entrenamiento para que no se alejen mucho de ti en conocimientos.

— Muy bien señor.

— Ahora quiero que me escribas un perfil de Voldemort y de las personas que están a su alrededor, como son, que cargo ocupan en tu sociedad, con quien viven, pero quiero muchos detalles, quiero conocerlos como los conoces tú, a través de la lectura de tu informe, enséñame el primero y decidiremos si me sirven.

El capitán había puesto una mesa para mí dentro de su despacho y me proporcionó un portátil y una impresora. Empecé con mi informe.

Lucius Malfoy:

Descripción: mago, rubio platino, ojos azules, alto 1,80 aprox. delgado, de porte aristocrático

Familia; casado con Narcisa Black, un hijo Draco Malfoy Black

Características personalidad: altivo, todo el mundo es menos que él o su familia,

Arrogante

Traidor: no puedes darle la espalda

Asesino: puede torturar y asesinar a sangre fría sin remordimiento

Sádico: le gusta derramar la sangre de su victima

Mortifago: servidor de Lord Voldemort

Características físicas: bien vestido y con ropa cara, siempre lleva un bastón en la mano donde esconde su varita, ninguna cicatriz a la vista, diestro

Es un sangre pura de la alta sociedad mágica, un mago que en todas las generaciones nunca han mezclado por matrimonio la sangre del mago con una persona no mágica (muggle). Es muy rico por herencia, vive en una mansión enorme con cientos de habitaciones, tiene varias empresas en el mundo mágico, está muy introducido en el ministerio, soborna a todo el mundo para que cumplan con lo que él quiere, es de la junta de padres de la escuela de Hogwarts, odia a las personas sin magia y si se le presenta la oportunidad las mata,

Lo envié a la prisión mágica (Azkaban) hace dos años por mortifago pero salió gracias a su dinero alegando que estaba bajo una maldición y no sabía lo que hacía.

Imprimí el informe y se lo entregué al capitán.

— Esta es la idea, cuanto más completo mejor pero creí que tu primer perfil sería el de Voldemort

— Lo dejo para el ultimo, señor

— Lo quiero el primero — me contradijo muy serio

— Si señor

Me senté y me puse a mirar la pantalla del ordenador ¿Qué podía decir de Tom Ryddle?

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE — conocido como LORD VOLDEMORT o EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO o EL SEÑOR OSCURO

Nombrado estúpidamente como EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO o QUIEN TU YA SABES, porque los magos temen decir su nombre

Fecha nacimiento: 31 de diciembre del 1926

Madre: Merope Gaunt fallecida una hora después de dar a luz

Padre: Tom Ryddle muggle residente del pueblo Pequeño Hangleton que abandonó a su esposa tras descubrir que era bruja, se habían casado porque él estaba bajo el efecto del Filtro de Amor (obligado sin saber lo que hacía)

Heredero de Salazar Slytherin que fue uno de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela de Hogwarts (la escuela de los magos) y un mago oscuro muy poderoso

Descripción: calvo sin nariz sólo conserva los agujeros de la nariz, muy alto y esqueléticamente delgado, ojos con el iris de color rojo, los dedos de las manos son extremadamente largos

No tiene familia, está muy unido a su serpiente Nagini, habla el idioma de las serpientes Pársel

Características personalidad: De una fuerte personalidad, una gran inteligencia y un gran poder mágico, al principio le empezaron a seguir por su ideología de limpieza de sangre aunque él es mestizo, asesinó a su propio padre por haberlo abandonado.

Es un enfermo mental, asesino, sádico, goza con torturar, se recrea con el dolor, domina a todos con el miedo, y disfruta dominando, tortura a los suyos cuando fallan o cuando se encuentra de mal humor. No tiene piedad.

Es incontrable: no se le puede localizar con magia

Fue criado en un orfanato, con falta de amor y maltratado, odiando a sus padres por abandonarlo, de padre muggle y madre bruja, la madre muere y el padre lo abandona, a los once años descubre que es un mago, lo van a buscar al orfanato y entra en Hogwarts la escuela de magia, allí no sociabiliza mucho es reservado, pero es el mejor de su generación, un alumno modelo y sus compañeros le admiran Desde pequeño ya demostró lo poderoso que era.

Estamos unidos por la cicatriz que me dejó cuando intentó matarme cuando tenía un año con el avada kedabra, el rayo reboto en mi frente y se volvió contra él y desapareció del mundo mágico como humano pero su alma perduró viajando por el mundo hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar cuando yo tenía once años, intentó recuperar una piedra que le daría la vida otra vez, pero yo lo evite y revivió años después con la poción de revivir con sangre de su enemigo, o sea la mía

Puede llamar a sus mortífagos a través de una marca que llevan en el brazo como si fuera un tatuaje en forma de calavera con una serpiente dentro, que es el símbolo que lo identifica, la marca tenebrosa

La profecía que nos une:

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes" _

Me quedé mirando absorto lo que había escrito y no note que el capitán estaba tras de mi leyendo el perfil en la pantalla de mi portátil, estaba a punto de borrar toda esa información del ordenador cuando noté una mano encima de la mía evitándolo.

— Necesito este perfil, sé que te afecta mucho pero necesito saber para poderte ayudar a vencerlo, no quiero perderte Harry.

Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por mi mejilla, signo del dolor que llevaba dentro.

— Debo borrar la profecía señor, él no la sabe entera y no puedo permitir que eso quede escrito, memorícela y luego la borraré.

Le dejé tiempo para que la leyera un par o tres de veces y le miré a los ojos para ver su autorización y la borré.

— Piense que ahora tiene en su memoria algo por lo que le podrían torturar hasta morir, desea el final de esta profecía desde hace tiempo, cuide esta información.

— Gracias por confiar en mí Harry, ahora imprímelo y dámelo, el próximo perfil que quiero es el tuyo.

— ¿Señor?

— Tu vida, tu historia, tu contacto con la vida mágica tus aventuras que según tus amigos me fueron contando son muchas, tus amigos, tus aficiones en el mundo mágico que creo recordar es volar en una escoba, quiero todo de ti, pero no pongas tu nombre en ningún lugar, ni tu descripción física, yo sabré que es el tuyo, no hace falta que nadie más lo sepa, quiero toda la verdad, cuéntala como si fuera un cuento, eso ayudara a despistar si alguien lo encontrara

Si el de Voldemort me costó, el mío fue horrible de realizar. Mi historia estaba plagada de tristezas, malos tratos y muertes, pero lo terminé y le entregué un extenso informe sobre toda mi vida de veinte páginas.

— Vete a comer, puedes tomarte esta tarde de descanso, puedes ir a visitar a tus amigos, creo que eso te hará bien, hasta mañana Harry.

— Buenas tardes señor – y me retiré triste con mi alma desgarrada de dolor por todos los recuerdos, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y me fui directo a mi habitación, pedí un bocadillo en mi tienda particular y me puse a dormir un rato, al despertarme eran ya las cinco de la tarde y me desaparecí para llegar a la madriguera.

— Harry, que gusto verte dijo Ron al verme entrar.

— Mira lo que te hemos guardado — dijo Hermione y me dio un montón de periódicos, revistas muggles con mi foto en la portada y como titular "El joven héroe inglés vuelve a salvarnos".

— ¡Vaya! — comenté asombrado.

— ¿No habías visto nada?

— No quise verlo, mis compañeros me lo explicaron, pero verlo es impresionante y asusta, ¿Qué dice el mundo mágico?

Me pasaron el profeta, donde se leían frases como:

"Nuestro héroe Harry Potter vuelve a salvar el mundo muggle, los magos no lo entienden", "nos preguntamos porque Harry Potter no vuelve a su mundo".

Otra sarta de difamaciones o mentiras.

— ¿Como quieren que vuelva?, los muggles me dan las gracias, me dan la mano, me respetan, agradecen y me felicitan, aquí hago lo mismo y me difaman, me utilizan, me pisan y si no me han encerrado ya en Azkaban es porque me necesitan – me enfadé.

— Relájate Harry, no les hagas caso, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca — aseguró Ron — ya se darán cuenta de su error, pero espero que no sea tarde.

— Hablemos de tus nuevas aventuras, anda cuéntanos cosas del ejército.

Les explique pequeñas anécdotas curiosas que me habían sucedido, todo lo que sucedió en la embajada rusa y que ahora trabajaba directamente con el capitán y que era buena persona pero que era muy duro conmigo y las pruebas que me hacía con lo de vigilar mi entorno.

— Pronto voy a acabar cada día corriendo durante toda la noche por no decirle bien lo que me pregunte — suspiré.

— ¿Porque no usas la magia? – me preguntó Ron.

— Seria trampa, no quiero engañarlo, y eso es engañarme a mí mismo, me está enseñando para que pueda sobrevivir.

— Harry siempre has sido muy observador y has controlado tu entorno porque siempre has estado en peligro, yo creo que te pones nervioso y por ello no recuerdas todo — dijo Hermione — cierra los ojos, y ahora dime como vamos vestidos Ron y yo misma y que hay encima de la mesa del comedor.

Les describí todo hasta el último detalle, no me dejé nada, cuando abrí los ojos, Hermione me sonreía y Ron estaba con la boca abierta.

— Lo has visto Harry, ni un fallo, eso es lo que debes hacer no ponerte nervioso ante tu capitán y te saldrá solo porque llevas haciéndolo toda tu vida.

— Gracias Hermi, como siempre me subes la moral. Pero no hablemos mas de mi contadme cosas que hayan pasado y de vosotros.

Empezamos una conversación amena sin problemas por medio que me relajó y cuando volví por la noche estaba mejor y con las pilas cargadas.

Me levanté con una mala sensación en el cuerpo, fuimos a correr como cada mañana entre bromas y a las ocho estaba en el despacho del capitán.

— Harry, dime como va vestida hoy mi secretaria Agatha y todos los complementos que lleva.

— Lleva el uniforme, el pelo atado en una coleta alta, va un poco maquillada, lleva una flor blanca en el pelo, un lápiz en la oreja, el reloj negro, un brazalete de oro.

— Agatha por favor puedes entrar — le pidió — ¿qué le ha faltado soldado?

— Los pendientes señor y el anillo de casada — le dije observándola.

— Sabe que esta noche va a correr ¿verdad?

— Señor, son dos objetos – me quejé.

— Los pendientes valen por dos — dijo riendo — eso le hará prestar más atención la próxima vez, avisaré al sargento instructor Strong, que le controlará, gracias Agatha.

— Lo siento Harry — me susurró apenada mientras salía.

— No es tu culpa Agatha — le contesté bajito.

— Anda siéntate, debes redactarme el resto de perfiles de todos los mortífagos.

Pase toda la mañana haciendo los perfiles de todos los mortífagos que conocía y una lista de los posibles hijos de mortífagos y se lo entregue, era ya la hora de comer.

— Buen trabajo Harry, están muy bien redactados y con bastante información, supongo que no debes conocer más, anda vete a comer y nos vemos en la sala de estrategia a las 14:00h.

Salí a comer y me junté con la patrulla de Hugo, que venían muy cansados y muertos de hambre de una misión de dos días en que casi no pudieron comer, la mía no sabía dónde estaba.

Por la tarde llegue a la sala de estrategia.

— Pasa Harry y siéntate.

— He estado leyendo todos tus informes y tengo dudas.

Estuvo preguntándome todo lo que no entendían y el parsel fue una de ellas y la otra cual era el poder especial que yo tenía para derrotarlo, lo cual le contesté que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Una vez todo aclarado.

— Entonces si Voldemort es como dices inmarcable ¿cómo lo vamos a encontrar?

— Es muy difícil, tendría que salir de su escondrijo.

Estuvimos hablando mucho rato de pros y contras y analizando los datos que tenían ellos de los ataques por si seguían un patrón o alguna estrategia.

— Señor — saludó Ted entrando en la sala — Nos avisan de un nuevo ataque. Al menos son diez víctimas con el mismo patrón de siempre, una patrulla de la policía local ha visto unas luces extrañas que salían de esa nave y al entrar se han encontrado con las víctimas, como saben que seguimos el caso nos han avisado enseguida.

— Rápido vayamos — ordenó el teniente levantándose — Ted con tu equipo coged los vehículos, yo me voy con Harry en helicóptero para ganar tiempo.

— Si señor.

Cogimos rápidamente el equipo.

— Harry aparécenos en esta dirección dijo mostrándome un papel, miré en el plano de Londres y encontré un callejón muy cerca de la casa y allí aparecí con el capitán.

— Están todavía aquí, noto sus auras, cinco y son poderoso.

Le puse un hechizo protego al capitán y entramos en el edificio, no tardamos mucho en encontrarlos.

— Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el bebe Potter y sus muggles.

— Bellatrix estoy asqueado de encontrarte – la saludé poniéndome en guardia — y Lucius e hijo — saludé también a los dos Malfoy que deshonor.

— Cara rajada, ¿qué diablos haces aquí disfrazado de esa manera? — me dijo Draco Malfoy riendo.

— Nada hurón, venia paseando — le contesté — es desagradable tenerte que encontrar.

Empezaron los hechizos, empuje al capitán y lo puse bajo una urna de cristal y empecé el duelo de cinco contra uno, Aunque intentaron varias veces romper la urna para matar al capitán no pudieron y poco a poco fui acabando con los mortifagos y los dejaba en el suelo inconsciente, atados y bajo una urna para que no se escaparan ni los otros los pudieran liberar, sólo me quedaban Lucius y Bellatrix.

— Has mejorado Potter — dijo Lucius cansado ya — parece que alguien te ha estado enseñando, me pregunto quién, ya que no te queda nadie a quien acudir.

— Mi finalidad es acabar con vosotros y con cara serpiente — les informé sin prestar atención a su provocación, debía mantener la mente fría.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — gritó Bellatrix enfadada atacándome con todo lo que sabía, mientras Lucius conseguía liberar a Draco y hacia una señal a Bellatrix desapareciéndose los tres.

— Mierda – maldecí sentándome en el suelo herido y agotado — Se me escaparon.

— ¿Harry? — Me llamó el capitán — suéltame.

Con un pase de mano los libere de la urna de cristal.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó al verme lleno de sangre

— Ha sido un verdadero entrenamiento — le dije riendo y empecé a curarme la variedad de cortes y carne quemada que tenia por todo el cuerpo y un brazo roto de una bombarda que me había rozado reventando la pared que tenia atrás.

— Nunca creí ver lo que he visto hoy, han jugado fuerte — exclamó mirando la pared — No entiendo mucho pero creo que lo has hecho bien, tienes a dos prisioneros y tres que se han retirado por no poderte vencer por lo que yo he entendido y con cinco contra uno es un éxito.

— Si algo así, debían salir para informar que me habían visto, para ellos eso es más importante que su orgullo, debemos sacar a estos dos de aquí antes de que llegue Ted con la patrulla.

— ¿Donde los llevamos?, a la base es imposible, tendríamos que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

— Se donde llevarles, pero primero a la madriguera, debo hablar con Remus y Kingsley.

Cogí la mano del capitán y cada uno cogió el brazo de uno de los prisioneros que resultaron ser Zabinni y Lestrange.

Cuando llegamos los volví a dejar inconscientes y bajo la cúpula de cristal para que no se me escapasen y entramos.

— Buenas, son bienvenidos unos viajeros agotados — les anuncié nuestra llegada.

— Claro Harry, sabes que tú y tus amigos siempre son bienvenidos — dijo Molly abrazándome — pero que te ha sucedido — viéndome con la ropa quemada y rota.

— Necesito una reunión urgente, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Minerva.

Se llamaron a todos y les expliqué el altercado y los dos que estaban fuera.

— ¿Tú sabes que ahora van a mover pieza Harry? — preguntó Kingsley.

— Si Kings, por eso estoy aquí, tengo la base protegida, no pueden entrar, pero sé que pueden tener mucha paciencia y cuando ponga un pie fuera estoy cocido a hechizos.

— Entonces será que no te dejemos poner un pie fuera — afirmó el capitán.

— No puedo estar encerrado toda mi vida.

— No estás encerrado la base es grande, puedes moverte todo lo que quieras dentro de esas barreras que dices que tienes — dijo riendo por mi cara de enfado.

— Tiene razón — confirmó también Remus.

— Vaya solo me faltaba eso, que os aliarais contra mí.

— Yo sé de alguien que va a correr dos vueltas esta noche — anunció el capitán como si nada.

— No lo siento señor, de verdad lo siento — ya debía pasar el circuito dos veces, si le añadía mas no dormiría.

Y todos rieron

— Saben que es un buen sistema eso de ponerlos a correr cuando no hacen lo que debieran — aseguró Kingsley — Creo que voy aplicar el sistema con los aurores, si han conseguido amansar a Harry es que es el mejor sistema.

— Si eso, anda tu ponle mas salsa, que me voy a pasar toda la noche dando vueltas, pero por la mañana vengo y te quemo la cama para que despiertes calentito — amenacé a Kinsgley.

Volviendo a reír todos.

— Hablando en serio tengo una propiedad en Londres que podríamos usar como cuartel e ir encerrando allí todos los que capturáramos, es una casa de los Black en las afueras de Londres que tanto unos como otros podrían tener acceso y queda alejada de todo, por lo que no ponemos en peligro a nadie.

— ¿Podemos ir a verla? — preguntó el capitán.

— Si, yo le llevo, cuando lleguéis os vengo a buscar para entrar en la propiedad, llevaros a esos mortífagos y ya los colocamos — les di la dirección a los que eran magos y cogí el brazo del capitán apareciendo dentro de la casa.

Era un gran caserón, estaba todo cerrado pero se mantenía limpio, eso significaba que debía haber al menos un elfo.

— ¿Hay alguien? — grité

Apareció un pequeño elfo.

— Señor, cuanto gusto que haya venido — dijo reconociéndome como el dueño de la casa — Ponny ha mantenido la casa limpia para cuando llegaran los dueños, Ponny es un buen elfo señor.

— Lo has hecho muy bien Ponny, a partir de hoy la casa va a estar habitada.

— Ponny está contento amo.

— Llámame Harry.

— O si amo Harry.

Al ver la cara de asombro del capitán le expliqué.

— Es un elfo domestico, ellos mantienen las casas y hacen la comida para los magos, están ligados a los magos por una servitud que nunca he entendido, no me pregunte, pero siempre ha sido así según me han contado, voy a buscar a todos , deme un minuto, sin mi permiso la casa no los dejará entrar.

Una vez dentro, abrimos ventanas y entró la luz en la casa, era bonita y muy bien cuidada por Ponny. Como me imaginaba de una propiedad de los Black tenía un sótano y allí encerramos a los mortifagos mientras nos organizábamos.

— ¿Eres buen cocinero Ponny?

— Si amo Harry, muy bueno, voy a hacerle una fabulosa comida.

— Hay dos en el sótano que no pueden salir bajo ningún concepto si yo no lo permito, les llevaras la comida allí, ve con cuidado con ellos, son malvados.

— Si amo Harry

— Es una gran casa Harry y muy bonita — dijo Molly

— Molly, porque no se trasladan todos aquí, así también será para mi mucho más fácil de encontrarlos cuando los busque.

— Pero es tu casa Harry.

— Molly, me agradaría que la sintiera como su casa, como usted me ha acogido en la suya y además tendrá a Ponny para que la ayude en todo y no tendrá tanto trabajo.

— A parte de que estarán más seguros — dijo Remus — los Black sabían lo que hacían en tema de protecciones.

— No son de los Black Remus, las puse yo.

— Harry cada día me asombras mas, no creo que pueda encontrar nadie nunca esta casa si tú no lo quieres con la cantidad de protecciones que tiene.

— Eres un cielo Harry, de acuerdo nos trasladaremos mientras nos necesites.

— Yo estaba pensando en que tú también te quedaras aquí Remus con Tonks, y no quiero discusiones de que es mi casa y todo eso, estaré más tranquilo si estáis todos aquí. O sea que todo decidido — y no les dejé hablar más — La casa es grande, por cierto mi habitación tiene el nombre en la puerta y le he guardado una para usted, por si algún día las necesitamos— le dije al capitán — Id poniendo el nombre en la puerta cuando hayáis elegido las habitaciones así se sabrá cuales están vacías y cuáles no, mientras si quieren acompañarme tenemos dos prisioneros que interrogar.

Bajamos a los sótanos donde había hecho dos celdas con el capitán, Remus, Kingsley y Arthur.

— ¿Quieres que nos ocupemos de ello Harry? — preguntó Kingsley.

— No Kings voy a leerles la mente, no voy a pasarme horas intentando sacar información que no sepa si creerme o no al final, lo que si necesito es que le aguantéis la cabeza para que no desvíen los ojos.

Empecé por Lestrange que era el que tendría más información y me pondría más resistencia por lo que debía estar fresco, le sentamos en una silla y le atamos y Kingsley se puso detrás y le sujetó muy fuerte la cabeza para que no se moviera, y con un hechizo para que no cerrara los ojos, yo me senté delante de él y le leí la mente, me costó bastante pasar sus barreras pero al final saque información muy valiosa.

— Señores ya sé donde se encuentra el escondrijo de Voldemort, podemos empezar a hacer el plan de ataque.

Hicimos lo mismo con Zabinni, entrar en su mente fue como un juego de niños y como me suponía no tenía mucha información, pero lo que no me esperaba es que él no quería ser mortífago que estaba obligado para que no mataran a su madre y coaccionado por Malfoy hijo.

— Zabinni, podemos ayudarte — le sugerí cuando salí de su mente

— No, no podéis Potter tiene a mi madre.

— Sólo has de decirnos donde la tiene y podemos ir a buscarla, no es justo que debas arrodillarte ante esa pantomima de persona y seas torturado continuamente.

Le solté las cuerdas y le hice una señal a Kinsgley que le soltara la cabeza Y Blaise Zabbinni empezó a llorar abrazándome.

— No quiere ser mortifago, tienen a su madre prisionera para que él cumpla con lo que le dicen y recibe crucius cada día porque no consigue matar a quien le dicen — les expliqué — debemos ayudarle.

Los otros lo aceptaron. Subimos arriba dejando a Lestrange muy bien encerrado y les presente a todos a Blaise que se iba a quedar con nosotros hasta que pudiéramos liberar a su madre. Ron que es el que me daba más miedo lo aceptó bien y se le otorgó una habitación.

— Blaise yo se que dices la verdad pero con la presión que pueden ejercer sobre ti con la vida de tu madre debes hacer un juramento increbantable de lealtad para que no puedas traicionarnos.

— Lo entiendo Harry, pero júrame que harás todo lo que puedas para salvarla.

— Claro

— Yo Blaise Zabinni juro lealtad a Harry Potter y a los suyos, no los traicionaré ni con palabras ni con actos, lo juro — y salió una luz que nos envolvió.

— Yo Harry Potter juro hacer todo lo posible para salvar a la madre de Blaise Zabinni para sacarla con vida de la prisión donde se encuentra — y otra luz nos envolvió.

— Hemos de volver Harry — me dijo el capitán que no entendía mucho lo que sucedía.

— Si, iros organizando yo vendré cuando pueda.

Volvimos al cuartel y estuvimos viendo las fotos que había hecho la patrulla de Ted cuando nos llamaron con otro aviso, la policía había visto el mismo tipo de luces en una nave abandonada a las afueras de Londres y tenían órdenes de avisarnos enseguida

— Tú no vas Harry — me ordenó el capitán.

— Señor ya sé que puede ser una trampa para que vaya, pero si no voy van a matarlos a todos para darme una lección, al menos si voy podré protegerlos.

— Si nos vas a proteger a nosotros y a ti ¿Quién te ayuda?

— Puedo avisar a Remus, que vengan a darme una mano.

— Bien, entonces contáctalo rápido hemos de salir.

— _Remus, creo que ya tienen la trampa preparada._

_— ¿Qué trampa Harry?_

_— Nos acaban de avisar de luces extrañas en una nave en el polígono que esta al sur de Londres, es una nave abandonada._

_— Llamo a todos y venimos a ayudarte, ¿vosotros ya vais?_

_— Si, el capitán va conmigo, es muy cabezón._

_— Vigila Harry, si es una emboscada, estarán preparados para cuando llegues._

_— Si no me tardéis ¿vale? , seguro que cuentan encontrarme solo._

_— Si ahora nos vemos, estate tranquilo._

— Cuando quiera nos vamos señor, estoy preparado.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.

CAPITULO X— EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

Cogí la mano al capitán para desaparecernos y aparecer en una nave abandonada, sucia y muy silenciosa. El capitán con el arma cargada y preparada y yo con mi varita en la mano, avanzamos con cuidado. Estábamos no muy lejos de una de las puertas que daba a la calle, comprobamos cuantas salidas se veían, cuantas ventanas, lugares donde pudieran esconderse y emboscarnos. Estaba completamente vacía, no había cajas ni objetos que pudieran ser utilizados para resguardarse si fuera necesario, sería una lucha al descubierto.

Los había notado, habían aparecido en la calle fuera de la nave. Percibía nueve auras, una de ellas muy poderosa, sabia quien era, hoy nos veríamos las caras, pero no era la última batalla, debía eliminar primero a su serpiente Nagini, el último horcrux.

— Está aquí, puedo sentirlo — le susurré al capitán — él ya debe haberme notado también. Voy a ponerlo bajo la misma protección que la otra vez. No se asuste si intentan romperla, no podrán. Si la cúpula desapareciera, corra hacia la salida no intente enfrentarlos, pueden parar las balas de un arma, es inútil dispararles, ni se preocupe por mí, si no hay cúpula es que estaré muerto — expliqué creando la cúpula en una esquina con todas las protecciones que conocía.

Tenso, pero seguro de mí, empecé a avanzar lentamente hacia el centro de la nave. Todavía estaban fuera, puse un potente protego en mi persona y seguí avanzando. Sujetaba la varita fuertemente en mi mano, había dejado mi arma muggle con el capitán, solo llevaba el cuchillo que me regaló la patrulla de Hugo. Hasta que al fin oí el ruido de la aparición a mí alrededor, sabían dónde me encontraba y aparecieron rodeándome.

— Harry Potter, eres difícil de encontrar — dijo apareciendo frente a mi Lord Voldemort.

— No sabía que deseabas verme, me hubieras avisado.

— Has cambiado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro, has crecido, casi eres un hombre…, y un héroe, parece ser que vayas donde vayas te gusta salir en la prensa por salvar vidas inútiles.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sigues siendo igual de feo, deberías hacer algún tratamiento de belleza.

— Crucio

Logré esquivar la maldición tirándome al suelo y rodando sobre mí mismo, lancé varios desmayus y aparecí cúpulas de cristal desde el suelo para tres de los atontados mortifagos que me rodeaban antes de levantarme. Quedaban cinco, menos uno que le había dado la maldición de Voldemort al apartarme y que yo cubrí con otra cúpula de cristal para que no se escapara.

Los mortifagos que quedaban, enfadados, empezaron a lanzarme maldiciones de todo tipo. Eran cuatro varitas, podía con ellos si Voldemort no se incluía. De momento se había quedado mirando cómo me atacaban.

Pude neutralizar a otro pero los tres que quedaban eran buenos, uno era Malfoy, otro Bellatrix y el otro Snape. Estaba bastante herido pero las ganas que les tenía a esos tres me renovaron las fuerzas.

De reojo iba vigilando a Voldemort que no se moviera, y entonces la vi, los milagros existían, de la cintura de Voldemort estaba apareciendo la cabeza de la serpiente que debía matar para acabar con este peligroso juego, la traía alrededor de su cuerpo bajo la capa.

— ¿Es que vas a dejar que estos tres payasos hagan el trabajo por ti? — Bufé incitándolo a que luchara conmigo, debía conseguir acercarme para darle a Nagini — ¿No te crees suficientemente preparado para acabar conmigo en persona?, ¿o es que tienes miedo?

— Estúpido engreído, dejadlo, yo me ocupo, ¿crees que puedes medirte conmigo?

Los tres mortifagos, con rabia por no poder acabar el trabajo, se apartaron dejándonos frente a frente. La cosa no era muy equitativa, yo estaba herido y un poco cansado y el está fresco como una rosa y eso no podía ser, así que empecé a enviarle maldiciones sin parar, con la varita y con la mano, cada vez le eran más difíciles de parar y con alguna ya lo había herido.

Al fin tuve la oportunidad, la serpiente al ver el peligro se deslizo de su cuerpo hacia el suelo para esconderse, pero un potente avada kedabra lanzado con mi mano derecha la dejó fulminada en el suelo, saliéndole un humo verde de la boca. El último Horcrux había muerto.

— Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones — le dije sonriendo viendo la serpiente.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — se quedó asombrado al ver que conocía su secreto de los Horcrux.

— Larga historia amigo Tom, nuestro combate ahora es a muerte.

La rabia que desataron mis palabras la pagué con mi propia sangre, las maldiciones que me lanzaba eran más terribles y difíciles de evitar, varias maldiciones asesinas volaron a mi alrededor, yo era ágil y lograba esquivar muchas de sus maldiciones, moviéndome, lanzándome al suelo o con protegos, seguía luchando con todo el arsenal de conocimientos que tenia y no me dejaba intimidar.

Los dos estábamos heridos y los mortífagos no podían creerse que todavía estuviera luchando contra su Lord y siguiera vivo. Hasta que pude alcanzarlo con una maldición antigua, traspasé todas sus protecciones y le convertí media parte de su cuerpo en piedra, sabía que podría deshacer los efectos pero tardaría unas horas en ello. Envié un avada Kedabra para terminar con él pero Bellatrix se interpuso y le salvó de la muerte sacrificándose ella misma. Malfoy y Snape se pusieron delante para protegerlo, no me esperaba esa reacción y dudé unos segundos, estaba muy herido y sangraba pero la adrenalina todavía corría por mi cuerpo, dándome energía así que volví a levantar mi varita para lanzar un nuevo Avada Kedavra.

— RETIRADA — gritó enfurecido al ver mi movimiento y desaparecieron.

El rayo verde atravesó el vacío, habían desaparecido justo a tiempo y se habían llevado a todos los mortifagos que había encerrado en urnas de cristal, sólo quedaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix.

Me tiré de rodillas al suelo de rabia por no haberlo conseguido por tan poco.

— COBARDE, ERES UN COBARDE, VUELVE — le grité a la nada y salió un grito desgarrador de impotencia de mi garganta, pegando con mis puños el sucio suelo. Me dejé caer con los ojos cerrados.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí tirado en el suelo sin moverme, sangrando, hasta que oí que me llamaban y volví a la realidad, levanté la cabeza.

— Harry sácame de aquí que pueda ayudarte — me decía el capitán.

Levanté la mano para deshacer la cúpula de cristal y volví a dejarme caer al suelo.

— No te muevas mucho, estás muy herido, dime qué puedo hacer — decía nervioso.

— Sólo unos minutos más, que pueda regenerar mi magia y me curaré, sólo unos minutos más — murmuré.

Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, cogió mi cabeza y se la puso en su regazo, acariciándome el pelo como haría un padre con su hijo herido, y limpiándome la sangre que tenía en mi cara, me gustó esa sensación de protección y preocupación que me enviaba.

Pude recuperar suficiente fuerzas para llamar a mi magia que me ayudara a regenerar mi cuerpo de todas mis heridas. Poco a poco se fueron cerrando, todas menos una en el muslo, que seguía sangrando.

— No la puedo cerrar — le dije al ver su cara interrogándome — no se con que maldición me la han hecho, pero no puedo cerrarla — era una larga herida que iba desde mi cadera hasta la rodilla por el exterior del muslo.

— ¿Tenéis hospitales para estas cosas?

— Si hay un hospital aquí en Londres, pero no podré llegar, no tengo suficiente energía para desaparecerme y hace rato que estoy intentando contactar con Remus y no me responde, no sé si nos han dejado aquí encerrados.

— ¿Pero las puertas están abiertas?

— Encerrados con magia.

— Intentemos salir, igual han pensado en todo menos en salir andando normal.

— Podemos intentarlo.

Me agarró el brazo pasándolo por encima de sus hombros y sujetando mi mano por el otro lado y me ayudo a levantarme, nos dirigimos a la puerta el capitán pudo salir, pero yo choqué contra un muro invisible

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?

— Me ha dejado encerrado, por eso han marchado todos, sin dejar a nadie para vigilarme, sabía que no podía escaparme de aquí, necesito a Remus o Kingsley, tienen que estar aquí afuera ¿puede buscarlos?

El capitán se marchó por la puerta y volví a intentar pasar y era como si hubiera un cristal, yo no podía salir, eso es lo que estuvieron haciendo mientras estaban en el exterior de la nave. Me senté en el suelo, me dolía mucho la pierna, sabía que debían atenderme en San Mungo o empeoraría.

El Capitán regresó con una poción regeneradora de sangre, otra contra el dolor y un ungüento para la herida.

— Están aquí fuera pero les sucede lo mismo que a ti a la inversa, no pueden entrar, están intentando con toda la magia que conocen para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Me bebí las dos pociones y me abrí los pantalones con el cuchillo para llegar bien a la herida y le puse el ungüento por encima, vendándolo todo con un pañuelo que había agrandado.

— Señor cuando vuelvan tiene que marcharse inmediatamente e ir con Remus y Kingsley, ellos podrán protegerle, si se queda aquí va a ser su muerte, yo no tengo suficiente fuerza para volver a crear la urna de cristal y estarán un poco enfadados.

— No voy a dejarte.

— Por favor señor, no puede hacer nada más que morir a mi lado y eso debemos evitarlo, prométamelo, cuando aparezcan saldrá de aquí — le pedí desesperado, no quería otro muerto en mi consciencia.

— De acuerdo te lo prometo, pero mientras voy a quedarme contigo.

— Creo que la herida de la pierna está trayendo más consecuencias que una simple herida, estoy cada vez más cansado.

— Has perdido mucha sangre, es normal.

— No, no es normal, he estado muchas veces herido, este cansancio no es normal, es como si me estuvieran drenando las fuerzas y no….

Pero ya no pude decir nada mas, caí inconsciente.

El Capitán me dejó en el suelo con su chaqueta bajo mi cabeza haciendo de cojín y fue a hablar con Remus.

— Ha caído inconsciente, me ha dicho que se estaba cansando, que sentía como si le drenasen las fuerzas y no ha podido acabar la frase, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— ¿Se ha bebido las pociones?

— Si las dos y se ha metido aquello que apestaba tanto encima de la herida y la ha tapado, ahora ya no sangra.

— No sé qué maldición le debe haber echado para que esté tan cansado — dijo Remus — Harry es fuerte y no se apaga tan fácil.

— Tengo que volver, ¿Qué hago para ayudarlo?

— Intentemos sacarlo ahora que está inconsciente igual engañamos a la barrera.

El capitán entró y me cogió en brazos pero me desperté.

— Voy a intentar sacarte otra vez.

— No podrá señor, dígale a Remus que el campo de magia que nos rodea se está alimentando de mi magia, que no lo ataquen más, que por eso me estoy debilitando.

Me volvió a dejar en el suelo al no conseguir pasar y volvió a salir para explicarles lo que le había dicho.

— Mierda — maldijo Remus — no podemos sacarlo y no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda para que vuelvan.

— ¿Sabe que maldición le lanzó Harry para que se retirada? — le pregunto Kingsley

— No, sé le quedó medio cuerpo como si fuera una estatua, de color piedra, fue espectacular.

— Si es la maldición que creo va a tardar un rato en deshacer los efectos, debemos sacar a Harry de allí rápido, antes que se organicen — intervino Remus.

El capitán volvió a entrar, estaba de los nervios, impotente de no poder hacer nada y ver a Harry en ese estado tirado en el suelo sin fuerza, un chico tan dinámico y con tanta vida.

— ¿Has notado alguna mejoría desde que no están atacando las barreras?

— Algo sí, señor vamos a intentar algo desesperado.

— No sé si quiero oírlo.

— Es peligroso, pero si me quedo aquí en estas condiciones voy a morir igualmente, voy a convertirme en mi animago, soy un halcón, espero que en esta forma pueda engañar a la barrera que Voldemort dejó, pero estoy muy débil y no sé si podré volver a transformarme.

— ¿Qué sucederá si no puedes volver a tu forma?

— No se preocupe mi magia volverá a mí y me recuperaré, volviéndome a transformar, solo sáqueme rápido por la puerta, no creo que pueda volar.

Cerré mis ojos y desee convertirme en mi animago, y lo conseguí pero me sentía muy débil, ni siquiera podía abril las alas, noté como me levantaban del suelo en brazos y perdí la consciencia.

Cuando empecé a notar otra vez el mundo consciente, estaba encima de una cama, todavía estaba en mi forma de animago pero me sentía más fuerte y abrí mis alas e intente convertirme otra vez en mi forma humana, consiguiéndolo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara pero volvía a estar débil y unas manos me ayudaron a colocarme bien en esa cama.

— Harry, no intentes moverte todavía, te voy a dar una poción solo bébetela y vuelve a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Y moví un poco la cabeza a esa voz que se me hacia conocida, me trague el liquido y volví a dormir.

Cuando volví a despertarme me sentía mejor y abrí los ojos.

— Buenos días dormilón — me saludó Remus acariciándome el pelo.

— Días, ¿agua?

— Claro, toma, despacito, no bebas mucho deja lugar a la poción.

Después de beber un poco de agua, me dio otra poción.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si creo, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

— Seis horas. Fue inconsciente convertirte en tu animago, estando tan débil, sabes que podías haber perdido la vida.

— Era la única solución, si me atrapaban allí dentro en ese estado tú sabes que hubiera muerto después de haberlo pasado muy mal, conseguí matar a Nagini.

— Eres fabuloso Harry, el capitán nos lo ha contado entusiasmado, está muy orgulloso de ti y yo también, nos ha explicado cada maldición que lanzabas de qué color era y como te movías para evitar la de los otros.

Sonreí, imaginando al capitán contando el duelo.

— Ahora las cosas van a cambiar, será más prudente.

En ese momento entraba el capitán por la puerta acompañado de Poppy.

— ¿Cómo está mi paciente preferido?

— ¿Poppy?, encantado de verla, aunque sea en estas circunstancias.

— Eres único metiéndote en líos Harry — y me echó una batería de hechizos de control — Parece que recuperas bien, tu magia vuelve a sentirse fuerte y vigorosa, la herida de la pierna al final está cicatrizando, lo mío me costó sacar la maldición que la mantenida abierta.

— Gracias Poppy — y me giré al capitán — Gracias señor, le debo la vida.

— No seas tonto Harry, poco hice, pero estás a mi cargo, debo velar por ti y no quiero perderte, eres uno de mis mejores hombres, fue extraordinario verte en ese combate y cuando te convertiste en ese precioso halcón, no puedo describirlo en palabras, ¿tienes algún secreto más de este tipo que no me hayas contado?

— No creo señor, a veces se me olvida todo lo que puedo hacer.

— Pero no sabes las últimas noticias — dijo Remus enigmático.

— Pero me las vas a contar — le contesté riendo.

— Para que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltas en el cuartel, adivina quien está con multijugos y la gripe en la enfermería del cuartel — siguió Remus.

— ¿No?

— Sí

— Ja ja ja

— ¿Como sabes quién es? — se quedó intrigado el capitán.

— Ja ja ja

— Bueno al menos se ha reído un rato.

— Ja ja ja, — y luego callé de golpe — pero tiene mi cuerpo y . . . es una chica.

Y ahora eran todos los demás que reían de mi cara.

— A mi no me hace gracia, que pasa cuando vaya al baño.

— Creo Harry, que lo primero que hizo Hermione fue ir a verse a un espejo y comprobar lo que nunca le has enseñado y cuanto has mejorado en este último año — se burló Remus.

— Eso no se vale, podíais haber enviado a Ron ¿no?

— Si eso y que la cagara sólo de abrir la boca — me regañó Remus — No conoce nada del mundo muggle, quieres pasar cinco minutos de vergüenza ante Hermione o quieres quedar mal y como un tonto en el cuartel.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? — dije escondiéndome bajo la almohada

— Anda, que no lo está haciendo tan mal, está todo el día durmiendo con mucha fiebre la pobre — explicó el capitán — ahora descansa para recuperarte pronto para que puedas volver y recuperar tu cuerpo, eso de ver a dos iguales me desquicia un poco.

— Que vergüenza

— Cuando haces eso, me recuerdas que sólo eres un adolescente — dijo el capitán — y no el arrogante soldado que hace su papel cada día para salvar el mundo.

— Yo no soy un adolescente, tengo casi dieciocho años.

— Si si, anda descansa, le diré a Ron que has despertado estaba preocupado — dijo Remus

Cuando entró Ron, lo primero que le recriminé es como le habían dejado a Hermione coger mi cuerpo, que vería todo y que me daba vergüenza y Ron se rió de mí porque me dijo que Hermione le había dicho lo mismo y que le tuvo que explicar cómo se usaba eso para ir al baño.

— Por Merlín, no podré mirarla a la cara en mucho tiempo.

Eso provocó que Ron volviera a reír.

— Porque me castigan de esta manera, tengo diecisiete años — y volví a taparme la cara pensando en Hermione, al final me dormí.

— Se durmió al fin — informó Ron, saliendo de la habitación — No le ha sentado muy bien lo de Hermione, creo que va a recuperarse muy pronto para que Hermione le devuelva el cuerpo— dijo Ron todavía riendo

— No entiendo porque tanto drama es vuestra amiga — dijo Ginny inocentemente

— Si Ginny y explícame que va ha hacer Hermione cuando tenga que ir al baño, o ducharse.

— ¡¡Pero qué suertuda que es Hermione!! Yo también quiero multijugos de Harry — dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de lo que realmente preocupaba a Harry.

Y todos rieron más todavía pensando en lo que opinaría Harry si la oyera.

A la mañana siguiente yo ya estaba de pie preparado para volver y sustituir a Hermione en la enfermería, como representaba que tuve mucha fiebre no sería de extrañar que estuviera un poco débil. Avisaron a Hermione que no se tomara más la poción que yo ya venía y cuando se acabó el efecto se escondió en el baño hasta que llegué.

— Hermione, gracias por todo — Agradecí sin mirarla a los ojos.

— Oh vamos Harry, ¿ahora te vas a avergonzar?, te puedo asegurar que no tienes de que avergonzarte, cuando te dije que estabas muy guapo y cambiado no era de coña y ahora puedo certificarlo — me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla riendo — ha sido muy instructivo.

— Hermi déjalo ya.

— Vale, vale, te cuento lo que ha pasado, has estado con fiebre muy alta de treinta y nuevo a cuarenta, el médico ha certificado un virus, te ha atendido el doctor Passac, han venido tus amigos a visitarte pero como estabas con mucha fiebre no podías abrir los ojos y sólo dormías, la verdad que ha sido muy aburrido dormir tanto, sabes mucha gente ha preguntado por ti al doctor, pasaban te daban unas palabras de aliento y se iban, te quieren mucho, tenias razón en lo que dijiste que son agradables.

— Gracias — le dije ahora mirándola a los ojos, pero me sonrió de una manera que no me gusto nada — ¿Hermione?

— Vaya Harry, de verdad que ha sido una experiencia inolvidable, deberíamos haber hecho esto antes — ja ja ja ja ja

— Cómo se lo cuentes a Ginny te mato, te hecho la peor maldición que…. — y me quedé callado.

— ¿Harry?

— Están muy cerca, los puedo sentir, avisa a todo el mundo.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Voldemort y algunos mortífagos, corre desaparécete antes de que ponga barreras antidesaparicion, tengo el cuartel muy bien protegido no podrán pasar, corre vete.

Hermione se desapareció. Yo salí del baño me vestí y fui parado por el médico.

— Se puede saber dónde va tan deprisa soldado.

— Ya estoy bien señor.

— Soy yo quien decide eso

— Debo ver al capitán señor, es muy importante.

— Puede esperar un momento que lo revise y tómese el antibiótico, le recuerdo que ayer estaba con cuarenta de fiebre.

Al final me tomé la medicina y pude convencerle que ya estaba bien, que era un soldado del SAS y que no iba a dejarme vencer por un virus ni por un poco de fiebre y al final el doctor me dejó marchar. Fui corriendo al despacho del capitán esperando encontrarlo.

— Agatha preciosa ¿está dentro?

— No Harry, está reunido con el jefe, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, rumores decían que ayer estabas muy chungo.

— Ya ves que estoy en forma, ningún virus puede vencer al soldado Potter — dije riendo — sabes si tiene para mucho.

— Soldado Potter ¿se puede saber que hace fuera de la cama? — me dijo el capitán apareciendo de milagro por la puerta.

— Me presento, señor, ya estoy recuperado y en forma, podemos hablar señor.

— Claro soldado, pase al despacho.

Fue cerrar la puerta, puse un hechizo de silencio y me estresé.

— Están aquí, señor, los noto, muy cerca, justo detrás de mi barrera, van a masacrar a todos, no podemos permitirlo.

— Harry, relájate y vuelve a empezar por el principio ¿Quién está cerca?

— Voldemort señor, en persona, aquí, si saco la mano por la ventana igual lo toco.

— Bien no perdamos los nervios, se piensa mejor en frío, serénate.

Hice una par de respiraciones profundas.

— Se han marchado — murmuré extrañado.

— ¿Cómo?

— Se han marchado — dije más fuerte

— ¿Todos?

— Si, no hay un mago en todo el perímetro, es extraño.

Contacté con Remus telepáticamente, comentándole, que ya no había peligro, que se habían marchado todos, y que si iría con cuidado y que no pondría un pie fuera del cuartel.

— ¿Que ha dicho Remus?

— ¿Como sabe señor? — le dije asombrado.

— Por la manera que mueves los ojos, los mueves muy rápido.

— ¡Vaya!

— Eso es lo que intento enseñarte de la observación y ya que estamos, descríbeme cuando he llegado yo, cuantas personas habían en los despachos, que tenía en la mano Agatha y quien estaba en la fotocopiadora.

— Veamos hoy no tengo energía para correr, así que en la fotocopiadora estaba Ernest, Agatha tenía un bolígrafo en una mano de color azul y en la otra mano una carpeta color verde con el titulo de compras, en las mesas sentados estaban Bill y Sophia y de pie en la cafetera Johan, ah y usted estaba de pie a mi espalda con su agenda en la mano y la gorra en la otra.

— Y eso que estabas estresado, vas mejorando pero falta Jefferson.

— No no me lo he dejado estaba con los dos pies fuera de la oficina, técnicamente no estaba en el campo de observación.

— Bien eso si está bien.

— Anda vete a comer algo que si no te me desmayarás, te quiero aquí en el despacho a las 15:00 h y no salgas de la base.

Después de comer me quedaba una hora libre y fui al patio a ver a quien encontraba y Hugo me cogió al vuelo.

— La persona que estaba buscando, como sé que estás medio de baja y no puedes hacer esfuerzo y hasta las tres el capitán no te necesita, vente para acá y me das una mano.

— Claro, ¿qué hay que hacer? — y le seguí

— Necesito que ayudes a Smity con la teoría de las armas bacteriológicas, no hay quien le haga entender y dice que solo tú le sabes explicar para que lo entienda, el instructor está loco con él.

Los saludé a todos y me senté con Smity y le estuve explicando todo el proceso hasta que tuve que marcharme.

— Ya lo he entendido Harry, gracias, yo no sé cómo lo haces pero solo tú sabes explicármelo para que lo entienda.

— Te encontramos a faltar Harry — dijo Charly — ¿Cómo te va con el Capitán?

— Bien, es interesante, pero yo también os encuentro a faltar, espero que me dejen volver pronto, me voy que llego justo, hablaremos tranquilamente por la noche.

Me fui corriendo porque llegaba muy justo al despacho, algo cojo porque la carne de la pierna todavía me tiraba un poco.

— Si viene corriendo es que ya está en forma soldado — dijo sonriendo.

— Llegaba tarde señor.

— Tienes entrenamiento mágico, aparécenos en tu casa, te están esperando.

— Uff que miedo me dan — le dije cogiéndole del brazo y desapareciendo.

Pero no llegamos a mi casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, un abrazo a todos los que leen la historia y espero os siga gustando.

CAPITULO XI — UN POCO DE ACCION

Caímos en un lugar oscuro, desorientado noté como varias manos me agarraban separándome del capitán. Me colocaron un saco en la cabeza y me cachearon quitándome la varita, arrastrándome y obligándome a ponerme de rodillas. Tenía los dos brazos sujetos fuertemente tras mi espalda en una forzada y dolorosa posición por lo que suponía me retenían dos fuertes mortífagos, ya que solo me habían sacado la varita y no el cuchillo. En esa posición no podía usar magia sin varita y tampoco tenía movilidad para defenderme físicamente, ¿desde cuándo los mortifagos eran tan efectivos? Cuando me tuvieron inmóvil me sacaron el saco de la cabeza y pude ver que el capitán estaba no muy lejos de mí en las mismas condiciones. Estábamos en una sala bastante grande, llena de mortifagos y, evidentemente, Voldemort, sentado en una especie de trono de piedra, mirándonos con una leve sonrisa.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, la última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que si quería verte solo debía invitarte.

— Aunque yo no dije que fuera a aceptar, no deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias, ¿así que tu inesperada visita a mi barrera fue traficarla un poco?, fuiste muy sutil, no noté nada, felicidades.

— Eso de estar con los muggles te ha vuelto más inteligente, no sé si me gusta.

— Creo que es gratificante tener un buen adversario, desafía tu propio potencial.

— Tienes razón, voy a darte una oportunidad de seguir viviendo, me gusta en lo que te estás convirtiendo, tienes poder. Si me juras lealtad y estás bajo mis órdenes podrás vivir.

— Pero Tom, sabes que no puedo aceptar esta magnífica oferta de trabajo, ya tengo uno y la verdad es que me gusta eso de atrapar malos y ponerlos en la caja sin que se escapen, es mejor que en nuestro mundo, aquí a la mínima se desaparecen y vuelves a empezar.

— Crucio

El dolor fue lacerante, cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio para no gritar, la herida de mi pierna se abrió con la descarga de magia de la maldición y empezó a sangrar.

— Veo que no has solucionado el regalo que te dejé — dijo viendo la sangre manchando mi pantalón. Por cierto has de explicarme como conseguiste salir el otro día, nunca creí que fueras capaz de engañar las barreras que puse a tu alrededor — Se acercó a mí y la cicatriz me dolió a horrores, me agarró del pelo y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás para que le mirara a los ojos — Volveré a repetírtelo sólo una vez, únete a mí y dejaré a tu muggle libre y en vida, me gusta como piensas y tu magia es poderosa, la quiero a mi servicio.

— Déjame pensármelo — le pedí con esfuerzo por el dolor de cabeza, que no podía controlar estando tan cerca, necesitaba algo de tiempo para salirnos de ese lío — Debo sopesar los pros y los contras de tu oferta.

—Tienes hasta mañana, encerradlos abajo a los dos — ordenó — Harry a la mínima tontería mataré a tu muggle , crucio.

Esta vez si se me escapó un gemido de dolor, era intenso y parecía que todo el cuerpo se me estaba quemando.

— Esto es para que recuerdes lo que pasará si tomas una mala decisión.

Nos bajaron entre ocho mortífagos, creo que no se fiaban mucho de mí, pero con dos crucius en mi cuerpo y la herida abierta y sangrando otra vez no es que pudiera hacer mucho. Nos tiraron a los dos a la misma celda, Draco Malfoy me dio una patada en la herida, que se acabó de abrir, sangrando más.

— No te quiero aquí Potter, es mejor que te mueras desangrado esta noche, antes de que se te ocurra decirle que sí.

— Malfoy, iba a perdonarte la vida cuando termine con tu amo, pero ahora estás sentenciado con la peor muerte, será lenta y desagradable.

— Ja ja ja, Potter, igual no te has dado cuenta que eres tú el que está en la celda, con las horas contadas para que tu muerte sea lenta y desagradable, mañana voy a disfrutar de tu sufrimiento y tus gritos serán música para mis oídos, vas a desear haber muerto mil veces antes de que te dejemos morir. Sé que mi padre y Snape han pedido como un favor personal jugar contigo antes de que mueras y va a ser muy lento y doloroso. Pasa buena noche pensando en ello Potter.

Cerró la puerta con un gran golpe, dejándonos completamente a oscuras.

— Mierda, debí darme cuenta que traficó mi barrera, Voldemort no se traslada personalmente para desaparecer sin hacer nada, debí comprobarlo, lo siento señor.

— Harry, yo no entiendo de magia, pero tú mismo pusiste en su perfil que era extremadamente inteligente y lo está demostrando, es frío y calculador y terriblemente feo, parece un monstruo salido de una película de terror, nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera existir en realidad, el otro día lo vi de lejos, pero hoy tenerlo tan cerca ha sido escalofriante, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?, eso que te ha lanzado con el palo parecía que dolía mucho.

— Bien señor, si es mejor alejarse de los crucius.

— ¿Es una pregunta tonta si te dijo si nos puedes sacar de aquí?

— Estoy pensando en ello señor.

— Llámame Peter, estamos a punto de morir, no me gusta que me llames señor o capitán en estas circunstancias.

— Todavía no nos han vencido Peter.

— Me anima oírtelo decir, porque yo lo veo muy negro.

— Sólo está gris oscuro.

— Cuando se vuelva negro avísame, ¿cómo tienes la pierna?

— Está sangrando mucho, debemos salir de aquí pronto.

Intenté desaparecerme pero como ya suponía no pude. Puse mi mano en la pared y cerrando los ojos dibujé con mi dedo una puerta recitando un cántico, deseaba una puerta al exterior que diera muy lejos de ese lugar, al cabo de varios minutos en que concentré toda mi magia en ello una luz salió de mi mano y apareció una puerta que daba fuera.

— Venga Peter, le dije que esto estaba gris oscuro, y ahora esta gris claro.

Me aguanté de la pared para caminar y pronto vino el capitán para ayudarme.

— ¿Dónde da la puerta?

— La verdad, no lo sé, por eso le dije que estaba gris claro, he usado magia antigua es una magia poderosa pero no es muy exacta. Para crear esta puerta, pensé que nos llevara lejos de aquí, pero no se a donde llegaremos, vamos deprisa, no vamos a estar peor que aquí, no tengo ganas de jugar con Malfoy y Snape.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la celda cerré la puerta y nos quedamos los dos viendo donde nos encontrábamos. Todo estaba oscuro e hice un lumus con magia sin varita para iluminar la estancia donde nos encontrábamos, no pude evitar gritar.

— ¡¡¡ POR MERLIN!!!

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

— Si…, si, sé donde estamos… estamos en Hogwarts

— ¿?

— No sé si se acordará que le conté que había estudiado magia en una escuela especial para magos, pues esto es Hogwarts — y quedé en silencio mirando a mi alrededor — Este era el despacho de mi mentor Albus Dumbledore, parece que la magia ha querido jugarme una mala pasada al traerme aquí, mi alma todavía llora por su muerte, yo presencié su asesinato sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando finalizó este último curso — dije en un susurro.

— Lo siento Harry.

— He pasado en estas paredes desde mis once años, siempre he considerado Hogwarts como mi hogar ya que mis tutores legales nunca me han querido realmente, aquí me sentía protegido. — Estuve unos segundos en silencio viendo la estancia en que había pasado horas hablando con Dumbledore — Venga vamos a la enfermería, allí puede que encuentre algo para parar la hemorragia de la herida, no la puedo cerrar con mi magia.

Salimos del despacho del director y pasamos por los vacíos pasillos, solo se oía el resonar de nuestras botas, los cuadros nos saludaban a nuestro paso. El capitán estaba algo cohibido con todos los aspectos paranormales del castillo, los cuadros, las escaleras moviéndose, pero lo peor fue cuando apareció Peeves

— Ahhhhhh — el grito del capitán fue instintivo al ver sobrevolar sobre su cabeza al espíritu.

— Poty Poty, ¿Qué haces en el castillo? ¿No sabes que está cerrado?

Y empezó a tirar objetos a nuestras cabezas.

— PEEVES, ahora no, DESAPARECE.

— Poty, Poty, uyyyyy estás herido Ja Ja Ja, Poty Poty no puede andar y por un muggle se hace acompañar ja ja ja ¿Dónde vamos a llegar?

Le lancé varios hechizos para petrificarlo y al final le di y logré que se quedara quieto.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó el capitán nervioso.

— Es un fantasma, un espíritu, en el mundo mágico es normal encontrarse con ellos, aquí en Hogwarts hay varios, pero Peeves es un poco toca narices, siempre hemos tenido problema con él.

— Si esto es una escuela ¿no debería estar lleno de niños?

— Está cerrada, este curso no abrió, los padres tenían miedo por sus hijos. Ya hemos llegado.

Entramos en la enfermería y busqué entre las pociones si encontraba alguna que pudiera utilizar, suerte que tenía el conocimiento de pociones que me dejó Dumbledore, así pude reconocer un regenerador de sangre, una poción contra el dolor y un fuerte cicatrizante. Estuvimos unos minutos para que las pociones hicieran efecto mientras el capitán iba curioseando y salimos de Hogwarts.

— Peter no puedo aparecerme dentro de la base, no quiero que las barreras nos vuelvan a mandar delante de Voldemort, he de revisarlas primero, tendremos que caminar para entrar a la base, me apareceré lo más cerca posible.

— No hay problema.

Cuando llegamos a la base y entramos caminando, los soldados de guardia se extrañaron, pero como era el capitán, saludaron y no dijeron nada.

Pasaron unos días tranquilos en que el capitán me dijo que siguiera el mismo entrenamiento que mis compañeros, él tenía mucho trabajo atrasado que debía poner al día, prohibiéndome salir de la base ni desaparecerme bajo ningún concepto. Aproveché para pedir hacer horas de vuelo y se me concedió.

Era Domingo y todo estaba muy tranquilo, habían dado permiso para salir a todos mis compañeros menos a mí. El capitán personalmente me lo denegó mirándome mal por pedirlo, pero es que estaba agobiado de estar dentro de la base sin poder salir. Los otros me dejaron con cara de pena pero les dije que no importaba, que disfrutaran de la tarde y se bebieran una fría cerveza a mi salud.

Pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando salí a airearme un poco y me encontré con la preciosa castaña que besé en el pueblo, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y un jersey de cuello alto muy ajustado que me dejó atontado. Resultó que era la hija de un oficial de la base pero no quiso decirme de quien por mucho que insistí. La cogí de la mano y la invité a pasear por la base un rato, hablamos de muchos temas, era muy agradable y me hacía sentir cómodo. Nos paramos y me la quedé mirando, los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en su larga melena, mecida por la brisa de la tarde, perdido en el intenso azul de sus ojos, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y la besé, un beso dulce y tierno, mis brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura y el beso se volvió más intenso, noté sus manos en mi nuca, enredando sus delicados dedos en mi revoltoso cabello y un sinfín de intensas sensaciones me invadieron. Estuvimos los dos en silencio viendo el atardecer, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de caricias y besos, su fino cuerpo apoyado contra el mío, sintiendo su calor, su embriagante aroma. Cuando empezó a oscurecer me dijo que debía marcharse pero que volvería pronto, que ella podía saber por su padre que día encontrarme libre y me haría llegar una nota, sabía que yo no tenía permiso para abandonar la base, la verdad es que sabía bastante sobre mí. Nos volvimos a besar y la acompañé hasta la puerta, con pena vi como se alejaba en un vehículo militar que la esperaba para llevarla a casa. Sólo sabia su nombre y que deseaba con toda mi alma volverla a ver, Katherin …, me alejé de la puerta suspirando su nombre.

Aquella noche soñé con esos preciosos ojos azules…

La tranquilidad nos duró poco, al cabo de una semana cuando nos levantamos, había un ambiente raro en la base y después del desayuno nos reunieron a todos en el patio para anunciarnos que estábamos en alerta, se anularon todos los permisos. Había una amenaza de atentado múltiple terrorista, varios vehículos bomba iban a situarse en lugares estratégicos del territorio británico para sembrar el terror y la muerte, debían explotar todos sincronizados a las cinco de la tarde. Lo que nos daba unas diez horas para encontrar los vehículos y desarmarlos con las pocas pistas que teníamos.

Nos dividieron en grupos de cuatro patrullas, como siempre, nuestra patrulla iba con la patrulla de Hugo, la de Axel y la de Justin. Nosotros debíamos cubrir la zona de la ciudad de Oxford donde se pensaba dejarían uno de los vehículos, nos entregaron mapas de la ciudad, todo el material necesario para desarmar la posible bomba y las protecciones necesarias, el nombre del encargado de la policía local que nos ayudaría y salimos inmediatamente hacia allí en dos vehículos, Smity conducía uno de los vehículos y Brad de la patrulla de Justin el otro, como era habitual Hugo estaba al mando.

Por el camino estudiamos los planos y los posibles lugares donde haría más daño si dejaran un vehículo aparcado, repasamos las listas de vehículos robados de las últimos días. Cuando llegamos el policía encargado el sargento Lewis ya nos estaba esperando, nos comentó que los vehículos particulares debían aparcarse antes de llegar a la ciudad y que había un servicio de autobuses, lo que nos hizo suponer que el vehículo que buscábamos era un autobús y no un automóvil. Evidentemente todos pensábamos que la bomba debía estar en uno de los edificios de la universidad. Nos dividimos en patrullas para cubrir más extensión.

Charly, Socrates, Smity y yo nos dirigimos acompañados de un oficial de policía siguiendo la ruta de las paradas de los autobuses por si detectábamos algo anormal. Yo fui analizando la zona con magia para ayudarme a buscar. Axel, Frank, Ivan y Mike se quedaron en el parking comprobando los vehículos y sus matriculas, Justin, Brad, Joe y Lucas se dirigieron a las diferentes facultades para comprobar los alrededores y Hugo,Troy, Brian y William se dirigieron al edificio principal de la universidad, a los museos y monumentos de la ciudad.

Cuando íbamos revisando la quinta parada, algo me llamó la atención, las clases que hice de análisis del entorno me habían ayudado mucho a analizarlo todo.

— Deténgase — le pedí al policía que inmediatamente se detuvo y bajamos del coche — ¿no veis nada raro aquí?

Estábamos delante de la entrada de una de las facultades más grandes de la universidad, era un ir y venir de jóvenes estudiantes que nos miraban extrañados. En un rincón había una moto con sidecar aparcada, estaba fuera de contexto.

— No sé Harry — comentó Charly — no veo nada extraño.

— Mirad la moto, no pega en este entorno, aquí la gente va en bicicleta, a pie o en bus, ¿puede comprobar la matricula a quien pertenece? — le dije al policía.

— Si claro — y tomando la matricula se dirigió hacia la radio para pedir los datos.

Nos acercamos para comprobarla, el sidecar estaba completamente tapado, no se podía ver su interior, pero era bastante grande.

— ¿Quieres decir que pueden haber escondido el explosivo aquí dentro? — preguntó Smity

— Podría ser una posibilidad, no pueden entrar con vehículos particulares y sabotear un autobús sería muy complicado, pero esta moto pasaría desapercibida y fijaos como está aparcada, si fuera la bomba y explotara derrumbaría esta enorme torre del edificio provocando muchas víctimas.

Mientras, vino el policía con la información que le pedimos.

— Esta placa corresponde a un turismo del que denunciaron su robo hace cinco días en Londres, no corresponde a esta moto

— Sócrates llama por radio a Hugo y notifícale.

Nos pusimos en contacto con Hugo y nos comentó que no tocáramos nada que venían para allá, de su patrulla Troy y Brian eran los expertos en explosivos. Cuando llegaron analizaron el sidecar y encontraron cables que unían el sidecar con el depósito de gasolina de la moto que estaba lleno.

— Bien la hemos encontrado, un buen trabajo chicos — nos felicitó Hugo.

Se montó todo un operativo para despejar la zona, nos pusimos los trajes especiales y mientras Troy y Brian trabajaban sobre la moto con la ayuda de Hugo, el resto junto a la policía local fuimos alejando a la gente del lugar y colocando vallas.

Todo fue perfectamente y se pudo desarmar la bomba. Como íbamos bien de tiempo volvimos a hacer una ronda a la ciudad para asegurarnos que estaba limpia. Hugo avisó que la habíamos encontrado y desarmado sin contratiempos y le comunicaron que se habían encontrado un total de cinco artefactos en diferentes puntos pero no sabían cuantas más habría y como todavía nos quedaba tiempo nos mandaron a Londres a ayudar a la gente que cubría la zona del Big Ben y los que cubrían Piccadilly circus.

Tardamos una hora en llegar a la entrada de Londres, pero al llegar paramos a una patrulla de policía para que nos abrieran paso con las sirenas, que después de pedir confirmación por radio, nos acompañó hasta el Big Ben donde nos quedamos nosotros y la patrulla de Hugo y la patrulla de Axel y de Justin continuaron hasta Piccadilly Circus. Ahora si íbamos justos de tiempo, ya eran las tres de la tarde, nos quedaban dos horas. Nos presentamos a los compañeros que estaban en la zona y ayudamos. Nos dividimos en parejas y yo me quedé con Smity, quedaba mucha extensión por cubrir.

— Harry estamos buscando un coche bomba en una zona que no pueden llegar los coches — se extrañó Smity.

— Si, si está aquí debe ser otro tipo de vehículo.

Al cabo de un rato me detuve cogiendo el brazo de Smity, eran las 16:38 y teníamos delante de nosotros una moto con sidecar.

— Mierda, ¿has visto la hora que es Harry?, no va a dar tiempo de que vengan y desarmarla.

— Llama y avisa corre

La contestación no nos gustó, todos estaban muy alejados y no les daba tiempo de llegar y tener tiempo para desarmarla. Smity me pasó la radio.

— Harry, debes desarmarla, tú sabes cómo hacerlo, confío en ti, yo estaré contigo a través de la radio para ayudarte, ya venimos para acá — me dijo Brian por radio.

— Brian sólo tengo teoría, no lo he hecho nunca con algo real — le contesté angustiado.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, en los simulacros siempre las desarmas bien, es lo mismo.

— Bueno, lo mismo no…, allí solo se enciende una luz si explota, aquí nos despedazaremos y nos quedan veinte minutos.

— No pienses en ello y acércate, explícame que ves tranquilamente no pienses en el tiempo.

Smity y yo nos pusimos los cascos protectores que llevábamos en la mano y nos acercamos.

— Es una moto con sidecar igual a la que hemos encontrado en Oxford, veo también el mismo cable que va hacia el depósito.

Poco a poco fuimos desmontando el sidecar para encontrar el mecanismo de la bomba y siguiendo las instrucciones de Brian fuimos desarmando el complejo mecanismo, que estaba lleno de cables trampa.

Nos quedaba el último cable que desconectaría la bomba, el tiempo corría, el reloj marcaba que nos quedaban ocho minutos, la policía había desalojado la zona y estábamos solos ante los dichosos cables, rojo o verde.

— Harry, lo siento en la que desarme en Oxford no seguía las mismas pautas, están hechas por diferentes personas y sin verlo no puedo certificarte cual de los dos cables es, debes seguir tu instinto, confía en ti, sigue los cables, compruébalos y corta el correcto.

Mire el reloj, cinco minutos, miré a Smity y luego a los cables, que cortara el correcto, que ironía, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente.

— Smity aléjate, si me equivoco no quiero tenerte cerca.

— No Harry, no voy a dejarte, confío en ti, has salvado nuestro pellejo en multitud de ocasiones, esta no será diferente, corta el que tú creas que es el correcto, yo cerraré los ojos.

Puso su mano en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, yo miré los cables, rojo o verde, parecía una guerra gryffindor-slytherin y ¿Quién ganaba siempre?, los buenos evidentemente, los rojos, por lo que fuera verdes y sin pensarlo mas corte el cable verde cuando quedaba menos de un minuto para que el reloj llegara a la cuenta atrás, cerré los ojos como Smity y apreté la mandíbula.

Pasaron unos segundos y miré, el reloj se había detenido en 58 segundos para la explosión. Mis piernas flojearon y me senté en el suelo suspirando, Smity se sentó a mi lado sonriendo, nos sacamos los cascos y nos abrazamos, los dos estábamos chorreando de sudor.

— Lo has conseguido Harry, eres mi héroe.

— Oh, cállate Smity, todavía me tiemblan las piernas.

— A mi también.

Los dos nos pusimos a reír como locos. Estaban sonando las cinco en el Big Ben, nos callamos y escuchamos si oíamos alguna explosión y nada.

— Harry, Smity — oímos la voz desesperada de Hugo por la radio.

— Todo bien — contestó Smity — Harry lo ha conseguido.

— Fantástico — sonó aliviado — estamos llegando a vuestra situación y os recogemos, no os mováis — dijo Hugo.

— Como si pudiéramos, todavía me tiemblan las piernas — suspiró Smity y nos volvimos a reír y así fue como nos encontraron, sentados en el suelo al lado de la bomba, riéndonos a carcajadas.

Hugo y Brian se acercaron y Brian miró el reloj.

— ¡Dios!, Harry, cincuenta y ocho segundos, has apurado, ¡eh pequeño! Buen trabajo, esta bomba es una maravilla, la que encontramos en Oxford era chapucera, pero esto es un trabajo de todo un experto.

Los de la brigada de artificieros del ejército se llevaron el artefacto y nosotros nos reunimos todos y volvimos a la base. Habíamos conseguido encontrar y desarmar doce artefactos entre todos, repartidos por las zonas más importantes y concurridas de Gran Bretaña. Los altos mandos nos enviaron felicitaciones a todos los hombres que actuamos en la operación que nos fueron transmitidas por nuestro comandante.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, un abrazo a todos los que leen la historia y espero os siga gustando.

CAPITULO XII — LA BATALLA

El capitán me llamó por la tarde para que fuera a la sala de transmisiones. Se recibía un mensaje en clave repetidamente y no conseguían descifrarlo, pensaron que igual podía ayudarles a descubrir en que clave lo enviaban.

— Hola Harry — me saludó Toni de transmisiones — no sé si el capitán Magma te ha explicado el tema.

— No mucho la verdad.

— Estamos recibiendo un mensaje cifrado, llevo toda la mañana escuchándolo y no le encuentro ninguna lógica, ven siéntate y ponte los cascos, si no lo entiendes no te preocupes, sólo hemos pensado que quizás podrías darnos alguna idea.

Me puse los cascos y Toni puso en marcha la grabación del mensaje. Me quedé completamente choqueado al reconocer la voz de Voldemort hablando en parsel.

"Hola Harry, como ves yo también puedo utilizar los medios muggles cuando me interesa, pero sólo tú vas a entenderme. Estuvo muy mal irte sin despedirte, aunque reconozco que tus recursos son de un nivel muy superior al que me esperaba. Con tu huida entiendo que no aceptas la gran oportunidad que te he dado, eso me entristece, hubiéramos conseguido muchas cosas juntos. No me queda más remedio que eliminarte sin darte opción la próxima vez que nos veamos. Estate alerta, no voy a descansar hasta tenerte sangrando y suplicando por tu vida bajo mis pies. Como tú dijiste es gratificante tener un buen adversario, desafía tu propio potencial y a mí me gustan los desafíos. No olvides que estoy aquí fuera esperándote, en algún momento tendrás que salir de estas potentes barreras que has puesto a tu alrededor, pronto nos veremos. "

— ¿Harry? — me llamó Toni al verme absorto — ¿has entendido algo?

— No…, no lo siento — le contesté turbado — es que este sonido me ha recordado algo, pero no sé exactamente el que.

— No te preocupes, si se te ocurre algo ven a contármelo, yo me estoy volviendo loco con ello.

— ¿Puedo volverlo a escuchar?

— Si claro — y volvió a poner la grabación.

Fui apuntando todo lo que me decía en el mensaje, pero lo escribí en parsel para que no lo entendiera nadie y Toni creyó que estaba escribiendo los sonidos que escuchaba.

No dije a nadie del mensaje que había recibido, ni siquiera al capitán, no quería que se preocupara más. No eran noticias nuevas que dieran alguna pista, solo era algo que ya sabía, que estaba cerca y que quería matarme.

Lo que no quería reconocerme a mí mismo, es que ese mensaje me había afectado más de lo que debiera, me sentía como el cordero que está esperando para ir al matadero. Y empecé a leer en mis ratos libres todo libro de estrategia que podía encontrar.

Había creado una doble barrera alrededor de la base y colocado en la primera una alarma que me avisaba si alguien intentaba manipularla. Pero como decía en el mensaje en algún momento me enviarían a una misión y tendría que salir de la base.

Y el problema vino al cabo de una semana cuando nos dieron nuestra próxima misión. Nos mandaban a las patrullas de Hugo y a la nuestra a Londres a investigar el robo de productos químicos altamente tóxicos en unos laboratorios fuera de Londres. El capitán se opuso a que nuestra patrulla fuera elegida para ello, alegando que éramos muy jóvenes para este tipo de misión, en un intento de protegerme. Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que era decisión del Teniente Coronel.

Antes de marchar el capitán me dio un teléfono móvil con su número personal grabado, sólo debía apretar una tecla y podía contactarlo si tenía problemas o estaba herido.

Nos dirigimos los ocho en un vehículo hacia Londres que como siempre conducía Smity. Desde que salimos de la base iba muy tenso y alerta. Me calé la gorra para tapar un poco mi cara, el pelo y la cicatriz y fui comprobando continuamente mi entorno, mi magia desplegada para que me avisara de alteraciones de la misma a mi alrededor.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, ¿no te encuentras bien? — me preguntó Sócrates

— Sí claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

— No sé, estás muy nervioso desde que nos avisaron que salíamos.

— Nada, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Intenté dar apariencia de más relajado, sin bajar la guardia y estar atento a todo.

Mientras atravesábamos el parque natural de Brecon Beacons y todo era desierto y rocas a nuestro alrededor, la carretera se abrió ante nosotros con una gigantesca grieta. Gracias a la pericia de Smity pudo desviar el coche para no caer en la profunda grieta que teníamos delante mismo, pero chocamos contra unas rocas y el vehículo quedó inutilizado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un terremoto? — Gritó Smity nervioso — Bajemos del coche, ¿estáis todos bien?

— NO ESPERAD, NO OS MOVAIS — les chillé y moví mi mano para proteger inmediatamente todo alrededor del vehículo con una cúpula de cristal, encerrándonos dentro.

Notaba la magia a mí alrededor, estaban cerca y eran muchos, en ese mismo momento varios hechizos chocaron contra la cúpula que había creado, provocando varias explosiones.

— ¿¡Qué sucede Harry!? — exclamó Hugo al ver los rayos de colores y las explosiones.

Me quedé unos segundos pensativo, debía explicarles en pocas palabras lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Chicos, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos os he demostrado muchas veces que podéis confiar en mí. Ahora os pido que ciegamente sigáis confiando. Vais a ver cosas que no os podéis imaginar, pero debéis seguir todas mis instrucciones sin dudar para que podamos salir vivos de aquí.

— Me estas asustando Harry — dijo Charly — ¿Qué sucede?

— Soy un mago, la magia existe. — les solté sin más rodeos — El terrorista que hemos estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo en Londres es un mago muy poderoso, por eso no encontrabais una razón lógica a todas esas muertes. Lleva persiguiéndome desde que era un bebe y sólo desea mi muerte por circunstancias que ahora no tengo tiempo de contaros, pero soy muy escurridizo y no lo ha conseguido hasta el momento. El capitán lo sabe desde hace tiempo y me apoya, La última vez nos escapamos por los pelos de Voldemort, que así se llama el mago terrorista, y ahora está un poco enfadado conmigo por ello. Las balas no les afectan porque pueden desviarlas, yo voy a cubriros con una protección mágica individualmente para que los hechizos no os alcancen. Sé que lo que os pido es difícil, pero debéis creerme sin preguntar. Somos soldados del SAS, estamos entrenados y nada puede detenernos, ¿cuento con vosotros?

— Puedo decir que nos has dejado sin palabras y preguntar… — comenzó a decir Hugo viendo mas rayos de colores chocar contra la cúpula de cristal que nos envolvía.

— Ahora no — le corté — cuando salgamos de esta os cuento el resto y todas las preguntas que tengáis, pero ahora estamos en un verdadero apuro, tenemos muchas posibilidades de salir mal parados.

— Cuentas conmigo — aseguró Charly — nos has salvado de muchas situaciones, confío en ti, sabía que había algo raro en ti.

— Y conmigo — confirmó Smity — una nueva aventura tipo Potter.

— No voy a ser menos — afirmó Sócrates — confío en ti, sólo dinos que hacer.

Los de la Patrulla de Hugo se miraron. Hugo, Brian, Troy y William no me conocían tan a fondo como mis compañeros, pero movieron la cabeza afirmativamente viendo mi seguridad.

— Tú mandas — dijo Hugo contemplando de reojo las luces — Espero todas las explicaciones cuando esto termine, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Entre que les explicaba todo, nos habían ido rodeando, se veían mortifagos por todos lados. Ya no lanzaban hechizos porque rebotaban en mi cúpula y entonces oí su voz.

— Harry, ¿vas a ser un cobarde y esconderte en ese coche muggle?

Mi cabeza iba al mil por mil, pensando en cómo sacar vivos a mis compañeros de ese problema.

— Tom, que disgusto verte tan pronto, pero no te preocupes tú sabes bien que la cobardía no está entre mis defectos — le grité

— Entonces sal de tu escondrijo y enfréntate a tu muerte dignamente.

— Ufff, eso de morir…, todavía no lo tengo previsto Tom, soy joven.

— ¿Harry? — Me llamó Hugo en voz baja — dime que tienes un plan, si las armas no les afectan ¿qué podemos hacer?, la verdad es que son muchos y nosotros solo ocho, ¿si llamamos por refuerzos?

— No podemos llamar por refuerzos a la base, nadie conoce el mundo mágico, ahora no os puedo explicarlo todo, es muy largo, debéis confiar en mí, yo si voy a llamar refuerzos que podrán ayudarnos, son magos como yo y en esta batalla solo se puede combatir con magia.

— Bien, toda ayuda será bien recibida.

— Primero hemos de salir del vehículo, seguramente lo van a explotar a la mínima oportunidad, pero no os puedo perder de vista para que pueda protegeros.

— HARRY, ESTOY PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA — gritó Voldemort

— Hugo, Brian, Troy vosotros estáis entrenados como francotiradores, a la que bajemos del jeep, tiraos al suelo y os quiero detrás de esas rocas, estaréis protegidos por mi magia y no os alcanzaran estos rayos de colores, apuntad a la cabeza, son humanos por lo que pueden morir de una bala, lo que será difícil darles porque van a desviarlas fácilmente en cuanto las intuyan cerca, pero si vais insistiendo en algún momento quizás les deis y cuantos menos queden mejor.

Y vi que cogían ya los fusiles preparados con mucha munición.

—El resto también estaréis protegidos, primero resguardaros detrás de las rocas y luego cuchillo en mano deberéis acercaros lo suficiente para herir a todos los que podáis, no hay otra solución. Vigilad, la protección es contra los hechizos pero no de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, os pueden herir con arma blanca o espada si se dan cuenta.

— No te preocupes por nosotros — dijo Charly — sabremos defendernos, creo que tú vas a tener más problemas, ese tipo da miedo, parece un monstruo salido de una película de terror.

— Os aviso que vais a ver cosas muy extrañas, no perdáis la concentración Sólo me queda deciros suerte, espero que salgamos vivos de aquí. Como le dije una vez al capitán si las protecciones desaparecen de vuestro alrededor, corred, no os preocupéis por mí, yo estaré muerto, sólo corred, esos palos que llevan en las manos son letales y pueden causar mucho dolor y la muerte — les miré a todos a los ojos — Ha sido un honor servir a vuestro lado chicos — y les di la mano uno a uno.

— Harry, esto parece una despedida — dijo Smity

Pero no les dejé decir nada más, me concentré para comunicarme telepáticamente con Remus, le dije que estaba en una emboscada y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

— Remus lo más rápido que podáis, tengo a un centenar de mortifagos y a Voldemort en persona frente a mi bastante impaciente por matarme. Cuidad a mis compañeros del ejército, los pondré tras una protección, pero vamos de negro también, no os equivoquéis.

Me giré a mis compañeros del SAS.

— Van a venir mis amigos a ayudarnos, solo disparad a los que van de negro y con máscaras, mis amigos no Irán de negro, aunque también van a llevar palo, no les dañéis. Hugo, el capitán Magma me dio este teléfono antes de marchar con su número personal grabado, avísale en qué situación estamos, él sabe de qué va y podrá cubrirnos, evidentemente no podemos explicar a nuestros superiores que vamos a tener un combate contra unos malvados magos, iríamos directamente a un sanatorio de enfermos mentales. El capitán conoce a mis amigos, si yo muero buscad a Remus o a Kingsley ellos os ayudaran.

Suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos unos segundos y concentrando toda mi magia en protegerme cuando levantara la cúpula de cristal.

— Esto debe empezar ya.

Coloqué los hechizos en cada uno de los miembros del equipo del SAS y nos bajamos del coche, todos se tiraron al suelo protegidos por el vehículo y ocuparon posiciones tras las rocas.

— Veo que al fin te has decidido — dijo Voldemort, lanzándome el primer hechizo que fue evidentemente un crucio

— ¡Oye!, que impaciente, que he tenido que explicarles, por tú culpa, lo que es la magia en cinco minutos — grité esquivando la dolorosa maldición.

— Entonces todos deberán morir.

— Que obsesión con que tienes por matar a todo el mundo, no van a quedarte súbditos a los que mandar — y le envié un potente hechizo de ataque.

Oí las apariciones de mis amigos y los disparos de los rifles. Empezó una batalla sin igual. Yo luchaba contra Voldemort, Snape y Malfoy. Remus y Kingsley vinieron a darme una mano y me sacaron de encima a Snape y Malfoy, quedándome frente a frente con Voldemort.

Remus luchaba contra Snape, Kingsley contra Malfoy, Hermione contra el pequeño hurón Malfoy, Ron contra un Lestrange, Minerva, Tonks, todos los Weasley y un montón de aurores que se había traído Kingsley se defendía contra los mortifagos y los del SAS estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, los tres francotiradores estaban en el suelo apuntando perfectamente a la cabeza de los mortifagos, se dieron cuenta que si estaban distraídos no podían rechazar las balas, los que luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo se defendían como fieras contra todo encapuchado que intentara ponerse en su camino. Yo me concentré en lo mío, Voldemort.

Si el último combate fue cruel, este no tenía ni punto de comparación. Los hechizos de magia negra de Voldemort cada vez eran más difíciles de esquivar, pero yo tenía la ventaja de mi entrenamiento físico y me movía ágilmente, cosa que Voldemort casi no se movía. Empezó a desaparecer para esquivar mis maldiciones y debía prever donde aparecería. Utilicé mi magia elemental para construir muros que pararan sus maldiciones y le envié columnas de fuego de las que supo defenderse. Nuestras magias eran igual de poderosas, los dos nos defendíamos de igual manera y parecía que solo nos dedicábamos a herirnos mutuamente sin llegar a nada más. Voldemort llamó a su espada y yo tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al recibir la primera estocada, que pude evitar moviéndome rápidamente, llamé a la espada gryffindor, que apareció en mi mano. Al chocar las dos espadas por primera vez se produjo una explosión de luz, nuestras magias se habían mezclado con el acero y empezó una lucha a muerte.

Las dos afiladas lamas cruzaron fuerzas, su ruido al entrechocar ensordecía, heridas por ambos lados, sangre derramada, sudor, agotamiento, dolor, la lucha no parecía tener fin.

Mis compañeros. tanto magos como del ejercito. habían conseguido acabar con los mortifagos, todos estaban atentos a nuestro combate, sin intervenir, sabían que era mi destino y esa podía ser la lucha final.

Mis últimas fuerzas. Sólo mi magia me sostenía en pie, sólo mi magia me ayudaba a levantar nuevamente mi brazo para atacar o defenderme. Nuestra sangre derramada se entremezclaba en la tierra a nuestros pies. Concentré mis últimas energías, debía conseguirlo, no podía fallar a la humanidad, a mis amigos. Todos confiaban en mí y me había entrenado duramente para ello, era mi deber acabar con el mal. Llamé a toda mi magia.

Una luz blanca iluminó todo mi cuerpo, una magia pura respondía a mi demanda, y la espada que tenía en la mano se iluminó con mi luz. Mi brazo se levantó y de un rápido y certero movimiento el acero cortó la cabeza de mi adversario que cayó al suelo sin vida.

Pude procesar que todo había terminado, tenía frente a mí el cuerpo decapitado y sin vida de Voldemort. Caí de rodillas agotado, sin fuerzas, sangrando y vacío de energía. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Remus correr acercándose, Ron y Hermione a su lado.

— Harry pequeño, no te muevas, estas muy herido — me dijo preocupado.

— ¿Hemos perdido a alguien?, ¿estáis todos bien?, ¿mis compañeros del SAS? — pude preguntarle con esfuerzo.

— Todos bien Harry, todos estamos bien, tus amigos han combatido valientemente y nos han ayudado mucho, todos están bien. Tú capitán ha llegado y se está ocupando de ellos. Kingsley y sus aurores se ocupan de los mortifagos capturados. Relájate todo ha terminado.

Y con aquellas palabras, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios y perdí el conocimiento.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, vuelvo a estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Primero agradecer a todos los que os tomáis cinco minutos para dejarme un comentario, ya sabéis que me emocionan y enriquecen, sois geniales. Un saludo a todos los que leéis la historia y luego pues... os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste.

CAPITULO XIII — COMO DESPERTAR A HARRY

Su cuerpo herido teñía de rojo las áridas tierras de Brecon Beacons, llenas ya de sangre de un combate cruel y salvaje. Remus pasó una de sus manos por su espalda y la otra bajo sus rodillas y lo levantó cuidadosamente del suelo. Su cabeza colgó sin fuerza hacia atrás y uno de sus brazos cayó laxó. Con un pequeño movimiento acercó el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry a su pecho donde dejó descansar la cabeza con cuidado.

Hermione lloraba entre los brazos de Ron que miraba angustiosamente a su herido amigo.

— ¿Está….? — preguntó preocupado el capitán.

— No… haremos lo posible para que eso no suceda — dijo Remus entendiendo esa frase sin terminar.

Harry no estaba muerto, era fuerte y debía sobrevivir, no podía abandonarlos ahora que todo había terminado.

— Nos lo llevamos, para que podamos curar sus heridas. Sabe que es bienvenido si desea venir — le dijo al capitán.

— Si me gustaría, gracias.

— Pueden venir todos — dijo Remus, nuevamente, al ver las caras de preocupación de esos hombres que habían llegado a apreciar a Harry tanto como ellos mismos. Ignorando lo que una varita les podía hacer, se quedaron valerosamente junto a su compañero ayudándolo en lo que pudieron.

— Nosotros les ayudaremos — dijo Hermione — tú vete con Harry, no pierdas tiempo.

Ron cogió del brazo a Sócrates, que era el que tenía más cerca — Ahora relájate, vas a marearte un poco cuando lleguemos, pero es normal, yo no te soltaré hasta que estés estabilizado — y desaparecieron sin dejar pensar al soldado que era lo que iba a suceder.

Hermione cogió a Smity y le dijo algo similar, sonriéndole antes de desaparecer. Minerva se fue con el capitán, que ya era un veterano en este tipo de transporte, Fred Weasley llevó a Troy, George a Hugo, Charlie Weasley a William, Arthur a Brian y Bill Weasley a Charly.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Black, Remus ya había desaparecido con su preciada carga hacia la habitación, seguido de una Poppy muy inquieta al ver el estado en que llegaba su pequeño.

Llevaron a todos los invitados, una vez se les pasó el mareo, al salón y se sentaron para esperar cómo evolucionaba Harry. La señora Weasley sirvió té y aprovecharon para curarse las heridas, que tenían de su enfrentamiento con los mortifagos, con pociones o hechizos de curación. Nadie de ellos estaba grave, sólo alguno de los aurores habían acabado con heridas graves y kingsley se los había llevado a San Mungo.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros está herido? — preguntó Hermione a los SAS

— No, Harry nos protegió a todos antes de dejarnos y no pudieron alcanzarnos con aquellas luces de colores — contestó Smity sonriendo a Hermione

— Eso es muy Harry, protegiendo a todos y mira como acaba siempre él — se quejó Ron también viendo como Hermione sonreía a Smity.

Trascurrieron cinco largas horas de espera, de tanto en tanto salía Remus para informar que Poppy todavía no había terminado y que Harry seguía inconsciente.

La señora Weasley hizo una comida algo informal para todos. En esas horas Hermione y los Weasley fueron contando lo que era la magia y las aventuras de Harry a sus compañeros del SAS, les oían con la boca abierta y veían las cosas moverse solas sin llegarse a creer todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Al final apareció Remus por la puerta.

— Peter puede venir un momento.

Sin decir nada se levantó presuroso para seguir a Remus a la habitación.

Al entrar, comprobó que Harry seguía inconsciente. Estaba encima de la cama, desnudo, su piel marcada con multitud de señales de las horrendas heridas que le había provocado aquel monstruo.

— ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó preocupado.

— Hemos cerrado todas las heridas y reparado sus huesos rotos, todas las cicatrices Irán desapareciendo con las horas. El problema está en que ha gastado casi toda su magia y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en reponerse. Un mago no puede sobrevivir sin magia y a Harry en este momento solo le queda una pequeña reserva.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

— Ha entrado en un coma mágico — le contestó Poppy — no sabemos cuánto puede tardar en despertar, su cuerpo debe regenerar toda la magia perdida, pueden ser semanas o pueden ser meses.

— ¡Dios!, ¿pero va a despertar?

— Esperemos que si — dijo Remus, acariciando con cariño el pelo indomable de Harry — siempre despierta.

— Remus… estaba pensando…, hay una posibilidad de despertarle más rápido — dijo pensativa Poppy.

— ¿Cómo?

— Hay una poción, una poción muy antigua que actualmente está en desuso por los efectos secundarios. Esta poción ayudaba a regenerar rápidamente la magia perdida. Se creó en el siglo XVIII, debido a una epidemia de una grave enfermedad que atacaba las reservas mágicas, el enfermo moría con muchos sufrimientos por falta de magia.

— ¿Que efectos secundarios produce? — preguntó el capitán

— Una vez recuperado, debe ponerse al paciente en aislamiento durante una semana mínimo. Al recuperar la magia rápidamente provoca que el flujo mágico en el cuerpo sea inconstante y salga involuntariamente provocando accidentes, no puede salir de aislamiento hasta que llega a controlarse nuevamente. Según el poder del mago, es más o menos peligroso.

— Entonces podemos decir que debemos preparar un buen aislamiento ya que con el poder que tiene Harry puede suceder de todo.

— Si algo así, déjame ir a Hogwarts a buscar el libro donde encontraré esta poción, no recuerdo exactamente de memoria su confección.

Mientras Poppy iba a buscar el libro, Remus puso un pijama a Harry y lo colocó cómodamente en la cama tapado con la sabana hasta la cintura, luego se reunieron con los demás y les explicaron como estaba Harry y lo que habían comentado de la poción.

— ¿Qué sucedería si no le damos la poción? — dijo Ron que no le gustaban mucho las pociones.

— Podría tardar meses en despertarse, Harry tiene mucha magia en su cuerpo normalmente y puede costarle regenerarla toda — contestó Remus.

— Y aparte de que provocará accidentes de magia involuntaria, ¿no le puede suceder nada más?

— No lo sé Hermione, ahora cuando vuelva Poppy, con el libro en las manos sabremos mas sobre esa poción

No tardó mucho en volver de Hogwarts con el libro, pasó a comprobar el estado de Harry primero y se dirigió al salón con los demás que la esperaban ansiosos.

— Mirad este es el libro — Enseñándoles un viejo y polvoriento libro, lo abrió con cuidado y buscó la pagina donde estaba la poción que necesitaban — Es la llamada poción de vida, voy a leeros los ingredientes que necesitamos, no son muchos por suerte

Ingredientes:

1 litro de agua de manantial

1 Raíz de Panax Ginseng de una maduración de seis años y secada al sol durante un día

1 cucharada de hojas secas trituradas de Ocimum basilicum

1 piedra de ámbar de un cm. Cortada en dos mitades exactas

3 frutas del árbol sterculia Acuminata recién recolectados

1 raíz de eleutherococcus senticosus de su lugar de origen, entera

— A mi me ha sonado a Chino — dijo Smity sin cortarse.

— No al contrario son elementos muy comunes — aclaró Hermione — el problema está en la manera de conseguir los ingredientes.

— ¿Es decir? — dijo Ron que a él también le habían parecido Chino como a Smity pero no quería decirlo ante los muggles.

— El primer ingrediente, el Panax Ginseng, es el ginseng que todo muggle conoce, el problema es como comprobar que la raíz tiene seis años y luego hemos de secarla al sol, pero aquí en Londres tenemos muy pocos días de sol.

Todos se quedaron callados y Hermione continuó.

— El siguiente ingrediente, el Ocimum Basilicum se conoce con el nombre común de Albahaca y ese será el más fácil, encontraremos hojas secas tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

— Un elemento menos — comentó Remus — Sigue Hermione

— La piedra de ámbar, la podremos encontrar en el callejón Diagon, pero será difícil que sea de un cm. Las tres frutas del árbol Sterculia Acuminata las encontraremos en África en la zona de Gambia el nombre común es Kola y es un árbol de unos veinticinco metros que se parece al castaño, las frutas son pequeñas y de un color rojo encendido. Tendremos que ir allí a recolectarlas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que se ha de ir a Gambia a buscar esos frutos? — se sorprendió Charly.

— Si la receta dice que deben ser recién recolectados y con las pociones no se puede variar nada.

— ¡Vaya!

— El último ingrediente, la raíz de eleutherococcus senticosus, su nombre común es eleuterococo o matorral del diablo, su lugar de origen es la isla de Sachalin en Rusia, es una isla situada en el mar de Ojotsa al norte de Japón.

— Bien en resumidas cuentas, tenemos la albahaca y el ámbar fácil de localizar, hemos de ir a Gambia en África para recolectar tres frutos rojos y a la isla de Sachalin en Rusia para comprar una raíz de eleuterococo y el problema es cómo saber si la raíz de ginseng tiene seis años, recolectarla y secarla durante un día al sol y para eso deberemos ir a la China — dijo de una tirada Bill Weasley.

— Muy bien resumido Bill — sonrió Hermione

— Esto no es una broma ¿verdad? — comentó Hugo un poco escéptico.

— No, estamos hablando de la vida de Harry, y no bromeamos con eso — dijo muy serio Ron.

— Si os fijáis bien todos los elementos son energéticos — comentó Hermione para cortar el tenso ambiente que se había creado — el ginseng es utilizado para combatir la fatiga física y mental y es estimulante, lo mismo pasa con el Kola que se utiliza para el agotamiento físico y sexual, la albahaca es un revitalizante y tónico nervioso, el ámbar es positivo y expulsa la negatividad y por último el eleuterococo es igualmente vigorizante.

— O sea, que cuando Harry se tome este mejunje va a tener energía para toda la vida — dijo sonriendo Troy.

— Si, sino sale corriendo como el correcaminos de tanta energía — se rió Smity cantando la canción del correcaminos en voz baja.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó curiosa Ginny

— Es un personaje inventado muggle — aclaró Hermione — un pájaro que corre muy deprisa.

— Que tontería — bufó malhumorado Ron.

— Podríamos dividirnos en cuatro equipos, uno se va a China, otro a Gambia, el otro consigue la albahaca y el ámbar aquí en Londres y el último a la isla Sachalin en Rusia — organizó al final Remus — Molly y Poppy os quedáis con Harry, para controlar que no le pase nada.

— Nosotros también queremos ayudar — saltó Smity — señor podemos ayudar ¿verdad? — dijo dirigiéndose al capitán.

— Se lo que sentís muchachos, pero hemos de volver a la base y cubrir la falta de Harry, no tengo ninguna excusa lógica para pasar la noche fuera. Cubriros hoy ha sido fácil con el agujero en la carretera y el coche empotrado en las rocas he avisado que tuvisteis un accidente y que os llevaba al Hospital para que os repasaran a todos. Pero hemos de volver.

— Quizás tengo una solución — dijo Hermione — Son las siete de la tarde aquí en Londres por lo que en la China serán las tres de la mañana y en la isla de Rusia serán las cuatro de la mañana, en Gambia las seis de la tarde pero a Gambia deberíamos ir en último lugar ya que los frutos deben ser recién recolectados — explicó Hermione.

— Oye, ¿tú lo sabes todo? — Preguntó Hugo algo curioso — Te pareces a Harry, que siempre tiene la solución para todo. Sólo que tú das datos muy técnicos y él tiene corazonadas y se le ocurren ideas disparatadas que siempre funcionan.

— Ja ja ja, si Harry siempre ha vivido en su propio mundo, pero es cierto que sus ideas aunque extravagantes siempre funcionan al final, él se rige por su corazón. A mí me gusta más lo racional, leo mucho y retengo la información de los libros. Pero bueno lo que quería decir con las horas es que para ir a China y a Rusia deberíamos salir de aquí sobre la una de la noche, si quieren podemos pasar a buscarlos y devolverlos a la base antes de las seis de la mañana, pero no van a poder dormir.

— ¿Y en cinco horas vamos a China conseguimos la raíz y volvemos? — se extrañó William.

— Si ese sería el plan.

— De acuerdo, hagamos los grupos — dijo el capitán sacando una sonrisa de sus hombres.

— Hermione, Ron, Bill y vosotros tres a China - dijo Remus señalando a Smity, Charly y Hugo, mezclando magos con muggles y juventud con experiencia para dar un equilibrio al grupo.

Todos asintieron.

— Charlie, Fred, George y vosotros tres — dijo señalando a Troy, a William y a Sócrates — a África, pero vosotros saldréis los últimos para recolectar los frutos.

— De acuerdo

— Arthur, Ginny, yo mismo, Peter y ¿perdona no recuerdo tu nombre?

— Brian

— Y Brian iremos a la isla de Rusia.

— Bien

— Minerva, tú te ocupas de comprar aquí en el callejón Diagon la Albahaca y el ámbar.

— De acuerdo Remus

En ese momento llegó Kingsley y le informaron del estado de salud de Harry y lo que pensaban hacer con la poción.

— Si quieres Minerva yo te acompaño para conseguir tus ingredientes.

— Gracias Kinsgs te lo agradezco, pero cuéntanos primero que ha sucedido en el Ministerio — preguntó curiosa.

— Ha sido grandioso, hemos aparecido con todos los mortífagos bien amarrados para que no se nos escaparan y hemos dado la noticia del último combate y de la muerte de Voldemort a manos de Harry. Todo han sido gritos de euforia, el nombre del muchacho está en boca de todos, ya supongo que la noticia saldrá mañana en el Profeta. El ministro ha intentado desacreditar a Harry y decir que es peligroso, pero todos lo han defendido y ha saltado por incompetente, la señora Bones es ahora Ministra provisional del mundo mágico y está limpiando el ministerio de incompetentes.

— Pero es que Harry no puede hacer nada sin repercusiones — comentó Hugo asombrado.

— Con Harry nada es normal — dijo George Weasley.

— Con él todo es superlativo — continuo Fred Weasley.

— Muy cierto — acabó Ron.

— Entonces — pregunto Minerva —¿cómo queda el ministerio?

— Todo controlado bajo la mano firme de la señora Bones, me ha pedido informes de la salud de Harry y si puede ir a visitarlo, quiere hablar con él directamente.

— ¿Tú crees que quieren mal a Harry? — preguntó asustada Ginny.

— No, la señora Bones es justa e imparcial, no creo que le quiera ningún mal, supongo que desea saber de primera mano lo que sucedió y comprobar si Harry es una amenaza o no. Hace mucho que no se deja ver por el mundo mágico.

— No os preocupéis — les dijo Remus a los más jóvenes — no dejaremos nunca que hagan daño a Harry.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando de las repercusiones de la muerte de Voldemort.

— Nosotros hemos de partir, he de presentar un informe antes de que acabe el día y cubrir la falta de Harry y aun no sé como lo haré. — anunció el capitán.

— Hermione, ¿podrías acompañarlos como Harry?, así no tendrían que explicar su falta y con un trasladador los traes aquí a la una para marchar a buscar los ingredientes — dijo Remus — ¿Qué le parece Peter?

— Si sería una buena idea, ¿señorita Hermione?

— Harry se va a enfadar, cuando sepa que le he vuelto a robarle el cuerpo — murmuró Hermione dudando.

— Yo le explicaré — dijo Remus

— Pero es a mí a quien hará mala cara

— Vamos Hermione — le dijo Ron abrazándola — Harry no se enfadó sólo estaba avergonzado, pero tú sabes lo mucho que te quiere.

— Vale, vale, ¿tenéis multijugo?

Remus se levantó para ir a buscar la poción y volvió con ella y con la ropa de Harry ya limpia y arreglada entregándosela a Hermione.

— Remus vas a ser tú quien le explique esto cuando se despierte — dijo Hermione todavía dudando y se fue a su habitación para tomarse la poción y cambiarse.

Mientras Hermione se cambiaba los del SAS fueron a ver a Harry y comprobar como estaba antes de marcharse. Parecía que estaba dormido y si le sacudían se despertaría.

— Oye Harry, si nos estás oyendo — le dijo Smity — vamos a buscarte unos ingredientes para hacer un mejunje que te saque de este sueño. Sabes no hemos encontrado ninguna princesa que venga a besarte para despertarte, tendrás que conformarte con beber eso que te preparen.

— Pero que tonto que eres Smity — le pegó en la cabeza Charly — Harry va a encontrarse su propia princesa, no ves que tú tienes muy mal gusto.

— Yo no tengo mal gusto, ¿verdad Harry?

— Anda payasos vamos — les dijo Hugo — derecha y marchen.

Volvieron al salón a esperar a Hermione. Cuando esta volvió con el cuerpo de Harry, todos los compañeros del SAS estaban que no se lo creían, acababan de dejar a Harry durmiendo y ahora lo veían caminando.

— ¿Pero seguro que no eres Harry? — exclamó Sócrates.

— No, sigo siendo Hermione.

— Pero si hasta tienes su voz — dijo William.

— Es una poción mejorada, que imita el cuerpo y la voz de la persona que se desea — explicó Remus.

— Es hora de marcharse — anunció el capitán menos sorprendido al haberlo visto anteriormente — Charly, Smity, Socrates, no dejéis para nada a Harry-Hermione, no conoce la base y puede encontrarse en un apuro.

— Si señor — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Todos los del SAS y Harry-Hermione se marcharon con un trasladador que hizo Remus, dejándoles donde el capitán había abandonado su vehículo en el lugar de la batalla. Todos vieron el lugar con aprensión. Los magos habían limpiado el lugar y no había sangre por ninguna parte y los muggles habían empezado a reparar la carretera pero los recuerdos eran muy recientes. Cogieron el vehículo sin decir nada y llegaron a la base.

Como era tarde, todos se fueron directamente a sus barracones y el capitán a pasar el informe. La consigna era de encontrarse en el barracón de los benjamines a la 1:00 h. para desaparecerse con el trasladador que tenia Harry-Hermione preparado. Tenían cinco horas para que cada grupo cumpliera con su misión, encontrar los ingredientes para hacer la poción que despertara a Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, de nuevo con vosotros. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo, en el que no aparece Harry pero las aventuras continúan… muchos besos.

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.

CAPITULO XIV — EN BUSCA DE LOS INGREDIENTES

Minerva y Kingsley salieron hacia el callejón Diagon a buscar la albahaca seca y la piedra Ámbar, recogerían también el agua de manantial que necesitaban. Como ya se esperaban, en la tienda de ingredientes de pociones, encontraron sin ningún problema la albahaca y Minerva suspiró pensando que ya tenían el primer ingrediente. Pero la suerte no les acompañó para encontrar el ámbar, el propietario de la tienda les explicó que se le había terminado y hasta dentro de un mes no volvería a recibir.

— Vamos al callejón knockturn, conozco un par de tiendas que creo podríamos encontrar ámbar— le propuso Kingsley a Minerva.

— No es que me guste mucho la idea, pero supongo que no nos queda más remedio, gracias por acompañarme, no sé que hubiera hecho si estuviera sola.

Entraron en el callejón y a medida que iban adentrándose, notaban como la gente se apartaba de su camino y les miraba mal. No era bienvenida la visita de un auror en sus dominios.

— No te quieren mucho Kingsley — suspiró Minerva nerviosa al ver todas aquellas miradas.

— No, no mucho — se rió

Entraron en una pequeña y sombría tienda, regida por un hombre sin casi dentadura y muy desaliñado. Le preguntaron si tenía una piedra de ámbar y por mala casualidad esa misma mañana había vendido la última pieza que le quedaba. Buscaron otra tienda que conocía el auror y era aun más oscura y escalofriante que la primera, olía desagradablemente y sus estanterías contenían artículos repulsivos y de dudosa procedencia. Minerva sujetó el musculoso brazo de Kinsgley para encontrar un poco de seguridad en aquel desagradable antro. Pero tampoco tenían lo que buscaban. El propietario, al ver la mala mirada del auror y por miedo a represalias, les indicó donde podrían conseguir una.

— Kingsley, ¿tú sabes dónde está la tienda que nos ha indicado ese hombre? — le preguntó cuando habían salido de la tienda, si a aquello podían decirle tienda.

— Si, pero va a ser un problema.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— En esa tienda solo se abastece lo peor de lo peor, no quiero que vayas allí y yo como auror tampoco puedo ir solo, no saldría vivo. He encarcelado o perseguido a la mitad de la gente que podemos encontrar en la tienda o en sus alrededores. Tenemos dos posibilidades o reúno a varios de mis hombres y vamos como si fuera una misión oficial o esperamos que uno de los equipos vuelva y me llevo a Arthur, Remus y alguno de los chicos mayores de Arthur.

— Creo que lo mejor es solucionarlo entre nosotros. El ministerio todavía no es muy seguro para Harry, cuanto menos sepan mejor que mejor.

Fueron a buscar el agua de manantial y volvieron a la casa. Al llegar explicaron el problema a los otros.

— Es mejor que no mezclemos a los aurores, para que no hagan muchas preguntas Kingsley — opinó Remus igual que Minerva — Cuando volvamos de encontrar la raíz, te acompañaremos a esa tienda.

Empezaron a prepararse los tres grupos para la salida, esperando la llegada de los compañeros del ejército de Harry y a Hermione.

En la base del ejército, sonaban las 12:50 horas cuando aparecieron en el barracón de los benjamines la patrulla de Hugo al completo, Troy, Hugo y Brian llevaban una pequeña mochila con algo de equipo que podrían necesitar. Todos iban con el pantalón negro y las botas del uniforme de operaciones pero llevaban diferentes jerséis para que no se viera que iban uniformados.

— ¿Preparados? — Les preguntó Hugo a los benjamines — ¿pero qué hacéis con el uniforme caqui?, vamos como civiles, no podemos llamar la atención. Venga iros a cambiar enseguida. – les riñó.

Un poco avergonzados por no haber pensado en ello, fueron a cambiarse por unos jeans y un jersey, pero se dejaron las botas militares. En ese momento entraba el capitán vestido también con un jeans y camisa, y como ellos, se había dejado las botas militares. Harry-Hermione se dejó el uniforme caqui, ya que se cambiaria en la casa con su ropa, cuando volviera a ser ella.

— Si ya estamos todos, el trasladador se activará en dos minutos, debéis cogeros a esta bufanda y no la soltéis por nada — les dijo Harry-Hermione.

Hubo unos momentos de tensión y al final el trasladador se activó dejando vacío el barracón.

Ya en la mansión Black todos cayeron al suelo desestabilizados por el viaje.

— Esta manera de viajar vuestra es muy rápida, pero te pega unos mareos — se quejó Smity todavía en el suelo.

— Si cuesta un poco acostumbrarse pero es muy efectivo — dijo Harry-Hermione dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarlo.

— Harry ¿ya te he dicho que tu sonrisa es más dulce ahora? — le dijo muy serio.

— No seas tonto, anda levántate.

Remus entraba en ese momento en el salón donde habían aparecido y les dio la bienvenida. El capitán le preguntó si Harry había hecho alguna mejoría.

— Sigue igual Peter, parece dormido — Y dirigiéndose a Hermione le dio una botellita — Toma el antídoto, supongo que prefieres ir como Hermione.

— Gracias Remus, si prefiero ser yo misma, voy a cambiarme.

— Señores si quieren seguirme.

Todos los equipos estaban ya preparados en la entrada de la casa, cada cual se reunió con el grupo al que había sido asignado.

Remus tenía preparados los tres trasladadores y los entregó a cada equipo.

El equipo tres fue el primero en marcharse. Iban Arthur, Ginny, Remus, el capitán y Brian. Ellos tenían la misión de conseguir una raíz de eleuterococo en el lugar de origen y según investigaron podían dirigirse a varios lugares pero escogieron la isla de Sakhalin que pertenecía a Rusia. Remus les entregó a todos unos gruesos abrigos, guantes y bufandas que había transformado de diferentes prendas, les esperaban temperaturas de dos a cuatro grados como mucho, temperaturas normales en el mes de mayo en aquellas latitudes. Durante los meses de invierno podían llegar a menos treinta grados fácilmente, era una zona muy cerca de Siberia.

Cuando llegaron a la isla eran las diez de la mañana, tuvieron que esperar un momento para que sus cuerpos se adaptaran, al viajar tantos kilómetros y debido también al cambio horario todos quedaron un poco traspuestos.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Peter, Brian? — les preguntó Remus que fue el primero en recuperarse.

— Si, ha sido un buen mareo — comentó Brian, que todavía no había recuperado el color.

— Ginny pequeña ¿estás bien? — le preguntó su padre viéndola sentada en el suelo.

— Si papa, ya me está pasando.

— Entonces en marcha, cuanto antes encontremos el ingrediente antes volveremos.

Peter sacó un mapa que había conseguido de la isla y lo desplegó para situarse. Remus al verlo sonrió y lanzó un hechizo al mapa.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — preguntó intrigado el capitán.

— Lo he encantado, ahora solo debemos preguntarle al mapa donde estamos situados.

— ¿Así de fácil? — interrogó el capitán.

— Si, fíjese.

Apuntó el mapa con la varita y le dijo "sitúanos", una pequeña luz se iluminó en el mapa indicando la posición.

— Estamos muy cerca de la capital, allí encontraremos fácilmente algún mercado en que podamos comprar lo que buscamos — comentó Arthur.

Sin decir nada más, mordidos por el intenso frío, se pusieron en marcha dirigiéndose a la capital de la isla.

Caminaron varios Kilómetros, a Ginny le costaba seguir, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar, pero no se quejó, pensando que lo hacía por Harry. Él le había salvado la vida, sin pensar en los peligros, cuando estuvo a punto de morir por culpa del diario de Tom Rydle, se lo debía.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una ciudad de contrastes, lujosos hoteles, varios casinos, algún que otro restaurante japonés, reminiscencia de cuando la isla era mitad rusa y mitad japonesa y una gran variedad de nacionalidades conviviendo juntas. Tenían importantes yacimientos petrolíferos en la isla y los trabajadores venían de diferentes países. El idioma inglés era conocido por muchos y preguntando encontraron un gran mercado en donde empezaron a buscar una tienda para comprar la raíz que necesitaban. El capitán y Brian ayudaron a moverse por la ciudad a los magos y tuvieron que arrastrar más de una vez a Arthur que se quedaba maravillado viendo aparatos muggles que no conocía, luego tenia a Peter ocupado explicándole su funcionamiento hasta que lo entendía. Remus sonreía por la paciencia que tenía el capitán en explicarle las cosas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una tienda en la que vieron varias raíces. El hombre que regentaba el negocio era un indígena del lugar, de penetrantes ojos negros, pelo oscuro y tez morena, vestía las ropas tradicionales con gruesas pieles para abrigarse del frío. El problema era que no entendía ni pizca de inglés. Brian hablaba un poco de ruso, le costó entenderse porque el indígena tenía un fuerte acento debido a la mezcla del ruso con su lengua indígena natal, pero al final consiguió hacerse entender y confirmar que las raíces que habían visto eran las que necesitaban y preguntó el precio que les pedía. La moneda de la isla eran los rublos y como ninguno llevaba encima esa moneda, el capitán sacó su tarjeta de crédito, enseñándosela al hombre, éste sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su amarilla dentadura, movió la cabeza afirmativamente en señal de que si aceptaba la tarjeta. Brian les tradujo que, según el propietario de la tienda, él mismo buscaba las raíces con su familia y eran de muy buena calidad, entraban en los espesos bosques de pinos, para buscarlas durante horas, casi a gatas porque la planta era muy pequeña y era difícil de ver. Cuando Brian le dijo al hombre que era para ayudar a un amigo que estaba muy enfermo les escogió dos de las mejores raíces sonriéndoles nuevamente.

No se creían lo fácil que había sido conseguir ese ingrediente y satisfechos buscaron una zona escondida del bullicio de la ciudad para utilizar el trasladador de vuelta a Londres.

Llegaron a Londres tres horas después de su marcha. Eran los primeros de llegar y guardaron las raíces junto a la albahaca y el agua de manantial. Con el ruido de la llegada despertaron a Minerva, Molly y Kingsley que se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones del salón.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto Kingsley.

— Si todo perfecto, ya tenemos las raíces — explicó Arthur.

Remus y Peter comprobaron el estado de Harry y viendo que seguía igual, volvieron al salón donde Molly estaba sirviendo té, y se sentaron a esperar la llegada de los otros equipos.

En otro lugar del mundo, el segundo equipo que estaba formado por los gemelos Weasley, su hermano Charlie y Troy, William y Sócrates de los SAS, llegaban a Gambia con el trasladador que les había dado Remus. Ellos debían buscar las frutas del árbol Kola.

En Gambia era de noche y cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que les pasara el leve mareo que tenían del viaje. Troy sacó de la mochila que llevaba varias linternas y las repartió, explicando a los magos como debían utilizarlas e iluminaron un poco los alrededores.

— Si Papa ve una de estas se la va a quedar — dijo Charlie viendo la linterna maravillado de lo que podían hacer los muggles sin magia.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Sócrates al mirar a su alrededor.

Vio que estaban en una selva con vegetación tropical. Había un extraño silencio, roto por el ruido de algún animal nocturno. Cuando enfocaban con sus luces los árboles algunos pájaros asustados levantaban el vuelo.

— Deberíamos estar en la zona donde están los árboles que debemos encontrar, pero investigué este tipo de árbol y no debemos buscar frutos rojos sino verdes. Hay diferentes tipos de árboles de Kola y el que sale en las instrucciones de la poción es el sterculia acuminata con frutos verdes. Tenemos suerte que es época de recolección que va de mayo a junio — les dijo Charlie

De repente oyeron un ruido, de las aguas del río emergió un enorme cocodrilo, su boca abierta, mostrando peligrosamente sus afilados colmillos que se cerraron a escasos centímetros de la pierna de George, con un salto atrás había evitado que le arrancara la pierna.

— Ahhhh, cocodrilos, coooorreeeed

Todos empezaron a correr, sin saber por donde pasaban por la oscuridad que los envolvía, alejándose de la orilla del río, el cocodrilo debía tener hambre y siguió persiguiéndolos a una velocidad inaudita para un animal de aquella envergadura. Con las prisas para escapar y la poca visibilidad, Charlie no podía girarse para utilizar su varita y detener a ese monstruo que quería comerlos.

— Árboles subid... YA — grito Troy, esperando que los magos supieran subir a un árbol.

Fueron subiendo a los árboles como pudieron para escapar. Desde arriba, ya un poco alejados del peligro, Charlie le envió un hechizo al cocodrilo que le hizo retroceder y al final el animal vencido volvió a la orilla del río.

— ¿Todos bien? — preguntó William iluminando los árboles vecinos.

— Si creo que estamos enteros — bufó Fred sin aliento — ¡por que poco hermano!, un poco mas y te quedas sin pierna.

— No volveré a acercarme a un río en muchos años — suspiró George.

— Esto me ha recordado la vez que estuvimos en la selva con Harry y nos persiguieron una pareja de leopardos, acabamos todos subidos en árboles para escapar de sus dientes. Como los leopardos no se movían de debajo de los árboles donde estábamos, a Harry no se le ocurrió nada más que desplazarnos como Tarzan con las lianas y fuimos volando de un árbol a otro, fue divertido — explico Sócrates.

— Pero que ideas que tiene — dijo Troy.

Los magos no entendieron mucho lo que les contaba de eso de Tarzan pero si era una idea de Harry seguro que era peligrosa.

— Bajemos y empecemos a buscar el árbol — comentó Charlie — pero vigilad mucho vuestro entorno.

— Propongo ir por parejas — dijo William — uno busca el árbol y el compañero vigila el entorno.

— De acuerdo, es buena idea — contestó Charlie.

Todos bajaron de los árboles a los que se habían subido. Se pusieron por parejas un mago y un muggle y empezaron a buscar el árbol que necesitaban, vigilando mucho a su alrededor iluminando con las linternas. La parte del equipo muggle iba mejor preparada para la supervivencia en una selva que los magos, que estaban fuera de su elemento.

De repente Troy se movió rápidamente, sacó su cuchillo y lo lanzó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Fred

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó asustado girando la cabeza y viendo que el cuchillo se había clavado en un árbol atravesando la cabeza a una enorme serpiente — ¡Vaya! Gracias, supongo que esta iba a atacarme.

— Si, estabas muy cerca.

— A eso le llamo yo tener unos buenos reflejos, gracias por salvar a mi hermano — dijo Charlie.

— No es nada, con el ruido que hacemos y las luces hemos despertado a varios animales. Debemos extremar la atención.

— ¿Cómo nos encontremos un solo animal más lo despedazo? — dijo George.

Todos rieron y fueron caminando por aquella inhóspita selva tropical para encontrar el árbol de Kola.

— Lo tengo, lo tengo, chicos venid — gritó Charlie después de mucho caminar.

Estaba frente a un árbol de unos doce metros lleno de unos frutos rugosos de color verde.

— ¿Eso tan feo? — preguntó Fred.

— ¿Es lo que debemos llevarnos? — acabó George.

— Si hermanitos, ¿quién sube a cogerlos?

— Yo mismo — se ofreció Sócrates que era muy ágil.

Se subió al árbol, con cuidado, cortando los frutos con su cuchillo y los puso en una bolsa que llevaba. Cogió cuatro frutos, uno más por si se estropeaban y bajó nuevamente del árbol.

Pero aquella selva no les quería en sus entrañas y empezaron a oír sonidos extraños y ruido de hojas moviéndose.

— Hay algo que viene hacia aquí — previno William intentando situar de donde venia el ruido — y es algo grande.

— ¿Otro cocodrilo? — dijo George algo asustado.

— No, no se mueve como un cocodrilo, alejémonos rápido — dijo Troy.

Una manada de jabalís salió de entre los árboles frente a ellos. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, quietos, humanos contra animales, esperando la reacción del otro. Pero el instinto animal se impuso y empezaron a correr con la cabeza baja en posición de ataque. Los tres Weasley y los tres soldados volvieron a correr desesperadamente para escapar de aquellas furiosas bestias que defendían su territorio, amenazándoles con destrozarlos con sus enormes colmillos si los alcanzaban.

— Acercaos todos — gritó Charlie sin parar de correr — vamos a activar el trasladador y nos vamos, estoy cansado de tanto correr.

Se fueron acercando a Charlie y cogieron la bufanda que servía de trasladador. Cuando se aseguró que todos la tenían agarrada, activó el trasladador sin parar de correr y desaparecieron de aquella maldita selva y sus animales.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, como iban corriendo cuando se activó el trasladador, todos cayeron rodando por el suelo con un gran estruendo, chocando unos contra otros.

— A eso le dijo yo una entrada espectacular — dijo el capitán — viendo el lío de piernas, brazos, cabezas que se había formado en medio del salón.

— Si suerte que no se han empotrado contra ningún muro — siguió Remus, viendo que si todos se movían debían estar bien.

— ¿Estáis bien? — dijo Fred irónicamente mirando a Remus ofendido por su falta de preocupación.

— ¿Os habéis hecho daño? — continuó George mirando mal a su padre por el mismo motivo.

— Estamos bien, gracias — siguió Fred, abrazando exageradamente a su hermano.

— No ha sido nada — le contestó Georges — sólo hemos estado a punto de morir unas quinientas veces.

— Nos quisieron arrancar nuestras extremidades — dijo uno.

— Nos quisieron morder — dijo el otro.

— Perseguidos por una jauría de peligrosos jabalís.

— Pero estamos bien no os preocupéis.

Y todos rieron

— Tenemos los frutos — comentó Charlie levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Sócrates que lo tenía al lado.

— Pero lo nuestro nos ha costado — acabó Sócrates.

Los sacaron de la bolsa para comprobar que con la última carrera y el espectacular aterrizaje no se hubieran estropeado y los guardaron al lado de los otros ingredientes. Se sentaron para descansar y tomar un merecido té, que les servía Molly. Les fueron explicando todas las aventuras en la selva, sacando más de una risa por las desventuradas aventuras de los chicos con los animales. Y tuvieron que calmar a una Molly horrorizada que había estado a punto de perder a dos de sus hijos.

Pero todavía faltaba un grupo por volver, el primer grupo que andaba por la China.


	15. Chapter 15

Una vez más con todos vosotros, agradeciendo vuestra lectura a este pequeño delirio que semana tras semana nos lleva por diferentes aventuras. Un abrazo a todos.

CAPITULO XV — ULTIMOS INGREDIENTES Y LA POCION

El trasladador los dejó en la montaña de Changbai al noreste de China, en donde debían buscar la raíz de ginseng. Ron, Hermione, Smity, Charly y Hugo cayeron al suelo a la llegada, solo Bill, el hermano de Ron, se mantuvo de pie sonriendo al ver el cuadro que tenia a sus pies.

Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron debido al mareo, y mirando a su alrededor vieron que estaban en lo alto de una montaña. Hacía mucho frío y les costaba algo respirar por la altura, todos iban muy abrigados con la ropa que les había dado Remus. Hugo se acercó a un precipicio para comprobar el terreno y se quedó boquiabierto ante la belleza del paisaje.

— ¿Qué sucede Hugo? — se acercó Smity.

— Mira, contempla lo que puede crear la naturaleza.

— Es espectacular.

Todos se fueron acercando a mirar lo que veían los soldados y se quedaron maravillados. A lo lejos, a los pies de la montaña se veía un precioso lago de un azul muy intenso y aguas tranquilas, rodeado por toda una cadena de montañas en un paisaje idílico.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, se reagruparon y empezaron a organizarse.

— Estuve buscando y encontré un hechizo para comprobar el tiempo que tiene un animal o planta — explicó Bill — con ello podremos saber si la raíz tiene los seis años que necesitamos, pero no sé como localizarla.

— ¿Y si probamos con un accio? — expuso inocentemente Ron.

Hermione y Bill se lo quedaron mirando asombrados.

— ¿Qué? , ¿Qué he dicho de tan grave?

— Nada Ron, que por una vez tienes razón, la solución más sencilla podría ser la más útil — le sonrió Hermione.

Los soldados no entendían nada de lo que decían, pero les dejaban discutir si con ello encontraban más rápido la raíz.

Sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a decir "accio raíz ginseng" pero nada sucedía.

— Demasiado fácil para que fuera verdad — susurró Hermione — Puede que no haya ninguna planta cerca de esta zona.

— Quizás aquí la magia inglesa no funciona — expuso Smity.

— No — le sonrió Hermione — la magia es magia, estés donde estés.

— Entonces sólo nos queda buscar la raíz nosotros mismos sin su magia — dijo Hugo.

Entraron en el bosque y empezaron a buscar por el suelo la pequeña planta. Levantaban piedras, apartaban plantas, iban casi a rastras por el suelo. Sabían que era una planta muy pequeña que muchas veces quedaba escondida. Después de dos horas, llevaban arañazos y picadas de insectos en manos y cara. De tanto en tanto los tres magos lanzaban un acció para ver si la raíz aparecía, pero nada. Empezaban a estar un poco desesperados al ver que el tiempo corría en su contra.

— Aquí no hay nada — se quejó Ron — el trasladador nos debe haber dejado en otro lugar.

— No perdamos la esperanza, esta es la zona, pero es una planta difícil de encontrar, sigamos — le contestó su hermano Bill.

Pero una hora después, todavía no encontraban nada. Se sentaron un momento con las rodillas y las manos destrozadas, desesperados e inquietos de no cumplir con su misión, la vida de Harry era muy importante para todos ellos.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima y Smity se acercó y la abrazó para consolarla bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

— Vamos a encontrar la maldita planta, no te preocupes. Recuerdo una vez con Harry, estábamos en misión, nos separamos por parejas para encontrar unas bombas que unos terroristas dejaron en el centro de Londres, Harry y yo localizamos una y no teníamos tiempo suficiente para que vinieran los especialistas en desarme. Debíamos desarmar la bomba nosotros mismos y ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes con una de verdad. Estábamos muy nerviosos, nos quedaba muy poco tiempo para evitar que explotara. Harry con su acostumbrado coraje, empezó a cortar cables y cuando faltaban tan sólo un minuto para que explotara, tenía que elegir entre dos cables, uno la hacía explotar y moríamos, el otro desarmaba la bomba y salvábamos a Londres y a nosotros mismos. Él no se dejó vencer en aquella situación de vida o muerte, me dijo que me alejara que si se equivocaba no quería mi muerte pero yo puse su mano en su hombre y cerré los ojos, confiaba en él, en su instinto. Ahora yo puedo ayudarle y no me dejaré vencer, no nos dejaremos vencer.

— Gracias — susurró Hermione mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de las lagrimas — Tienes razón, Harry nunca se deja vencer, nosotros tampoco.

Todos se volvieron a levantar para seguir buscando. Oyeron un ruido y los tres soldados se pusieron en alerta protegiendo a los magos. Un pequeño niño de unos seis o siete años apareció de entre la maleza del bosque. El niño se los quedó mirando y sonrió. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos muy oscuros y un poco rasgados.

— Hola pequeño, ¿estás solo? — le preguntó Bill.

— Tí gōng yuán zhù (_necesitan ayuda_).

— No te entendemos — dijo educadamente Hermione — pero estamos buscando una raíz de ginseng. ¿Puedes indicarnos donde encontrar una?

El niño volvió a sonreír y movió la cabeza afirmativamente y con gestos les hizo comprender que le siguieran.

— Gēn zhē (_síganme_).

Anduvieron por entre los árboles de aquel espeso bosque siguiendo al niño que avanzaba rápidamente.

— zhèrcá huò rén shēn (aquí encontrareis ginseng).

— No te entendemos.

Estaban en medio de la espesura del bosque, en una zona donde no daba el sol y hacía mucho frío. El niño se arrodilló bajo un árbol y separó unas ramas para enseñarles una pequeña planta que quedaba muy escondida.

— Zhèr (aquí) — volvió a repetir el niño señalando la planta.

— ¡Es la planta que buscamos! — exclamó Hermione acercándose asombrada — ¿pero cómo?

— Vuestlo amigo muy podeloso y su colazon bueno, la magia sabe todo. Yo ayudo — y el niño les volvió a sonreír y saludándoles con la mano desapareció delante de ellos, envuelto en una bruma blanca

— ¿Ha desaparecido? — susurró Hugo.

— Creo que la magia agradece el sacrificio que ha hecho Harry — dijo Hermione emocionada.

Bill se agachó y desenterró con cuidado la planta sacando la raíz, le envió el hechizo y comprobó que tenía seis años exactamente.

— Ya podemos volver a casa esta raíz es la buena.

Activaron el trasladador y llegaron a la casa Black. Lo primero que hicieron los seis fue ir a ver si Harry. Este seguía en la misma posición, como si estuviera durmiendo y sus facciones relajadas.

— Parece como si sonriera — dijo Hermione acariciándole su pelo.

— Harry, cuando despiertes nos debes muchas explicaciones — le dijo Charly cogiendo su mano.

Fueron a reunirse con los otros al salón, encontrándolos dormidos, repartidos por los sillones y a los más jóvenes sobre la alfombra, en el suelo.

— Vaya panorama — dijo Bill — por lo que se ve somos los últimos de llegar.

El capitán que estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta, los oyó y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Habéis encontrado la raíz? —les pregunto incorporándose.

— Si señor, la tenemos — le contestó Hugo.

La conversación despertó al resto de los miembros del SAS, a Remus y a Kingsley y les contaron lo que había sucedido con el niño.

— Es asombroso — dijo Remus.

— ¿Tenemos todos los ingredientes? — preguntó Hermione

— Nos falta el ámbar, no había ni una sola pieza en todas las tiendas que visitamos con Minerva, averiguamos que puede que encontremos una en una tienda de muy mala reputación — dijo Kinsgsley — Esta mañana iremos cuando abran.

— Mientras pondremos la raíz a secar al sol. Voy a llevarla a casa un amigo en España, si os parece bien — dijo Bill — Esta noche volveré con ella ya seca.

— Si es una buena idea, porque aquí han anunciado nublado para todo el día.

— Son las cuatro y media, nosotros deberíamos volver a la base, nos avisan cuando tengan la bebida lista — comentó el capitán.

— Hermi, tendrás que cubrir a Harry mientras no despierta — le dijo Remus — tendrías que ir con ellos.

— Oh

— Lo siento señorita Hermione, pero esta vez el "oh", es peor de lo que parece. Recibí las órdenes para los próximos días y envían al equipo completo a una supervivencia en el desierto durante tres días, los van a lanzar en paracaídas. La suerte es que no es un entrenamiento con emboscada.

— Menos mal que no hay emboscada — dijo Hermione irónicamente — Pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso — dijo asustada — ¡Por Merlín!, Harry, en que líos me metes y ¿al desierto?, ¿no se puede escoger el destino?

Todos los del SAS rieron a gusto de Hermione.

— Remus, como lo voy a hacer, yo no sé disparar, ni sobrevivir en un desierto, ni ponerme un paracaídas, y me da miedo volar y…

— Tranquila, respira hondo — le dijo Smity — nos tienes a nosotros siete para ayudarte y cubrirte, ya verás que los miembros de las otras dos patrullas son también muy agradables.

— Vamos a decir que con el accidente, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y que sufre una pequeña amnesia en algunos aspectos y que los médicos han dicho que en una semana puede que ya esté recuperado — dijo el capitán — Así cubrimos todos los posibles lapsos que puedan ocurrir.

— Si no hay más remedio…, dame la poción Remus, la ropa la tengo en mi habitación.

Mientras se iba se le oyó que decía "al desierto… me voy a quemar, ¡maldita sea Harry! hasta inconsciente me haces pasar apuros".

Los soldados desparecieron con un trasladador que los dejó en el barracón de los benjamines y el capitán los dejó inmediatamente para que nadie le viera.

— Muchachos daos una buena ducha y preparaos, la diana va a sonar en veinte minutos, no da tiempo de dormir. Emm… Harry, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos no te preocupes.

— Gracias Hugo.

Los cuatro soldados mayores se marcharon a su propio barracón para darse una buena ducha relajante y empezar el día, que se presentaba difícil.

— Date la ducha tú primero Harry — propuso Charly, al ver la incomodidad de Harry-Hermione, aunque en apariencia parecía un chico sabían que era una chica.

— Gracias, no tardaré — Cogió la ropa de Harry que Smity le preparaba y se fue a la ducha.

La mañana no fue muy agradable para Harry-Hermione, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para la hora de ejercicio que hacían cada día y llegó reventada de correr. Tuvieron una hora de práctica de tiro y no dio una, los instructores le miraron un poco mal, no ya por no dar en el blanco, sino por no saber coger el arma correctamente.

— Harry, espero que en una semana te recuperes como dijeron los médicos — le dijo el instructor al final de la practica — has cometido muchos errores.

— Si señor, lo siento señor, no estoy en mi mejor forma.

— No, si eso ya lo veo.

Pero lo peor fue por la noche, después de cenar, cuando un precioso bólido de pelo castaño y ojos azules se le lanzó a los brazos, abrazándole efusivamente.

— Oh, Harry, estuve muy preocupada cuando mi padre me dijo que habíais tenido un accidente. ¿Estás bien?

— Si, si estoy bien — dijo algo fuera de juego Harry-Hermione — pero debido al golpe tengo algunas lagunas temporales, que los médicos me dijeron pasarían en una semana aproximadamente.

— ¿Y eso que significa? Estás muy frío conmigo, ¿no me besas?

— Es que veras Katherin — le explicó Smity, para ayudar — Harry hay cosa que no recuerda debido al golpe, y el médico le dijo que quizás fueran los recuerdos más importante para él, los que quedarían bloqueados, a nosotros no nos reconoció al principio.

— ¡Vaya!, no me recuerdas porque soy importante para ti — murmuró en voz baja y le beso dulce en los labios.

— Dame una semana para que vuelva a ser yo y te compensaré — le dijo incomoda Hermione acariciándole la mejilla para que esa chica no se enfadara con Harry.

— Bien, nos vemos en una semana, sólo recuérdame — y volvió a besarle y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Pero en cuantos líos me va a meter Harry? — Se quejó cuando ya estaban solos — ¿Por qué no me avisasteis de esto?

— ¿La verdad?, no lo sabíamos, es muy reservado para algunas cosas. Conocimos a Katherin en el bar del pueblo y Harry enseguida se prendó de ella pero no sabía que la había visto más veces para llegar a este punto — le dijo Charly.

Hermione tuvo suficientes emociones y se retiró al barracón, para dormir y no pensar que mañana subiría a un avión, que la tirarían a no sé cuantos metros de altitud y que acabarían por tres días en un desierto, sin nada más que el equipo que llevaran encima y una cantimplora de agua. ¿Cómo podía Harry soportar esa vida?, y además gustarle. Su amigo tenía demasiada adrenalina para gastar, pero por lo visto encontraba tiempo para conocer gente de la que no les había hablado. Pensando en Katherin, era bonita, debería hablar con Harry muy seriamente y al final, agotada, se durmió.

Mientras en el lado de los magos también tuvieron un día intenso. De buena mañana fueron Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Charlie Weasley a buscar la piedra de ámbar a la tienda del callejón Knocturn. Como se esperaba Kingsley tuvieron problemas.

Cuando entraron en aquella desagradable y pequeña tienda les miraron muy mal, habían tres personas dentro comprando, los Weasley se quedaron vigilando en la entrada para evitar una emboscada.

— Buscamos una piedra de ámbar — pidió Kingsley al de la tienda.

— No hay material para ustedes, váyanse — les amenazó el de la tienda, un hombre muy alto y fuerte, al que le faltaba un ojo y llevaba un parche para ocultarlo.

— War, danos la piedra, sé que tienes — volvió a insistir Kinsgley ya con la mano en la varita preparado.

— No hay nada aquí para vosotros — volvió a insistir con voz ruda — Fuera.

— Ya habéis oído, no os queremos aquí — dijo otro hombre ya con la varita en la mano.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y empezó un duelo, Arthur entró a ayudarles y su hijo se quedó vigilando la entrada ya que empezaba a haber raros movimientos en el callejón.

Dentro en la tienda sólo se veían luces de colores en todas direcciones, pero Kingsley y Tonks como aurores estaban muy bien preparados y Remus y Arthur no se quedaban atrás con la experiencia de la guerra y consiguieron inmovilizar a todos.

— Ahora War — le dijo Kingsley — dime donde tienes la dichosa piedra y nos vamos.

Lo levantó del suelo y lo arrastró hacia dentro de la tienda amenazándolo con la varita. El propietario se dirigió hacia unos cajones. Abrió uno de ellos y en el habían cinco piedras de ámbar, de diferentes tamaños. Kingsley cogió la piedra que se acercaba más al tamaño que necesitaban y desmayó al propietario para que no les siguieran en su retirada, dejó dinero en el cajón y salieron todos de la tienda lo más rápido que pudieron, no querían más problemas.

Al llegar a la mansión Black, estaban felices, tenían ya todos los ingredientes. Debían esperar a la noche a que Bill volviera de casa de su amigo en España con la raíz de ginseng seca y podrían empezar la poción.

Bill llegó al fin con la raíz perfectamente seca y con su piel completamente roja.

— Hola a todos, tengo la raíz muy tostadita.

— Pero por lo que veo no se ha tostado sólo la raíz — se rió Tonks al ver lo enrojecido que estaba Bill.

— Es que estuvimos todo el día en la playa con mi amigo, y le íbamos dando vueltas a la raíz para que se secara de todos los lados y me quemé.

— Pero que sacrificado… — dijo George.

— Estar todo el día en la playa — dijo Fred.

— Tostándose bajo el sol — continuó George.

— Ven, te daré una crema para que se calme la rojez — le dijo Poppy que se llevó la raíz con los demás ingredientes.

Remus y Poppy lo prepararon todo para empezar la poción y fueron siguiendo todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra y repasándolo todo para no equivocarse.

Al cabo de tres horas la poción estaba preparada y debía reposar una hora más. El color de la poción era el que describía el libro.

Todos esperaron aquella hora con impaciencia. Mientras Remus, Kingsley y Minerva empezaron a poner fuertes protecciones en la habitación de Harry para que cuando se tomara la poción su magia accidental no dañara a nadie.

— ¿Creéis que estas protecciones podrán contener la magia de Harry? — preguntó preocupada Minerva.

— Lo sabremos cuando el bello durmiente se nos despierte — contestó Remus acariciando a Harry y le besó en la frente — ¿verdad pequeño?

Por fin llegó la hora de la verdad, la poción estaba preparada y en un vaso frente a los labios de Harry. Todos estaban en la habitación detrás de las potentes barreras. Remus y Poppy estaban a su lado dándole la poción lentamente y ayudándole a tragarla.

Primero no sucedió nada, todos esperaban impacientes, hasta que una potente luz salió del cuerpo de Harry haciéndoles cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció unos preciosos ojos verdes les miraban algo aturdido.

— Harry, pequeño ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Remus.

— Agua… — pedí con voz ronca, me sentía fatal. Mi cuerpo dolía y mi cerebro estaba adormilado.

— Claro toma

— ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? — Dijo Poppy haciendo algunas pruebas — Parece que su nivel de magia esta estable pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Según los resultados… su nivel de magia es muy superior al que tenía.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Pregunté confundido — ¿Voldemort?

— ¿Qué recuerdas? — preguntó Poppy

Cerré los ojos y recordé: la batalla, Voldemort, la lucha con las espadas, el final donde mi espada segó la vida del mago oscuro. Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, era un asesino, había cumplido con mi destino pero me sentía muy mal, culpable.

Una ráfaga de magia oscureció la habitación pintándola toda de negro y haciendo difícil respirar en aquel ambiente lleno de magia.

— Veo que recuerdas, respira hondo Harry, intenta controlar la magia — me pidió Poppy — se que será difícil al principio pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.

No abrí los ojos, pero moví la cabeza señalándole que la había oído y respiré varias veces profundamente y la habitación volvió a tener los colores de origen, pero todos oyeron como una fuerte tormenta se desataba, con grandes truenos y rayos.

— ¿Esto lo ha provocado Harry? — preguntó Ginny en voz baja a su padre.

— No sé Ginny, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar — dijo Poppy a todos —Voy a darte una poción para dormir sin sueños para que puedas descansar. Son las doce de la noche y una buena noche de sueño te hará bien.

Volví a dormir pero la tormenta les acompañó toda la noche. Fueron turnándose para no dejarme solo en ningún momento.

Por la mañana era el turno de Tonks, cuando desperté.

— Buenos días dormilón — dijo cariñosamente.

— Días.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— No sé, aturdido, ¿Cuántas horas he estado inconsciente?

— ¿Horas?, ¡o no Harry! días. Cuando haces algo, lo haces a lo grande.

— ¿Días?

— Hemos de contarte muchas aventuras, pero prefiero que sea Remus, seguro que le gustará contarte todo lo que ha sucedido mientras tú dormías tranquilamente. Voy a buscarlo y a traerte algo de comer.

— Gracias.

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación todo volvía a estar pintado de color gris.

— Harry, puedes volver la habitación a su color original, esto es muy deprimente.

Miré a mí alrededor viendo los colores grises y volví a dejar la habitación de color azul claro.

Remus me explicó todo lo que había sucedido y como todos habían colaborado en buscar los ingredientes para la poción. Sonreí con las aventuras del equipo de los gemelos y me asombré con lo que les sucedió a los que fueron a buscar la raíz de ginseng. Mi corazón se llenó de amor y cariño por toda esa gente que no dudaron ni un instante en ponerse en peligro y viajar a lo desconocido para ayudarme.

Luego me explicó la situación en el ministerio, que la nueva ministra era la señora Bones y que quería hablar conmigo cuando estuviera recuperado, pero que no me preocupara. Lo último que me explicó era que Hermione estaba cubriéndome nuevamente en el ejército.

— No Remus, otra vez no — me quejé y el pelo y la ropa de Remus se convirtió en rojo, del mismo color que estaban mis mejillas, de vergüenza.

— ¡¡Harry!! Vuelve mi ropa del color que la llevaba.

— Ja ja ja, estás muy gracioso, ja ja ja.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo entrando Tonks con el desayuno — Ja ja ja, Remus, que guapo que estás, ja ja ja.

— Yo no le veo la gracia, ¿Harry?

— Si, si, pero te ves bien con el pelo rojo, pareces un Weasley.

— HARRY, quiero mi color de pelo YA.

— Ya va — y al final Remus volvía a tener su color normal.

— ¿Te vas a dedicar a pintarlo todo? —me riñó Remus.

— No me doy cuenta que lo hago, lo siento

— Al menos la tormenta ha amainado — dijo Tonks viendo por la ventana — eso es buena señal, toma comete todo el desayuno debes coger fuerzas.

— Harry, debes controlar tu magia, sino no podrás salir de esta habitación.

— Pero, debo salir, Hermione no podrá con el entrenamiento por muchos días. Es muy duro seguir el ritmo.

— No te preocupes, todos tus compañeros la están ayudando mucho, sobre todo ese que se llama Smity. — explicó sonriendo

— ¿Smity?, ¡vaya!, quien lo iba a decir

Fue un día muy entretenido para todos. Fueron a verlo por turnos para no cansarlo y le hablaron de sus aventuras y más de uno salió con el pelo de un color diferente del que había entrado o con la ropa cambiada. Los objetos de la casa levitaban o desaparecían y aparecían en otro lugar. Se desataban tormentas inesperadas cuando estaba deprimido o salía el sol cuando le oían reír con las bromas de los gemelos. Las barreras que habían puesto a su habitación no servían para nada, la magia de Harry viajaba libremente por toda la casa.

Remus envió un mensaje a Hermione que Harry había despertado y que estaba bien, pero que su magia todavía estaba un poco incontrolable.

— Chicos, es un mensaje de Remus, Harry ha despertado y está bien — les dijo a los del SAS

— Eso es fantástico — se alegró Charly

— ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? — Preguntó Smity — Aunque estoy acostumbrándome a tenerte cerca.

— No seas tonto Smity, su magia ahora esta incontrolable, Remus dice que lo pinta todo de colores y que les cambia la ropa, los objetos levitan o desaparecen y que saben de qué humor está porque provoca unas tormentas alucinantes o sale el sol al segundo siguiente.

— ¿Eso de cambiar el tiempo se puede hacer?

— Creo que Harry es el único capaz de eso. Me gustaría estar a su lado.

— Pues lo tienes mal pequeño, partimos en veinte minutos — le dijo Hugo dándoles todo el equipo que debían llevar, pero estoy contento de que Harry esté bien. Serán tres días, cuando volvamos nos llevas a verlo.

— Claro — dijo resignada a su destino — Hugo puedes decirle al capitán que Harry ya está despierto.

— Si, no te preocupes yo le aviso.

El avión que les llevaría al desierto despegó con los soldados y con un Harry-Hermione aterrorizado.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI — DECISIONES

En el avión les dieron la orden de colocarse los paracaídas y prepararse para saltar. Smity y Hugo ayudaron a Harry-Hermione a colocárselo, cubiertos por sus otros compañeros, para que los que no conocían su verdadera identidad no vieran la maniobra.

— No voy a conseguirlo — murmuró — tengo mucho miedo.

— Nosotros te ayudaremos, relájate, es más fácil de lo que parece — la animó Smity.

— Te daré la mano y saltaremos juntos — empezó a explicarle Hugo — Caeremos en caída libre hasta que te avise, entonces tirarás de esta cuerda y se abrirá el paracaídas. Cuando llegues al suelo ya habrá alguien esperándote para ayudarte a recoger la tela. Intenta no gritar cuando te lances, tú sabes que a Harry le encanta volar, no sería normal oírle gritar de miedo.

— Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Esperaron unos interminables minutos para que les dieran la señal, de pie en el pasillo del avión, preparados y con todo el equipo cargado. Al final la puerta se abrió y empezaron a saltar. Delante de Harry-Hermione estaba Hugo y detrás Smity, todo iba muy rápido y ya llegaban a la puerta. Le tocaba saltar a Hugo, se giró para atrapar la mano de Harry-Hermione arrastrándola con él, Smity le dio un pequeño empujón para que no se quedara atrás.

Harry-Hermione vio como todo sucedía en unos segundos, llegar a la puerta, ver el vacío ante ella, quedarse helada de miedo, notar la mano de Hugo que la agarraba arrastrándola y el empujón de Smity. No pudo evitar caer al vacío. Su corazón se paró por unos segundos, aterrorizada. Hugo no la soltó en ningún momento como le había prometido y esa mano le dio algo de seguridad para poderse relajar un poco y que su corazón volviera a latir.

Tras unos minutos de caída libre a gran velocidad, donde veía la tierra acercarse inexorablemente, Hugo le soltó la mano y le dio la señal para tirar de la cuerda. La buscó desesperadamente y notó un gran tirón que la subía unos metros. Al mirar arriba suspiró al ver que su paracaídas estaba perfectamente abierto, empezó un descenso más lento y seguro. Pudo ver como muchos de los compañeros ya estaban llegando al suelo y recogían rápidamente sus paracaídas, viéndoles aterrizar parecía fácil. Hugo estaba muy cerca y le iba dando instrucciones para dirigirla en el aterrizaje, debía ir tirando las cuerdas que tenía a su derecha y a su izquierda para variar la dirección y tirar de las dos cuerdas al mismo tiempo para frenar en el aterrizaje. Al acercarse a tierra le aconsejo de flexionar un poco las rodillas para que el golpe al tomar tierra no le dañara.

Estaba a solo a un metro, su cuerpo en tensión, sus brazos tirando con todas sus fuerzas las cuerdas para frenar, y al fin sus pies tocaron el deseado suelo, pero el aterrizaje fue vergonzoso y cayó al suelo cubriéndose con toda la tela encima de su cuerpo. Charly y Sócrates llegaron rápidamente a ayudarla y sacarla de aquel revoltijo y en un momento la tenían libre y la tela recogida. Algunos compañeros de las otras dos patrullas los miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada y continuaron con lo suyo.

Hugo, como siempre era el encargado de la misión y empezó a dar órdenes para movilizarse. Se encontraban en el desierto del Sahara, arena y mas arena era lo único que se veía por todas partes. Un ambiente hostil, donde su peor enemigo serian las altas temperaturas que tendrían durante el día y el frío de la noche. Eran las nueve de la mañana y pronto apretaría el calor. Debían buscar un lugar para montar el campamento que los resguardaría de las horas en que las altas temperaturas no los dejarían avanzar.

Hugo y Justin, marcaron la ruta para dirigirse al oasis que debían alcanzar como primer objetivo. Allí podrían rellenar sus cantimploras de agua y con un poco de suerte encontrar algo para comer. Iba a ser una supervivencia difícil solo llevaban dos cantimploras llenas de agua cada uno y no les permitieron llevar víveres.

— Señores — reclamó la atención Hugo — Nos quedan un par de horas para que el sol apriete verdaderamente, empecemos a caminar para avanzar hacia el oasis, cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos estar seguros de tener agua.

Empezaron a caminar, Hugo se situó al lado de los benjamines y disimuladamente se repartieron todo el equipo que llevaba Harry-Hermione entre los siete que conocían su identidad, para que no llevara tanto peso. Lo suyo iba a pasar caminando entre la arena sin poder descansar y sin ningún entrenamiento previo.

Sobre las once el calor ya era insoportable y se detuvieron para montar el campamento. Cada uno llevaba una tumbona con pies de aluminio que no pesaba, para que no tuvieran que tumbarse sobre la arena, que alcanzaba temperaturas muy elevadas, y montaron una tienda, lo suficientemente grande, para cubrirlos a los dieciséis, de tela blanca muy sencilla, pero suficiente para protegerse del sol aunque no de el calor.

Se organizaron las guardias y el resto se dispuso a dormir porque deberían caminar durante toda la noche.

Harry-Hermione se sacó las botas para estar más cómoda.

— Harry no te saques las botas, si las dejas en el suelo puede entrar un escorpión dentro y si debemos levantarnos rápidamente por cualquier emergencia no tendrías tiempo de ponértelas y te quemarías con las altas temperaturas del suelo. — Le explicó Hugo — Cuando estamos en misión dormimos vestidos y con el equipo a mano.

— Bien, ahora me las pongo — le dijo bajito y volvió a colocarse las botas.

Cuando bajó un poco el sol, desmontaron la tienda y recogieron todo para empezar a caminar en dirección al oasis. Para Harry-Hermione era muy duro, las piernas le dolían del esfuerzo de caminar por la arena, subiendo y bajando pequeños montículos continuamente, pero intentaba seguir el paso. Los compañeros de Harry siempre estaban a su lado y le ayudaban cuanto podían.

Los componentes de las otras dos patrullas no entendían que le sucedía a Harry, no actuaba como siempre. Al final Justin se acercó a Hugo para preguntar.

— ¿Que sucede con Harry?, todos lo protegéis y parece como si no pudiera avanzar.

— Harry no debería estar aquí, en el accidente de coche fue el que se llevó la peor parte. Además del golpe que se dio en la cabeza, que hace que no recuerda muchas cosas, tiene pequeñas lesiones internas que no le dejan respirar bien y eso hace que se agote más rápido. Pero él no quiso decirlo a nadie para que no lo dejaran en la enfermería de la base, ya lo conoces y ahora paga las consecuencias, por eso le estamos ayudando — le contó Hugo la historia inventada que tenían preparada para cubrir a Harry-Hermione.

Cuando Justin explicó el problema a sus compañeros, todos ayudaron a Harry en todo y le riñeron por no haberse quedado en la base. Harry-Hermione entendió el cariño que el verdadero Harry tenia a toda esa gente, todos ayudaban a todos y conociendo a su amigo seguramente les había ayudado a ellos muchas veces.

La noche llegó y el frío con ella. Se pusieron los polares que traían en el equipo y siguieron caminando durante toda la noche. No tenían comida con que calmar sus estómagos pero nadie se quejó y siguieron caminando.

A primeras horas de la mañana vieron a lo lejos las palmeras del oasis al que se dirigían y eso hizo que sin decir nada todos aceleraran el paso. Smity al ver la cara de agotamiento que tenía Harry, le cogió del brazo para ayudarle en aquellos últimos pasos.

— Ya queda poco — susurró — aguanta un poco más, eres muy valiente.

— Gracias Smity.

Al fin llegaron al oasis, sentaron a un agotado Harry-Hermione bajo una palmera a la sombra y le prohibieron moverse, uno le cogió las cantimploras para llenarlas de agua, el otro le trajo dátiles que recogieron para comer y al final se durmió bajo la sombra, vigilado por todos.

Pasaron los tres días y vinieron a recogerlos. Para Harry-Hermione había sido una experiencia inolvidable. Agotada, con todos sus músculos doloridos y quemada por el sol pero con el corazón lleno de gratitud para con todos esos hombres.

Cuando llegaron tenían un día libre para descansar de la supervivencia y después de una buena ducha y cambiarse, recogieron al capitán y desaparecieron llegando a la mansión Black para ver cómo estaba Harry.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione fue correr a su habitación para tomarse el antídoto y volver a ser ella y salió vistiendo un vaporoso vestido azul que dejó a Smity con la boca abierta.

— La verdad que te prefiero como Hermione — le susurró.

Hermione no le dijo nada pero se quedaron mirando intensamente.

— Vamos a ver a Harry — le dijo por fin.

Estaba absorto mirando por la ventana cuando oí ruido y voces en el salón, sondee con mi magia para saber quiénes eran y una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro cuando reconocí el aura de Hermione y comprendí que eran mis compañeros del ejercito los que habían llegado. El rencuentro fue asombroso, con la alegría de verlos, mi magia se volvió a desbocar y todos los objetos de la habitación empezaron a levitar y todo se quedó pintado de vivos colores.

— Supongo que toda esta explosión de color significa que estas feliz de vernos — me dijo Hermione lanzándose a mis brazos para abrazarme.

— Hermi, que alegría de verte — y sin dejar de abrazar la cintura de Hermione fui saludando a todos mis compañeros y al capitán con alegría.

— ¿Cómo estás Harry? — me preguntó el capitán.

— Mejor señor, ya puedo dominar casi completamente mi magia, pero por lo que veo hoy se me ha vuelto a escapar — dije con una sonrisa, viendo a mi alrededor toda la habitación pintada de multitud de vivos colores y volví a dejarlo todo como estaba antes con un movimiento de mano.

Estuvimos hablando y les agradecí a todos, lo que hicieron para conseguir los ingredientes para la poción. Me contaron sobre las aventuras que tuvo cada uno con los ingredientes y de la supervivencia en el desierto.

— Harry, hemos decidido hacer a Hermione un componente honorífico de nuestro equipo, se ha comportado valientemente y ha aguantado los tres días sin quejarse y cumpliendo con sus obligaciones — explicó Hugo

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Hermi, se lo duro que es para alguien que no está preparado para ello y no sé como agradecerte lo que has sacrificado por mi — le dije dándole un beso en la morena mejilla.

— No seas tonto Harry, fuiste tú el que casi sacrificaste tu vida para salvarnos a todos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, yo solo he aguantado tres días bajo el sol, además que me he acostumbrado a tener tu cuerpo — dijo con una sonrisa picarona — se pueden hacer muchas cosas con él.

— Hermiii, no empecemos — le dije con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Y todos rieron. Hermione nos dejó solos para ir a saludar al resto de la casa y descansar un poco.

— Harry, ¿tienes algo con Hermione? — me dijo Smity bajito algo apartado de los otros.

— ¿Con Hermi?, o no, es mi mejor amiga, la quiero como una hermana. Desde que nos conocimos a los once años Ron y Hermione se convirtieron en mi familia, en mis hermanos y hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos y como mi hermana, siempre la cuidaré y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño — le dije muy serio.

— Me gusta, no quiero hacerle daño. Es una chica fantástica.

— Si que lo es, pero vigila Smity, es muy inteligente e independiente y siempre anda con un libro en la mano, no sé si es el tipo de mujer que andas buscando.

— No sé Harry, pero quiero pedirte permiso para intentarlo.

— Tú mismo, no creo que sepas donde te metes, pero no le hagas daño.

— No es mi intención — y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara — me ayudarás ¿verdad?

— Primero quiero hablar con ella a solas y saber si también le gustaría verte.

— Lo encuentro razonable y ¿tú otro amigo, el pelirrojo?

— Es otro hermano al que tendrás que dar explicaciones, estuvieron flirteando durante un tiempo pero no acabó en nada, decidieron que su relación iba mejor como amigos. Pero si te atreves a romperle el corazón no quieras saber lo que dos magos enfadados pueden llegar a hacer por su mejor amiga.

— ¡Vaya!, me lo pones muy negro, pero creo que conseguir el corazón de Hermione vale la pena.

El capitán les pidió que le dejaran a solas con Harry y todos se dirigieron al salón donde los magos les acogieron con alegría y prepararon entre todos una gran mesa para celebrar el retorno de Harry con una comilona.

— Harry, hemos de hablar muy seriamente de lo que quieres hacer de tu futuro.

— No comprendo señor.

— Según tus propias palabras, entraste en el ejército para aprender y poder destruir a ese monstruo. Conseguiste tu objetivo y saliste vivo de ello. Creo que nunca imaginaste salir vivo de esa lucha y por eso no te planteabas nada para el futuro. Pero has sobrevivido y estás bien. Tienes un contrato firmado con el ejército por cinco años, pero supongo que con tu magia puedes hacerlo desaparecer. Quiero saber qué piensas hacer de tu vida a partir de ahora.

— Pues…, la verdad, es cierto que no creía salir vivo y que nunca soñé realmente en un futuro. Estos días he estado pensando mucho en lo que quiero que sea mi vida y me gusta lo que tengo en el ejército. Me gusta la aventura y creo que puedo hacer mucho bien si sigo con ustedes. El mundo mágico nunca me ha dado nada, siempre me ha exigido. Quiero seguir en el ejercito — le conté convencido.

— Me alegra tú decisión, yo también creo que puedes hacer mucho bien con nosotros. — estrechándome calurosamente la mano satisfecho.

Nos llamaron para comer y todos nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de aquella nueva amistad que se había creado entre esos dos mundos tan diferentes.

— Atención todo el mundo — les dije levantándome de la mesa después de los postres— Primero gracias a todos por ser mis amigos y mi familia. Quiero volveros a agradecer todo lo que habéis hecho por mí y daros una noticia.

El silencio embargaba el comedor, atentos a mis palabras.

— Como todos imagináis, no creía salir vivo de mi lucha con Voldemort, era un mago muy poderoso. Ahora debo pensar en un futuro que nunca pensé tener y he decidido quedarme en el ejercito, continuar mi vida como un muggle y luchar contra los malos de todo el mundo — y les sonreí — pero si me necesitáis silbáis y vendré al rescate, no creáis que os desharéis de mí, no quiero perderos, sois mi familia.

Oí algunas quejas de Ron y Ginny.

— Molly, Arthur me gustaría que siguieran viviendo en esta casa, sin peros — le dije rápidamente al ver que iba a protestar — Ponny, el elfo, la puede ayudar en las tareas de la casa y esta es suficientemente grande para que todos sus hijos, sus parejas y sus nietos corran por aquí. Y como yo me considero como un hijo mas pues también traeré, algún día, a mis futuros hijos para que corran por aquí y conozcan a sus abuelos — le dije sonriendo.

Molly se levantó emocionada y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasamos una agradable tarde todos juntos. Pude hablar a solas con Hermione y Ron y les dije de las intenciones de Smity, Hermione sonrió y me dijo que a ella también le gustaría intentarlo y Ron sólo sonrió a su amiga.

— Por cierto Harry — me dijo Hermi con una malvada sonrisa — ¿Cuándo ibas a hablarnos de Katherin?

— ¿Quién? – intenté despistar.

— No me vengas con esas, sabes perfectamente quien, empieza a desembuchar si no quieres que usemos veritaserum contigo. Me encontré con ella y me besó, fue lo peor que me has hecho pasar en mi vida, la verdad que besarme con una mujer no es algo que tenía planeado hacer, o sea que ya puedes empezar a explicarte.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?, Ron trae el veritaserum que tiene Remus guardado — dijo muy seria.

— No, no espera, es algo que todavía tengo que aclararme yo mismo, me gusta mucho y me siento bien con ella, pero no tenía la cabeza para eso con Voldemort rondando tan cerca.

— Pues las lágrimas que derramó porque no te acordabas de ella fueron muy significativas.

— ¿Lloró?

— Si, a Smity no se le ocurrió más que decirle que con el golpe en la cabeza por el accidente habías olvidado las cosas más importantes para ti, y sus palabras fueron que esperaba que la recordaras pronto antes de marcharse llorando.

— ¡Vaya!

— Pero que expresivos sois los hombres, espero que con ella tengas más palabras.

Esa misma noche, me uní a mi patrulla para volver al ejército. Fue una despedida muy emotiva, todos los magos me abrazaron diciéndome que me cuidada. Remus tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, Molly no quería soltarme y Arthur tuvo que cogerla para calmarla, Kingsley me recordó que debía tener una entrevista con la ministra Amelia Bones, lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegamos a la base, respiré profundamente, una nueva vida se abría ante mí y sonreí porque esa vida de aventura que me ofrecía el ejército me gustaba. Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado para mí en esta nueva vida.

— Harry deberías acompañarme — me dijo serio el capitán.

Los demás se retiraron a los barracones y yo seguí, algo extrañado al capitán.

Nos dirigimos a los despachos centrales y me llevó hasta el despacho del comandante Jefferson.

— Buena noches señor — saludó el capitán al comandante — vengo acompañado del soldado Potter.

— Pase capitán les estábamos esperando.

Entré y saludé al comandante, pero me quedé de piedra al reconocer a la persona que estaba hablando con el comandante.

— Buenas noches Harry Potter — me dijo la ministra del mundo mágico Amelia Bones — ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Pero no salían las palabras de mi boca y sólo moví la cabeza afirmativamente. Todavía estaba en posición firme, no me habían autorizado a descansar.

— Siéntese soldado tenemos mucho de qué hablar — me pidió el comandante.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa redonda que tenía en su despacho.

— Desearía que mientras estamos sentados a esta mesa pudiera hablar libremente — me dijo el comandante.

— Si señor — fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, todavía algo estupefacto.

— Entiendo que si se encuentra aquí, es que ha elegido quedarse con nosotros — continuó el comandante — La verdad es que le debo una explicación. Yo soy lo que los magos llaman un squib, mi padre era mago de origen muggle y mi madre muggle por lo que mi herencia mágica no es suficientemente fuerte para desarrollarse pero si para transmitirla. Mi padre me enseñó lo que era el mundo mágico hasta que me enrolé en el ejército y siempre he tenido algo de contacto con este mundo. Cuando fui a buscarlo sabía perfectamente a quien tenía entre manos y me suponía la razón para querer tan desesperadamente entrar en un cuerpo de elite donde el entrenamiento era muy intenso. En algún momento debía confiar a alguien su misión para que le ayudada y estuve observándolo muy atentamente a usted y a las personas que tenía en su entorno más directo y supuse que el capitán seria su elegido, por lo que sólo tuve que comprobar en qué momento cambiaba en algo la rutina del capitán. No crea que le ha traicionado, digamos que le preparé una pequeña trampa para que me confirmara mis sospechas de que él era la persona a la que se había confiado y me entregó los perfiles que realizó de todos los mortifagos, de Voldemort y el suyo. El resto sólo ha sido cubrirlo cuando ha sido necesario y darle el entrenamiento mas intensivo que ha podido tener nunca un soldado, pero no podíamos interferir en su destino. Quiero decirle que estoy muy orgulloso de usted y de su fortaleza.

— Gracias señor — le contesté con la voz entrecortada.

— Amelia es una buena amiga de mi infancia y hace tiempo que estamos en contacto, siguiendo sus progresos.

— Harry, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

— Claro Señora Ministra.

— Oh, llámame Amelia, las formalidades las dejaremos para cuando estemos en público.

— Gracias Amelia.

— Hace días que intentó contactar contigo, pero sé por Kingsley que estuviste unos días inconsciente y que tuvieron que darte una antigua poción para despertarte, lo que causó inestabilidad en tu magia. ¿Has podido controlar ese problema?

— Si, ahora ya lo tengo controlado, lo poco que se me descontrola no es peligroso.

— Me alegra oírlo y verte bien de salud, me hubiera apenado mucho que alguien tan joven y tan valiente como tú hubiera terminado sus días frente a aquel demonio. ¿Podríamos oír tu versión de la historia?, conozco la versión de los aurores y del ejército pero solo tú sabes la versión entera.

Empecé a explicarles como había sucedido todo, desde los primeros contactos con Voldemort, los enfrentamientos que tuvimos, el secuestro y al final el último combate.

— Y eso es todo, ahora deseo un poco de estabilidad en mi vida. Perdóneme Amelia pero quiero quedarme en el ejército, el mundo mágico solo me ha manipulado desde que nací, he cumplido con mi destino, ahora soy libre de elegir.

— Lo comprendo Harry, todos los que estamos aquí sabíamos lo que elegirías, tienes un carácter aventurero y has demostrado ser muy bueno aquí — me sonrió la ministra Amelia — Pero yo he venido a proponerte algo, primero unas declaraciones públicas hacia un pueblo mágico que quiere agradecerte lo que has sacrificado. Espera déjame terminar. Una sola vez, sólo un acto público donde estaré a tú lado apoyándote.

— Pero yo no quiero el reconocimiento de nadie, sólo vivir en paz.

— Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero te lo pido como un favor personal, una vez. La gente quiere saber y si se crean falsos rumores será peor.

— Bien — capitulé al fin.

— Hemos estado hablando con Richard, el comandante — añadió al ver mi incertidumbre, ya que yo no conocía el nombre de pila del comandante — Me gustaría también contar contigo y tu equipo si necesitáramos ayuda. Eres uno de los magos más poderosos y bien entrenados y con tu equipo habéis demostrado ser muy eficientes y generalmente lo que pone en peligro a los magos siempre acaba repercutiendo a los muggles.

Miré al comandante y al capitán y movieron la cabeza confirmando que estaban de acuerdo.

— Claro Amelia, yo cumplo órdenes, solo deberá contactar al comandante y comentarle el problema.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de la ceremonia que quería la ministra, al que asistirían como invitados especiales, el comandante, el capitán y mis compañeros del SAS que compartían el secreto y al final me dejaron ir a descansar, ya era muy tarde. Pero las sorpresas no podían terminar y el comandante me acompañó hasta el exterior de su despacho.

— Harry, mi hija Katherin ha llorado mucho por ti.

— ¡Dios!, ¿Katherin es su hija?

— Si y ya es hora de decirle la verdad, ella no quiso darte su identidad para que no te asustaras y la dejaras, ella si tiene magia, ha estado estudiando en Beaxbatons, te aprecia mucho, llámala — me dijo dándome una tarjeta con un número de teléfono

Cuando llegué al barracón me dejé caer en la cama algo descompuesto por toda la información.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, por tu cara seguro te has metido en otro lío — comentó Charly.

— ¿Sabes?, añoraba tus problemas, eres único para ellos, solo llevas aquí unas horas y ya tienes cara de desesperado, cuéntanos — se rió Smity

— Katherin, es la hija del comandante y me ha dado su teléfono para que la llame y nos aclaremos.

— ¡Caramba Harry!, mira que hay chicas en el mundo, y tú tenias que fijarte en la hija del comandante — dijo Sócrates — ¡Vaya percal!

— Sabes, si nunca quieres darle picante a tú vida, llévame contigo, seguro que encuentro la manera sin siquiera saberlo de meterme en el lío mas grande.

Y todos rieron y luego les expliqué lo de la Ministra de magia y que el comandante era un Squib y que su hija era maga como yo, la ceremonia que me querían dar para agradecerme y a la que estaban invitados.

Durante unos días tuvimos entrenamiento normal, y los instructores agradecieron que hubiera recuperado la memoria y me acordara de coger un arma y que mi puntería volviera a ser la de antes del accidente, je je, ya le contaría yo a Hermione lo de su mala puntería.

Llegó el final de semana y como todo estaba tranquilo tuvimos permiso los dos días. Llame a Katherin y quedamos en el bar del pueblo para hablar tranquilamente.

Al verla llegar sonriéndome, supe que si sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, se me lanzó a mis brazos llorando, cuando conseguí que se calmara, hablamos y nos besamos. Me sentía bien con ella y no tener que mentir mas era agradable y eso nos unió más.

El domingo la lleve a comer a la mansión Black después de pasar un muy mal rato al pedirle al comandante que si podía llevármela y la presenté a todos. La aceptaron muy bien, después de que Remus le pusiera veritaserum en la bebida y le preguntará si me quería de verdad. Me enfadé mucho con ellos pero me sentó muy bien oírla decir que me quería realmente por mí, no por ser Harry Potter, ni por la fama. Congeniaron muy bien con Hermione y Ginny y las oí reír mucho mientras yo hablaba con Ron y los gemelos y no sé si quiero saber de qué reían mientras me miraban con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas por la risa.

Llegó el día de mis dieciocho años y me prepararon una fiesta genial en la mansión Black, donde yo estaba con Katherin, Hermione con Smity y Ron nos presentó a una amiga que había conocido apuntándose para el curso de auror. Ron había decidido que él seria auror y así podríamos encontrarnos en las misiones especiales entre muggles y magos.

Por primera vez, yo conducía mi destino y no mi destino a mí. Estaba feliz junto a todos los míos y con mi brazo rodeando posesivamente la cintura de mi princesa de ojos azules. Sonreí ante las dieciocho velas encendidas del pastel y soplé deseando una larga vida de felicidad, aventuras, amor y amistad.

**FIN….**

Espero que os haya gustado, yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esta historia y me da pena despedirme de ella y de sus personajes (que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling menos los originales que son de mi creación).

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en esta aventura con sus comentarios, me han dado energía para continuar y mejorar. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.


End file.
